


Queen of Gekkoukan

by Weegee_Board



Series: All Hail Queen Arisato [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Main Character Lives, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Clones, Consensual Mind Manipulation, Cunnilingus, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, First Time Topping, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Harems, Master/Slave, Mental Link, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Clamps, Painplay, Piercings, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Robot Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Tattoos, Time Skips, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 118,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weegee_Board/pseuds/Weegee_Board
Summary: With the ladies of the Iwatodai dorm under her command, Hamuko Arisato set her sights on her beautiful friends from Gekkoukan High. And with the boys away for the weekend, the opportunity is perfect for the Queen to expand her harem.





	1. When the Boys are Away, the Harem will Play

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning, good afternoon and good evening, ladies and gents! Weegee Board here with another chapter in this story of lewd domination. Please feel free to post any criticisms or suggestions you wish, any constructive commentary is welcome. Without further ado, enjoy the show.

**_ Thursday, September 10th, 2009 _ **

 

The sun was about to set, and S.E.E.S. gathered in the communal room of the Iwatodai dorm, having been summoned by their leader, Hamuko Arisato. She didn’t specify the details behind the gathering, but given the nature of the team’s mission, it didn’t take long for the boys to come to a conclusion. The girls, on the other hand, simply held back their smirks and put on their best faces of concern. It wouldn’t do for them to ruin their Mistress’ plan after they spent so much time on it. Even if said planner was running a tad late.

“What’s taking her so long?” Akihiko asked as he paced around the room, a feeling of anticipation building inside of him. Their leader never requested a meeting like this before, so it was quite possible that she may have discovered something serious. Or maybe she was just going to ask some really dumb question. Knowing Hamuko, it could go either way.

Fuuka took one look at the time on her computer screen, frowning as she saw that her girlfriend was almost ten minutes late to the meeting she herself had set up. It probably didn’t mean anything, but it was still enough to give her an uneasy feeling. “It’s not like her to be late for something like this.” She said as she pulled out her cellphone. “I think I’ll-”

She didn’t get to finish, however, once her attention - as well as everyone else’s - was turned to the door being thrown open, followed by a distraught-looking brunette running inside. “Hiya everyone sorry I’m late!” Hamuko said in a single breath as she put her hands to her knees, gasping for air as sweat rolled down her forehead.

“Hamuko! What happened? Are you alright?” Fuuka asked as she ran to the door, stopping a couple of feet away from her panting girlfriend as she held up a hand.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Hamuko panted as she wiped her brow. “It’s just that the train was running late and I couldn’t wait for the next one so I came running all the way here.”

The answer only caused everyone to look at her with mild confusion. “You do know it would have taken only a couple of minutes for the next one to arrive, right?” Ken asked, followed by a bark from Koromaru that was meant to reinforce the kid’s point. According to Aigis, anyway.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t wait!” The brunette answered fervently as she looked at her team, confusion and worry visible on their faces. “I have something very important to ask you!”

“Well, what is it, Arisato?” Mitsuru asked, holding back a grin as she sat on the edge of her seat.

Hamuko, however, could not keep hers in check, putting on a wide smile before reaching into her back pocket. “Who’s got two thumbs and tickets for a Nippon Baseball League game in Tokyo this weekend? This girl!” She exclaimed before showing off said tickets with an enormous grin plastered on her face.

Though her teammates did not share in her enthusiasm. Most of them anyway.

“Really? You ran all the way here to brag about baseball tickets?” Shinjiro asked in utter disbelief, just in time to see one of his teammates all but lunge at the girl.

“NO FREAKING WAY!!” Junpei shouted as he snatched the tickets from Hamuko’s hand faster than she could react. “Sumaru vs Tokyo, this Saturday night! That’s one of the most hyped games of the season! And these are first-class seats! How did you even get these?”

“I got them as a gift for helping Mr. Tanaka!” Hamuko lied with unnerving ease. “It took a lot of work, but it was definitely worth it.”

“Wait, how many tickets did you get?” Ken asked as he glanced at the ecstatic Junpei and the tickets he was ogling.

“He only gave me five tickets, unfortunately.” Arisato answered, scratching the back of her head. “But! Mitsuru-senpai and I are having a Student Council meeting on Saturday, so we can’t go either way.”

“Huh, that’s an oddly specific number.” Junpei noted once he took his eyes off the papers in his hand for a few seconds, looking at Hamuko only to see her giving a dismissive shrug. “So that leaves seven of us. Even if someone could put Ken on their shoulders and hide him with a trench coat, we’d still have one person left.”

“Um, actually...” Yukari interjected, a small blush growing on her features. “I have, uh... some business to attend to, on the weekend. It’s about the Culture Festival.”

Fuuka spoke up next. “I’m busy too. The music club scheduled a practice session for Saturday.”

Akihiko surmised. “So that leaves me, Shinji, Junpei-kun, Ken-kun and Aigis.”

“It does sound like an intriguing opportunity. I have no practical involvement with baseball or any other similar sporting activity, so this could be a unique learning experience.” Aigis stated, excitement breaking through her robotic tone.

“Hmm, that sounds perfect, actually.” Mitsuru stated, a hand beneath her chin in a graceful pose. “I think it could be a wonderful idea to send Aigis on a trip like this. Having her interact with other people and take part in a popular pastime could be great for her development.”

“...If it would help Aigis, I suppose I could go. Someone’s gotta keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn’t get lost and all.” Shinjiro said with a sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to let any enthusiasm show.

“Well, I was planning on visiting Chidori on Saturday, but I can do that tomorrow no problem.” Junpei said with a grin before turning to face his precious tickets.

“You don’t have to ask me twice!” Ken said as he pumped his fist with a smile on his face. “But what about Koromaru? Are you sure you can take care of him while we’re gone?”

“Sure! It can’t be that hard, I already take him on walks every other night!” Arisato stated, bearing a smirk as she did so.

“When was the last time you fed him?” Ken asked as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

“I don’t need to, we have Shinji-oh. I see your point.” Hamuko said to the sound of her teammates chuckles once the realization hit her.

“Why don’t you take him with you? He’ll be much easier to hide in a trench coat than you, that’s for sure.” Fuuka asked, trying to hold back her giggles.

Ken turned to face the canine sitting on the floor in front of him. “Well, what do you think?”

“Woof! Woof woof!” Came the energetic reply.

“He says he’d love to go.” Aigis translated, much to the relief of everyone in the room. “Apparently baseball was something the priest of the Naganaki shrine enjoyed very much.”

“Aw, in that case we have to take him with us!” The young boy added as he picked up the Shiba Inu. “But still, it sucks that you can’t go.”

“Don’t worry about us, Ken-kun!” Yukari clarified as she walked over to the couch and ran a hand over Koromaru’s fur. “Just make sure you bring us some souvenirs.”

“Very well then, the matter seems to be settled. I will arrange for transportation and lodgings for the weekend.” Mitsuru explained as she turned to face the boys. “It would be a shame for you all to go to the capital and not get to experience at least some of it.”

Akihiko quirked an eyebrow at the statement. “Really? You don’t need to do that. We can come back after the game.”

“The game is at night, isn’t it?” Fuuka asked, even though she already knew the answer. “Might as well sleep there and come back on the Sunday. It’s not like we have anything urgent planned for the weekend.”

“Relax, Akihiko-senpai.” Hamuko said, her gaze focused on her pugilist friend. “There’s still plenty of time until the next operation, so take a weekend off, it’s no big deal.”

Akihiko wasn’t too ecstatic with the idea of going away for an entire weekend, being more than content with keeping up his training regimen. Though visiting another city wouldn’t necessarily stop that, now that he thought it through. Maybe he could visit some shops in his free time, buy some supplements he couldn’t otherwise find in Iwatodai. Maybe hit up that old gym in Shibuya he visited when he went to Tokyo for the nationals that one time. “...Alright, I guess an extended break couldn’t hurt. But can we at least go to Tartarus this week? If we’re going to take some time off like that we could at least put in some work tonight or tomorrow.”

“Fine with me! Everyone free tonight?” Hamuko asked, promptly met with nods of approval from her team. “Great! That’s settled! Now, I’d give you the tickets, but that would require Junpei-kun to stop looking at them like they’re made of gold.”

“They might as well be!” He exclaimed as he snapped what must have been the fiftieth picture he took of those magical strips of paper. Hamuko chuckled as Junpei reluctantly handed his teammates their tickets, all too eager to keep them to himself up to the last possible second. The team exchanged a couple of words before making their way to their rooms to prepare for the mission.

“Mitsuru, Aigis, can I talk to you two for a second?”

The swordswoman and the gynoid stopped at the bottom of the stairs as they waited for her leader to come to them, and for the rest of their team to give them some privacy. Once everyone else had left, with the other girls giving them knowing looks and smirks, Hamuko pulled her robotic lover close for a deep and steamy kiss that lit a fire inside the neglected redhead.

“So, Mimi, when do the prototypes arrive?” The dominant brunette asked, not even bothering to look at her submissive senpai.

“They will be here by tomorrow, Mistress.” Mitsuru said in a husky tone as she mashed her thighs together. “You have my word.”

“They better. Because if I am not holding those prototypes in my hands before my new pets arrive on Saturday, you WILL be punished.” Hamuko said, turning to Mitsuru only to give her a serious glare. “And you will not like it.”

Mitsuru gulped, the suddenly forceful tone making her shiver, fully aware of her owner's creativity when it came to punishments. “I-I understand Mistress.” She said with a deep bow. “I will not disappoint you.”

“You better not. Now go, Aigis and I will be with you shortly.” Hamuko said, allowing a small smile onto her face. Mitsuru bowed once more and left, leaving Hamuko and her robotic servant alone once more. An opportunity the Mistress seized by pulling the blonde for another kiss.

“I’m sorry I have to send you away for the weekend.” The brunette said after breaking the lip lock. “I really wish I could have come up with a way to send them off for the weekend without using you as bait. I’d love nothing more than to have you with us while we welcome the new girls.”

“It is not a problem, Mistress.” Stated Aigis as she caressed her lover’s gloomy face. “What is important is that we succeeded in vacating the dorm for the weekend. Now the boys won’t be able to interrupt your planned activities with your friends from Gekkoukan. Besides, I am sure the weekend will be a great experience regardless.”  

“It doesn’t change the fact that it isn’t fair to you.” Arisato said as she put a hand over the blonde’s and pulled her close for a hug, before whispering in her ear. “...I know this won’t make up for the lost weekend, but tomorrow, it will be just the two of us, the whole night. Understood?”

“What about the rest of the girls?” Aigis asked, eyes widening and face flushing at the thought of having her Mistress all to herself.

“I already spoke to them.” Hamuko answered with a cheeky grin, her fingers ghosting over her robotic pet’s metallic chest. “They understood, although they did request that I ‘give you a hell of a good time to make up for the weekend’.”

Aigis quivered beneath her Mistress touch, her computerized mind running with thoughts of what the beautiful domme had in mind for her. “In that case, I will look forward to tomorrow night, Mistress.”

“So will I, Aigis.” Hamuko replied with a smile before slapping her artificial slave’s shiny metal ass. “Now go get ready, we still have some time left before going to the tower, and I want to spend it with my lovely pets. Get in a quick warm-up shall we say.”

Aigis nodded, and after a bow and a “Yes, Mistress.”, headed off to her owner’s new room, where her slave sisters waited for her. Hamuko licked her lips as she watched her climb the stairwell, all too eager to join her for a nice, lustful evening. Alas, she had other responsibilities. With a skip on her step, she made her way to the kitchen, walking from end to end of the room as she checked on ingredients, utensils and other preparations they’d need in order to cook up the necessary supplies for the upcoming meeting.

Yuko Nishiwaki, Rio Iwasaki and Chihiro Fushimi would enter the Iwatodai dorms as mere Gekkoukan students, but Hamuko Arisato would ensure they would not leave as such. They would leave as something far greater, with a much grander, much more passionate purpose in their lives.

 

* * *

 

**_ Saturday, September 12th, 2009 _ **

 

The boys and Aigis had barely left the dorms before Hamuko's guests arrived. After a warm welcome by the peppy brunette, the treasurer and the tennis players settled down on the spacious couch close to the wall, and Hamuko and Mitsuru sitting on the other one.

“Is it just going to be us?” Rio asked once she noticed the five girls were the only ones in the room.

“Yes, the other representatives had to cancel at the last moment.” Hamuko answered as she took a seat on the couch. “But I’m sure we can fairly divide our newfound resources without their input.”

“Now that everyone is settled, let's begin the meeting.” Mitsuru said from one end of the couch, with Hamuko on the other end. “And once again, thank you for taking the time for this meeting.”

“It's no problem, Kirijo-senpai.” Yuko responded as she adjusted herself on the middle cushion, flanked by Rio on her right and Chihiro on her left. “Though if I have to be honest, it's still a bit weird to finally visit Hamuko-chan's house on such... unique circumstances.”

“First time for everything.” Hamuko said before clapping her hands together as if an idea had popped into her head. “Oh, but before we start, anyone wants some snacks?”

The guests looked at her in confusion, with Chihiro speaking up. “Huh, Hamuko-senpai? Shouldn't we focus on the meeting?”

Arisato smiled. “It won't be any trouble, trust me.” She answered as she looked straight into her kouhai's eyes.

“We aren't in the Council room, are we?” Mitsuru added while crossing her legs. “This is already an extra-official meeting, I don't see an issue with making ourselves comfortable.”

Chihiro tried not to look too flabbergasted at her President's suggestion, but honestly thought she might be failing at it. Never in a million years would she have expected Mitsuru Kirijo to tell her to ‘make herself comfortable' during a meeting, no matter how ‘extra-official' it might have been. But then again, she had never been invited to her home before, and she knew better than to be a rude guest. Besides, if Hamuko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai were sure it would not be an issue, then she could trust them. Of that much she was certain.

“Well, in that case, I guess having something to munch on wouldn't hurt.” Chihiro said after thinking over the idea.

“Very well. And you two? Would you like something too?” Mitsuru asked with a smile that was somehow both friendly and imposing.

“Sure, thanks for the offer, Kirijo-senpai.” Rio replied, whereas Yuko simply answered with a nod.

“Great! I'm so glad you said that, otherwise Yukari-chan would have been stuck here without anything to do.” Hamuko said in her usual chirpy tone, and before any of her guests could verbalize their evident confusion, snapped her fingers.

The sound of the snap echoed in the foyer, before it was replaced by the clicking of heels on floor tiles. They turned their heads to the source of the sound, just in time to see Yukari Takeba walking out of the kitchen while carrying a tray of various snacks and beverages, though the most curious aspect was the fact that she was dressed in a full maid costume, complete with shiny black pumps, ruffled black dress and white apron, and headpiece. The pink leather collar was a strange addition though, even if, for some reason, they thought it looked oddly... fitting.

“Welcome, ladies!” Yukari said in a chipper tone, despite the slight blush on her face, holding her tray in one hand while doing a curtsy with the other. “May I interest you in some... hors d’oeuvres?” She then asked while reading the foreign word from the palm of her hand, albeit less fluently than when Mitsuru had done it.

“Uhh... Takeba-chan? Why are you dressed as a maid?” Yuko asked, voicing the curiosity of all the guests.

“Oh, this?” Yukari asked, motioning to her unusual outfit. “I just... figured that since my class is doing that maid thing for the Culture Festival, I could at least give this a try before then, you know?”

“But, did you have to try it out... now?” Rio inquired, growing slightly uncomfortable with the situation, just like Chihiro and Yuko.

At which point Mitsuru intervened, just as they rehearsed. “You see, I happened to owe Takeba a favor, one which she decided to cash in by asking if she could practice for the Festival during our meeting.”

“Besides, it’s not like her presence is going to affect our work.” Hamuko interjected as she picked a glass from her maid’s tray while bearing a sly smirk. “Unless you find her to be _too_ distracting...”

The three guests audibly gulped, each of them feeling like Hamuko’s eyes were piercing straight into their own. Her crimson irises were so imposing, and yet, so soothing, relieving, trustworthy.

Like the collar adorning Yukari’s neck, that look seemed to fit her to a T.

“T-that won’t be an issue.” Chihiro said, trying to get the meeting back on its tracks, though more importantly, trying to pull herself together.

“Great!” Arisato exclaimed with a wide, friendly smile as she clapped her hands together. “In that case, help yourselves out and let’s get to work.”

Yukari placed the tray onto the table, making sure to bend at the waist, just like her Mistress had taught her, with her ruffled skirt covering just enough of her to make Chihiro wonder if the sight of the maid’s pussy was just a trick of the mind. Once the archer had strutted out of the hall, the remaining girls went to work, all while the guests were unknowingly taking the first taste of the super-dosed charm treats Hamuko had made specially for this occasion.

“Wow, these are really good!” Chihiro said after taking a bite out of one of the treats. “Did you make these, Hamuko-senpai?”

“Yep, me and Fuuka.” Hamuko answered with a genuine smile. “We’ve been working on those recipes for a while now, glad you like them!”

“How is Fuuka-chan, by the way?” Yuko asked, a teasing grin appearing across her features. “Is she also waiting in the kitchen in a maid outfit?”

“I wish. She had band practice to attend, I don’t know when she’ll be back.” Arisato lied convincingly. “But still, I like your way of thinking, Yuko.”

The tanned girl’s eyes widened as she let out a confused “Eh?”, her blush deepening.

“Let’s just say that you’ve given me some... ideas.” Hamuko said with a wink, not disclosing the fact that she had already thought of Fuuka in a maid dress before they even started dating. “I’ll need to remember to ask Yukari where she got her dress.”

Before Hamuko got too lost in her own head, Mitsuru cleared her throat. “Do you think you can do that after we’re done with our meeting?”

“Of course! You know better than anyone that I can keep my priorities straight, Mitsuru.” Arisato retorted, a grin on her face as she lightly elbowed her redheaded senpai, which led to a blush appearing across her face as she looked away from the brunette.

All the while the guests watched, partly confused, partly flabbergasted, and partly intrigued, and after seeing Yukari dressed as a maid, hearing Hamuko’s indiscreet bedroom plans, as well as seeing Mitsuru made so demure, it was impossible for them not to. With those mental images permeating their thoughts - which were aggravated every time Yukari strutted the room and butchered the French language - the meeting took a bit longer than intended, with the final touches being applied to their financial plan just as the sun had begun to set.

“And with that, we are finished.” Mitsuru said as she took one last look over the papers and folders strewn about the desk. “Thank you for your time.”

“It's getting kind of late. I didn’t think we’d be here all afternoon.” Chihiro said as she looked out the window. “If this is all, I believe I should be going.”

And just as her and the other two guests began to stand up from the couch, Hamuko interrupted them. “Now now, let’s not be hasty, girls. The night is still young, and so are we! We don’t have to say goodbye just yet.” Hamuko said with a grin across her lips, her tone friendly, yet sly.

“What do you mean?” Yuko inquired.

“I mean there’s no reason for you to go just yet.” The transfer student said as she slowly got up from her seat. “Why don’t you spend the night? We can have ourselves a good old-fashioned sleepover!”

“A-a sleepover?” Chihiro stammered out, her cheeks growing hot at the idea of spending the night at Hamuko’s place. “But, I never said anything about it to my family!”

“Not to mention, we didn’t pack any clothes.” Rio added, just as surprised by the suggestion. “And do you have any sleeping bags? Or extra mattresses?”

“That will not be an issue.” Mitsuru clarified, still calm and composed. “There are enough vacant rooms in the dorm for all of us.”

“As for your families, I’m sure the highly respected Student Council President Mitsuru Kirijo can... convince them to let you stay the night.” Hamuko said as she casually took a sip of her glass.

Meanwhile the guests were trying to make heads of the situation. Hamuko had always seemed a bit quirky and eccentric to them, but not even they would have thought she would just suggest for them to sleep at her place completely out of the blue.

And yet, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. Sure, it was very sudden and quite inconsiderate of her, but honestly, they were intrigued, in more ways than they were willing to admit to themselves. Yet.

“Come on girls, think about it.” The red-eyed brunette said in a sultry tone. “We could play some games, watch some movies...”

She looked at them, taking in the faint pinkish glow in their eyes before moving in for the kill. “Get to know each other better...” She added with a conspicuous wink directed at her future conquests, the deepening blush on their faces more than enough confirmation that they got the message, subtext and all. Not that it stopped the girls from thinking over the suggestion.

Truth be told, Chihiro was more interested in the idea because of Mitsuru's backing than Hamuko herself. Not that she didn't want to spend time with the brunette, but she just held such admiration for the heiress that the idea of having a sleepover with her sent her heart fluttering. And seeing how meek and shy she acted around Hamuko made her cheeks burn. “I... I guess I can stay... If my parents allow it.”

Rio, on the other hand, was mostly intrigued in finally getting to meet her friend's girlfriend. There was something about the way she talked about Fuuka that piqued her curiosity. Maybe it was just how happy Hamuko seemed when talking about her lover, or how blatantly she spoke about her feminine charms, or how much Rio wanted to see said charms for herself. “Y-yeah, it's not a big deal, right?”

And then there was Yuko. Sure, partying with Hamuko and Yukari - the only other of the dorm’s residents she had previously met, during a tennis tournament in which the classmates seemed oddly flirty with one another - would definitely be a lot of fun. But what really sold her on the ordeal was Rio's presence. Surely, they wouldn't lead her astray. Hell, maybe, just maybe her tennis partner would be inspired by Hamuko and Fuuka's imminent romance and make a move on her... “Sounds like it could be a good time.”

“Great!” Hamuko beamed like a child, doing her best to resist the urge to throw her hands in the air. “You are not going to regret this!”

“Like I said, I still have to see if my parents will allow it.” Chihiro said as a small smile appeared on her hopeful face.  

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem.” Hamuko stated, her tone confident and assuring. “Could you handle that, Mitsuru?”

“Certainly.” The heiress said as she stood up. One by one she contacted the families of the guests, and with their help, as well as Hamuko’s, convinced them to let their daughters stay their night for a wholesome, innocent sleepover with the Student Council President and her friends. It helped that Hamuko was introduced to their families on previous occasions. It also helped that she gifted them some nice samples of her special treats.

“Now that the matter is settled, shall we celebrate with a toast?” Arisato snapped her fingers, and right on cue, Yukari walked in with another tray of snacks and beverages, only this time, something about her was kind of... different. Maybe it was her slightly disheveled hair, her slightly crooked dress, or the faint flush across her face, but something about her was a bit off, and it didn’t take long for the girls to notice it.

“Yukari-chan, are you alright?” Rio asked, a blush of her own showing itself as she tried her hardest not to think about the possibly lewd undertones.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” The maid answered while laying the tray on the table, trying not to show her dripping pussy, as much as she wanted to. “Just a little tired, I was working on some assignments while I was waiting in the kitchen.” Yukari added with a curtsy before making her way back to the kitchen.

Arisato held up her glass, and with a loud proclamation of “Cheers!”, downed its contents all at once. And as she watched her friends and future lovers drink the highly concentrated charm-infused juice, she knew it was time to get this party started.

“Anyone else feeling a little hot in here?” She asked, fanning herself with a folder.

“Well it is the middle of summer.” Retorted Yuko without missing a beat.

“True... but still, I’m starting to feel a little bothered.” Hamuko answered, fanning herself faster and humming as she did so. “Aren’t you, girls?” She asked as she looked at them though sultry eyes, and as if on cue, the girls could feel themselves warming up, in more ways than one. “Be honest. Don’t you wish you could just ditch these pesky uniforms? Get more comfortable?”

Yuko tried to fight the sudden heat with a gulp of her drink. “Well, maybe if we had brought some clothes with us we could ha-“

“That’s not what I meant.” Hamuko interrupted, her lips curled into a grin.

“Huh?” Yuko asked as she gulped lowdly.

“Come on. We’re all girls here.” Hamuko said as she stood up. “It’s only natural we get comfortable in each other’s presence.” She added before slowly, tantalizingly slowly removing her uniform. First went her shoes, followed by her knee-high socks. Then went the large ribbon she wore, which she let flutter to the ground, enjoying how her guests’ eyes followed its downward movement. After that she unbuttoned her shirt, rolling it off her shoulders to reveal the modest white bra covering her chest, and once she had burned the sight of the girls’ leering gazes into her memory, she shimmied out of her skirt, showing the equally modest white panties she wore beneath.

“Ahh, much better!” Hamuko sighed as she stretched, fully aware of the effect her half-nude body was having on the half-charmed girls. “How about it, Mitsuru? You are looking awfully flush, sweetie.”

She was, but it wasn’t because of the heat. “I think that’s a wonderful idea.” The heiress said, before taking off her boots and standing up.

“M-Mitsuru-senpai!” Chihiro all but shouted, her mind running a mile a minute. “What are you doing?”

“I am simply doing what’s natural.” Mitsuru replied without missing a beat, undoing her own ribbon in a single, graceful motion. But before she could go any further, Hamuko walked up to the redhead and firmly grasped the collar of her shirt.

“Let me help you with that.” She said, not giving her senpai the chance to retort before pulling down on the garment, tearing off its front in one fell swoop, a loud, arousing sound of fabric tearing echoing through the hall. She quickly followed by pulling at the back and on her sleeves, and repeating the deed on Kirijo’s skirt, fully exposing the fancy red lingerie set the rich heiress was wearing, as well as the red leather collar adorning her neck. “There, much better. Now, what do we say?”

“T-thank you, M-Hamuko.” Mitsuru said, trying not to let her arousal show too much, though the juices running down her thighs betrayed her true feelings.

Feelings that were echoed in each of the newcomers’ minds. Watching Hamuko tear off Mitsuru’s clothes might just have been the single hottest thing they had ever seen. And it was just what their lust-addled minds needed to know something was absolutely wrong. This wasn’t some eccentric girl’s idea of comfort, this was raw, dominant seduction, pure and simple. And yet, despite knowing it was wrong, the idea that it could be them in Mitsuru’s place felt so, so right.

Rio was the first to stand up. At least until Yuko grabbed her wrist, the tanned girl’s gaze a wordless plea, one last act of defiance, one last attempt to retain her sanity. “I-it’s alright, Yuko. We have nothing to hide, right?” She said as she placed her hand atop her friend’s. Part of her knew she should heed her partner’s plea, but her lust overpowered her.

Hearing her friend’s words, Yuko let go of her wrist, and watched as Iwasaki stripped herself of her uniform, until she was only wearing a black set of a sports bra and boy shorts. Not exactly the sexiest outfit, but damn it if Rio didn’t make it look good, her fit, beautiful body almost exposed to the elements.

“See? Isn’t that much better?” Hamuko said as she sauntered over to her athletic friend. “Doesn’t it feel so good when you listen to me? When you do as I say?” She ran the back of her hand across Rio’s cheek, her crimson eyes piercing Rio’s pink-misted own.

“Y-Yes...” Rio whispered as a warm smile crept onto her face, her heart racing and her thighs grinding against each other for reason she could neither discern nor care for.

Yuko shot out of her seat as she scrambled to get off her sweltering uniform, the erotic display in front of her driving her mad with lust. She almost tore off the outfit, were it not for Hamuko’s sudden and fierce grasp on her hands.

“Easy there, Yuko, you’ll need these tomorrow.” She said with a chuckle, before brushing some her off Yuko’s tanned face. “Unless you want to go back home in nothing but soaked underwear.” She added with a smirk, one that grew once she heard the whimper Yuko made upon hearing that suggestion. Oh, Yukari and her would get along just fine. “Maybe we can do that some other time. For now, let’s just get you out of those pesky clothes.”

“Yeah... That sounds great...” Nishiwaki said amidst a strangled moan, and proceeded to slowly remove her clothes, her shaking hands ensuring that she would not speed up her pace. When all was said and done, her sweaty clothes laid on the floor, and she stood before the hall clad in plain white bra and white and blue striped panties. Her body wasn’t as toned as Rio’s, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

“Didn’t think you were one for stripes.” Hamuko said as she looked at her friend’s half-naked body, her gaze focused on the growing dampness of her underwear just enough for Yuko to notice. “Cute underwear for a cute girl, I like it.”

The praise sent her heart fluttering, and her face went flush for no reason she could discern, other than the simple fact that making Hamuko happy made her happy. “Th-thank you!”

Hamuko smiled, before turning her attention to the only girl in the room still bearing any modicum of decency. “See, Chihiro? There’s nothing to worry about.” She spoke sultrily as she made her way past the pools of discarded uniforms. “How about it? Let me get you out of that stuffy uniform and then we can truly get this party started.”

Chihiro gulped loudly as her cheeks burned, bearing almost the same color as the ribbon still adorning her neck. “W-w-well, you see, it’s just that... I can’t.”

“Aw, sweetie, don’t be shy.” Arisato said in a friendly tone, slowly walking up to the squirming kouhai. “Look at us! We’re all so comfortable without these dumb clothes, just a group of girl friends in their undies, nothing wrong with that.”

“T-that’s the thing...” Chihiro muttered out before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “You’re all wearing... underwear, and I’m... not.”

The revelation stunned everyone in the room, particularly Mitsuru and Hamuko, who didn’t think the nice, shy, kinda uptight girl from the Student Council would do such a thing. “Chihiro, are you going commando?” Arisato asked as her stunned expression was replaced by a cheeky smirk.

Chihiro looked away as she tried to put her thoughts in order. “W-well, it’s just that... it’s really warm out there, and it’s not like I need it, or that anyone would notice, since I’m, you know...”

She was interrupted when Hamuko grabbed her by the chin and turned her head so she was looking deep into the treasurer’s pinkish eyes. “That’s hot.” Said Hamuko, still proudly bearing her saucy grin. “But also, not a reason to keep those uncomfortable clothes on.”

Hamuko had to hold back a fit of giggles when she saw Chihiro’s eyes widen, and the meek girl let out an equally meek “Huh?”

“You’re a beautiful, sexy young woman, Chihiro.” Hamuko said with a sincere smile as she ghosted a hand over the bespectacled brunette. “You don’t have to hide anything from us. Trust me, you’re going to feel so, **so** good.”

Fushimi blinked a few times upon seeing Hamuko’s face so close, feeling the inexplicable yet undeniable urge to lean closer and kiss her. And yet, she didn’t. It didn’t feel right for her to take such action, to be so proactive. For now, she would simply obey. “I... trust you.” She then began to undo her uniform, dainty hands pulling down on the clothing until it fell to the floor around her feet.

And just like that, the treasurer was fully nude. Her figure was the leanest in the room, both in terms of tone and curvature, especially when compared to Mitsuru’s bombshell physique or Hamuko’s athletic, sensual body. It would have embarrassed her, hell some part of her was still mortified, but she trusted Hamuko. How could she not trust those soothing red eyes, that warm, friendly smile, that calming, yet imposing voice that made her legs quiver and her pussy wet?

Hamuko took a step back to take in the first of her future conquests’ nude glory. She reminded her of Fuuka, petite, shy, gorgeous. Hopefully just as naughty. “Much better. Thank you for trusting me, Chihiro.”

Chihiro let out a few whimpers, the pink mist in her eyes glowing brighter as she tried to formulate a response. And she never got the chance to say anything, as her attention was diverted to the sight of Mitsuru sashaying up to her, the redhead’s eyes clearly focused on the sight on the wetness dripping down the petite brunette’s legs.

“Do you like what you see?” Mitsuru asked with a small smirk on her face, making no effort in hiding the fact that she was looking straight at the treasurer’s arousal.

Chihiro fumbled with her words. “M-Mitsuru-senpai, I-“ She tried to speak, before Mitsuru placed a finger on Chihiro’s lips, and whispering to her a sensuous “I know I do.” before pulling her closer and kissing her.

Rio and Yuko gasped, and Chihiro’s eyes widened as her idol, her inspiration kissed her. Not in a thousand years would Chihiro have imagined Mitsuru Kirijo was going to be her first kiss. For most of her life she thought it would have been her future husband, then for the past few months, for some reason that didn’t make itself clear until today, she thought it would have been Hamuko. But she didn’t mind in the slightest, her eyes closing as she tried her best to kiss her senpai back.

Mitsuru wasn’t forceful. She let Chihiro get used to her mouth, let the brunette’s dainty hands get comfortable in caressing her soft skin. She could have easily spent the rest of the weekend like this, with Chihiro’s body in her arms and their lips interlocking. However, that was not her decision to make. Her Mistress had plans to bed each of the new slaves before midnight, and it was her duty and her pleasure to obey.

Kirijo broke the kiss first, leaving Chihiro panting and gasping for air. “Let me make you feel good, Chihiro.” She said, nudging her kouhai backwards and slowly guiding her down onto her seat on the couch, before straddling her lap and looking down at her, her gaze hungry and joyful. She leaned down and whispered. “Let me show you what Mistress Arisato has taught us.”, the sound of Chihiro’s half-moan and half-gasp like music to her ears.

Chihiro was too dumbfounded and too aroused to say anything other than a strangled “Yes.”, before Mitsuru kissed her anew, this time much more passionately, teasing the treasurer’s lips with her tongue, and running her skilled hands over Chihiro’s lean body, earning for herself several sounds of pleasure.

Meanwhile, Yuko and Rio looked in flabbergasted awe. The erotic display in front of them drove them wild, any notions of unease or danger completely thrown out the window. now all they could do was mash their thighs together, unsure if they were allowed to masturbate, as much as they wanted to.

“Do you want to feel what she’s feeling?” Hamuko asked, whispering into their ears after sneaking up behind them, the girls clearly to distracted by the make-out session to notice. “I can give it to you. That pleasure, that bliss, that surrender...” She added, each word making the two tennis players quiver with anticipation.

“P-please...” They whimpered, begging in unison.

Hamuko smiled, walking past them and taking their hands, leading them to their places on the couch. They fell onto the plush seats, her legs unable to support them anymore under the heavy weight of expectation. She looked down at the two girls, excited to the point where all they wanted was to tear off what little modesty they had left and fuck themselves silly, but obedient enough to know they had to wait to be told, even if they did not know why. “But before I do that...” Hamuko said as she lifted a hand. “I have two other girls waiting for their turn.” And snapped her fingers.

The kitchen door opened, drawing Yuko’s and Rio’s attention, as out from it walked an even more disheveled Yukari with her maid dress nowhere in sight, her hair tussled and her headpiece almost falling off, the only piece of clothing she wore other than her pink collar, stockings and black pumps. But most surprisingly, Fuuka Yamagishi, dressed in nothing but a cute white apron and a cyan collar. The two girls didn’t even think about the fact that they had been lied to, too aroused by the sight of Fuuka licking her fingers clean of what could only be Yukari’s cum to care about any betrayal. All they could care about was the excitement building up to a boiling point inside them.

“I told you we’d get to know each other better.” Hamuko said as she pulled Fuuka and then Yukari towards her for a dominant, passionate kiss that left both them and the half-naked tennis partners breathless. “So go ahead, mingle. Mitsuru and Chihiro already have a head-start.” With that, Fuuka and Yukari stepped forward and straddled Rio and Yuko, just like Mitsuru had done with the protégé she was currently groping.

“I’m so glad we finally got to meet.” Fuuka said as she ran a hand over the side of Rio's face. “Mistress Hamuko told me so much about you.”

“Y-you too.” Rio muttered out, trying not to show how much the sound of that title aroused her. “She had a lot to say about you.”

“Really?” Fuuka asked with a smirk on her lips, one that would not look out of place on Hamuko's face. “What did Hamuko-sama have to say about me?”

Rio gulped, her partner's comments on the blunette racing back to her mind and making her blush furiously. “She said... you were very cute. And sweet...”

Fuuka leaned closer until their lips almost touched, and looking her straight in the eyes, whispered “And?”

“And she said you have a magical mouth.” Rio confessed, gulping louder as the memories of Hamuko's lewd, unabashed comments on her sex life flooded her mind. “T-that you... eat pussy like a professional whore.” Thinking back on it, she wondered why she didn't call out Hamuko for such crude comments. Such concerns faded from her mind, however, when she heard Fuuka giggle and swoon.

“Aw, she says the sweetest things!” Yamagishi said in a chipper tone as she pulled back from Rio. “In that case, I'll do my best to live up to your expectations.” Fuuka then dove in and began kissing and suckling Rio's neck, her eyes widening as she let out a mewling whimper at the foreign sensation, one that was only aggravated when the petite blunette snuck one hand under her sweaty bra, the other roaming over her body as she looked out for spots that elicited louder moans from the tennis player.

Meanwhile, Yukari was getting reacquainted with Yuko. “Ever since I saw you at that tournament, I've wanted to see Mistress Hamuko enslave you, just like she did to us!” Said the archer as she peppered her face and neck with small kisses.

Yukari's declaration garnered a moan out of Yuko, her body shivering as the idea of being collared flooded her mind with ecstasy. “How does it feel? To be... enslaved?”

Yukari paused her ministrations and looked at her newest slave sister with a friendly smile. “The night Hamuko-sama made me hers was the best night of my life. Ever since then, I experienced so much pleasure I can't even describe...”

Yuko smiled, the archer's adoring praise filling her heart with lustful anticipation. “That... sounds wonderful... I can't wait.”

“Well, you're gonna have to wait just a little longer.” Yukari teased, one hand slowly making its way down Nishiwaki's tanned chest while the other caressed her face. “Mistress ordered me to give her a show, and good girls obey their Mistress.”

The words echoed inside Yuko's mind. They just felt so natural, so right. “I... I want to be a good girl...”

“That's the spirit!” Yukari exclaimed as she hooked a couple of fingers on the frontal clasp of Yuko's bra. “Now let me show you what happens to Mistress' good girls.” She said before deftly opening Yuko's bra, exposing her modest breasts to the hot air of the dormitory. Yuko let out a gasp that turned into a full-blown moan when Yukari took one of her nipples into her mouth, using some of the best tricks in her repertoire to give the newbie just a taste of what was to come.

Hamuko watched the erotic display in front of her with unabashed glee. Her future pets were having the time of their lives, and they had barely gotten started. If such meager kisses and touches drove them to such pleasure, simply imagining what more... direct contact would do to them was making Hamuko giddy with excitement.

Mitsuru was the first to escalate, reaching behind her to unclip her bra amid a steamy kiss. Chihiro was quickly getting into the groove, even willing to move her hands up to her lover's breasts, only for them to be caught by Mitsuru's own.

“There will be time for that later.” Mitsuru said as she broke the kiss, slowly slinking down onto the floor. “For now, just relax, and allow me to please you.” Kirijo knelt onto the floor, licking her lips as she looked straight at Chihiro's glistening cunt. She looked up at the treasurer, and without breaking eye contact, gave her pussy one long lick from bottom to top.

“Oh God!” Chihiro shouted the moment the redhead's tongue made contact with her virgin pussy. The declaration filled Mitsuru with pride, and along with the delicious taste coating her tongue, fueled her desire to tongue Chihiro to an orgasm even further.

Fushimi, unable to deal with such foreign ecstasy, grabbed Mitsuru by the back of the head, an act that alongside her loud, gasping moans, was her way of begging her to continue her ministrations. Not that Mitsuru planned on slowing down any time soon, the essence hitting her taste buds growing more and more enticing by the second.

Fuuka followed suit, having ditched her apron to give Rio an unimpeded view of her lean, petite body. She pushed up the player's sports bra and dove into her tits, sucking and lapping at them like her life depended on it, all while fingering her as best as she could within her soaked boy shorts.

“Fuuuuck!” Rio screamed out when Fuuka's finger lightly grazed a particularly sensitive spot within her tunnel. Her screams died out when Yamagishi pulled out her hand from within the confines of her shorts and brought it to her mouth to lick it clean.

“You taste wonderful, Rio.” Fuuka said with a sultry smile. “I hope you don't mind if I get a taste from the source.” She added with a sensual wink, to which Rio frantically shook her head from side to side in response. Fuuka quickly knelt on the floor and pulled Rio's soaked boy shorts all the way down her legs until they were hanging off one foot. She took one long sniff of Iwasaki's dripping wet snatch and dove in, lapping it up like the delicious treat it was.

Rio fully gave herself to the madness, the foreign sensation of Fuuka's tongue on her needy pussy driving her up the wall with pleasure. This was her friend's girlfriend eating her out so vigorously, and yet she couldn't find it in her to think any of it was wrong. If anything, it felt natural. The pleasure, the subservience, it all felt right, and she couldn't wait to experience more of it.

And if Yuko's moans were anything to go by, neither could she. The tanned girl threw her head back as she let out a loud cry of ecstasy, one hand on top of Yukari's head as she ate her out, the other clutching the seat so hard it threatened to tear a hole in it. She wanted to tell Yukari to keep going, to let the archer know just how good she was making her, but all that came out of her mouth were strangled moans.

Through hazy eyes, Yuko looked to her side and saw Rio in the throes of ecstasy. Her face was contorted as she gasped and shrieked and moaned in that wonderful voice of hers, her body glistening with sweat as the pleasure ran through every fiber in her being.

She looked so fucking beautiful.

Beautiful enough to drive her into doing something utterly mad. But after stripping down in front of a room half filled with strangers and getting tongue-fucked by a girl she only spoke to once, what was one more act of madness?

She took Rio's hand into her own, both partners still clutching the heads of the girls going down on them. When Rio turned to face her, she dove in for a desperate, passionate kiss. One that wouldn't have strayed too far from the apparent theme of the night, were it not for the decisively more composed “I love you.” that followed.

Rio's eyes widened, first at the sudden kiss, the at the even more sudden declaration. But what surprised her even more was just how she found herself agreeing to that sensation.

It didn't make any sense. Rio grew up liking boys, she never saw her best friend, or any other girl for that matter, in a romantic or sexual light. Yet here she was, hearing her best friend declare her love for her while being eaten out by a girl she had never seen.

And all she could think was how foolish she was to never have noticed how much she adored Yuko Nishiwaki.

“I love you, Rio. I always have.” Yuko confessed, her voice ragged and breathless. “I'm sorry it took something like this for me to say it! I didn't know if you were into girls, so I never said anything!”

Rio's heart sank at the thought of Yuko carrying around such a secret. For all the time they've known each other, Yuko was burdened by such feelings that she could not act upon.

Yesterday Rio knew what she would have said. She would have turned down Yuko as gently as she could, and she would have ensured that they would still be friends, and that nothing would change between them.

But now? Now, with her mind covered in a fog of lust and foreign thoughts and sensations, as she looked upon Yuko's beautiful, flush face, she wanted everything to change. So she kissed Yuko back.

“I love you too Yuko.” Rio admitted, looking straight at her partner's beautiful brown eyes. “I don't know when or how I started feeling this way, but I do. And I don't really know what's happening, but all I know is that I'm so happy we're doing it together!”

Yuko beamed with joy, the smile on her blushing face growing wider as she heard the words she always dreamed of. There was so much she wanted to say, and yet she simply pulled Rio for another kiss, letting her actions speak louder than any of her words could.

In no existing reality would Rio and Yuko have believed anyone that said they would confess their love for one another while receiving oral sex from two other girls in the middle of their friend's living room. Yet oddly enough, neither one of them saw anything wrong with that. And neither did their mutual friend.

Ever since suggesting to Yuko that she was trustworthy enough to keep her deepest secrets, Hamuko knew she had to bring those two together. She never saw herself as a matchmaker, but between implanting suggestions for Yuko to be more assertive about her feelings and planting the seeds of love for her partner in Rio's mind, Hamuko found herself getting quite the hang of it.

Not that their newfound love would keep them from serving her. Now they could worship her together, as they were meant to be.

“See what wonderful things happen when you trust me?” Hamuko asked as she stood up from her seat. “What happiness, what fulfilment, what pleasure can follow your obedience?”

“Yes!” The three newcomers moaned in near unison, their voice shaking from the ecstasy.

Hamuko licked her lips as she slowly made her way toward her new pets, circling around the couch as she gently petted them. “And I can give you so much more. You only have to do. One. Simple. Thing.” She added, emphasizing each word with a kiss to their foreheads. “Look down.”

Through fluttering eyes, Chihiro, Rio and Yuko looked down, their lustful gazes falling on the beautiful, dutiful faces of the girls gladly and proudly bringing them pleasure like they never experienced. And then they looked past them, past their sweat-drenched backs, until they saw them. The stunning, vulgar, elegant _‘XXII'_ tattoos on their lower backs. And the moment they saw the reverent brands permanently etched onto their skin, they knew they needed them as well. More than anything, their bodies craved the symbol of their allegiance to their new Mistress.

“Do you see the emblems on their skin?” Hamuko asked in a husky tone, to which her guests nodded amid loud moans, clearly reaching their peaks after such a sensuous trial. “You can have them, so you will always remember who you serve. You can have your brands, and so much more that only I can give you! All you have to do is submit, and cum for your Mistress!”

Without needing to be told twice, Rio, Chihiro and Yuko all gladly obeyed their first official order and came into the waiting mouths of the slaves tending to them, grasping their heads as to keep them there for as long as they could, while Rio and Yuko had their other hands intertwined.

After long, loud and mind-blowing orgasms, the new girls slumped back in their seats, eyes shut in pure exhaustion. And while they recuperated themselves, Fuuka, Yukari and Mitsuru lapped up all of the wonderful new essence they'd love to grow accustomed to.

When the newcomers finally opened their eyes, the sight in front of them made them question whether or not they had passed out from the sheer pleasure. In front of them stood Hamuko Arisato, dressed in full dominatrix garb, with her luscious chestnut hair curling down past her shoulders and her modest breasts as well as her wet pussy bare to the world. She looked like the personification of sensual dominance, like a sex Goddess made flesh.

Their Goddess. Their Mistress.

But one detail about her outfit that drew their attention was the three loops of leather clipped onto the side of her corset, one light purple, one jet black, and one vivid green, but all of them had two wide golden lines running their lengths. It didn’t take long for them to realize that they were collars, their collars, their symbols of submission, and the sight of them made their hearts flutter as they tried to figure out which one belonged to whom.

Hamuko’s first slaves rose from the floor, making their way toward their leather-clad owner so that she may have a taste of her neophytes. One by one she pulled them close for a passionate, nigh-orgasmic kiss as she savored the essences lingering in their lips, her tongue leaving no inch of their mouths unturned as she looked to both get acquainted with their unique flavors as well as reward her pets for giving their new slave sisters such a wonderful welcoming party. When she was done, leaving a dazed and whimpering trio of pets in her wake, she saw that her guests’ eyes lay laser-focused on her, their chests heaving and their pussies dampening anew as each of them saw their Mistress fiercely claiming her slaves and hoped they would be next.

Hamuko cleared her throat, breaking the girls out of their daze. “While I appreciate the looks, ladies, I’d also appreciate if we could get a move on.” She said, though the smirk on her face suggested that she wouldn’t mind if they kept their hungry gazes on her. “Time stops for no one, after all, and I have a lot planned for you three tonight.”

Without saying a word, the girls scrambled onto the floor, to the spots the slaves before them took, their essences dripping onto the floor to add to the pools left behind by Fuuka, Yukari and Mitsuru. They looked up expectantly at their new owner, eyes shining with lustful magic and raw, all-natural excitement, each of them wanting in some way to take action, but all of them knowing that was not their decision to make.

Instead, Rio slowly reached a hand toward Yuko, and after looking at her with a warm smile, reached the other out to Chihiro, who looked at it in confusion. But it only took one look at the new couple and their welcoming smiles to know what they meant. Chihiro took Rio’s hand into her own and smiled back at her two ‘colleagues’ before turning to their Mistress, and all of them speaking in unison, almost as if their minds had been connected for a greater purpose.

“How may we serve you, Mistress Hamuko?”

It took all of Arisato’s will power not to cum right then and there, but she held fast. She knew her girls wouldn’t judge her for it, but it wouldn’t do for a Mistress of her caliber to fold at a simple display of submission, not when the night had just begun. With a snap of her fingers, Fuuka retrieved her trusty camera and handed it to her lover, with which she took a wonderful picture of her newest slaves uniting in their servitude. She had placed several video cameras around the dorm before they arrived, not to mention she had the surveillance system Fuuka hacked months ago, but in her mind, nothing beat a good old memory she could hold in her hands.

“I will claim you all soon enough. And when you do, you will be awarded with your very own collars. As well as these.” Hamuko said as she held out small metal tags, which her first slaves took and attached to their collars. It took some effort for the kneeling trio to read, but once they did, they could think of nothing other than how such an accessory would look on them.

“But first, I have to decide which one of you gets to be the first one.” Hamuko stated with a mock sigh. “I am only one woman, unfortunately, so we’re gonna have to do this one at a time. But you don’t mind that, do you, _pets_?” She asked, emphasizing the word in order to get a reaction out of her newest slaves. She slowly paced back and forth in front of the girls, almost taunting them into speaking out for their turn. But they didn’t take the bait. They knelt before her, anxious, but patient. Excited, but obedient. The level of restraint the rookies showed was quite impressive to Hamuko, although it did make her kind of worried that she might not have many opportunities to... discipline them.

Or it could just make it sweeter for when they did step out of line. Only time would tell.

Chihiro, Rio and Yuko all waited with anticipation weighing in their hearts and lust flaring in their bodies. They all dealt with the wait their own way, Yuko licking her lips, to Chihiro biting down on hers, to Rio grinding her legs together. But through it all, they still held hands, their solidarity more important than their own individual needs. They might not all exactly be friends yet, but right now that didn’t matter. Right now, they were Hamuko Arisato’s slaves, and that’s all that mattered. They would get through this trial by fire together, and come out much happier, much more fulfilled people by the time it was done.

After much deliberation, she stopped, and reached out to the girl in front of her. The lucky one who would be the first to be claimed as her new lover.

“Rise.” Hamuko spoke with authority as she offered a hand. “Your Mistress beckons.”


	2. Rough Justice

**_ Monday, September 7h, 2009 _ **

 

Chihiro Fushimi calmly made her way through the hallways of Gekkoukan, lost in thought as she mulled over the events that had just taken place in the Student Council room. It still surprised her that her senpais would even suggest such a meeting, but she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t interested in visiting their home. Part of her even wondered if the meeting was just a front for a more mischievous purpose, before laughing off her ludicrous idea.

“Chihiro, wait up!”

The treasurer turned toward the voice calling out to her in the hallway, only to see Hamuko running up to her. “Oh, Hamuko-san.” She said with a friendly, unsuspecting smile. “Is there something you need?”

The transfer student let out an exaggerated sigh. “I told you just Hamuko would be fine. Anyways, I just wanted to give you these!” She said as she pulled a small metal tin out of her bag and showed it to her kouhai. “I made some cookies for you to take home! You liked them so much, I figured I could make a bigger batch and share some with you.”

“Oh, Hamuko-san! You shouldn’t have!” The treasurer said as her eyes widened in surprise.

“The best things someone can ever do are the ones they shouldn’t have, if you get what I’m saying.” Arisato said with a wink and a giggle. “But seriously, it’s no trouble. I really enjoy making these.”

Chihiro averted her eyes, unsure of how to react to such a random offer. “Well, it’s just... it feels kind of weird to just get something for free for no reason, you know? Especially when you put so much work into it.”

Hamuko smiled and walked up to her friend, putting a hand in her shoulder as she looked deep into her eyes and spoke in calm, almost sultry tone. “Chihiro, I made these because I care about you. I don’t put in this much effort for just anyone, you know? Trust me, it would make me really happy if you accepted it.”

Chihiro stared unblinkingly at her senpai with a growing blush, and Hamuko could see the faint pink mist in her eyes coalescing. “Well, if that’s the case... thank you, Hamuko-sa - I mean, thank you, Hamuko.”

“You’re welcome.” She replied with a warm smile as she brushed a lock of hair off Chihiro’s face. “Just make sure you don’t eat them all at once, okay? I won’t be held responsible for what happens after that.”

“Don’t worry, I know how to make these last.” Chihiro answered with a chuckle as she placed the tin on her bag. “Can’t say the same for my father though.”

Hamuko quirked an eyebrow at that. “Why’s that?”

“He’s a real sweet tooth. If my mother wasn’t keeping him in check, he’d be spending all of his money on sweets.” Chihiro answered with a sigh.

“Is that so?” Arisato asked, the smirk growing on her face showing that an idea was burgeoning on her mind. “Now that you mention it, I’ve never met your family. I think it’s time to change that, don’t you?”

Chihiro could only let out a confused “Huh?” as her blush grew anew.

“Why don’t I walk you home?” Hamuko suggested in that cool and collected tone of hers. “I’d love to meet the people who raised you into such a wonderful, beautiful young girl.”

Fushimi gulped as she thought over what Hamuko had just said. If it were anyone else, it would have been an incredibly out of place proposition. But not only was Hamuko a colleague from the Student Council and her senpai, she was a friend she held in high regard, both in their academic environment as well as in a more personal manner, as much as she refused to admit to herself. “S-sure. I think they'd like to meet you too.”

“Great!” Hamuko said with a wide, disarming smile. “Lead the way.”

And just like that, Chihiro led Hamuko to her home and introduced her to her parents, who were all too happy to invite her in, especially when she pulled out her sweet gifts. Gifts that proved invaluable in making the Fushimi family see Hamuko exactly as she wanted to be seen: a responsible, upstanding girl with an important connection to the Student Council President who could be entrusted with their daughter’s wellbeing for about a weekend or so. Just enough not to alarm them, this was their daughter after all, she couldn’t exactly push too hard on the issue. Yet.

By the time Hamuko left the Fushimi household, she was sure Chihiro’s parents would not interfere with her completely innocent sleepover. Not to mention that having three people to manipulate at once would prove invaluable practice for Saturday.

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Saturday, September 12th, 2009 _ **

 

Chihiro took Hamuko’s gloved hand, feeling the exquisite material in her grip as she was slowly pulled to her feet. She stood on trembling legs as she looked at her new Mistress’ enthralling red irises, whereas Hamuko took a deep gaze into her new pet’s bespectacled brown eyes as the magical pink mist that once veiled her irises slowly dissipated. Her magic had done its job, and now Chihiro was hers to enjoy.

“You don’t have anything to be afraid of, Chihiro.” Hamuko said as she brushed a lock of her kouhai’s long chestnut hair off her sweaty face. “I’m going to be gentle with you. For now, at least.”

“I trust you... Mistress.” Chihiro replied, quickly growing to like how the title rolled out of her tongue.  “I just... don’t have a lot of experience with... all this. To be completely honest, I never even... masturbated before.”

“Is that so?” Hamuko answered with a quirked eyebrow. “In that case, I guess you have some catching up to do. But just so you know, my girls weren’t exactly wise to the ways of the world either. They just needed a good teacher.” She added before pulling Chihiro closer for a kiss, chaste and sweet, just as she promised.

Meanwhile, the treasurer’s mind was running at a mile a minute. Mostly from the kiss, but also from the thought of Hamuko teaching all her girls in the ways of pleasure. She would be lying if she said the prospect of giving as much pleasure to her Mistress as Mitsuru had to her wasn’t fueling her every thought at the moment. “If that’s the case, please teach me how to be the perfect slave for you, _sensei_.” She said with a budding smirk on her lips after breaking the kiss.

Arisato smirked. Chihiro was already coming out of her shell, and they had barely even started. Fushimi might not exactly be the naughtiest girl in the room, but Hamuko could tell that she had a bit of an inner slut looking to get out. And it was her duty as a Mistress to set her free.

“You look eager to get started. I like that.” Hamuko said as she led Chihiro to the empty couch. “But before you do, how about you let your Mistress give your... initiation gift?” She asked before delicately pushing her pet onto the plush seats and laying atop her before giving her another gentle kiss. This time, Chihiro did her best to reciprocate the kiss, trying to mimic her Mistress’ motions, thankful for her slow, patient pace.

Hamuko's hands roamed over Chihiro's skin as they kissed, caressing their way down from her face to her small breasts. The treasurer allowed herself to be groped and touched, her own hands merely laying on her Mistress' back as she focused on her kissing lesson, resigning herself to soak in the feeling of the strong yet soft leather currently adorning her senpai’s body. Arisato lightly kneaded her kouhai's perky mounds and pinched her rosy nipples, taking her time teasing her new pet and getting used to her wonderful reactions.

Meanwhile her mouth went to work as she reluctantly left the warm embrace of Fushimi's lips. But before the pet could form a regretful thought, Hamuko kissed and nibbled at her neck, though the leather-clad senpai had to actively try to keep herself from giving Chihiro a hickey. There would be time for that later, preferably when her pets could cover up any potential love bites without raising any suspicion. She kept on kissing Chihiro all over her neck, drawing out of her a moan every time her lips made contact with her skin, until the longing for Chihiro's lips on hers overwhelmed her, pulling the treasurer to a kiss she did not object to in the slightest.

Chihiro's breath got caught in her throat as her owner's leather-clad fingers danced across her slim stomach, taking a quick detour to tease the sides of her torso - and causing her to let out some adorable giggles as a result - before they inched their way down toward her crotch, ghosting over her navel before reaching their dripping destination, making the treasurer let out a muffled moan, her hands moving to grasp her Mistress’ soft ass cheeks as she felt those devilish fingers caress her swollen lower lips. They danced on her labia, their touches varying almost randomly in speed and intensity, each move expertly planned in order to draw the most possible pleasure out of the inexperienced girl. And judging by her squeals and moans, Hamuko felt quite successful in her task, deciding to reward her pet's honesty by slowly pushing a couple of fingers inside her cunt.

Hamuko broke the kiss, a smirk on her face as she looked down at the bespectacled slave she was fingering. “Do you like what I'm doing, Chihiro?” She asked, with Chihiro vigorously nodding in response. “Do you like feeling your Mistress' fingers in your cunt?”

“Y-yes!” Fushimi all but screamed as she threw her head back, shutting her eyes as the pleasure ran its course through her body. “I never imagined anything could feel this good!”

“And it’s just a taste of what I can do for you.” Hamuko said, giving Chihiro a quick kiss before kissing her way down her body, all the while her dexterous fingers were still at work in her new pet’s pussy. She kissed all over her upper body, taking the opportunity to explore every single inch of her slave's skin in an attempt to find any hidden erogenous zones, as well as to keep the girl on edge as long as possible.

Chihiro continued to let out moan after moan, too engrossed in the mind-melting ecstasy to notice the footsteps on the carpet until she felt a different hand caressing her face, her eyes shooting open to see Mitsuru, standing behind the couch and looking right at her in an almost upside-down angle, bearing a proud, almost motherly smile on her face.

“She’s right, dear.” Mitsuru said, lowering her face until it was inches apart from Chihiro’s. “Hamuko-sama can give women more pleasure than they have ever known. I can attest to that myself.” The heiress closed the gap between them, giving Chihiro an upside-down kiss that the treasurer didn’t know how to handle, once more letting an older and more experienced girl take control. It was a unique experience, mostly because of the unorthodox position, but also because of the subtle differences between Hamuko’s and Mitsuru’s methods. Her Mistress was dominant and eager to take control of the kiss, even if she did so in a slow and gentle manner, like she was a tutor teaching a pupil. Whereas Mitsuru had no such drive or confidence, taking it just as slow - if not slower - than their owner, but without a hint of forcefulness, almost as if she would have been content with letting Chihiro use her mouth as she pleased. If Mistress Hamuko was the mentor, Mitsuru was the test subject.

Which was a theory Chihiro was more than glad to test out as she slowly pushed her tongue out into Mitsuru’s mouth, to which Kirijo responded by immediately opening her mouth and granting the treasurer’s tongue passage. Not that Chihiro had any idea of what to do now that she was allowed said passage, but it was an eager surprise all the same.

“I should probably let you know that Mitsuru is a total power bottom.” Hamuko interjected as she kissed the top of Chihiro’s petite breasts. “She’d be more than happy to let anyone in this room top her, provided I let them, of course.”

It didn't surprise Chihiro, given what had happened in the last few minutes, but to be so openly told that her idol was a so called ‘power bottom’, and all the implications that came with it, was something that both shocked and aroused the mousy brunette. “Is that true, Mitsuru?” She asked, looking up at the redhead's eyes, eyes that were gleaming as if she had just received the greatest of praises.

“Yes.” Mitsuru answered without hesitation. “I love nothing more than to be dominated, abused and degraded by my Goddess, or whoever she chooses.”

Chihiro let out something between a moan and a squeal as images of Mitsuru Kirijo being molested and denigrated excited her even further. But it was the idea that she could be the one whose boot sat atop the mighty heiress' back drove her to the edge.

“How does I feel to know the woman you admired for so long is a nasty, submissive bitch?” Hamuko asked, taking a quick pause of her descent toward the treasurer’s pussy to look up at her with predatory eyes.

“I love it.” Chihiro answered without hesitation, before turning to look up at the slave in question. “I can’t wait to see how you look topped by our Mistress.” She added with an enthusiastic smile.

“One thing at a time, dear.” Arisato interjected, causing Chihiro to look down at her leather-clad senpai, who was kissing her way down to the cunt she was currently toying with. “First, I’m going to give you your initiation gift.”

“And after that, you will give Mistress tribute.” Mitsuru whispered into Chihiro’s ear, causing her to squirm in anticipation. “As all good slaves do.”

“O-of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way!” Fushimi said hurriedly, looking straight into her Mistress’ scarlet eyes. “Please, forgive my forwardness, Hamuko-sama.”

“You are forgiven, my dear Chihiro.” Hamuko retorted with a cheeky smirk. “Eagerness is all well and good, so long as it is well-directed. Like so.” She said before leaning in and giving the treasurer’s clit a quick kiss, drawing a pleasured yelp out of her younger pet. Hamuko then went to town on Chihiro’s clit, flicking her tongue on the exposed bundle of nerves as she simultaneously pumped a couple of fingers in and out of the wet tunnel beneath it. Chihiro let out a guttural moan of pleasure as she threw her head back, her glasses almost falling off her face before they were quickly adjusted by Mitsuru, who then leaned in and claimed her kouhai’s mouth for herself once again.

The treasurer was on cloud nine as her new Mistress forced upon her sensations she didn’t know existed, her sing-song moans muffled by her slave sister’s warm, inviting mouth. She leaned into the kiss, just as awkwardly as before, given the position, but with renewed voracity that Mitsuru was more than happy to see from her colleague.

Feeling that she had toyed with the girl enough for the time being, Hamuko decided to switch things up, pulling out her fingers from within the confines of Chihiro’s womanhood and quickly lapping them up, letting the unique taste soak her taste buds, before diving in and eating her out in earnest, using every trick in the book to make her new slave cum her brains out. And with her fingers teasing her kouhai’s swollen clit, she had Chihiro screaming out in agonizing pleasure almost instantly.

Mitsuru was enraptured by the sounds of her protégé’s moans, having grown to love such sounds of pleasure ever since she was first enslaved. Weeks ago, she never would have seen Chihiro in a sexual light, yet now her eyes were swelling with tears of pride at the sight of her Student Council colleague feeling such exquisite pleasure. There was no jealousy or envy, only the purest, most carnal of joys at seeing another woman seduced by her Goddess’ charms.

Chihiro’s eyes struggled to stay open amid the intense ecstasy, but through her hazy gaze and through her fogged glasses, she saw Mitsuru lovingly looking down at her, and through her heavy panting, smiled. She reached out to run a hand over the heiress’ face, who returned in kind, gently caressing her face and brushing aside a few sweaty locks of chestnut hair. Fushimi’s smile grew wider before she let out a loud scream. “O-oh God! I’m cumming! I’m cumming, Mistress!” She yelled, eyes shutting hard as the pleasure ran its course through every fiber of her petite being.

Hamuko smirked as she heard her submissive kouhai moan her way through her impending orgasm and decided to ramp up her ministrations to really push her over the edge. She pushed her tongue deep into the treasurer’s cunt, swirling it around to hit the most sensitive spots, all while rubbing her clit with her dexterous fingers. When the moans hit their peak, Hamuko switched up, pistoning her fingers in and out of the dripping cunt while sucking on her pet’s clit vehemently.

“Cum for her, Chihiro.” Kirijo said, still bearing her loving smile as she looked straight at the treasurer’s ecstatic expression. “Cum for Mistress Arisato! Show her your gratitude!”

With a loud, trembling moan, Chihiro came, falling prey to her wonderful Mistress’ skills. Her juices filled Hamuko’s mouth with their unique, wonderful taste, which only led her to go at the dripping cunt in front of her even harder, causing Fushimi’s voice growing even louder as her essence flowed anew. By the time her Mistress’ was done, Chihiro felt like she had climaxed a dozen times, though that might have been her sexually inexperienced perception. Or maybe her Mistress was just that good. In her hazy, barely-conscious mind, both scenarios were equally possible.

Hamuko licked her lips as she took in the sight of the exhausted treasurer, taking note of how cute she looked after cumming her brains out. She rose up until she was staring directly at the fatigued kouhai, and took off her crooked glasses, looking straight at her tired brown eyes. “Delicious.” She said as she caressed her slave’s soft face. “A wonderful taste for a wonderful girl.”

“Th-thank you, Mistress.” Chihiro muttered out, too tired to speak up, before Hamuko gave her a passionate kiss. Fushimi’s eyes widened as she tasted her own cum on the dominant tongue, before they fluttered shut as she let her Mistress take control of the kiss. The taste of her own essence reinvigorated her, and her moans began anew. “Hmm, I didn’t know I was so yummy!”

“You are quite delicious indeed, Chihiro.” Mitsuru interjected with a quick kiss to her colleague’s blushing nose, before making her way to the front of the couch, where she promptly knelt beside her owner, earning a quick scratch behind the ear as a reward. One fitting for a bitch like her, she pondered.

“You can take your time, dear. Don’t push yourself” Hamuko said with a caring smile, her expression a sharp contrast to the predatory gaze she bore mere seconds prior. “I have two other pets waiting for me, and I’m sure they’d love to have a turn.”

Hamuko turned her head around to look at said pets. Yuko and Rio were still kneeling by Yukari and Fuuka respectively, and both of the newcomers had their legs spread wide, baring their dripping cunts unabashedly. Their arousal would have stained the carpet, were it not for Fuuka’s quick thinking in using the newcomer’s uniforms to soak up most of it. It wasn’t enough to safeguard the entirety of the floor, but it would hopefully buy them some time when the time inevitably came to get rid of the evidence. Both girls looked down at the sight of their cum staining their expensive uniforms, part of them worried about how to get the smell off, and part of them desperately wanting to shove their faces into the wet fabric and lick it clean.

Yuko’s hands were being held behind her back by Yukari, who was also on her knees, rubbing her cunt up and down one of her slave sister’s toned calves, her moans driving Yuko up the wall. The tanned girl could not trust herself to keep from openly masturbating to the sight of her new Mistress in action, not to mention that she found the feeling of being constrained quite arousing.

Meanwhile Rio kept her hands on her legs with their palms up, as she was told by Fuuka, who wanted her new friend to look as subservient and presentable as possible. Though the tales of her Mistress’ sexual prowess she kept whispering to the tennis player’s ear made it extremely hard for her to keep from fucking herself.

“I-it’s all right. I can do this.” Chihiro said as she slowly regained her strength. “Besides, if I rest now, I might just fall asleep. And I can’t do that to you, Mistress. A slave shouldn’t shirk her responsibilities.”

The predatory smirk returned to Hamuko’s beautiful face. “Well said, Chihiro.” She said in a sultry tone as she took Chihiro’s hands. “Now how about you show me how responsible you are?” In one swift motion, Arisato pulled her slave up and quickly switched places with her, leaving the younger girl to stand on shaky legs as she looked down at the gorgeous figure before her, expecting her due tribute. Fushimi took deep breaths as she stood before her expectant Mistress, sitting with imposing presence and dominating allure. Despite being the one looked down upon, Hamuko still made Chihiro feel inferior, and both girls relished it.

But the wonderful submission did not change the fact that Chihiro had absolutely no idea on what to do. Should she just kneel down and eat out her Mistress’ pussy? That was one way to go about it, though given that she never thought about the words ‘pussy’ and ‘eating’ together in the same sentence before, she worried that she might not live up to the expectations of her new lover. Would she start with a kiss then, and slowly make her way down her Mistress’ magnificent body, like Mitsuru and Hamuko-sama herself had done for her? What if Mistress’ thought it was boring? Was she looking for something more immediate?

“I told you, you don’t have to rush, Chihiro.” Hamuko said as she took one oh Chihiro’s hands on her own, looking up at the younger girl with a friendly, patient smile. “I told you I would teach you in time. Consider this your evaluation. Show me what you can do, and we’ll work from there. Got it, sweetie?” She asked, to which Chihiro frantically nodded, before both girls’ attention was turned to the sound of a certain someone clearing her throat.

“Mistress, may I assist Chihiro?” Mitsuru asked as she looked up at the Goddess sitting before her. “I would like to give her some pointers for her first time, to make the experience more pleasurable for the both of you.”

“Hmm, why do I get the feeling that you only want to help her so that you can please me yourself?” Hamuko said in an almost condescending tone that made Mitsuru look down in joyous shame. “Alright, you can help her. But not too much. This is her moment, and if I find that you are trying to steal her spotlight for your own selfish lust, you **will** be punished, understand me, Mimi?”

“O-of course, Arisato-sama. Thank you for your kindness.” Mitsuru responded with a deep bow, trying not to show just how hot the threat of punishment made her. She looked up at her colleague standing beside her, and asked “Are you ready to begin, Chihiro?”

Fushimi sheepishly nodded before kneeling down, the position feeling more and more familiar and gratifying. Hamuko spread her legs, silently beckoning Chihiro closer, the treasurer crawling up to her mark, taking a deep breath as the aroma of her Mistress’ cunt reached her nose. Steeling herself, she leaned in and gave one slow lick up the length of Hamuko’s slit, moaning as the taste hit her taste buds. In the back of her mind she thought that it reminded her of the many sweet treats she had been given by her senpai, before dismissing it as a coincidence. Though the idea that she had been fed food laced with cum for months was quite appealing. She gave a few more tentative licks, each one slightly faster than the last, slowly but surely getting into a groove, if Arisato’s pleasured humming was anything to go by.

“That’s it, you’re doing great, dear.” Mitsuru said in encouragement, gently pulling back Chihiro’s hair and putting it up on a neat bun so it wouldn’t get in the way, the treasurer too engrossed in her duty to notice. “But feel free to speed up a bit, and don’t be afraid to use your hands. Like so.” She added before reaching past Chihiro and tenderly caressing their owner’s engorged pussy lips in slow, almost methodical motions to show her protégé how to best please their Mistress.

Chihiro watched with absolute concentration, taking in every motion of her senpai’s dainty, skilled fingers and committing them to her memory. Once Mitsuru was done, Chihiro’s own hand took its place, trying to mimic the redhead’s movements, albeit in a slower, less confident fashion, though that didn’t seem to be a problem for Hamuko. Once she had found her stride, she leaned in and resumed her oral ministration, speeding up her licking as her slave sister had suggested, drawing some louder moans from her Mistress.

“You’re doing such a wonderful job, Chihiro.” Said the teenage domme in between moans. “You might be a natural pussy-eater, did you know?”

The praise sent Chihiro’s heart aflutter, and her cunt dripping. She sped up her motions, losing a bit of synergy between her hand and mouth in the process, though judging from Hamuko’s reactions, she didn’t mind. Mitsuru watched with pride as her Student Council colleague vigorously ate out their mutual lover, the sight arousing her to no end. But despite her undeniable horniness, she wouldn’t act on those urges. Not without her Mistress’ permission.

“Arisato-sama is right, Chihiro. You have real rug-munching talent.” Mitsuru said, her surprisingly crude language causing Chihiro to sputter and look back in confusion. “But talent is no replacement for hard work, so don’t slow down. Try sucking on her clit now, but not too hard.” She added before moving a hand down to Chihiro's pussy while the other teased her puckered rosebud.

Letting out a moan, Chihiro resumed her delightful task, immediately identifying the swollen bundle of nerves and wrapping her lips around it, drawing from her Mistress a moan that reverberated in her being. Hamuko threw her head back as her moans grew in frequency and intensity. She placed a hand on the back of Chihiro's head, grasping her chestnut locks as she drew closer and closer to the edge.

“You’re doing great, dear! Mistress is almost cumming!” Mitsuru said with a proud smile, speeding up her motions on the treasurer’s holes in the process.

Chihiro truly enjoyed the ministrations, but she couldn't deny that they were making things a bit more difficult for her. Trying her best not to lose herself to the pleasure, Chihiro concentrated harder than she did for any other test before, employing every technique she learned from her senpais in order to draw a climax out of her Mistress. She switched her focus from the clit to the cunt and back, her fingers trailing up and down the length of the slit and even pushing into the warm tunnel on occasion, doing their best to find the most sensitive spots.

Chihiro's efforts were not in vain, as Arisato let out a loud cry of pleasure as she came, grabbing her pet's head and messing up the bun Mitsuru had made. Her juices flowed out of her cunt and into Chihiro's mouth, and the heavenly taste was all that the first-year student needed to reach an orgasm of her own.

After a few more moments of euphoria, both Mistress and slave came down from their highs. Hamuko released her death grip on Chihiro's now messy hair, only for the treasurer to be swiftly pulled into a passionate kiss by her redheaded slave sister.

“I’m so proud of you!” Mitsuru said in between kisses, not willing to stay more than two seconds away from her kouhai's lips. Hamuko simply watched her two pets make out in front of her as she recuperated her stamina before standing up and running her hands through their hair, causing them to stop and look up adoringly at her.

“You really were impeccable, sweetie. A fantastic job for your first try.” She said as she pulled Chihiro up to her feet. “So much so, that your Mistress is going to grant you one wish.”

“A wish?” Fushimi asked with a tilt of her head.

“You can pick any girl in this room and do anything you want to them. So long as you don't hurt them. Permanently, that is.” Hamuko explained, not bothering to excuse herself from the deal or to set down any rules. She knew her pet was too smart and too obedient to try anything stupid.

Chihiro's face lit up at the prospect of having her pick of the litter of her Mistress' harem, feeling like a kid in a toy store. A very, very adult toy store. But there were just so many options, not to mention that she was so... plain when it came to sex, she didn't have any fantasies or kinks she'd want fulfilled, or yet, at least.

Well, there was one thing...

“You said Mitsuru is really submissive, right?” Chihiro asked as she looked down at her senpai.

“Yep. Anyone who raises their voice a little bit can boss her around. She's just a big-titted, spineless pushover, isn't that right, Mimi?” Hamuko asked, pushing one foot forward for her pet to worship.

“Y-yes, Arisato-sama.” Mimi answered, reveling in the playful insults her owner threw at her.

Chihiro looked down at her idol kissing their Mistress' boot as if it were holy, and quivered. She knew that she wanted to be alongside her Student Council colleague in worship of their lovely Mistress. But she couldn't deny that she really, really wanted to be the one receiving Mitsuru's worship. “C-can I try?”

“Try what?” Hamuko asked, a quirked eyebrow betraying her confusion.

Chihiro took one deep breath, steeling her resolve. “I want to dominate Mitsuru.”

All the girls in the room stopped what they were doing once Chihiro laid out her wish. Even Mitsuru was too taken aback to continue her worship.

Hamuko’s shock faded, just as her stunned expression gave way to a playful smirk. “Well look at you, Chihiro! I didn't think you had a dominant bone in your body! Should I be afraid of a mutiny?”

Chihiro’s eyes widened and she began to stammer “N-no, Mistress! I'd nev-“ before Hamuko placed a finger on her lips.

“I know you wouldn't, sugar.” She said in a playful, but assertive tone. “But still, what brought this along? I genuinely didn't think this was your thing.”

“Well, I don't really have a thing...” Chihiro answered, looking away as a fierce blush appeared on her face. “And honestly, I have no interest in topping any of your other girls... No offense!”

Yukari and Fuuka giggled, while Rio and Yuko only nervously chuckled, unsure on how to respond. “None taken, sweetie.” Fuuka replied for the four of them.

Chihiro awkwardly smiled as her blushed deepened, and she turned to her Mistress once more. “It’s just that... I’ve always looked up to Mitsuru. She was such an inspiration to me, and seeing her so submissive, so obedient, so weak... It's so freaking hot. And thinking that I could be the one pulling her leash just made it even better. Y-you know, assuming I have your permission, Hamuko-sama.”

Hamuko licked her lips as images of the mousy Chihiro dominating the imposing Mitsuru flooded her mind. Sure, she already had Fuuka as her second-in-command, and she had no plans to replace her, but the idea of training the meek treasurer into a dominatrix was quite entertaining. Even if she only had one pet in mind.

“You make a compelling case, Chihiro.” The domme said after a little deliberating. “Alright. I'll let you play with my bitch. You don't have a problem with that, do you Mimi?”

“No Mistress, what I want doesn't matter.” Mitsuru answered, reveling in the idea of having another woman dominating her, especially one she respected as much as Chihiro. “I live to please you and whoever you choose.”

Chihiro reached out to Mitsuru, pulling up the submissive senpai to her feet, looking up at her dark brown eyes and smiling. “I just hope I do a good job. It feels like I have a lot to live up to.”

Mitsuru leaned close to her protégé and whispered in her ear. “I’ve always believed you could achieve anything you set out to do, Chihiro. I have no reason to think otherwise now.” She said, drawing an earnest smile out of Chihiro.

“Are you two ready to begin?” Hamuko asked as she burned the sight of the loving embrace her two pets shared into her memory. “Mimi? _Lady_ Chihiro?”

The title made Chihiro gasp in surprise, not accustomed to having such honors bestowed upon her but quickly growing fond of it. “Yes, Mistress Arisato.” She answered at the same time as Mitsuru, giggling to herself at the unexpected, but satisfying synchronicity.

“Wonderful. Now, how about we begin with some spanking?” Hamuko asked rhetorically as she moved behind the couch, taking a position where she could tutor Chihiro while not blocking the magnificent view from her other pets. “Bend Mimi over your knee and slap her until I tell you to stop.”

Chihiro gulped as she tried to steel her resolve. She sat down on the couch, with Mitsuru quickly following suit and laying across her legs, the position making Chihiro’s mind run rampant with possibilities. The treasurer ran a hand over her senpai’s large, soft ass, desperately trying to stop herself from shoving her fingers or her tongue into those inviting holes, until her Mistress leaned onto her and whispered into her ear, her words making Chihiro’s face grow redder and redder.

“I-I want you to count each... slap. A-and thank me for it.” Chihiro stammered out, her dominant mask slipping as she tried to give her first order to her borrowed pet. “Understood, b-bitch?”

“Yes, Lady Chihiro.” Mitsuru answered without delay, much more accustomed to the intricacies of such games than her would-be dominatrix. Taking a deep breath, Chihiro pulled back her arm, and with closed eyes, gave her first slap onto Mitsuru’s awaiting ass.

A pitiful, weak slap that barely made any sound, so much so that the sound of the giggle Yukari had to hold back was probably louder. Mitsuru simply stood there, unsure on whether or not she should say something, before her Mistress intervened.

“No, no, Chihiro.” Hamuko told her trainee as she ran a hand over her sweaty hair. “You don’t need to hold back on her. She revels in the pain, the slut.” She added, emphasizing her point with a harsh slap that made Mitsuru moan and Chihiro flinch. “Look at her. She needs your guidance, Chihiro. I know you look up to Mitsuru, but try to think back to every time she frustrated you or disappointed you, and use those memories to fuel yourself. Punish her for those misdemeanors and make a better pet out of her. After all, any great bitch needs a great hand holding her leash.”

“R-right. I’ll try to be... rougher on her.” Fushimi said as she took a deep breath. She took her Mistress’ council in stride, closing her eyes and thinking back to every time Mitsuru let her down. But much to her chagrin, there wasn’t much for her to go on. Mitsuru was just that reliable, that amazing... It honestly made her a bit envious.

_‘Envy...’_ Chihiro thought as a hand idly grabbed one of Mitsuru’s ass cheeks. _’I... guess that could work. I just hope it’s good enough for her.’_

“You can take your time.” Hamuko stated as she continued to caress the treasurer’s messy bun, finding the hairdo quite a good look on her slave, despite - or maybe because - of its sexually charged allure. “Try to build up to it if you’re feeling uncomf-“

She was interrupted when Chihiro suddenly raised her hand, bringing it down on the soft skin of Mitsuru’s butt before anyone could even realize what was happening. The sudden impact made the heiress let out a raw, guttural moan of pleasure, whereas their Mistress simply grinned.

“You didn’t count it.” She said in a no-nonsense tone that would have terrified Mitsuru if it didn’t make her leak like a faucet.

“W-wha-“ The redhead tried to rationalize her friend’s abrupt shift in tone before being interrupted by another smack, this time to her other cheek.

“What were your orders, you ungrateful slut?” Chihiro barked as she roughly groped Kirijo’s reddening bottom.

“I-I have to count each slap on my big, fat ass and thank you for it, Lady Chihiro.” Mitsuru replied meekly, but unbelievably aroused.

“And? Did you do either of those things?” Fushimi asked, snarling at the redhead laying on her lap. “You’d think someone with your refined education would know how to count single digits, dumb bitch!”

“I’m sorry Lady Chihiro!” Mitsuru said, her hands gripping the couch in an attempt to keep from fingering herself. “I promise I’ll behave!”

“Promises, promises! All you rich bitches do is make fucking promises! I want to see some fucking action!” The treasurer barked, emphasizing the last word with another slap to her senpai’s ass.

“One! Thank you for punishing me, Lady Chihiro, may I have another?” Said Mitsuru amid a throaty moan, the words flowing out of her mouth with practiced ease.

“That’s more like it, you slut! Now keep it up, and if you even think of forgetting the count I’ll start over!” Chihiro said with a contented smile before continuing with the punishment. The sight of the small, shy Chihiro suddenly becoming so fierce and dominating was certainly stunning to her audience, but no less arousing. Hamuko in particular had to fight the urge to summon one of her pets to service her, the beautiful act of domination before her greatly exciting her and filling her mind with perverted ideas.

But she wasn’t the only one being excited by the display of domination. Chihiro herself was dangerously close to coming undone, doing her best to keep herself together as she gave Mitsuru’s ass the best spanking she could muster. Even without any stimulation, Chihiro was verging on an orgasm born out of the sheer allure of bringing the Student Council President down a couple of pegs. She was leaking her juices just as liberally as Mitsuru herself, and the older girl had every reason to be cumming her brains out.

“Twelve! Thank you for punishing me, Lady Chihiro, may I have another?” Mitsuru said through ragged breaths as she tried to compose herself.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you, you fucking slut?” Fushimi asked, throwing out the insult unnerving ease. “God, you’re such a cliché! Just another millionaire with a kinky side! Just another bossy bitch in need of a Mistress!” She added a few more hard slaps in time with her insults.

“F-fifteen! I’m sorry I’m such a pathetic trope, Lady Chihiro! May I please have another?” Kirijo moaned out as she squirmed, coming undone at the surprisingly harsh hands and tone of her mousy kouhai.

“Are you? Are you really sorry?” Inquired the treasurer, delivering a series of slaps on the beautiful ass before her. “You don’t look like you’re sorry! You look like you’re about to cum all over Mistress’ couch, you masochistic slut!”

“TWENTY-ONE!” The redhead screamed, her lust-addled head doing her best to keep count of all the slaps she received. “Thank you, Lady Chihiro, I swear I’ll be good! I know better than to cum when I’m being punished! May I please have another?!”

Chihiro shocked Mitsuru once more when she pulled the redhead up by the hair, leaning right on her ear and asking, “What if I want you to cum?”

All that the heiress could say to that was a “H-huh?” as her eyes widened, partly in surprise and partly due to the prospect of relief.

“What if I want you to squirt all over this nice fancy couch just so you can clean it up with your tongue?” She asked without a hint of irony or amusement to her voice. “What would I have to do to get that, huh? Would I have to do this?” She asked before quickly flipping Mitsuru on her lap with strength she didn’t know she had, drawing a yelp out of the heiress as she found herself looking up at her tormentor. But before she could even adjust to her new position, Chihiro landed a harsh slap square on top of her pussy, making the submissive senpai let out a scream of pleasure.

“Tw-twenty-two!” Mitsuru said once the spike of ecstasy had faded. “Thank you for your kindness, Lady Chihiro! May I please have another?”

“You may. But only because you’ve been such a good girl and keeping count all this time. Just. Like. I. Ordered.” The treasurer stated, emphasizing her words with precise slaps to her senpai’s cunt. The strikes sent shockwaves of pained pleasure throughout Mitsuru’s body, only for it to be elevated even further when Chihiro switched up her tactics, shoving a couple fingers into the heiress’ smooth cunt and rapidly pumping them in and out while her palm mashed against the exposed clit. With her other hand, she rained down slap after slap on the redhead’s tits, in part trying to gauge just how sensitive they were, but also to keep testing the pet, glad to find that even through this excruciating pleasure, Mitsuru did not forego of her duties. At least until it was impossible for her to count anymore as her climax drew nearer and nearer.

The screams of pleasure only made Chihiro’s own ecstasy grow even further. Humiliating her boss was one thing, but bringing euphoria to her idol was a pleasure in and of itself, the treasurer ironically enough showing admirable devotion in her efforts to make Mitsuru feel as good as possible, even if she had to do some things she’d never consider hours prior.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck! I’m cumming Lady Chihiro! I’m going to cum just like you wanted!” Mitsuru screamed as she felt herself nearing the edge.

“Cum for me, you slut!” Chihiro said with a smirk as she sped up her ministrations on the trembling slave laying atop her lap. The schliking sounds emanating from Chihiro’s rapid fingering echoed in the room, burrowing themselves into the minds of the enraptured audience alongside Mitsuru’s ecstatic moans. The treasurer violently groped one of Mimi’s tits, rolling and twisting the nipple and adding to the sounds of pleasure. All while Mistress Hamuko watched, delighted and proud.

Mitsuru rolled her eyes back as she came, squirming and trembling as the orgasm tore through her being. Her juices flowed down Chihiro’s leg and pooled on the couch, seeping into the fabric. In the back of her mind, Hamuko worried that the stain would not come off by the time the rest of the team came back from their excursion, but the bigger part of her just decided that that would be a problem for tomorrow.

Chihiro bit her lip as her own orgasm rocked her, the look of raw carnal satisfaction on Mitsuru’s face as she came her brains out being the straw that broke the camel’s back. As she came down from her high, she looked at Mitsuru’s prone form, her chest slowly rising up and down as she regained her strength after the monumental climax she had been given. She ran a hand over the side of Mitsuru’s peaceful face, her demeanor much gentler and more compassionate than before, as if she had switched personalities on the flick of a switch, and pondered about what had just happened, the things she had done and said.

Until the sound of slow claps broke her daydream.

“Bravo, Chihiro.” Hamuko said as she made her way around the couch, looking down upon the sitting treasurer with a proud smirk. “I honestly didn’t think you had such fire in you. Glad to have been proven wrong.”

“So... I was good?” Chihiro asked with a hopeful smile.

Hamuko leaned closer and gave her pet a loving kiss. “You were goddamn magnificent, sweetheart.”

“Is Mitsuru going to be OK?” Fushimi asked as she looked at the girl on her lap. “She’s looking really... red...”

“Nothing a good night’s sleep and some lotion won’t fix.” Arisato answered with a chuckle, before Chihiro’s expression suddenly turned gloomy. “What’s wrong?”

“I said some very mean things to her...” Chihiro said while caressing the half-awake heiress, watching as she slowly stirred back to consciousness. “I know that’s what she wanted, but I can’t help but feel like I went overboard.”

“Chihiro, look at me.” Hamuko said in a serious tone, gently putting a finger beneath her kouhai’s chin and drawing her gaze to her. “No matter how much you love someone, there will always be something about them that annoys you, or bothers you. But I know that’s all it is. I know you really care for her. And so does she.”

“She’s right, dear.” Mitsuru interjected as if on cue, a satisfied smile on her sweaty face as she slowly lifted herself up until she was sitting alongside her slave sister. “You only did what we asked of you, after all. And you delivered in spades, so thank you for that, _Lady Chihiro_.” She emphasized the words with a cheeky smirk before leaning for a kiss, one that gave way to a whisper. “Though if you want some private time, I’m always available for you.”

“I know. You’re reliable like that.” Chihiro answered with an earnest smile, one that momentarily faltered when she saw the smirk on Mitsuru's luscious lips. “Was that an innuendo?”

Hamuko, growing a little impatient, decided to get their attention by clearing her throat. “Anyways, if you’re ready, Chihiro, I think it’s time for your reward.” She said before unclipping the lilac collar from the clip on her waist, holding it out for Chihiro to see the bright tag with the inscription _‘Chihiro Fushimi - lover, pet and property of Hamuko Arisato’_ , a blush appearing in the treasurer’s face as she pictured herself proudly wearing the accessory for the world to see.

“It’s beautiful.” Chihiro said as she reached out toward the collar. “I promise I’ll take great care of it.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t let you take it home.” Hamuko quickly interjected just as her pet’s fingers were about to touch the leather. “I’m not going to risk any of you being accidentally discovered. But while you are here, this will symbolize your true allegiance. After you pledge said allegiance.”

Chihiro nodded before stepping off the plush couch and kneeling before her new owner. “Mistress Hamuko, you’ve shown me a side of myself I had no idea existed. A side of myself that can experience pleasure and ecstasy beyond my wildest dreams, and for that, I will always be grateful. I would be honored to serve you, whether as your slave or as your lover, now and forever, if you would have me.”

“Rise, Chihiro.” Hamuko said with a proud smile, her pet quickly obeying. “I would have to be insane to refuse someone as wonderful as you.” She added before holding the collar up to Fushimi’s neck. The kouhai reflexively tried to pull up her hair, only to find that her neck was completely exposed.  

“What happened to my hair?” She asked before feeling her way up her neck, until she touched the messy bun on her head. “Why is it in a bun? I don’t remember putting it up like that.”

“Mitsuru put it up like that when you were eating me out.” Hamuko asked with an incredulous look on her face that quickly turned into a mischievous grin. “You seriously didn’t notice until now?”

“I... may have been distracted.” Chihiro replied without missing a beat. “Your pleasure was, all I could think about, after all.”

“The mark of a good slave.” Arisato said before wrapping the collar around Chihiro’s neck, the treasurer letting out a nigh-orgasmic moan as the feeling of leather on her skin gave her goosebumps. Hamuko then pulled her in for a deep, romantic kiss while deftly letting her brown locks flow free once more, all while the other girls in the room clapped and cheered for Chihiro. Even Rio and Yuko were fully into the celebration as they hollered to their fellow newcomer, saying she look “so hot with a collar on” or that they “couldn’t wait to feel her tongue for themselves”.

“Welcome to the harem, sweetie.” Hamuko said after breaking the kiss, greatly enjoying the dreamy expression on Chihiro’s face. “How do you feel?”

“Better than ever, Mistress Hamuko.” Chihiro replied with a friendly smile, though it faltered slightly when she pulled at the collar. “Though if I gotta be honest, this collar is a bit... heavier than I thought.”

“If it’s uncomfortable, you can take it off.” Arisato said with a serious tone as she adjusted the collar on the pet’s neck. “Unfortunately, it’s going to be a while until I can give you or Yuko and Rio collars like the ones the other girls have.”

“I can bear it, Hamuko-sama. Besides, I don’t want to take this off until I absolutely have to.” Fushimi said as she felt the metallic lines running embedded on the leather. “But if I may ask, why are they different?”

“I will explain that later. Once you have all proven yourselves. Speaking of which...” The Mistress replied before beckoning Mitsuru to take Chihiro out of her hands and into her own embrace. Part of Chihiro was sad to leave her Mistress’ arms, but she knew that she couldn’t keep her lover to herself. Besides, Mitsuru was great company on her own right, and a wonderful kisser to boot.

Hamuko looked at the two positively exhausted girls kneeling before her. Yuko’s arms trembled in Yukari’s hands as she did her best to not struggle out of the archer’s grasp, while Rio still knelt as exposed as an erotic statue, refusing to move an inch. They both looked like they could be brought to orgasm by a gentle breeze, and while the domme did greatly enjoy the fact that they still refused to play with themselves, she also felt pretty bad for forcing them to wait so long. Alas, she was only one woman.

“One slave down, two to go.” Hamuko said as she licked her lips, toying with the collars dangling from her waist. “But who to choose...”

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Sunday, September 13th, 2009 _ **

 

Chihiro woke up slowly, an unusual feeling deep within her gut. Between the odd warmth of the room, her bizarre exhaustion and the unnatural weight on her neck, things felt very strange for the dozing student. She opened her eyes to find herself in a room that was not her own, but rather one much larger and more luxurious than hers. It also didn’t help her confusion that she was surrounded by naked girls - though oddly enough none of them were in the conspicuously empty bed - including Mitsuru Kirijo, whose chest she was currently resting her head upon. But it was only once she saw the collar Mitsuru - and in fact, all the other girls - wore, and she ran a hand over her own neck that everything came back to her.

After her Mistress had fully inducted her newest slaves into her harem, she led the girls up to a wide bedroom in the third floor, which they soon learned was originally Mitsuru’s bedroom, before she generously offered it to her Mistress, that is. Once they had all entered the room, Hamuko explained that she had something of the utmost importance to show them, and that all would be made clear once Midnight arrived. But when it did, the sky turned a sickly shade of green, and any people they could see still roaming the streets at such an hour where transmogrified into coffins.

It was then that Hamuko and Mitsuru explained the truth about the Dark Hour, about the prototypes around their necks that would protect them from its effects (some technobabble about Pseudopotentials), about the Shadows that threatened mankind, about how the Iwatodai dorm was secretly the headquarters of a group of people who used their Personas to defeat the Shadows. And if that wasn’t information enough, they also learned that Hamuko had charmed them into being her sex slaves, brainwashing them into ‘loving her as much as she loved them’, and submitting to her sexual whims.

And yet, despite knowing they had been tricked and manipulated, Chihiro, Yuko and Rio couldn’t find it in them to hate their mutual friend for it. The truth was indeed hard to swallow, but at the end of the day, they knew that Hamuko had no interest in turning them into mindless drones or puppets that couldn’t think for themselves. Deep down they were still themselves, they still had the same personalities, dreams and ambitions, only with an expanded horizon when it came to sex and submission. One that they did not want to throw their lives away for, but that they new Hamuko would not make them do. And if she was being completely honest, Chihiro found the idea of brainwashing quite... appealing. She’d have to ask her Mistress about it some other time.

So they accepted Hamuko as their Mistress despite all that they had learned, and after Hamuko tearfully thanked them for their understanding, the harem had a long night of frenetic lovemaking until eventually, they all collapsed in exhaustion, with Hamuko and Fuuka sharing the spacious bed in a tight embrace, and the other girls scattered around various cushions and pillows on the floor. On in Chihiro’s case, atop Mitsuru.

Fushimi slowly rose from the floor, and after stepping over discarded sex toys and sleeping sister slaves, made her way to the bathroom on the far side of the suite and glanced at herself in the mirror. She almost couldn’t recognize herself, covered in sweat with her normally straight hair completely unkept. And yet, she felt more beautiful than ever. But just as she was making her way out of the bathroom, the door slowly opened, and Mitsuru quietly walked in, gently closing the door behind her.

“Good morning, Chihiro.” The heiress said as she walked closer to her kouhai. Even though she had just woken up, she somehow didn’t have a hair out of place.

“Good morning, Ki- Mitsuru.” Chihiro replied, a fierce blush appearing on her cheeks as she took in the breathtaking sight before her. “I still can’t believe that was all real. Was it like this for you too when Mistress claimed you?”

“Not as bad, I assume. I didn’t need the crash course on the Dark Hour, after all.” Mitsuru answered as she checked herself on the mirror. “Though I did wake up all alone, while you seemed to enjoy resting your head on my chest.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’d love to use your tits as pillows anytime.” Chihiro replied with a chuckle, before her tone suddenly turned more sober. “Hey, Mitsuru, can we talk?”

“About yesterday?” The redhead asked, looking at her sister slave with a serious expression on her face. “You looked rather forlorn after you finished topping me.”

Chihiro sighed, looking down at the ground as she wrapped her arms around herself. “I know you get off to the dirty talk, and I really enjoyed it too, but I just want to tell you that I didn’t mean... most of it.”

Mitsuru walked up to her friend and grabbed her hands, looking at Chihiro straight in the eyes. “Please, go ahead Chihiro. I’m listening.”

Fushimi took a few deep breaths. “I really envy you. I know that’s a terrible thing, and I hate myself for it, but it’s true. You’re just so incredibly... incredible! You’re smart, and talented, and responsible, and beautiful, and you’re amazing at everything you do, and of course you’ve got more money than the rest of the school combined, while I... would rather not go into detail. Not that you don’t deserve it, you obviously do! I thought so even before I found out you were running some demon-slaying crusade! I just... wish I could be even a fraction as cool as you.”

The fencer pulled her friend into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. “Chihiro, I’m honored that you think so highly of me, but that is no reason to put yourself down like that. You are an amazing young woman in your own right. You’re intelligent, dedicated, and quite cute to boot.” Mitsuru comforted her friend as she wiped the nascent tears from her eyes. “I won’t offer you any money because I know you’re too proud to accept it, nor is your family’s situation so dire that you would need it. But I do have a proposition. If you manage to keep up your grades and your extracurricular activities, I can get you a paid internship at the Kirijo Group.”

“W-what??” Chihiro broke the embrace and staggered backwards a few steps, her eyes wide as she processed her senpai’s words. “M-Mitsuru, I can’t accept that! It’s not right for me to get something like that just because we’re, you know...”

“Fucking each other?” Said the redhead with a salacious grin on her face, one that caught Chihiro off-guard, the brunette still not accustomed to hearing such language from her senpai. “Chihiro, do you remember what I told you yesterday, before you bent me over your knees?”

“N-not really... I’m still kinda processing everything...” Chihiro answered sheepishly, averting her gaze.

Mitsuru walked up to the treasurer and placed her hands on her shoulders. “I believe my words were ‘I’ve always believed you could achieve anything you set out to do, Chihiro.’ And I truly, deeply believe it. I’ve considered giving you this offer for a long time, far before yesterday, even before Hamuko-sama claimed me. And it’s because you, more than anyone I know, deserve it. Because you’re the single most diligent student I’ve ever had the privilege of mentoring, because I know that you won’t use our friendship to get you out of trouble. Because I trust you.”

Chihiro opened and closed her mouth repeatedly as she tried to formulate a response. Even as the tears began to form in her eyes, she couldn’t find the words to express her gratitude, eventually settling for pulling Mitsuru in for the tightest hug she could, wrapping her arms around Mitsuru with all the force she could muster, while Mitsuru gently caressed her younger friend, comforting her like any good mentor would.

Until their stomachs grumbled, their eyes widening as the sound of hunger echoed in the confined bathroom before being replaced by their laughter.

“We should probably get something to eat.” Mitsuru said as she looked down at the young girl in her arms. “Hamuko-sama and Fuuka-san are making breakfast for us. We have a long day ahead of us.”

Chihiro gave Mitsuru a quick kiss before stepping back and wiping the tears from her eyes. “Has Mistress shared any of her plans for today?”

“Well, after we’re done eating, we have to clean the main hall. That alone could take a couple of hours.” The heiress answered curtly. “But after that, we’ll need to go out shopping for clothes for you. We can’t exactly send you home when your uniforms are soaked with cum.”

“Speak for yourself...” Chihiro responded with a chuckle before Mitsuru gave her an intense stare, quickly dashing any naughty ideas that could put her in danger. “Kidding! Kidding! So, uhh... how do we go about that? Do we borrow clothes from the girls who live here before we head out to the mall?”

“That would be the ordinary procedure, yes...” Kirijo answered before leaning close to her kouhai and whispering in her ear. “But if Mistress were ordinary, she wouldn’t have seven slaves gladly worshipping her.”

Fushimi shuddered as her mind ran wild with possibilities, before she focused on one specific word her senpai had said. “Wait, seven?”

“Maybe if you behave, Mistress will let you fuck her.” Mitsuru said with a smirk as she turned to leave the bathroom. “Now come along. You don’t want to be punished on your first day, do you?”

“I bet you would, you big-titted masochist.” Chihiro replied in a casual tone that only made Mitsuru’s following moan all the more appealing. The brunette then followed her senpai out of the bathroom, more than ready to begin a brand new day, and a brand new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to extrapolate on some of the less prominent girls, but I'm afraid that may lead to some contradictions to their canon counterparts, so I apologize for any potential out-of-character behavior. I mean, the entire premise of this work is one glaring OOC, but regardless, just thought I'd make that clear.  
> As usual, please leave any critiques you desire down below. It honestly means a lot.  
> Until next time!


	3. Strung Out Strength

**_ Tuesday, September 8th, 2009 _ **

 

“It’s not healthy to bottle up your emotions like this, Yuko.” Hamuko's words burrowed into the mind of the tanned girl whose head rested on her lap, her pink eyes struggling to stay open signifying the deeply entranced state that she was currently experiencing, and that Arisato was currently abusing to mold her mind like clay. “Tell Rio how you feel.”

It was just another Tuesday for the two athletic friends. They practiced some tennis after a hard day at school, and after everyone had left, Hamuko led Yuko into their storage room where they could chat about some sensitive topics in privacy. That is, once Hamuko put the tanned tennis player into a trance and drew out the fortitude to speak about such subject matters.

“I... can't.” Nishiwaki replied, her voice slow and lethargic, as was the case whenever she was entranced. “I'm... afraid.”

“Afraid of what?” Hamuko asked, calm yet forceful, though she already had an idea of what the answer was. “You can talk to me about these things, Yuko.”

Yuko blushed, even in a deep trance capable of expressing some modicum of bashfulness. “What if... Rio doesn't like me back?” She asked, her heart racing and the pink mist in her eyes slowly dissipating as worry and anxiety took over her mind. “I don't want... to make things weird.”

Hamuko sighed as she gently caressed Yuko’s hair. “Yuko, there’s nothing to worry about.” She said in a cool, collected tone, one she practiced tirelessly in order to make her prospects feel as safe as possible in her presence. “I know she’ll respond in kind, trust me. But if you want to be with her, you have to do as I say.”

“Trust you...” Yuko replied, the soothing tone putting her at ease. She closed her eyes as a smile appeared on her face, and when she opened them up, the mist over her them had fully recoalesced. “What do I have to do?” She asked, thankfully too dazed to notice the sigh Hamuko had let out.

“You will have to show her how you feel. But you can’t just grab her in the middle of the hallway and kiss her. There’s a method to these things.” Arisato said as she stared directly into Yuko’s misty irises. “You will know you have to show her your true feelings when you find yourselves surrounded by passion, by lust, by submission. When you find yourself besieged by these sensations, that is when you will make your own feelings known to Rio and the world, and I promise they will be reciprocated.”

Yuko grew flush, a sight that would hopefully become far more common after the weekend. “I... understand.” She replied as her smile grew, mental images of herself in her beloved’s embrace cutting through the fog in her mind.

“Wonderful. You will be together soon enough.” Hamuko said, assuaging her friend’s fears with her calm tone. “And when you do come clean to each other, you will find that your love can reach even more people.”

Yuko bore a puzzling look at that, confused even in her stupor. “More people?”

“Yes, sweetie. You may not feel as strongly about them as you do for Rio, but you may find yourself attracted to them nonetheless.” Hamuko answered with a salacious chuckle. “Why, you may even find yourselves part of a beautiful young woman’s harem! How would you feel about that?”

“If I get to be with Rio... I wouldn’t mind.” Yuko replied with a dreamy look in her misty eyes. “Might be... fun.”

“Maybe it will be even more than that.” Arisato said before looking at the time on her phone. “But that's enough for today.” With slow motions she stood up, being extremely careful with the girl on her lap, and laid her on a chair they had set up for their meeting. She resisted the urge to do anything to the tanned student, resigning herself to burn the image of the prone, entranced beauty in her mind for future uses, and took a seat of her own. She closed her eyes and smiled, and only a few seconds later, an alarm blared out of her phone.

Yuko jumped out of her seat, brown eyes wide in shock as she looked around the dark storage closet. “Wh-where am I? What happened?”

“Jeez, you're worse than I thought.” Hamuko answered before letting out a fake yawn. “You were so exhausted that you just fell asleep before we even got to talking. And well, seeing you sleeping so peacefully made me think that wasn't such a bad idea.”

“R-really? I don't remember being that tired. Practice wasn't anything special today.” The tanned girl rubbed her temples as she tried to think back to earlier that day.

“Then maybe your fatigue wasn't physical.” Hamuko said bluntly as she stood up and slowly walked up to her friend, who looked up at her with wide eyes and a blush on her face. “Yuko, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. You’re a smart girl. I know you'll do what you have to when the time comes.”

“When the time comes...” Nishiwaki muttered as her subconscious remembered the instructions she had been given. “R-right. Thanks, Hamuko.”

The transfer student pulled her partner for a hug, partly to show her support to her, and partly to hide the mischievous grin on her face. “You’re welcome, sweetie. Now we should probably be going. It's getting late, and I don't know about you, but I could use a shower.”

“Y-yeah. Sounds like a plan.” Yuko said from within the confines of the awkward, though not unwelcome embrace. “So... I'll see you Thursday?”

“You can see me anytime. I'll always make room in my schedule for a girl like you.” Hamuko said as she pulled away from the flustered student, still looking her dead in the eyes as she added “Don’t be a stranger.” And gave her a wink. Trying not to giggle at the sight of Yuko gulping loudly enough to probably be heard outside the room, Hamuko simply picked up her things and left, leaving her friend to process what had just happened in the dark room.

Yuko rubbed her head as she tried to make sense of the recent events. She knew she was dealing with some emotional stress, but she had no idea it could be so tiring. With a sigh she decided to follow her friend's advice, a shower sounded like a gift from the heavens right about now. Just the thing she needed to deal with her stress, her exhaustion, and her... horniness? She couldn't explain it, but Yuko really needed to touch herself. Shaking her head and focusing her thoughts to the best of her ability, the tennis player picked up her things and made for the door, but as she did so her wallet fell out of her bag. Yuko reached for it, only to stop once she saw the picture of her and Rio she kept in it. It was an innocent photo, the two friends simply hugging one another after winning a small regional tournament. But at that moment, Yuko couldn’t see anything other than the beautiful girl in her arms, picturing her in much more romantic, and much more passionate, scenarios.

“When the time comes...” Yuko muttered to herself as she picked up the small photograph, giving into her urges as one hand made its way under her skirt and began frantically playing with herself in the middle of the dark storage closet, a single word coming out of her lips.

“Rio!”

Part of her knew it was wrong to masturbate in an empty room of her school while thinking such erotic thoughts of such a close friend, but the bigger, the stronger part of her simply could not care. All she could think about were Hamuko’s cryptic words, even if she had no idea that the right time would come sooner than she could ever expect.

 

* * *

 

**_ Saturday, September 12th, 2009 _ **

 

“Please choose her, Mistress.”

Rio’s words drew the attention of all the other ladies present in the room, particularly Yuko, who looked at her slack-jawed, and Hamuko, who looked at her with a sultry grin in her lips.

“How generous of you, Rio.” Said the leather-clad brunette as she sauntered over to the raven-haired girl. “What motivates such altruism? Do you want your Mistress to reward such charity?”

“No, Mistress.” Rio answered as she gave a sly look to the tanned girl kneeling just a few feet away from her. “I just... know that Yuko needs this more than I do. She’s been waiting for a moment like this for a long time, after all.”

“I’ve been waiting for _a_ moment...” Yuko replied, somehow bashful despite her state. “Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that it would be like this. Not that I’m complaining.”

Rio made her way to her partner and pulled her in for a tight hug. “I’m sorry that you had to keep quiet about your feelings for so long. If I were a better friend, you might have been more comfortable talking about these things... I’m sorry.”

Yuko smiled as she held her beloved’s nude body in her arms. “I wouldn’t have fallen for you if you weren’t the best damn friend I could ask for, Rio.” She said as she looked at the ravenette’s eyes, both girls bearing overjoyed expressions as tears threatened to spill from their eyes.

“I can give you two some privacy if you want.” Hamuko interjected, fearing that the two lovers might make the whole ordeal a tad too sappy. “For that, sure, but also if you two just want to talk things out.”

Yuko and Rio looked at one another, each of them sizing up the other as they processed their mutual friend’s words. But as they looked into each other’s eyes, they realized that despite all the things they had to say, they also didn’t need to say a word. Despite all the confessions that needed to be made, they were also deeply aware of the other’s sentiments. Despite all that had changed, they were still inseparable best friends. Vocalizing the emotions, the hopes and the fears they were already aware of could come later.

With one final, confirmatory nod and a kiss that spoke more than a thousand words ever could, the partners turned to their mutual lover. “There will be time for that, Mistress.” Yuko said as she tightly grasped Rio’s hand. “After all, we are your lovers as well, remember?”

“How could I forget?” Hamuko asked rhetorically, a wide smirk appearing on her lips.

“So for now, we’ll fulfill those duties first.” Yuko told her Mistress as she looked deep into her crimson irises, her own eyes showing nothing but excitement and joy. “It sounds kinda absurd, but there really isn’t much to be said. It’s like they say, the more things change...”

“...The more they stay the same.” Rio intervened, completing the saying to the sound of giggles from her beloved. “That and, when we do get some privacy... we’ll know what we’re doing.”

Arisato looked down at the two lifelong friends, wondering if Fuuka and her looked just as hopelessly in love when they were together. “Right. Then I better make sure you learn your lessons.” She said as she reached a hand to the tanner of the two. “Come now, Yuko. It’s time for your induction gift.” Nishiwaki took her dominant lover’s hand, and with one last peck to her partner’s lips, rose to her feet and followed in her Mistress’ footsteps as she was led to the couch that had become their stage for the night.

“I’ll be watching.” Rio said as she took in the sight of her lover’s lithe body swaying away from her grasp.

“I know you will.” Yuko retorted with a smirk, feeling the eyes of not just Rio, but all the other girls on her. “That makes it all the better.”

After a few steps that seemed to take forever, Yuko was lowered onto the couch, kneeling on the soft seat as she faced her Mistress. And after Chihiro and Mitsuru switched places with her, Yukari sat down, kneeling behind her newest companion. Yuko gulped when she realized she was sandwiched by the two girls, feeling their bodies pressing against her and their breaths on her skin, drawing wondrous goosebumps out of her. “Ever dreamed of being pleased by two women at once, Yuko?” Said the Mistress as she gently grabbed her newest slave by the chin, smiling as she saw all the emotions swirling within her brown eyes.

“No, Mistress. If I am being perfectly honest... before today the only woman I ever imagined in that way was Rio.” Yuko replied, a blush creeping onto her face as she heard the swooning sounds her mushy comment elicited. “But now, knowing what Takeba-chan’s wonderful mouth can do, and knowing you taught her that, I can barely contain the excitement.”

“Hehe, just Yukari will be fine.” The archer told Yuko as she leaned over her shoulder, deftly removing the adornments in her hair and letting the shoulder-length black locks flow free. “Sister slaves have no need for such modesty, after all.”

“As for your excitement, you best not contain it.” Hamuko said as she leaned closer to her new pet, their lips almost touching. “Let it all out for me, Yuko. Scream as loud as you desire, let your body shake with pleasure, cum as many times as you possibly can. That is your Mistress’ command.”

Yuko’s eyes slowly closed as she veered forward. “A command I’d be happy to oblige, Mistress.” She said before letting her lips be engulfed by her lover’s. She surrendered to the kiss, falling in love with Hamuko’s fierce, dominant, yet patient approach she took. It wasn’t quite like her kiss with Rio, or even with Yukari, but it was wonderful all the same, and now she really wanted to see how her other sister slaves fared. Meanwhile, Yukari went to work behind Yuko, nibbling on her earlobes and kissing her neck while her hands ghosted up and down her body, caressing and massaging every inch of exposed skin she could lay her hands on. Every moan she drew out of her tanned sister slave only served to spur her on, making her own womanhood drip more and more.

Hamuko broke the kiss and looked at her pet’s face, made flush by the plethora of foreign, highly erotic sensations she was currently experiencing. She smirked, savoring the thrill of breaking in a new pet for the first time, before doing as her other slave did and moving down her body, lathering it with kisses and love bites while Yukari turned the tanned girl’s head back and claimed her for a kiss of her own. Yuko was lost in a haze of carnal gratification as Hamuko and Yukari explored every inch of her body in an effort to find the most pleasurable spots on her body, a task they undertook with the utmost dedication. And through it all, Yuko tried her best not to lose herself to the sensations, trying to the best of her abilities to keep herself just concentrated enough to commit their touches to memory, to learn first-hand how to be as pleasing as she could. But whenever she was on the verge of focusing herself, of bringing herself back from the brink, her tormentors switched up their tactics, either changing the intensity and speed of their touches, or simply letting go of her lips only for the other to immediately claim them anew.

“Look at you. We haven’t even touched your cunt yet and you look almost ready to cum.” Yukari taunted as she whispered into Yuko’s ear.

“I-I can’t help it!” Yuko replied in a ragged tone. “You two are too good!”

Hamuko chuckled at the sight of the slave coming undone before her. “Oh, we’ll show you how good we can be.” She said before giving a wink, not to Yuko, but to Yukari, a signal for them to truly expediate their efforts. Before Yuko could even notice what was happening, the two women toying with her began playing with her dripping cunt, each of them with a finger as deep inside her as it could get while exploring the rest of her sensitive pussy, with Hamuko circling her clit and Yukari teasing her lower lips. The sudden simultaneous attack on her womanhood made Yuko climax instantly, throwing her head back as she let out a loud, guttural moan. The pleasure coursed through her, causing her body to shiver in the best way possible. But the orgasm didn’t stop her tormentors. If anything, it only drove them to draw out more sounds and more juices out of her.

Yuko felt like she was cumming every other second, the dexterous, experienced hands on her reaching spots she didn’t even know existed, working in tandem with synchrony that made her wonder if they were part of some hive mind. And all the while their fingers worked on her cunt, they still paid attention to the rest of her body. Hamuko was vigorously sucking on her modest breasts, biting down on her nipples just hard enough to send a jolt of pleasure throughout her body, and Yukari was even teasing her puckered asshole with her other hand, running a finger over and around it in ways that made her squeal and yelp in surprise, though it did not detract from the immense pleasure she was experiencing.

Rio looked on with pride and joy in her eyes. Seeing her friend being tag-teamed wasn’t exactly something she had ever considered before, and that thought made her want to kick herself. Yuko was simply radiant as she reveled in the raw, lascivious pleasure given to her by the experienced brunettes, who looked stunning in their own right. It was funny, she was watching three people have sex in front of her, and at that moment she somehow wanted to be all three of them.

 After a few more minutes and a few more climaxes, Yuko ran out of steam, her breath coming in ragged as she slumped forward into her Mistress’ waiting arms. Hamuko cradled her exhausted pet, caressing her sweaty hair as she looked at Yukari licking her fingers clean, humming all the while. “You look so beautiful right now, sweetie. That afterglow really suits you.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” Yuko replied, a warm smile on her tired face as she came down from her sexual high. “But I’m not... out yet. It will take more than that to put me out of commission.”

“Good. My slaves need all the stamina they can get.” Arisato said before giving a quick kiss to the pet in her arms. “I take it you’ve fucked yourself a lot while thinking of sweet Rio.”

“Y-yes. But I also spent a lot of time doing some... research on how to really please a woman. Just in case.” Yuko replied with a cheeky grin, tucking her short hair behind her ears. “It doesn’t compare to the real thing of course, but I like to think I have some idea of what I’m doing.”

“Is that so?” Asked the Mistress with a grin of her own. “How about this: you show me what you’ve learned in your late-night explorations, and if you prove... scholarly enough, I’ll **really** put your stamina to the test. Fair warning, you might just pass out once I’m done with you.”

“She’s not exaggerating, by the way.” Yukari whispered into her sister slave’s ear. “I can tell you about the time Hamuko-sama fucked me so hard I blacked out, if you want.”

Yuko gulped loudly at the thought, part of her hoping her owner would use her with no regard to her whims. “M-maybe not that hard, Mistress.” She said after giving the matter some thought. “I would like to watch Rio’s turn.”

“You would, you slut.” Arisato responded with a chuckle before leaning back and spreading her legs, the sight of her lean body splayed onto the couch making for a scene worthy of a painting. “Now, show me what you know, my pupil.” Yuko licked her lips as she looked at her Mistress’ glistening mound, tentatively inching closer to her target. But at the last second, she figured that a different approach was required. Instead of diving straight in for the inviting pussy before her, she decided to take a slower approach, one that would let her explore her Mistress’ body just as she had done to her.

After giving her dominant lover a slow, reverential kiss that made both of them shudder, she made her way lower and lower, kissing her Mistress on her neck, her exposed chest, her soft breasts and even making her way down her corset, worshipfully laying a trail of kisses on the leather symbolizing Hamuko's dominance over her. Only after properly showing her affection for the dominant brunette did she begin working on her Mistress’ moist, inviting pussy. After a quick kiss on her clit and a long lick up her slit, Hamuko let out a loud moan as Yuko began eating her out in earnest.

Yuko’s eyes closed and she let out a long moan as she tasted her Mistress for the first time. It truly was unlike anything she had ever felt, to think that such a taste alone would have brought her so much pleasure, not to mention the gratifying submission and the worshipful service she had to perform just to get such a taste, which to her were rewards of their own. She could have just shoved her tongue as deep inside her owner’s cunt and savored her juices until both girls were satisfied, but that would not be fair to her lover, who hoped to see the true depth of her talents, nor would it be fair to Yuko, whose desire to satisfy her Mistress surpassed even that of her newfound love for her essence.

With that in mind, Yuko put to use every skill she picked up in her many sleepless nights, using her fingers to carefully tease Hamuko’s lips while gently kissing and sucking on her clit, or lapping up her slit while slowly pumping a finger in and out of the moist tunnel in an attempt to find her Mistress’ most sensitive spots. And judging by her increasing volume of her moans, she could say it was working, and the thought filled her with pride and pleasure.

“Hmm, she’s quite good.” Hamuko moaned as she felt Yuko’s deft tongue and nimble fingers working her over. “Those training sessions paid off.”

“Thank you, Hamuko-sama.” Yuko responded, looking up at her leather-clad partner with adoration in her eyes. “I’m glad my... technique is up to your standards.”

“Might be too early to judge that, don’t you think?” Arisato asked, licking her lips as she looked down at the tanned girl dutiful pleasing her. “If you really are up to my standards, then you’ll have no problem in getting me off using just your mouth.” She snapped her fingers, and before Yuko could realize what was happening, Yukari pulled her arms back and cuffed them behind her back, the clicking sound of the restraints causing her to perk up as it reverberated within her. She didn’t even know where her Mistress had hidden the handcuffs and she couldn’t find it in her to care at the moment, the act too sudden and, more interestingly in her eyes, too arousing for her to pay any mind to such details.  

“As you wish Hamuko-sama.” Yuko claimed, her confident tone undermined by her panting breaths. “I will prove my worth to you.” With that declaration, Yuko resumed her ministrations, using her tongue to give her dominant lover all the pleasure she deserved. It took a while to adjust to her new condition, her cuffed arms proving to be somewhat of a distraction, though not to the point of becoming uncomfortable or painful. With her head leaned down and her ass up, not to mention her arms shackled behind her back, she looked the image of sexual submission, an image that Rio burned into her memory.

She never thought that she’d ever see Yuko submissively eating out Hamuko, nor that the sight would arouse her in any way, yet here she was, with her cunt leaking and staining the school uniform placed under her like a sheet, as if her Mistress was more concerned for her carpet than how her slave was going to go home tomorrow. The black-haired girl was struggling to keep herself from masturbating to the action before her, her desperate need exacerbated by the soft touches of the blue-haired girl kneeling beside her, even if said touches were completely innocuous and innocent, serving only to rile up Rio, as if Fuuka was trying to see just how much the tennis player could take before breaking and submitting to her urges. But Rio held steadfast, her desire to submit to her carnal urges only surpassed by her desire to submit to her Mistress.

But while Rio fought to keep her hands away from her cunt, Chihiro was gleefully pumping away at her snatch. Having already passed her initiation, the treasurer felt no such inhibitions as she watched her sister slave worship her Mistress as she herself had done. So concentrated was she on the beauties before her that she didn’t even notice Mitsuru sneaking up behind her until the heiress’ hands grabbed at her modest chest, her gaze laser-focused on the action before her as she toyed with her kouhai’s breasts, her own, larger tits pushing against the brunette’s slim back. Not wanting to leave Mitsuru hanging, Chihiro reached behind her and cupped her senpai’s cunt, idly teasing it without taking her eyes off the ladies in the couch, the nonchalance of the act only exciting Mitsuru further.

Yuko was at last getting used to her position, kneeling on the couch with her face down in her Mistress’ delicious pussy while her hands were cuffed behind her back, though not painful or uncomfortable. All while her own cunt was completely exposed, a fact that Yukari took advantage of when she began teasing the vulnerable womanhood with a simple, pink vibrator. “I can see you’ve put a lot of effort into learning how to please a woman, Yuko.” Yukari said as she ran the toy up and down her sister slave’s slit. “But how does your concentration stack up? A good slave should be able to satisfy her Mistress regardless of any... distractions.” As she said that, the vibrator on her hand buzzed to life, and Yuko let out a surprised moan as the sudden vibrations on her lower lips.

Yukari did not let the cuffed newcomer rest for a second as she ran the toy over every inch of the sensitive, dripping pussy before her, her own cunt nesting a few egg vibrators with their corded controllers tied to her legs, set on a low frequency as to not disturb her focus. She looked at the toy chest her Mistress had hidden under the couch before the prospects even arrived, looking for something else to torment Nishiwaki. She pulled out an egg vibrator similar to the ones she was currently using, albeit completely wireless, and after earning a nod of approval from her Mistress, taped it to Yuko’s clit and turned it on.

Yuko threw her head back and yelled as even more vibrations surged through her womanhood, and her entire body. She felt herself inching closer to the edge with every pulse coursing through her, like she could break down and cum over and over at any moment. But right now, that was not important. Right now, her Mistress was testing her, and it was a test she would not fail under any circumstances. Gritting her teeth and concentrating to the best of her abilities, she resumed her work on her dominant colleague’s pussy, her motions frantic and without patterns as she switched her focus from the glistening lips to the dripping entrance to the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Hamuko hummed, running a hand over Yuko's sweaty hair in silent appreciation for her dutiful efforts. She looked down at the tanned girl, her bright red eyes looking right at the slave's browns as she gazed up, a devoted aspect to them that made Arisato shiver in dominant delight. “I’m going to cum soon, Yuko.” She moaned as she tightened her grasp on Yuko's hair. “Do you want that? Do you want to make your Mistress cum? Do you want to taste it?”

Yuko's eyes widened as she heard those titillating words. She nodded hectically, unable to formulate a verbal response in her current, highly aroused state. Which was just fine with Arisato, who promptly nudged Yuko's head back toward her cunt, the tanned slave redoubling her efforts in a valiant endeavor to draw the delectable essence out of her Mistress. Her gestures were chaotic, with no rhyme or reason to them, the simple motions of a girl with a simple goal. But though simple, Yuko’s actions proved more than effective, as it only took a couple more minutes of her escalated oral efforts for her dominant lover to reach another climax, letting out a loud, primal moan as the floodgates were opened and her juices at last graced Yuko’s awaiting mouth.

It hit her tongue like ambrosia. The heavenly taste sent Yuko over the edge, her own juices flowing out past the vibrator still toying with her cunt and coating Yukari’s hand, which the archer quickly pulled away, replacing it with her own tongue as she took in more of the newcomer’s essence, humming as her own orgasm loomed ever closer. She lapped up as much of Yuko’s cum as she could, her tongue’s motions drawing another climax out of the tanned girl, with the help of the love egg taped over her clit and a few careful love taps with the vibrator in her hand. And all the while, she didn’t stop her own ministrations on her Mistress’ pussy, devoted to give her owner even a fraction of the carnal delight she was experiencing. She worked at a frenzied pace, shoving her tongue as deep as it would go within Arisato’s core, paying no regard to technique or subtlety as she feverishly ate out her dominant lover, each drop of cum gracing her tongue only driving her to go further and faster.

Hamuko closed her eyes as her slave’s proficient tongue made her cum once more, her body shivering in delight. She felt like she could stay there for hours, being serviced by her dutiful pet, one whose only desire was to worship, and whose only notion of a reward was her Mistress’ cum. On any other day she would have gladly kept Yuko’s head between her legs for as long as she could move her tongue, but alas, she still had one other prospect who needed to assert her place on her harem. So, with a heavy heart, she gently nudged Yuko’s head away from her womanhood, the tanned girl’s tongue trying to reach its delicious target even as it was slowly pushed out of reach. She looked up at her Mistress, fearful that she would look down at her in disappointment, though those worries quickly faded once she saw the wide smile on her dominant partner’s face.

“Well done, Yuko.” Hamuko said as she pulled Yuko in for a deep kiss, the taste of her own essence abundant on her slave’s eager tongue. “I can tell you put some serious efforts into your... training. But then again, I wouldn’t expect anything less from someone as ambitious and dedicated as you.”

“Thank you, Hamuko-sama.” Nishiwaki smiled as her Mistress’ words filled her with pride, the red-eyed student’s sincere, heartfelt smile warming her soul. “I’m happy I could make you feel that way.”

Hamuko pulled Yuko in for another, quicker kiss, while Yukari gently massaged the tanned girl’s shoulders. “Now, how about we take off those cuffs and you tell me your wish?” Arisato asked as she pulled out the keys to the restraints out of her corset, handing them to Yukari. “I for one, am looking forward to see what’s on your mind.”

Yuko shuddered as she tried to think of an appropriate wish to ask of her Mistress. Unlike Chihiro, she wasn’t interested in dominating anyone, and though she desperately wanted to leap onto Rio’s waiting arms, she also knew that it wouldn’t be fun if she was the only one of the two claimed by their Mistress. So, with a somewhat heavy heart, she chose to wait for a proper moment to be with her beloved and decided on her gift. “Actually... Do you think I could keep the cuffs on? For now, at least?”

Yukari paused just as she was about to unlock the restraints, looking to her Mistress and seeing her bearing a wide, mischievous smirk. “Oh, a bondage enthusiast, are you?” Asked the leather-clad girl before licking her lips, her mind racing with ideas. “Did that come up on your research too?”

“N-not exactly.” Yuko answered, her arousal rising once more thanks to the toy still vibrating on her clit. “To be honest, it wasn’t until Yukari slapped those cuffs on me that I realized that they felt... oddly comfortable. Like they were meant to be there.”

Arisato chuckled, running a hand over her bound pet’s sweaty black hair. “You know that isn’t exactly the most glamorous of gifts, you know? You sure you don’t want Yukari to eat you out? Maybe put her in cuffs for a change?”

“I know it’s not the flashiest thing I could have asked for, but I’m quite curious to see what... tools you’ve gathered.” Nishiwaki answered with an honest smile, one that soon turned into a saucy grin. “Besides, those two aren’t mutually exclusive.”

“That’s the spirit.” Hamuko said before giving the tanned girl a quick peck on the lips while reaching behind her. “Though you won’t exactly be _seeing_ my gadgets.”

Before Yuko could even formulate an answer, the room suddenly grew dark. Or at least, to Yuko, whose eyes were covered by a wide, thick black blindfold. She gasped as she was denied her sight, suddenly finding herself in a world of black, one where any and all touches were both unexpected and heightened, such as the kiss to her nape Yukari gave her after she finished tying up the blindfold. She could feel a weight shift on the couch, followed by hands grabbing and turning her slightly, most likely to put her facing the rest of the girls, she assumed.

“Now, what to do with you...” Hamuko said off-handedly as she rummaged through her collection, a variety of small boxes that were previously hidden around the room now splayed before her, like a selection of paints before an artist’s singular eyes. “It’s not every day I come across such a... willing, passionate subject.” She rummaged through her assortment of toys, humming to herself as Yuko was left to Yukari's skilled, teasing hands. After a few more seconds, she pulled out a couple of lengths of red rope, small, thin and smooth, as well as some more devices. “It’s been a while since I've done some rope bondage. Unfortunately, we don't have the time to go the whole nine yards today, so instead I'll just give you a taste.” She said as she picked up a riding crop, using it to quickly hit Yuko's thighs. “Lean back, spread your legs and lift them up. As wide and as high as you can.”

Not wanting to disobey her Mistress, Nishiwaki braced herself on her cuffed arms and spread her legs to the best of her abilities, though bound and blinded as she was, the task turned out to take more time and effort than she expected. After a few moments of carefully inching her legs apart, she finally reached her goal, her legs fully spread and raised up to the point where her feet were almost on the same level as her chest, leaving her dripping snatch completely exposed. And for her efforts, she was rewarded with a kiss, presumably from her Mistress, though she hasn’t gotten enough experience to identify such discrepancies. But while she was distracted by the invading tongue, she could feel her nipples being caressed and fondled, adding to her pleasure until they were suddenly and tightly gripped, causing her to shudder and shriek into the kiss. But it wasn’t like they were bitten or even pinched, there was a strange touch to them, a foreign sensation to the material weight down her chest that she didn’t recognize.

“Do you know what these are?” Hamuko asked as she flicked on one of the rubber-edged objects.

“A-are these... nipple clamps, Mistress?” Yuko did not have nearly as much experience with such instruments as her partner, but to say she was entirely innocent on the matter would be disingenuous. Even so, she answered nervously, her doubt only exacerbated by her owner's silence.

A silence that was broken when the egg taped over Yuko's clit came buzzing back to life, her moans echoing in the hall. “Correct! Such a smart slave you are!” Hamuko exclaimed, her voice teeming with pride. She then unfurled the bundles of rope in her hands, handing one to Yukari so they could each work on tying Yuko’s legs to the upper ends of the couch simultaneously. In less than a minute, Nishiwaki was completely bound, groaning as she tried to get comfortable in the position, finding that the ropes tied around her ankles were given just enough slack to keep her from feeling any real pain, though she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t feeling any discomfort. Part of her hoped she could ask her Mistress to let her down for a quick stretch, while the other part didn't want to ever be released.

“How are you doing, Yuko?” Yukari asked as she checked on the ropes. “Are the ropes too tight? Too short?”

“N-no, they're f-fine.” Answered the newcomer, her voice cracking slightly as she shifted her weight on her arms. “Never imagined there could be such a fun use for all those stretching drills.”

“If it becomes too much, tell me immediately. I'll untie you right away.” Hamuko said as she ran a hand over Yuko’s face, a wide smile appearing on the girl’s tanned face as she heard those reassuring words. “But until then... enjoy your wish.” Just as she said those words, she swatted her riding crop over Yuko’s dripping pussy lips, drawing a yell of pleasure out of the restrained student. Arisato continued her offensive, interspersing her strikes by occasionally rubbing her lips with the crop, or striking her thighs or gently running it over her stomach, her movements seemingly random to the sightless girl, her temporary blindness only serving to increase her anticipation, and in turn, the payoff for each unforeseen strike.

The Mistress basked in the sounds she brought out of her servant, every gasp and moan like music to her ears. She reveled in the opportunity to cut lose and dish out some good old domination, especially so when she knew the recipients of said treatment were enjoying it as much as she was. Already her mind was filled with perverted ideas as to what positions Yuko would be willing to be put in for the sake of her debasement, and every mental image of her tanned slave bound and waiting for her Mistress to have her way with her pushed her closer to the edge. Not that she let her pleasure get in the way of her ministrations, she was a professional after all, at least as far as she was concerned. So she continued, striking Yuko’s exposed womanhood over and over while her own juices ran down her legs, doing her best to give her all the ecstasy she could muster alongside her loyal pet archer.

Said archer was peppering Nishiwaki’s face and neck with kisses while running the slick vibrator on her hands over her clamped nipples, the unexpected vibrations on her chest causing her to moan and quiver in delight. Yukari mixed up her motions by turning off the toy in her hands and forcing open Yuko’s mouth, then making her taste the juices still lingering on the vibrator that was used to tease her cunt earlier. She cooed as her own essence hit her tongue, immediately comparing it to her Mistress’ cum in an attempt to find out how they compared to one another. Yukari slowly pulled the toy out of reach, and Yuko took the bait, her tongue reaching out in an attempt to savor more of her own juices, only for her to yelp in surprised when the tip of her tongue was clamped down just like her nipples, albeit by a smaller, much lighter clasp, enough to keep her from talking coherently, but far from what would be necessary to actually harm her. A perfect middle point between humiliation and pain that hit all the right spots she didn’t even know she had.

Never in a million years would Yuko think that she would be spending her Saturday being tied up by one of her tennis partners while in full view of so many other girls, much less enjoying it as deeply as she was. But now? Now that she had tasted the forbidden fruit, now that she had experienced such raw, carnal pleasure? Now she was afraid that she couldn’t go back, that the tame, ordinary porn she was used to jilling off to wasn’t going to cut it anymore. That her fantasies with her dear Rio would be insufficient unless they involved her beloved tying her up and fucking with her just as much as she was fucking her. It was a scary prospect, but the chill that ran down her spine wasn’t one of fear, but rather one of pure, blissful gratification.

“You seem to have enjoyed Yukari’s surprise, Yuko.” Hamuko said with a chuckle as she rained tap after tap of her crop on the tanned student’s leaking cunt. She then further added to the girl’s unintelligible speech by running the tip of her crop all over Yuko’s drooling mouth, starting with her luscious lips before slowly pushing it in, tauntingly moving it all over the inside of her mouth before setting it down on her tongue, denying the tennis player the taste of her own essence for as long as she could without making the tormented girl break down in raw need. “What does a good girl such as yourself say to that?”

Not that Yuko could respond, at least not in any meaningful way. She wanted to scream her gratitude to both her sister slave and her Mistress, to confess how much she adored being bound and exposed, to pledge herself to her Mistress’ eternal sexual servitude right then and there, but the only things to come out of her mouth were a copious amount of drool and mumbled nonsense. Especially with her owner’s crop pushing down her tongue and soaking it in her own juices, the humiliation of it all pushing her closer and closer to the breaking point. Hamuko pulled out her crop from within her pet’s mouth, cleaning it on her cheek before going back to striking her exposed cunt, Nishiwaki’s lower lips drooling almost as much as her actual lips. Yuko’s saliva flowed freely from her mouth, coating her chest in a shiny sheen of spit. Even if she couldn’t see herself at the moment, she figured that she looked pathetic, bound, blindfolded, with her tongue hanging out and drooling like the panting bitch she was, and she fucking loved it. But most of all, what really pushed her over the edge was the knowledge that her beloved Rio was watching her, that the woman she loved was watching her be tied up and toyed with, like an object for their Mistress’ amusement, and getting off to the sight.

Yuko’s tongue flailed as she tried to communicate past the cacophony of throaty moans and garbled words coming out of her mouth, the sight causing Hamuko to chuckle as she caressed the restrained girl’s face. “What is it girl? You wanna say something, dear?” She asked in a hokey patronizing tone.

“Do you want me to untie you?” She asked, pulling on the taut rope like a guitar string, but Yuko shook her head.

“Do you want me to take your blindfold off?” She asked, nudging the mask over her eyes, but Yuko shook her head.

“Do you want to taste more of your own cum?” She asked, hovering the cum-coated crop under her slave’s nose, but Yuko shook her head.

“Oh, I get it.” She said before leaning down and whispering in Yuko’s ear, her tone cold and sharp.

“You want to cum your brains out, isn’t that right you fucking slut?” She asked, delivering one harsh slap to the tanned girl’s cunt, and Yuko nodded frantically.

“Thought so.” Hamuko said with a chuckle before carefully pulling the clamp off of Yuko’s tongue. “Then beg for it, slave. You must beg to your Mistress for such a privilege.”

Yuko closed her mouth for what felt like the first time in forever, letting her tender tongue rest as she tried to think of the best words to say to her dominant lover. “I-I’m sho closhe, Mishtresh! I shwear I’m going to cum at any shecond.” She pleaded with her owner, her tongue still feeling moderately numb. “Pl-pleashe let me cum, Hamuko-shama! Don’t let me cum without your command! I don’t want to di-disobey you! I’m b-begging you! I’ll do anything you want, I swear! Please, let your unworthy pet cum!”

Arisato hummed as she tapped her riding crop on her gloved palm. She paced in front of her bound slave as if she was pondering her fate, her steps loud enough to make Yuko shiver. She reached out to Yukari, and the archer gave her the vibrator she was using to tease her sister slave’s nipples, which the Mistress then turned up to its maximum frequency. “Cum for me, my dear slave.” She said with a smile on her face, and then pushed the toy into the slave's cunt. Yuko let out a shriek of pleasure as the vibrations surged through every fiber of her being as she came on the spot, her eyes rolling behind the blindfold covering them.

But Hamuko wasn’t satisfied, still using the vibrating toys to draw climax after climax out of Yuko as she puled the screaming slave in for a messy, tongue-filled kiss. Hamuko snapped her fingers and as if on cue, Yukari knelt down in front of the restrained girl and began to enthusiastically eat her out, adding to Nishiwaki’s intense pleasure. Between the surge of ecstasy and her Mistress’ mouth overwhelming hers, Yuko almost passed out as she came over and over. But as if sensing her slave’s impending collapse, Arisato broke the kiss and turned off the toys, putting them aside as Yukari and her untied Yuko’s legs, the girl almost immediately collapsing before she felt Hamuko’s arms around her.

“M-Miss...tress...” Yuko muttered out, the warmth of her dominant lover’s arms almost enough to coax her into peaceful slumber, the only thing keeping her awake being the promise of sweet enslavement.

“Shh, don’t speak, sweetie.” Hamuko whispered as she caressed Yuko’s face, turning to Yukari to see her bringing a glass of water to her cuffed companion. “You went harder than I expected. Drink this, you’ll feel better.” She put the rim of the glass to Yuko’s lips and slowly tipped its contents into the slave’s mouth, while Yukari gently removed the nipple clamps and the handcuffs.

Yuko’s arms fell limply at her sides, her legs slowly and shakily coming down from their tightly secured position, sitting on the sofa as her Mistress rehydrated her. “W-was I good?” She asked as her energy slowly came back to her.

“You were perfect, Yuko.” Hamuko answered with an honest smile as she gently pulled off the tanned girl’s blindfold, letting her eyes adjust back to the bright lights of the dorm.

Dazed and exhausted as she was, it took a little while for Yuko's sight to regain its focus, but when it did, the first thing she saw was Rio looking at her with a proud smile on her face, followed by the remainder of her sister slaves fucking themselves or one another. “T-then... can I... get my collar now... Hamuko-sama?” She asked in a subservient tone as she traced a finger over the lace tying her Mistress' corset.

Arisato chuckled as she ran a hand down the side of Yuko’s sweaty face. “You are one eager bitch, did you know that?”

“Your eager bitch, my Mistress.” Nishiwaki said, bearing a cheeky smile on her face.

Hamuko reciprocated the smile, reaching down to unclip the green collar attached to the waist of her corset, holding it out for the slave before her to see the engraving on the tag: _‘Yuko Nishiwaki - lover, pet, and property of Hamuko Arisato’_. “You know what to do.”

Yuko licked her lips, her bright brown eyes focused on the shiny silver emblem in front of her. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, her legs still quivering from her gratifying endeavor, and knelt before her owner, looking up at her with the purest devotion in her eyes. “Hamuko-sama, I've never experienced anything like the pleasure you've so generously given me. Not only that, but you've also granted me the one wish I held for as long as I can remember. I would be honored to serve you as a member of your harem, to offer you all my love, lust, and affection for the rest of my days.” Nishiwaki pledged, looking straight at her Mistress' enthralling red eyes before quickly glancing at her beloved Rio, both their faces bearing deep, warm blushes. “Well... not all of it...”

Hamuko chuckled and offered a hand to her tanned pet. “On your feet, Yuko.” She said in a firm yet welcoming tone that made Yuko's smile grow even wider. Nishiwaki took her Mistress' hand and - with some help from a brightly smiling Yukari - stood on unsteady feet, holding onto her leather-clad lover's shoulders. Hamuko placed the green loop of leather around her slave's neck, and with a single, satisfying _click_ , the collar had been placed on Yuko's neck, her hand instinctively reaching to the verdant accessory, running her fingers over the sturdy material, as well as the golden metal imbued into it.

Once Hamuko locked the collar in place, she gave her slave one long look, admiring the beautiful contrast of the vibrant green on her tanned skin, before pulling her for a celebratory kiss, one that was met by the rest of her harem with loud cheers and whistles. “Just so you know, sweetie, you never had to prove anything to me.” She told her pet after breaking the kiss, caressing her sweaty face with a gloved hand. “If I didn't think you were worthy, I wouldn't have invited you here today.”

“I know. But I still wanted to assure you that I want to be nowhere other than at your feet.” Yuko answered with an honest, salacious chuckle as she pulled on the collar around her neck.

Arisato pulled her tanned slave for one more kiss before giving her a quick swat on the ass. “In that case, how about you follow your own words and take a seat on the floor? You’re not going to want to miss what comes next.”

Yuko smiled as she turned to look at her expectant beloved, still simmering under Fuuka's talented teases. On wobbly legs she walked back to her original position by Rio's side, blowing a quick kiss in her direction before falling to her knees, immediately being groped by Yukari once she hit the ground.

Hamuko watched the fruits of her labor with great pride. Mitsuru and Chihiro had not stopped fucking each other since the treasurer was collared, and now Yukari had Yuko at her mercy as the tennis player watched intently as she waited for her lover to be summoned and claimed, just as she was.

And she wouldn't have to wait long.

“Only one remains.” Said the Mistress as she walked over to the only one of her pets yet uncollared. “Come, Rio. It's time for your generosity to be rewarded.”

 

* * *

 

**_ Sunday, September 13th, 2009 _ **

 

Yuko stood on the hallway of the third floor of the dormitory, naked save for the collar around her neck and leaning on the windowsill, doing some leg stretches as she gazed into the streets below. Having just woken up on an empty room - save by Yukari still sleeping on some cushions a few feet from her - she finally had some time to properly process what she had learned the night before, from the alluring, to the shocking, to the downright mind-boggling. To say it was a lot to think about would be putting it very, very lightly.

But after all was said and done, after all that was revealed about the world, her friends, and herself, Yuko couldn't find it in her to hate Hamuko for any of it. At the end of the day she was still her old self, only with a collar around her neck, a fresh attitude towards her feelings, and somehow a newfound love for bondage. And most importantly, she could share her newfound loves with her oldest one. How could she hate the woman who gave all of that to her?

“You know, someone might see you like that.” Came a voice from behind her that interrupted her thoughts. Yuko turned around to see Yukari, just as naked as her, rubbing her eyes and stretching the drowsiness out of herself. “Not that that's necessarily a bad thing, mind you.”

“Oh, hello Yukari.” Yuko greeted her sister slave, sizing her up and down as if she wanted to make sure the girl in front of her was real. “Did you sleep well?”

“Hmm, I always sleep like a rock after a nice big orgy.” The archer answered with a smirk. “And what about you? After how hard you got it yesterday, I’m surprised you’re not still hurting.”

“Well, I’m still a little sore, if I’m being honest.” Yuko said as she rubbed her wrists, memories of the myriad positions she found herself in the night before coming back to her in full force. “But I guess I have Mistress’ food for that. Her literally magic food she made using her actual magic powers.”

Yukari walked up to the distracted tennis player. “Still hasn’t sunk in, huh?” She asked as she took Yuko’s hands on her own.

“It is a lot to process, you have to admit.” Yuko squeezed the archer’s soft hands, looking straight into her eyes with a nascent smile on her face. “But I think I’ll manage it. And I won’t say a word of it to anyone, promise.”

“I’m not worried.” Takeba chuckled, leaning closer to her sister slave to give her a quick peck on the lips. “If Mistress trusts you to keep our secret, then so do I.”

“Speaking of Hamuko-sama, where is she?” Yuko inquired. “She always complained about hating to wake up early. I’m surprised she wasn’t in the bedroom when I woke up.”

“Well, it is a special day after all. So Fuuka and her woke up earlier to make breakfast for everyone.” Yukari answered with a chuckle.

“How generous of her to make such a sacrifice for her lowly pets.” Nishiwaki said, a giggle of her own surging from her.

“You say that as a joke, but she probably sees it as an actual sacrifice.” Yukari playfully shoved her sister slave in the shoulder, a smirk on her face as she did so. “Still, I know she’d do it again in a heartbeat if the opportunity arose.”

Upon hearing those words, Yuko’s grin faltered, her face suddenly bearing a more puzzling look. “How many times do you think that will be the case, Yukari? I’m not jealous or anything, but I am curious to know how many women I’ll have to share my bed with.”

“Honestly? I have no idea.” Yukari answered bluntly with an exaggerated shrug of her shoulders. “A very wise girl once told me that Mistress’ heart was as wide as he libido, and that claim hasn’t been proven wrong yet.” She added as she ran a hand over the side of Yuko’s face. “So I don’t know how many women she’ll find it in her to love, but I do know that she will love every single one of them from the bottom of her heart.”

“I see. That’s reassuring.” Yuko grabbed Yukari’s hand and nuzzled it against her cheek.

“But she also knows better than to keep all of her slaves’ love to herself, if you’re worried about it.” Takeba added with a smirk, her sister slave’s feelings completely clear to her.

Yuko sighed, not out of relief but rather as a response to being so thoroughly figured out. “That obvious, huh? I’m really not worried, though. I have her to thank for being able to share it, after all.”

Yukari smiled, giving Nishiwaki one more quick kiss. “Then, how about you thank her over some breakfast?” She asked before stepping back. “We have a long day ahead of us, after all.”

“Yeah, that would be great.” Yuko rubbed her stomach, suddenly noticing her hunger now that her mind had been cleared of any lewder thoughts. “Last night was more exhausting than any practice I’ve ever had.”

“You better get used to it.” Yukari said as she made her way towards the stairs. “Mistress can be quite demanding when she wants to.”

“If yesterday was anything to go by, those are some demands I’d be more than happy to meet.” Yuko retorted, her eyes glued to Yukari's tattoo as the archer walked away from her.

“That’s the spirit!” Yukari gave her colleague a thumbs up, not bothering to look back as she continued to walk down the hall. “You’re going to fit in just fine.”

Yuko watched Takeba sashay down the hall, turning to take one last look out the window before following her sister slave. She walked down the steps carefully, fearful that her legs might give out beneath her. But just as she reached the main hall of the dorms, her legs began to quiver uncontrollably. Not due to pain or exhaustion, but because the sight in front of her had taken her breath away.

Rio Iwasaki, standing just outside the kitchen, completely nude except for the black and gold collar around her neck with her raven hair cascading down her back. The single most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Yuko gulped, and walked toward her lover on shaky legs. Despite all that had transpired, all that they knew of the other’s sentiments and apprehensions, they still had a lot to talk about.

But now, Yuko was more than ready to make her feelings bare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave any comments and criticisms you wish, they're always appreciated.


	4. A Chariot Ride towards a New Life

**_ Monday, August 10th, 2009 _ **

 

“That’s it, Rio.” Hamuko cooed, her honeyed voice filling the mind of the girl whose shoulders she was currently massaging. “Just relax. Let the sound of my voice be the only thing you hear.”

Hamuko giggled as she thought back to all the circumstances that led to this moment, all the coincidences and happenstances that led to her being left alone with Rio on the school’s tennis court. She really had to thank Mitsuru for enrolling the team into summer school. Sure, a part of her despised the thought of wasting precious vacation hours in the presence of Mr. Edogawa of all people, but deep down she knew the importance of her education. Besides, there was one other benefit to attending the extra classes that Mitsuru had no idea about: it would give Hamuko plenty of time to “talk” with her dear friend and tennis partner, Rio Iwasaki.

Being the admirably, if not stubbornly diligent student she was, Rio volunteered for the additional study sessions. Though lamentably, her close friend Yuko couldn’t join her, as the tanned girl had decided to spend her break taking a course to hone her managerial skills. Rio was proud of her friend’s diligence, but it was still unfortunate that she’d have to go the week without her closest friend sitting by her side.

Unfortunate for Rio, at least. Because with Yuko absent, so were any potential interferences when Hamuko began her work on Rio’s pretty little head. She began innocuously enough, suggesting that the two played a couple sets after classes were done. A suggestion Rio would have accepted even without any manipulation, always eager to test her skills against a decent opponent. But it was after the match was done that Hamuko struck, offering some of her homemade snacks to her black-haired partner. After a few, mostly healthy treats, Hamuko then offered to give her partner a shoulder rub, something to ease her tensions. Tired as she was and with the charm magic running though her system, Rio quickly accepted the offer, and after Arisato’s talented hands began massaging her shoulders while speaking to her in that soft, soothing tone of hers, it didn’t take long for the ravenette to fall into a trance, and to fall into Hamuko’s trap.

“Can you hear me, Rio?” Hamuko asked once the pink mist had fully covered Rio’s eyes.

“Yes.” Iwasaki replied, almost automatic in her response. “I... only hear you.”

“Magnificent.” The brunette purred as she gently caressed her partner’s shoulders. “Let’s talk, shall we?”

But as much as she wanted to fully act out her plans for Rio and Yuko as soon as she could, she had to wait. With Aigis having just recently moved into the dorms and yet to be integrated into her ranks, Hamuko had to focus on the gynoid, and that meant putting Rio’s changes on the backburner. The sooner Aigis was put under her spell, the sooner she could move onto Mitsuru. And getting Mitsuru on her side was the most crucial part of her plan.

Mitsuru Kirijo was smart. Really smart. She was bound to find out what Arisato had done to the team eventually, and the lancer feared what would happen if the heiress discovered her plans before she was pacified. So, until Mitsuru was just as accepting of her love as Fuuka and Yukari currently were, Hamuko would not feel safe, both for herself and for her girls. And while she may not exactly be the most social person in Gekkoukan, Mitsuru was most certainly attuned to her student body’s behavior, being the Student Council President and all. And if rumors or gossip began to make their way to her through the unstoppable grapevine known as high school students, like say, if the captain of the tennis club girls’ team and the manager of the boys’ team suddenly became a romantic item, despite none of them having shown even the remotest interest in the fairer sex (publically, at least), it would certainly pique her curiosity. Especially if said girls were close friends of a certain transfer student known for her proclivity to make food for her friends, and especially if said transfer student had learned to infuse food with magical properties just a couple of months prior.

Hamuko knew she was probably being paranoid. She knew it was an insane stretch, a mile-long leap in logic. But she would not take any risks, not if it meant that she could be sent back to the streets, not if it meant she could be denied a life with her loves. So, she would lay low and take her time, working on changing the perceptions of her friends at Gekkoukan slowly, one step at a time. The opportunity to fully claim them would arise sooner or later. For now, she’d gladly settle in expanding Rio’s perspectives, slowly but surely change how she viewed women. She’d whisper ideas and notions into her subconscious, seeds that would blossom when the time was right. And she knew exactly how to begin.

“You like Yuko, don’t you?” Hamuko asked, her tone sultry and reassuring.

“Yes...” Rio gave a slow, lethargic nod. “She’s my... best friend. Since we were kids.”

“Since childhood, huh?” Hamuko quirked an eyebrow at that. “Did you ever think you two could be more than that?”

“N-no...” Rio replied, sluggishly shaking her head. “I’m not... into girls.”

Arisato already knew that from their previous conversations, but it was still a necessary topic to bring up before she could move forward with her plans. “Maybe so, but that doesn’t mean you can’t look at her as something more.”

“W-what do you mean?” Rio tilted her head, a motion that even in her languid state still drew a giggle out of Hamuko.

“Tell me Rio, do you think girls are cute?” The brunette asked, a smirk slowly making its way onto her lips. “Doesn’t even have to be in a pure allure sense, just... in appreciation of their beauty.”

“I... guess.” Iwasaki blinked a few times, trying to think through the pink mist in her mind. “Never gave it... much thought before.”

“Well, I believe girls can be quite cute. Beautiful even.” Hamuko said as she tucked a few loose strands of hair behind Rio’s ear, her fingers ghosting over her partner’s face. “Would you say I’m beautiful?”

“Y-yes?”

A little more hesitant than Hamuko would’ve preferred, but it would do. “And would you say Yuko is beautiful?”

“Yes.”

More confidence this time. Good, Hamuko could use that later. “Are there any more women you’d say are beautiful?”

“I... guess.”

“Why don’t you give that some thought?” Hamuko asked, pulling out her phone to look at the time. “There’s nothing strange with thinking other girls are pretty.”

“Nothing... strange.”

“That’s right. Nothing weird with appreciating another woman’s form.” Said the brunette as she set up an alarm on her phone. “It's all a matter of aesthetics.”

“Aesthetic...”

“Think on that, won’t you sweetie?” Hamuko asked as she put down her phone and resumed her motions.

“Y-yeah... I will...”

**RRRRRRING!**

Rio jumped, letting out a sharp yelp as she was startled back to consciousness. “Huh, wha- when?”

“Oh, that’s for me. Excuse me.” Hamuko said as she picked up her cellphone to ‘answer the call’. “Hey sweetie, what’s up?”

“Ugh, I feel so... dozy.” Iwasaki clutched her head, blinking a couple of times before her awareness returned. “Did I fall asleep?”

Hamuko covered the speaker and turned to Rio, whispering “You kinda did.” before resuming her conversation. “No, I’m with Rio. We were just playing a quick match. Well I almost won, so that’s worth something! OK, I’ll catch up with you. See you soon!”

“I take it that was Yamagishi-san?” Rio asked as she stood up, rolling her shoulders as she felt the effects of Hamuko’s surprisingly experienced massage.

“Yeah, she’s waiting for me near the entrance.” The brunette picked up her things, hastily shoving them onto her bag. “There’s this new bookstore she wants to visit, and we decided to make it a date.”

“I’m surprised you still haven’t introduced her to us, you know.” Rio said in a light-hearted tone before letting out a mock gasp. “You’re not ashamed of us, are you?”

“Well, mortified is a better word.” Hamuko answered curtly, only to be met with a playful punch to her shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’ll meet her soon enough. Just waiting for the right time. Speaking of time...”

“Don’t keep her waiting on my behalf.” The black-haired student picked up her things and made her way toward the showers, nonchalantly throwing a “Tell her I said hi!” toward her friend as she walked away.

Hamuko watched her partner walk away intently, licking her lips as she watched Rio’s ass swaying in her shorts. All the while Hamuko played back the events of the last couple of minutes in her head. Rio had shown absolutely no changes. Which was understandable, given that today’s session had been more for drawing out and reinforcing Rio’s existing views than implanting new, more drastic ones. Until she had a few more meetings with Rio, Hamuko would not see any substantial changes to her partner’s behavior, which while expected, was still somewhat disconcerting. Still, there was something particularly... compelling about taking the slow route, about taking her time to smell the roses, so to speak.

With a sigh, Hamuko looked at the time once more, and left the tennis court putting aside any thoughts of her would-be slave in order to focus on her first conquest. Fuuka was awaiting her for their date, after all. A date that didn’t involve a bookstore in absolutely no way, shape or form.

 

* * *

 

**_ Saturday, September 12th, 2009 _ **

 

“On your feet, Rio.” Hamuko reached out her hand to the kneeling slave. The black-haired student laid a kiss upon the gloved hand before being pulled up, Fuuka by her side keeping her from falling due to her shaking legs. “It must have been... exhausting, waiting so long for your relief.” The brunette said, running a hand down Rio's long black hair. “And yet, you held fast. Not a single finger in your cunt this whole time. Your composure is impressive.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” Iwasaki replied, giving her owner's hand another kiss. “I know it'll be worth the wait.”

Hamuko smirked, giving Rio a quick kiss, but one that still rocked the ravenette to her core. With no further words, Hamuko led her pet to their impromptu stage, laying her on the couch as she and Fuuka knelt before her, both girls giving Rio one long lick up her slit that almost caused her to cum on the spot. Given how worked up Rio had been - thanks in no small part to Fuuka’s unrelenting teases - there was no time for foreplay, lest the black-haired pet exhausted herself before her cunt was even touched.

Iwasaki braced herself on the arm of the couch, gripping it tightly with one hand as the other played with her breasts. She tried to compose herself, but the long and harsh denial she endured was making it hard for her to keep herself from cumming right then and there. It didn’t help that her oldest friend was watching her so intently, Yuko’s gaze focused on her like a predator stalking its prey, or rather, lusting after it. And seeing as how Yuko had longed for Rio’s love for so many years, it only made sense that she’d look at her friend being fucked with such intense love and lust in her eyes.

But it didn’t make sense that Rio would share that same look of raw passion. She never thought of girls in a sexual or even romantic manner, yet now she found herself in the middle of a damn lesbian orgy, and she loved every second of it. Was it only because Yuko was there? Her closest friend, one of the few people she loved, even if platonically? Though even now that notion was being shattered, the sight of Yuko in their Mistress’ passionate grasp seared onto her memory and doing things for her that she never even imagined.

Maybe she truly did love Yuko in that deeper, more sexual sense. Maybe the sight of her friend’s harem awoke something deep within her, a desire for submission that surpassed any notion of gender. Maybe it was just adolescence fucking with her. But what she knew for certain was that she did not want the pleasure to stop. And that she never wanted to leave her beloved Yuko’s side.

The thought of indulging such base desires alongside her oldest friend did wonders for Rio, adding to the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving from her Mistress and her Mistress’ girlfriend. It should have alarmed her that not only was Yamagishi so brazenly accepting of Hamuko’s antics, but that she herself was thoroughly overjoyed at being shared by the two girls, feeling less like a woman and more like a sex toy to be used and abused by the two lovers. But the pulsing ecstasy that coursed through her was an undeniable sign that she was still human after all, even if a part of her wished to simply lay there, motionless as she was treated to what would undoubtedly be the best orgasm of her young life.

Of course, it was only a part of her. She knew that she would have to pay her tribute to her wonderful Mistress eventually, though if Chihiro’s and Yuko’s turns with the leather-clad student were anything to go by, such tribute would be a reward in and of itself. She looked down to see Arisato’s fierce scarlet eyes looking back at her, almost looking into her very soul as they clashed with her own black eyes, pulling her into their dominant gaze and refusing to let her go. So focused was she on Hamuko's alluring gaze that she didn't notice when Fuuka slowly descended out of her view, trailing kisses and licks down her slit while their Mistress held Rio's attention with her seductive eyes and bewitching tongue.

What Rio did notice was the slithering organ slowly pushing into the crack of her butt, letting out a shuddering moan as she felt Fuuka's tongue worm its way into her ass. Yamagishi's assault on her puckered hole was truly unlike anything she experienced - which she noticed was becoming something of a theme for the evening - and while it wasn't as immediately gratifying as say, the talented mouth going to town on her pussy, it wasn't exactly unpleasant either. It seemed to be something of an acquired taste, a realization that led Rio to giggle as she made the highly unusual association of the attribute with such a subject.

Her short laughing fit quickly devolved into more moaning however, as Fuuka got into her ass-eating stride. The navigator was in her element, feeling not only comfortable, but enthusiastic with her tongue up another girl's ass, whether that girl was her beloved girlfriend or one of her sister slaves. And now that her Mistress had expanded her harem, now that she had a whole new selection of delectable rims to enjoy, now Fuuka was truly restless. Hamuko wanted her new girls broken and collared before the day was over, but all Fuuka wanted was to get a taste of their most private holes. And while her girlfriend was tongue-fucking Rio’s asshole, Hamuko continued her work on her partner’s dripping pussy, using every technique she knew as she lapped up her essence.

With Hamuko’s mouth on her cunt and Fuuka’s tongue up her ass, it didn’t take long for Rio to cum, throwing her head back and letting out a throaty moan as her juices gushed into her Mistress’ awaiting mouth. But the brunette wasn’t the only one who got a taste of Iwasaki’s essence, for when she heard those dulcet moans coming out of her sister slave’s mouth, Fuuka immediately pulled her tongue out of Rio’s ass and dove back into her pussy, lapping up all the delicious cum she could alongside her Mistress and elongating Rio’s ecstasy in the process.

Iwasaki could not handle the climax, her eyes rolling back in her head as she experienced such unimaginable pleasure, something beyond anything her lonely nights with her dildo could have ever prepared her for. And she relished in it, basking in the unfamiliar but not unwelcome sensations only the experienced mouths of a Mistress and her right-hand woman could provide. She only hoped that Yuko was enjoying herself to even a fraction of the extent she was at the moment, but it only took one quick glance toward her tanned lover, currently fingering Yukari Takeba just as the archer fingered her, to see that she was having the time of her life.

After a few more moments of uninterrupted cunnilingus, as well as what might have been a few more orgasms - Rio never saw herself as multi-orgasmic, but finding out if she was would be an experiment she was more than willing to partake in - Hamuko and Fuuka pulled back, sharing one passionate kiss before climbing onto the couch and over the black-haired player’s prone body and giving her the first three-way kiss of her life, letting her taste her own cum, alongside a few undertones of something more... acquired, something that hours before would have been utterly distasteful, but now was nothing short of delectable.

“Thank you, Mistress.” Rio said in a breathy voice after breaking the kiss, the sight of her Mistress licking her lips clean sending wonderful shivers down her spine. She turned her gaze to see Fuuka looking down at her with devious eyes and caressed her smiling face. “And you too, Yamag- Fuuka.”

“The pleasure was mine.” Fuuka replied in a tone that left nothing to the imagination.

“I suppose now it’s my time to please you, isn’t it, Mistress Hamuko?” Rio asked, taking a deep breath as she tried to recuperate her stamina.

“What could have given that away?” Hamuko inquired with a joking tone, only to stop once she saw Rio looking away sheepishly. “What’s wrong?”

“I-if I’m being honest, I can’t say I’m... confident, in my... pussy-eating skills.” Iwasaki answered, a deep blush creeping onto her face.

Hamuko ran a hand over Rio's face, giving her partner a gentle smile. “Neither were my other girls when I first claimed them, but now... well, you’ve seen what they did. And heard it. And felt it.”

“Still... I’m worried I might not live up to your expectations. I don’t want to disappoint you, Mistress.” Iwasaki confessed, though her nervousness was undercut by a small chuckle she let out as she looked at her lifelong friend. “Especially after you’ve been worshipped by Yuko, that rug-munching slut.”

Yuko smiled as she heard the crude compliment. “Love you too, Rio!” She said, blowing her lover a kiss.

“Rio, you could never disappoint me. Having you here, having you all here, is more than a dream come true. There’s nothing you can do to make me regret my decision.” Arisato said before giving her ponytailed pet a passionate kiss to ease her nerves. “Although... there is one thing you can do if you want to... try something different.”

Rio gulped, feeling a certain anticipation upon hearing her Mistress' words. “W-what is it, Hamuko-sama?”

“Tell me, my beautiful pet...” The brunette teased, running a hand down her slave's chest. “Do you have any toys at home?”

“Y-yes... I have a... dildo in my bedroom.” Rio answered with a surprising degree of bashfulness, given her current predicament.

“I imagined. You are a healthy young woman after all.” Hamuko said as she stood up, a grin on her face as she snapped her fingers, a silent command for Fuuka to reach beneath the couch. “Did you ever try to suck on it?”

“I... might have tried it a few times.” Iwasaki said as she tried to see what her sister slave was retrieving, her curiosity overpowering her reservations. “But most of the time I just... fuck myself with it.”

Hamuko chuckled as the mental images filled her mind, before taking a rectangular black case from her girlfriend. “Then what do you say you put that experience to the test?”

“What did you have in mi-” Rio stopped her question once she saw the object that Hamuko had taken out of the case, the sight of her long, thick, and trusty strap-on causing not only her but also Chihiro and Yuko to let out surprised, excited gasps. “Wow... It’s so...”

“Big?” Hamuko asked in a cocky tone, looking at the other newcomers to gauge their reactions, from Chihiro utterly gawking at the fake phallus to Yuko licking her lips, almost as if picturing herself in Rio’s place, or even alongside her as they worshipped their Mistress in unison.

“Beautiful.” Iwasaki marveled at the member before her, before her expression became much more quizzical. “But... how exactly is this going to please you? It is just a toy, after all.”

Hamuko chuckled. She should have known her pet would make such a question, but there would be time to explain that later. Right now, Hamuko simply ruffled Rio’s hair, a condescending action that was only exacerbated by her tone when she spoke. “Leave the details to your betters, ok dear?”

Rio shuddered as she heard her Mistress’ harsh words. “Y-yes, Mistress.” She moaned, lowering her head in mock shame. “I’ll stop using my mouth to ask stupid questions and start using it to suck your wonderful cock.”

“That’s the spirit!” Fuuka said as she gently pulled Rio down, both girls kneeling on the carpeted floor before their owner. “Show her what you can do. I’ll help where I can.”

“Thanks. I could use the help of someone with... expertise.” The black-haired girl winked at her sister slave before being pulled in for an ardent kiss.

“If you want to talk to a real cock-sucking expert, ask Yukari for some pointers.” Yamagishi said after breaking the kiss, both of their mouths still connected by a string of saliva. “I’m just making sure my Mistress gets the treatment she deserves from her slaves.” She looked up at her dominant lover with adoring teal eyes, and her Mistress in turn looked down at the loyal blunette with an unabashed gaze.

Meanwhile, Rio's gaze was focused solely on the fake dick in front of her. It was much bigger than the one she had, but that only served to make her even more excited at the prospect of being claimed by her Mistress. She laid a kiss upon the tip of the member, repeating the motion before making her way down, peppering the length with kisses before making her way back up with one long lick from the bottom to the top. After that she opened her mouth and took in the head, sealing her lips around the bulbous tip before moving her tongue around the silicon head. It took a few moments for Rio to get a good rhythm going, but when she did, she was rewarded with her Mistress’ captivating moans, her head swimming and her cunt dripping as she heard those alluring sounds of pleasure.

“Good girl, Rio.” Fuuka said as she shimmied up behind her sister slave, her dainty hands groping and squeezing the tennis player’s breasts. “But don’t be afraid to use your hands while your mouth is working on the head. She has more cock for you to worship.”

Iwasaki took the second-in-command’s advice to heart, wrapping a hand around the oddly warm shaft. But as she had been instructed by her Mistress earlier, she pushed such thoughts aside, focusing her efforts on pleasing her owner like a good slave. And while she was pumping a hand up and down her Mistress’ cock, her other hand made its way to her bare pussy, rubbing up and down the brunette’s dripping slit. “Am I pleasing you, Hamuko-sama?” She asked as she pulled away from the bulbous head, looking up at the dominant partner with a deeply submissive gaze while her deft hands were still hard at work.

“Hmm, so far so good. But you still have a long way to go.” Arisato caressed Rio’s hair, looking down at the kneeling pet with a cheeky grin on her face. “After all, you specifically begged that your Mistress allowed you to pay your tribute to her in a more comfortable manner. It would be a shame if even after all the trouble that your benevolent Mistress went through to grant your wish, you still failed to please her.”

Rio momentarily faltered as she heard her owner’s confusing words. She hadn’t really begged for an opportunity, and it wasn’t like having Fuuka reach under the couch to pull out a strap-on was that much trouble. But it only took one look at Arisato’s wide smirk for Rio to realize her Mistress’ true intentions. She was toying with her, her threat nothing more than a mere bluff. But it was a bluff Rio did not have the heart to call. “I will not fail you, Hamuko-sama. I will please you even if it is the last thing I do.” She said before resuming her duties, wrapping her lips around the head of the brunette’s fake cock once more.

Meanwhile, her sister slaves watched in awe. Chihiro’s bespectacled eyes were laser-focused as she took in every movement Rio made, from the abrupt pumps of her hand to the nuanced motions of her mouth, trying her hardest to learn how to please her Mistress in such a manner. Though with Mitsuru pawing at her as she was, with her panting breaths in her ear, she was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on the action before her. Fushimi had half a mind to push her senpai to the floor and shut her up with her cunt, but even she wasn’t cruel enough to deny the obviously needy redhead the alluring sight in front of her. For now, she’d power through Kirijo’s assault, which while most welcome in any other circumstance, was an undeniable hit to her focus. Maybe she’d have to resort to asking for pointers from Yukari after all.

Yuko on the other hand, had a much less analytical outlook on the situation. She looked at Rio not in an attempt to learn how to do as she did, but simply committing the sight of her lifelong friend gleefully and proudly worshipping their Mistress to memory. The action before her was exciting enough as it was, hitting all the buttons she just discovered she had, but it was the fact that it was Rio, her Rio that was on her knees sucking on a dildo attached to their mutual friend’s waist that made it all the better for her. Not that she wasn’t interested in learning how to worship her Mistress, but right now, Yuko was too busy basking in the wonderful sight to focus her mind enough to study such matters. Surely her Mistress would understand, and even if she didn’t, Yuko had no doubts that her punishment would be most welcome.

Rio continued her work, motivated by her Mistress’ moans and Fuuka’s touches. She slowly pushed onward, taking in more and more of the strap-on into her mouth with each bob of her head, all the while still pumping the shaft and rubbing her fingers up and down her owner’s slit. Her motions were still uncoordinated, still awkwardly out of synch, but Rio did not let her inexperience dishearten her, instead using it to fuel her ministrations, quickening the motions of her hands and tongue and earning herself a caress from her Mistress that sent shivers down her spine, the appreciative gesture almost as arousing as the act itself.

“You’re doing great, Rio.” Yamagishi said in a giddy tone as she pumped a couple of fingers in and out of her sister slave’s dripping cunt. “But don’t forget to look up at your Mistress. Look right into her eyes while you’re sucking on her cock, let her know that her pleasure is paramount to you, let her know how grateful you are to have the honor of serving her.” She instructed, looking up just as she had told Rio.

The black-haired girl followed the navigator’s coaching, looking up at her owner with devotion and love visible in her eyes. She didn’t break eye contact even as she intensified her motions, bobbing her head back and forth even faster along the silicon shaft, getting a little over half of its length inside her mouth before she began to feel overwhelmed by its size, the toy threatening to touch the back of her throat. But even so, Iwasaki tried to take more of the cock down her gullet, though to no avail as she pulled back in a coughing fit.

“Easy there, sweetie.” Hamuko said as she crouched before Rio, gently running a hand over the pet’s face to clear away the spit and drool. “I appreciate the effort, but I would prefer it if you didn’t keel over because of a cock plugging your throat. Especially when there are so many better ways for me to make you pass out.”

Rio took a few deep breaths as she re-centered herself. She turned to look at Yuko, who looked back at her with a slightly worrisome expression, one that was contrasted by the smirk on Yukari’s visage, the smirk on her lips speaking more than a thousand words could about her experience. “It’s okay, Hamuko-sama. It’s just a minor setback.” Said Iwasaki as she turned to face her owner. “It just means I’ll have to change my approach.” As much as she wanted to take the fake dick deeper inside her mouth, she couldn’t exactly do it without choking herself on it. But Rio was nothing if not adaptable, so even if she didn’t have the prowess to fit all of her Mistress’ member in her mouth, she’d find a way to bring her pleasure.

Hamuko smiled before standing up again, her magical member once more lined up with her black-haired partner’s mouth. “In that case, get to it. You still have a duty to fulfill, slave. And if you fuck up this time, I will have to punish you, understand?”

“Yes, Mistress. I will not fail you again.” Rio said as a shiver ran down her spine, the looming threat arousing more than it probably should. Without breaking eye contact she moved forward again, only this time she did not seek the head of the member, instead leaning past it to lick the shaft in its entire length, up until her tongue flicked the brunette’s clit, almost hidden by the strap around her waist. Iwasaki licked her way back up before going down once more, lathering every inch of the fake cock with her spit and humming all the while. Once she felt that the shaft had been covered with enough spit, she gave one last lick all the way down, but instead of coming back she began to frantically swipe her tongue up and down her Mistress’ slit, getting her first taste of the heavenly essence, all the while her hand wrapped around the shaft and furiously pumped up and down the length.

Hamuko let out a surprised moan, taken aback by Rio’s sudden change of tactics. The ravenette was obviously not as experienced as her girls or even Yuko, but her enthusiasm could give Chihiro a run for her money. Looks like she was paying attention after all, Hamuko would have to reward her for being such a meticulous student. “I thought you weren’t confident in your pussy-eating skills.” She said, running a hand over her pet’s silk hair.

“Guess I’m confident enough to give it a try, provided I have some... handicaps.” Rio gave the dildo one long lick to emphasize her point before resuming her work on her Mistress’ dripping pussy. While her technique was lacking - if not non-existent - she more than made up for it with her raw energy, the hectic motions of her tongue matched only by the speed of her wrist as it pumped up and down her dominant lover’s dick. Even now she still had no idea how the sex toy attached to her waist made her feel good, or feel anything for that matter, but any such thoughts were quickly pushed aside by the more prevalent notion in her mind, her glorious duty to make her Mistress cum.

And with each passing second, with each frenetic motion, Rio came closer and closer to achieving her goal, at least if the brunette’s escalating moans were any indication. Well, that and the ever-increasing amount of juices being lapped up by the thirsty tennis player, the exquisite taste only adding fuel to the fire burning inside Rio. A fire that only grew hotter once Fuuka shoved a couple of fingers inside Rio’s dripping snatch. “You’re doing so well, Rio! You’re so close to making our Mistress cum, and when you do, you’ll be one step closer to becoming a truly worthy slave!” Yamagishi cooed as she groped her sister slave’s toned body, before leaning into her ear and whispering in a sultry tone. “Just like your lovely friend currently fucking herself to the sight of you sucking your owner’s cock.”

Iwasaki’s eye widened as the images of her childhood friend playing with herself just a few feet from her filled her mind. In her current situation she couldn’t see Yuko, at least not without stopping her ministrations on her Mistress, and stopping that was the last thing she wanted to do right now. So she was left to imagine, to dream such sights with only her soft moans to go off of. But she could see it nonetheless, her childhood friend kneeling on the floor and furiously playing with herself, one hand frantically pumping in and out of her cunt and toying with her clit while the other rolled her nipples between its fingers. She could see her right now, nice and sweet Yuko Nishiwaki masturbating to the sight of her closest friend being made into a submissive, cunt-munching slut for their mutual friend turned Mistress.

And those mental images were all that she needed to bring her to the verge of orgasm, her climax only impeded by her nigh-sacred devotion, her noble duty to bring pleasure to her Mistress. With renewed determination and a desperate need for gratification, Rio hastened her motions, her tongue hectically lapping up every inch of her dominant partner’s pussy while her hand all but blurred over her silicon cock. And her sudden outburst proved to be successful, as mere moments afterwards Hamuko grabbed her by her ponytail, keeping the pet in place as she let out a spirited moan and came all over Rio’s waiting mouth, the heavenly taste symbolizing that her duty was complete, and she achieved a climax of her own, urged by her newfound devotion to her Mistress more than anything else. Well, almost anything.

Once she came down from her sexual high, Rio saw her beloved Yuko looking back at her, still masturbating to the action before her. Disheveled. Filthy. Gorgeous. Rio could only hope she looked as hot as her friend did when Mistress claimed her.

“Well done, Rio!” Hamuko said in a breathy tone, caressing her partner's smiling face. “Your... resourcefulness will certainly be rewarded.”

“Thank you, Hamuko-sama.” Rio bowed her head, the compliment sending a submissive shiver down her spine. “But I only did what was expected of someone of my station.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, dear.” Said Fuuka as she wrapped her arms around the newcomer, giving her a peck on the cheek. “You adapted to the task before you flawlessly, especially for someone with no experience.”

“Well, I wouldn't say I have no experience. Yuko isn't the only one who spent her nights searching the internet for... research materials.” Rio giggled, making a handjob motion to emphasize her point. “Though I did have to modify my approach, if you know what I mean.”

“You mean your inclination toward the male anatomy?” Arisato jested, running a finger over the length of the spit-coated dick strapped to her waist.

“I’d hardly call it an inclination, Mistress.” Iwasaki stated, giving the tip of the fake phallus a quick kiss. “After today, the only cock I need fucking my brains out is yours, Hamuko-sama.”

“Only mine?” Hamuko asked, her brow quirked and her lips curved in a smirk. “You mean to tell me that if Fuuka, my second-in-command and your _superior_ , walked up to you with a strap-on and ordered you to spread your legs, you wouldn't obey her?”

“W-well of course I would!” Rio stammered, her face growing a blush as she thought of the smaller girl dominating her, finding the image to be quite arousing in its own right. “Assuming you weren’t using me first, my Mistress.”

“Oh, I like her!” Fuuka giggled before whispering in Rio’s ear, her tone suddenly more domineering. “She learns quickly.”

Rio shuddered as she heard her superior’s words, the surprisingly assertive tone doing wonders for the ravenette. “M-Mistress, I was a good girl, right? Am I going to get a gift too?” She asked, her rising need seeping into her every word.

“Of course, dear. I did say you would be rewarded.” Arisato said, looking straight into her pet’s desperate black eyes. “Tell me then, what do you wish for?”

Iwasaki’s reply was short and to the point. “I need to be fucked, Hamuko-sama. I can’t take it anymore! I need to feel you inside me!” She all but screamed, the raw sexual need abundant in her tone. “I know it’s not that much of a wish, but it’s what I need right now! Please, Mistress, pound my cunt with your big fat cock!”

Hamuko raised a hand to her chin, humming loudly as she made a show of pondering over her slave’s request. “True, it’s not the most exceptional thing you could have asked for. Hell, I planned on doing that later tonight. But... if you’re so desperate to be fucked like the horny little slut you are, then I will give you the reward you earned.” The Mistress said, her heart swelling as she saw Rio’s eyes widen in joy, before her own eyes widened, though in her case it was due to a less than innocent idea. “Although... I can think of a way to make your reward all the more special.”

“W-what is it, Mistress?” Rio asked, her already piqued curiosity only growing when she saw Arisato reach behind the cushions of the couch, an act that had surprised even the girls who had helped her set up the meeting and hide their tools. She pulled out a rectangular, blue velvet case, one that looked similar to the one she had retrieved earlier.

“Fuuka, be a doll and open this for me.” Said the Mistress with a cheeky smile as she handed the box to her girlfriend.

“Uhm, sure thing, Mistress.” The navigator took the case from her lover and opened it, her eyes widening and a gasp leaving her lips as she pulled out the object within; another strap-on, much like the one her Mistress was currently wearing, only differentiated by its turquoise color and its length, about one or two inches shorter than the original. “H-Hamuko...”

“What good is a harem of gorgeous sex slaves if you don’t have anyone to share them with?” Hamuko asked as she held a hand to the kneeling navigator. “Try it on.”

Fuuka looked at the toy in her hand. Even now she could feel its magical warmth in her hand, similar to the warmth she felt whenever she was fucked by her Mistress’ dick. To think she could experience those sensations her lover gushed about... Part of her felt like she was overstepping her boundaries as a submissive, like she would be definitively asserting her place above her fellow sister slaves. Not that she had anything against being the head of the harem, but there was something about making it so... official, so public that made her feel apprehensive. And it wasn’t like her Mistress needed the toy to assert her dominance, Fuuka had lost count of the amount of times she dropped to her knees and vigorously ate out Hamuko with a mere snap of her owner’s fingers.

And yet, part of her felt honored to receive such a gift. There was some apprehension, sure, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t love the feeling of being a step above her Mistress’ pets. Not in a condescending or demeaning way - outside the bedroom, that is - but rather in a ‘solidifying her place as Hamuko’s one true girlfriend’ way. Not that she needed reminding, whenever the brunette wasn’t commanding or punishing Yamagishi like an authoritative Mistress, she was doting on her like an adoring girlfriend. All in all, it felt like a big step in their relationship, like an important landmark. But given how unorthodox their relationship was, such landmarks would naturally be just as unconventional.

She took her Mistress’ hand, standing before her lover as she helped her don the accessory. It only took a few moments before the straps were done, and when the toy was finally in place the magic surged through Fuuka, as if the equipment was an actual extension of her body in many ways. “It feels... funny.” She said, running her hand over the shaft and gasping as she felt the pleasure of the touch on her own body. “It feels so out of place, but sort of natural at the same time.”

“It does take a while to get used to, I can tell you that much.” Arisato looked at her lover, the sight of her Fuuka packing such a tool both arousing and, if she was being honest, kind of funny in a cute way. She gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before whispering to her. “Now, what do you say you help me spit-roast this desperate bitch here?”

The words made Fuuka shiver in anticipation, both girls looking down to see Rio drooling at the sight of the two beautiful dicks ready to fuck her up. The blunette licked her lips, psyching herself up to face her Mistress’ test head-on. “On the couch, slut! If you need your Mistress to fuck you so bad, spread your legs for her!” Fuuka barked, thinking back to every time she had heard her owner say such a command as she tried to maintain her dominant façade. “As for me, I’m going to judge your cock-sucking skills myself, understand?”

“Yes ma’am!” Rio immediately complied, climbing onto the couch and laying on her back, holding her legs apart for everyone in the room to see just how unbelievably aroused she was. If she felt anything against being bossed around by Fuuka, she didn’t show, but given just how much her snatch was dripping, it would be easy to assume that she didn’t mind it in the slightest.

The Mistress and her lieutenant got onto the sofa, each placing themselves before one end of the black-haired student. Hamuko knelt before Iwasaki’s virginal pussy, whereas Fuuka held her toy a few inches away from Rio’s mouth, her tongue trying and failing to reach just a little further, to see if this new toy tasted just as bizarrely delightful as the one her Mistress wielded.

“Ready, sweetie?” Arisato asked as she lined up her spit-coated cock to her partner’s drenched cunt.

“Yes, Mistress!” Both of her slaves replied, a brief look of confusion flashing over their faces before they shared a giggle over their unplanned unison.

Hamuko looked straight into Rio’s eyes as she gently pushed the head of her member past her partner’s folds, basking in the sounds she made as she was filled up by inch after inch of her owner’s dick. After a few more tantalizingly slow moments, accompanied by some more delightful moans and gasps, the Mistress bottomed out inside Rio’s tight tunnel, her hips pushing up against the ravenette’s sensitive pussy lips. She looked at Rio’s face, her look of unbridled pleasure giving her all the confirmation she needed to pull back before she could truly give Rio the fucking she craved.

Iwasaki took a deep breath, craning her head back and opening her mouth as wide as she could. She could tell Fuuka would not be interested in the slow, easygoing oral worship she had given her Mistress. Given how long she had gone without any relief, Rio could tell that the petite blunette was very much looking forward to fucking her face, and neither girl could wait. Though she could appreciate Fuuka’s slow start, the navigator gently easing her magical appendage into the tennis player’s mouth, though Rio figured that could have been more for the blunette’s sake than her own.

Yamagishi shuddered as Rio wrapped her lips around the head of her artificial dick, letting out a gasp as the sensations hit her. It truly felt like an extension of her, as if the ravenette’s mouth was wrapped around a particularly sensitive limb. Made with magic. Attached to her crotch. But before Fuuka could get too lost to her own thoughts, she felt Rio’s hands grasping her ass, silently urging the cyan-haired lieutenant to keep going. A signal Fuuka was all too happy to respond to, slowly pushing her magical cock forward until half of its length was inside her sister slave’s mouth before pulling back, moaning with every foreign sensation.

Hamuko watched in erotic awe as her girlfriend slowly pumped her magical accessory in and out of Rio’s mouth, her mind overwhelmed by thoughts of how beautiful Fuuka looked, or how hot she’d look taking her other sister slaves. The Mistress giggled, focusing on the reward she was supposed to be giving before she got too lost admiring her lover’s beauty. She began to speed up her motions, an act that was met with a loud moan by the prone ravenette, said moans in turn reverberating around Fuuka’s shaft and urging her to speed up, which she was happy to oblige. Leaving Rio sprawled on the couch to be fucked by the two girlfriends, her mind blanked with pleasure as she tried to keep enough composure to service the cock in her mouth.

The black-haired student was absolutely ecstatic, thrilled to be spit-roasted by her superiors. But it wasn’t just that she was being fucked, it was the fact that she was being used, lying prone on a couch like a lifeless sex doll, a mindless object to be used to bring pleasure. Her arm and leg hung limply off side of the couch, and she couldn’t find neither the strength nor the desire to move them, fully content with laying there for the lovers to use, and for all to see, with one figure in particular permeating whatever thoughts she could still muster.

Said girl was currently watching her best friend getting pounded with utter awe. Yuko could not stop playing with herself as she watched her Rio being claimed just as she had been minutes prior, finally getting to see her lifelong friend in the throes of pleasure as she had dreamed of for so long, even if she wasn’t directly participating in it. But if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t really mind not having her first time with Rio. It might have been the romantic ideal, but it always felt like such a meaningless milestone for her. Oddly enough, very few of her fantasies in which she finally bedded Rio involved the two of them giving their virginities to the other. Not to mention that she had already waited for so long, she could wait a little while more. And hey, at least she’d have a hell of a view while she waited.

“Fuck, you’re tight!” Hamuko shouted as she feverishly pumped her magical strap-on in and out of her partner’s dripping tunnel. “Your cunt feels so good around my cock!” The brunette tightened her grip on Iwasaki’s waist, urged to fuck her harder and faster by the slave’s muffled, frenzied moans and her own unbridled lust. She looked up from Rio’s prone form to see Fuuka fucking her sister slave’s face like her life depended on it, her own face bearing an expression of pure ecstasy. Yamagishi relished in the unfamiliar sensations as she hastened her thrusts into Rio’s mouth, leaning forward and placing her hands on the ravenette’s breasts and groping them roughly, her lust-addled mind incapable of nuance or grace at the moment. The sight of Fuuka, with her face flush and her tongue hanging out in uncontrollable pleasure, was too much for the dominant brunette, who leaned forward to meet her lieutenant in a sloppy, passionate kiss, one that the blunette was all too eager to respond, neither girl slowing down their thrusts for even a second while their lips met.

The sound of the two lovers kissing one another as they fucked their sex slave was the breaking point for Rio, who pictured her two superiors passionately making out as they used her body for their own pleasure as she came, her cunt gushing as she let out a stifled scream of ecstasy. Her climax in turn brought Hamuko and Fuuka to orgasms of their own, both girls moaning into the other's mouth as they came, with Yamagishi's being so intense that her eyes rolled back in her head as she lodged her artificial dick deep into Rio's gullet and her juices coated the ravenette's face.

Hamuko smiled as her sexual high washed over her, her smile widening once she saw Fuuka basking in the afterglow of her own climax. She reached out to her second-in-command, caressing her face before the blunette took hold of her hand and began kissing it devotedly. “So, what did you think of wearing the straps for a change?”

“I can see why you like it so much, Hamuko-sama.” Fuuka said with a giggle as she looked at her dominant lover, her fatigue apparent in her voice.

“I can tell.” Hamuko smirked as she slowly pulled out of her black-haired pet’s cunt. “Why, you seem to have liked it so much you forgot to pull your dick out of poor Rio's throat.”

Fuuka was confused by her Mistress’ words, before she looked down and saw that her dildo was in fact still shoved inside of Rio’s mouth, forcing the tennis player to take in unsteady breaths through her nose. “Oh my God!” Fuuka screamed as she quickly pulled out of Iwasaki’s mouth, the lying slave letting out a small coughing fit in turn. “Rio, I'm so sorry! Are you OK?”

Rio took deep breath after deep breath, trying to compose herself as her blurry vision focused, the first thing she saw being Yuko in front of her holding a glass of water. She put on a strained smile before taking the glass, downing its contents so fast she almost began coughing anew. “M-more...” She muttered out, and immediately Yuko went to get a refill, only to pause once she heard Rio's tone grow far needier. “More... please, Mistress...”

“I don’t think she’s talking about the water, dear.” Hamuko chuckled, running a hand over Yuko's hair. “In fact, it almost looks like you enjoyed being face-fucked like a whore a _little_ too much, didn't you?” She jested, running a finger up and down her black-haired partner’s slit. “Or was it the fact that you could barely breathe that made you this soaking wet?”

“M-maybe...? I don't know.” Rio heaved, looking at her owner with a sultry gaze. “I think I need to do it a few more times before I know for sure, Mistress.”

“Well, I would gladly assist you in those... experiments.” Arisato licked her lips as her mind was filled with images of Rio choking on her cock. “But for now, I think there’s something else you need to try. Or rather, try on.” She unclipped the ebony-colored collar clasped onto the side of her corset, holding it out in front of her for its future wearer to read the inscription: _'Rio Iwasaki - lover, pet and property of Hamuko Arisato’._

Rio's eyes widened as she read the words on the beautiful silver tag. She knelt down on the ground before her Mistress, looking up at her with a worshipful gaze. “Mistress Hamuko... Before today, I never would have imagined that submission could make me so happy. Much less submission to another woman, even if she is one as deserving as you. And not only that...” She turned to look at Yuko, still kneeling beside her, and took her hand. “You gave me the opportunity to fulfill a wish of my own. And for that, I will always be indebted to you.” Yuko blushed at Rio's confession, tightening her grip on her friend's hand. “I beg you, Hamuko-sama, allow me to serve you, and to learn how to be the best servant I can be.”

Hamuko looked down at her kneeling partner with a smile, reaching out to her with a gloved hand. “Up, my sweet Rio.” She said as she pulled her pet up to her trembling feet. Rio immediately pulled up her ponytail, letting her Mistress wrap the black and gold collar around her neck, shuddering once the loop of leather and metal had been secured, and her new place in her owner's court had been cemented. Hamuko pulled Rio in for a passionate kiss, and for the third time that fay, the harem cheered as another sister slave had been inducted into their ranks. “Making the women I love happy is what I live for. You have no debt to me.” Arisato said after breaking the kiss with her newest pet, caressing the side of her sweat and cum coated face.

“Maybe not, but it would be my honor to serve you nonetheless.” Rio stated as she ran a finger over her collar.

“And it would be my privilege to have someone as wonderful as you kneeling before me.” Hamuko smiled, peering deeply into Rio's gleaming black eyes.

Her smile grew as she looked at the girl slowly approaching Rio from behind, the ponytailed slave turning to see Yuko looking at her with an awestruck look on her face. Both girls admired each other's forms, their gazes settling on the collars adorning the other's neck before wrapping their arms around the other's body and pulling themselves into a sweet embrace, their silent sentimentalism a nice break from the overwhelmingly passionate atmosphere of the room.

Though the sexual atmosphere returned with full force once the couple of slaves beckoned Chihiro to join them, the bespectacled servant all too happy to join her new friends in a sloppy, celebratory three-way kiss as their Mistress and their fellow sister slaves watched, wide smiles plastered onto their faces.

The Mistress took in the sight of her friends relishing in each other’s embrace and let out a sigh of relief. To see them so happy, so jubilant was all that she could ask for. But as much as she wanted to just stand there and watch her lovers enjoy each other’s company, she also knew that there was something far more important to be done. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers, capturing the attention of her slaves. Fuuka, Yukari and Mitsuru immediately knelt, with Chihiro, Yuko and Rio shortly following suit once they caught onto their owner's non-verbal command. The sight of her friends, her lovers, her sex slaves kneeling before her, eagerly waiting for their Mistress' next command was enough to wash away any exhaustion from the dominant transfer student.

Hamuko looked at the clock hanging on the wall, grimacing once she saw the time. It was much later than she planned, which meant that they wouldn't have time for much fun before the Dark Hour struck.  “As much as I'd like to immediately continue tonight's ceremony, there is one thing we have to do first.” She spoke, her voice dripping with arousing authority. “Gather all of the toys and follow me. We're taking this party somewhere more... comfortable. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Mistress!” Came the reply, all the slaves answering in unison. Slowly they stood, gathering the chests and cases that were once hidden around the room and then following their Mistress up the stairs and into what they would later learn was Mitsuru's room, to a night of love, pleasure, and though they didn't know it yet, truth.

 

* * *

 

**_ Sunday, September 13th, 2009 _ **

 

Rio Iwasaki walked down the stairs in a stupor. To say she had woken up confused would be an understatement, and though she had since remembered the previous night's events once her mind had cleared, there was still much to be discussed. But before she could do that, she needed some time to think. And she really needed some water. So, with unsteady legs, she made her way to the kitchen, only to stop when she saw Fuuka walk out of there wearing the same outfit as the day before; nothing but an apron and a collar.

“Oh, good morning Rio! Did you sleep well?” The blunette asked in a peppy and easing tone that clashed with her lewd attire.

“O-oh. Good morning, Yamag- Fuuka...” Rio stammered, too focused on the blunette's near nudity to meet her gaze.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on me?” Yamagishi asked, looking over her apron to see if there was anything out of place.

Iwasaki gulped, Fuuka's motions momentarily exposing parts of her lithe, nude body. “I-it's more what _isn't_ on you, actually...”

Fuuka giggled, dusting off her apron before walking up to the tennis player. “Funny, when you saw me like this yesterday there was a very different look on your face.” She joked, though her laughter died out once she saw the contemplative look on Rio's face. A look she had seen many times before, and one she was sure she herself had worn once. “Come here.” Fuuka took Rio's hand and led her to the table, both girls taking a seat and facing one another. “I understand that the first morning after can be somewhat confusing. I mean, I didn't even get the luxury of hearing the truth from Hamuko, I found her notes regarding the charm spell before she could tell me herself.”

Rio's eyes widened as she heard the navigator's story. “Really? What happened after that?”

Fuuka hummed as she recalled the events in her head. “I confronted her, she confessed that she charmed me, she cried, I forgave her, I confessed my love for her, then she confessed her love for me, and well... the rest is history.”

“But... didn't you feel betrayed? Manipulated? Used?” Rio leaned in, looking straight at Fuuka’s bright teal eyes.

“Of course I did. I'd never felt so angry before...” Yamagishi looked at Rio with a stern look on her face. “But I’d be lying if I said that I felt that way for long. Once I learned why she did it, once I understood that she only had the happiness of the people she loved on her mind, I couldn't bring myself to hate her.”

Rio looked at the blunette’s softening expression, watching her growing smile with a thousand questions running through her mind. “Were you already into girls before she charmed you?” She asked curtly. “Or was that another of her changes?”

“I can't say I ever thought of other girls like that, no.” Fuuka answered honestly. “And I know that if I looked at it objectively, I'd be appalled by what Hamuko did. But it's not like I stopped liking boys. And I'm willing to bet you didn't either, did you?”

“N-no, I guess...” Rio looked away as she thought to all her old crushes, finding that they failed to hold a candle to her newfound loves. “Though if I'm being honest, I don't really feel like going on the market for a boyfriend anytime soon.”

“Well, that's a different type of Mistress' magic at work, if you know what I mean.” Fuuka raised a couple of fingers to her mouth and flicked her tongue in between them, the motion causing Rio to blush fiercely, and Fuuka to giggle in return. “But seriously, think about that. Do you think that if Hamuko merely wanted a harem of mindless sex slaves, that she would let you or me, or any of the other girls still think of boys that way? Do you think she'd let us even think about these changes?”

The tennis player rested her head on her fist, closing her eyes as she pondered Fuuka's question. “What if she's only letting us think that to give us the illusion of choice?”

“Nah, she's not that deep.” Fuuka dismissed the notion immediately. “I could tell that before she charmed me.”

“Hey!” Hamuko called out from the door to the kitchen, just as nude as her pets, even more so since she didn't have a collar around her neck. “You think that tone is appropriate for when you're talking about your Mistress?” She asked, smacking a wooden spoon against the palm of her hand.

“Not really, I save it for when I'm talking about my girlfriend.” Fuuka clapped back, giggling at the sight of Hamuko squinting her eyes and threatening her with a wooden spoon before walking back into the kitchen.

Rio watched the banter with curious optimism, thinking back on her previous experiences with Hamuko. “I guess I see your point...” She said as she reflected on Fuuka’s words, as well as her inner thoughts, past and present. “I mean, it's not like I want to drop out of school and just become a live-in slave. Even now, I still think of my future like I used to.”

“So do I. And so do all the other girls, Hamuko made sure of that.” Yamagishi grasped the ravenette’s hands and glanced toward the empty doorway before continuing, her tone much lower than before. “I probably shouldn't tell you this, but... when Hamuko inducted Mitsuru to the harem, she had to resort to some more... direct means. And she completely hated herself for it. She couldn't bear the thought that she had turned Mitsuru into a nymphomaniac with an inferiority complex. And I mean an actual complex, not just a fetish one. Thankfully that didn't end up happening, but the despair I saw in Hamuko's eyes when she thought she stole Mitsuru's future... I'll never forget that.”

Fuuka looked uncharacteristically somber as she recalled the events surrounding Mitsuru’s initiation, her hands trembling around Rio’s own. She took a deep breath, composing herself before addressing Rio once again. “But what about you? Are you angry? Are you feeling betrayed?”

“That’s the thing.” Iwasaki looked away as she searched for the appropriate words. “A part of me tells me that I should feel like that, but mostly... I don’t. I still feel just like me. Just... with a newfound appreciation for women, if that makes any sense. Bah, of course it makes sense, you literally just told me how it was for you!” She chuckled half-heartedly, only for Fuuka to join in afterwards. “And if I'm being honest, I understand that feeling of wanting to do anything to make someone happy.”

“I figured you did.” Fuuka chuckled before leaning in and giving Rio a quick peck on the cheek. “In that case, why don't you go talk to ‘someone’ and work things out between you?”

“I will.” Rio smiled warmly, and Fuuka quickly pulled her new friend in for a tight hug. “Thank you, Fuuka.”

“Don’t mention it.” Yamagishi stood up, pulling Rio with her. “If you ever need me, I’m always available.”

“To talk, or more?” Iwasaki asked, a smirk on her lips.

Fuuka giggled, leaning into Rio’s ear. “What do you think?” She whispered in a sultry tone before lightly slapping Rio’s ass, causing her to yelp. She waved her new friend goodbye before walking back to the kitchen, leaving Rio all alone, just her and her thoughts. But before she could contemplate on Fuuka’s words or make sense of her own feelings, she spotted a most beautiful sight. Yuko Nishiwaki, walking down the stairs with her short hair barely reaching her shoulders, wearing nothing but her green and gold collar.

The two lifelong friends stared at each other for what felt like eternity before Yuko began to make her way toward her black-haired lover. “Hi, Rio.” She said, in as steady a tone as she could muster.

Rio on the other hand, had no intentions of masking her nervousness. “H-hey, Yuko.” She said as she looked her friend up and down. “You look... wow.”

“You too...” Yuko blushed, unaware that she was staring at her partner up all the same.

The two girls stood there, an uncomfortable silence permeating the air as they thought of all that they had to say. They knew that they had to face these feelings sooner or later, and now that they weren’t surrounded by such overwhelming passion, they knew that it was now or never.

“Yuko I- “

“Rio I- “

Both students cut off the other, each of them trying to speak over the other, even though they didn’t mean to. They went on for a few more time before stopping, laughing at their inopportune unison before calming down.

Unsure on whether or not they’d spend the rest of the morning talking over the other, Yuko settled for raising her hand. “Do you want to start?” She asked, taking her friend by surprise.

“Are you sure?” Rio asked, looking at her friend earnestly.

“I’ve been waiting a long time to speak about this.” Yuko spoke decisively, a wide smile on her sleepy face. “I might just ramble for an hour or two. So why don’t you go first?”

Rio smiled back. Of course Yuko was looking out for her. She shouldn’t have been surprised. Rio let out a deep breath before pulling her friend in for a kiss. A slow, gentle one that sharply contrasted their previous engagements.

“I love you, Yuko.” She said, looking deep into her partner’s beautiful eyes as she caressed her cheek.

“I-I love you too, Rio...” Nishiwaki replied with a dreamy smile, albeit one that quickly became dourer. “But it feels... wrong. I know you didn’t always feel like this. And I’d hate to think I’d be forcing you to be someone you’re not just for my sake...”

Rio put her fingers under Yuko’s chin, raising the tanned girl’s gaze to meet hers. “I’d be lying if I said I ever thought of you in a romantic sense before yesterday. But that doesn’t change the fact that I always did love you.” Iwasaki said, her voice cracking as she saw the tears springing from Yuko’s eyes. “Remember what I said before Hamuko collared me?” She asked, to which Yuko slowly shook her head. “I said that she granted me a wish. Do you know what that wish was?”

“W-what was it?” Yuko asked, her voice cracking with apprehension and hope.

“To be with you.” Rio spoke, her heart clenching as she heard Yuko’s breath catch in her throat. “Even if I didn’t think of you romantically before, I still wished to spend the rest of my life by your side. Whether it was on the court, or just living a normal life, as a couple of best friends growing old together. You’ve been such an important part of my life for so long, I couldn’t bear the thought of us drifting apart, and every day we came closer to graduation, that fear only grew. But now? Now that I know you feel the same way? Now we can be even more than that, and I get to make your lifelong wish come true too! So maybe my lust for you isn’t my own, but my love is. And this passion may have been fabricated, but it’s real now, and it feels wonderful. And making you happy is something I know I always wanted and will want as long as I live.”

The ravenette did her best to hold back her tears, focusing on wiping away the ones in Yuko’s eyes. “There. I said my piece. Your tu-”

Rio was cut off as Yuko tightly hugged her, sobbing loudly as her tears flowed freely. “I w-was so scared...” She stuttered, trying to speak through her sobs.

“Yuko...” Rio tightened her embrace as her friend’s words pierced through her.

“I-I was scared that y-you wouldn’t like me anymore...” Yuko cried, her sobs breaking her words. “I was terrified... that you’d t-think I was weird, or that you’d be too uncomfortable if I told the truth... And I couldn’t lose you! B-because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you too! An-and when you said you were in love with K-Kenji, I didn’t say anything because I wanted you to be loved... even if I wasn’t the one who’d give that love to you. But watching you all this time just made my heart would drop because it reminded me that I’d never get to be with you! S-so I kept quiet. Because having you with me was more important than anything, even if it meant I wouldn’t get to love you like I w-wanted.”

Rio trembled, her friend’s words like a vice grip around her heart. She cried alongside her lifelong friend, but she did her best to compose herself. Yuko needed her to be strong right now, she needed a shoulder to cry on, and that’s what Rio would be for her. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Rio said, doing her best to keep her voice from faltering. “I’m sorry I made you think I wouldn’t be by your side. I’m sorry I forced you to keep quiet for so long. But I promise, I never would have left you. And I never will.”

Rio gently ran her hand over Yuko’s hair, doing her best to make her beloved feel safe. And she did feel safe, safe enough to let out her true feelings, to bawl her eyes out as she embraced her lifelong friend as hard as she could. She cried and cried and cried, and every sob only made Rio want to break down too, until she couldn’t hold back anymore and cried as well. But deep down they knew it was for the best, that those tears would wash away their sorrow and clear the way for a bright future, one they would face together. The two of them spent a few more minutes crying in each other’s arms until eventually, they both managed to compose themselves, looking at the other’s teary eyes with pained, though sincere smiles on their faces.

“I love you, Rio.”

“I love you too, Yuko.”

The girls closed their eyes, letting the world around them fade away. Right now, they didn’t care about what other people would think, they didn’t think of other people at all. There was only them and the warmth and safety of their embrace. All the while Hamuko watched from the doorway, holding back tears of her own.

Hamuko was so distracted by the sight of her loving friends that she didn't notice Fuuka approaching until the navigator wrapped her arms around her waist. “Look how happy they are, Hamuko.” The blunette said as she tightened the hug on her girlfriend. “Now they have a whole new side of themselves to experience and love. All thanks to you.”

The brunette wrapped an arm around Fuuka's shoulders, pulling her closer and gently kissing her. “I wouldn't have been able to give them this satisfaction without you. I love all of my girls, but you’re more than that to me. You’re the reason I keep going, Fuuka. You’re the reason I find the strength to carry on.”

“And you're the only one for me, Hamuko. Mistress, girlfriend... maybe even more, someday.” Yamagishi said, looking up at her lover with a faint blush on her face. “But on the topic of your girls, does that mean you plan on inducting your friend from the library committee to your circle anytime soon?”

Hamuko smiled as she thought of the one girl currently left on her list. She'd prove somewhat troublesome, especially since she hadn't even begun implanting suggestions on her colleague's mind. But she was sure that Saori’s happiness was worth the effort. “We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Hamuko caressed her lieutenant's face, both girls bearing wide smiles. “Right now, let’s focus on having our fun with the girls here. I’d be a really crappy Mistress otherwise.”

The two lovers walked back into the kitchen to set the finishing touches on the breakfast banquet they had prepared for the harem. They had a long day ahead of them, and a new life as well. And there was no better way to kick it off than a meal shared between loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to leave any thoughts and criticisms that you wish, and hope you all look forward to the next part!


	5. A Hermit no Longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everyone. Apologies for the slight delay, this chapter needed to go through a couple of rewrites. Just a heads-up this one will be a bit of a slow burn, more in line with the previous work in this series.  
> Without any further delay, enjoy!

**_ Tuesday, September 15th, 2009 _ **

 

Saori Hasegawa’s life moved in a daze. With everything that happened recently, from bogus accusations to suspensions and now a threat of being transferred from Gekkoukan, not to mention her rocky history with her family and her non-existent social life, it was hard for the librarian to focus on anything. A lesser person would have crumbled under all these adversities, but for all of her faults, Saori was remarkably resilient. That, and she knew she had one friend she could count on, the one person who didn’t judge her even if she didn’t truly understand her, her trusty library committee colleague Hamuko Arisato.

A colleague who was missing from the library today. Which was somewhat understandable, after all, Hamuko was known as something of a social butterfly, engaged in more clubs than seemed feasible, and yet managing to juggle all those responsibilities with ease. So what if she missed a day or two? The transfer student more than made up for any absences with overwhelming dedication and energy when she did show up.

And yet, Saori couldn’t shake that feeling that today was different for some reason. Ever since the magazine scandal broke out, Hamuko never missed a shift in the library, always there to provide moral support for her friend. She knew that Saori was going through a rough time, what with her reputation in shambles and on the verge of being sent away. Hamuko was the only one who knew, or at least, the only one who knew her side of the story. She was the only one Hasegawa could confide in, and she was nowhere to be found. She wouldn’t leave her alone when she was so desperately in need of a friend, would she?

Maybe she had finally accepted Saori’s advice to stay away and keep her own reputation intact...

Saori shook her head, internally screaming to herself. She shouldn’t lose hope so easily. Clearly something must have happened, something that couldn’t wait. Given how responsible Hamuko was and how many clubs she was involved with, it made sense that her help would be required in at least one of them. Maybe Hamuko was just running late. But whatever the reason was, the loneliness stung all the same. Saori needed to find something to occupy herself in this deserted library, something to keep her mind away from those troubling thoughts...

She needed a book. Something to ease her worries, to let her escape from this madness, even if for a moment. And given that the library - much like most of the school - was completely empty, Saori felt comfortable taking a quick break to reread one of her favorites. She reached for her bag in search of one of her novels...

_‘Where’s my bag?’_

Saori looked all around the checkout counter, but her bag was nowhere to be found, and panic quickly set in. Losing her belongings was bad enough, but it would probably be the breaking point for her family. They already thought she was a rampant slut, who knows what they’d think if she returned home without her things? It wouldn’t surprise her if her parents accused her of selling her things for drug money. She couldn’t give them more excuses, she couldn’t be sent away, she couldn’t los-

“Saori-chan, are you okay?”

Saori yelped, turning around to see Hamuko looking at her with a worried expression.

“Hamuko-chan!” The pale student all but jumped at her friend, grabbing her shoulders tightly. “Thank God you’re here!”

“What happened? You look like you’re about to cry.” Hamuko asked, thrown off by Saori’s frantic behavior.

“I can’t find my things anywhere. I don’t know if I lost it or if someone stole it, but it’s gone!” Hasegawa looked around the counter once more, trying her hardest to keep her composure but growing more and more anxious with each passing second.

Now it was Hamuko’s turn to grab her friend by the shoulders. “Calm down Saori-chan, we won’t get anything done if you lose your cool.” She said in a calm but stern tone. “Let’s think about this. If it’s not in the library, where could it be? Where have you been today?”

Saori looked at her collected friend’s eyes, taking a few deep breaths as she tried to follow her advice. “I came here straight from my classroom.” She answered, her eyes widening as the words left her mouth. “Could it be there?”

“It’s a possibility.” Hamuko nodded, loosening her vice grip on her friend’s shoulders and dusting her off. “Why don’t you go look? I’ll cover for you.”

“Thank you so much, Hamuko-chan.” The librarian bowed, breathing a sigh of relief as hope returned to her. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I know you’d arrive at the same conclusion eventually.” Hamuko looked into her colleague’s weary grey eyes, a small smile on her lips as she did so. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

Saori bowed once again before making her way out of the library, going as fast as she could go while still technically walking. Hamuko sighed to the empty library, rubbing her temples as she tried to keep herself from drowning in regret. She knew Saori needed her, and yet she scheduled the meeting among her girls for today just the same, even though she knew it would take some time until the conditions were right.

 _‘The girls...’_ Hamuko’s eyes widened as a thought occurred to her. _‘What’s Saori’s classroom again?’_ She thought back to that time Saori and her were summoned by the intercom. _‘2-C... She’s in the same class as Rio and Yuko. Shit.’_

Unburdened by Saori’s restraint, Hamuko dashed out of the library, unable to care about any potential consequences at the moment as she pursued her friend. Not when she had a much more serious problem in her hands.

 

* * *

 

Saori couldn’t believe that she could have been so absent-minded as to forget her bag in her classroom.

She couldn’t believe that she allowed herself to panic as she did.

But most of all, she couldn’t believe her eyes.

She stood in the hallway, peering into her classroom through the small glass pane on the door. And what she saw shut down any remaining thoughts in her dazed mind.

Her classmates, Rio Iwasaki and Yuko Nishiwaki, along with some younger brunette she didn’t recognize, were inside her classroom, half-dressed and making out. But that wasn’t the most shocking thing in the room. No, the most shocking sight was the blond android engaging in such lewd acts with them.

And it was an android, there was no denying what she saw, no explaining away the blonde’s condition, not when the uniform that disguised her was thrown off of her haphazardly, exposing the white metal covering everything below her head and the exposed machinery in her shoulders and hips. There was a robot in front of her. An honest-to-God humanoid robot a mere few feet away from her. An apparently lesbian robot, making out with girls from her school, in her own classroom no less!

Robots weren’t supposed to exist, no less be sexually active! That was the stuff of trashy erotic novels and fanfiction! Yet here Saori was, watching as a robot built like a teenaged girl kissed her classmates. And she somehow knew how to use her tongue too, which was both confusing and exciting.

Saori staggered backwards, trying to rationalize the erotic sci-fi nonsense in front of her. It was one thing to bear witness to such a revelation, but it was another to be aroused by it. Because she couldn’t deny it, the sight in front of her was hot. The girls ranged from cute to gorgeous, and the action was exciting, even if it was in the preliminary stages. So focused was she on coming up with an excuse for what happened that she didn’t notice the presence behind her until a hand covered her mouth.

Her eyes widened and she instinctively screamed, but to no avail. She tried to claw and pull on the arms dragging her down the hall, but whoever had gotten the jump on her was far stronger than her. Even if their hands were surprisingly soft. Hasegawa tried her best to resist, but she could do nothing as she was forcefully taken to the AV room down the hall. The conveniently sound-proofed AV room. Once there, she was pushed inside, and after the kidnapper locked the door, Saori finally got to see that the one who had taken her was none other than Hamuko Arisato herself.

“You weren’t supposed to see that.” The brunette said, her stern tone undermined by her rapid, panting breaths.

“Ha-Hamuko-chan...?” Saori’s heart thumped in her chest, the sight of her friend only making things more confusing. “W-w-what’s going on? Do you know those people in the classroom? Why were they making out in school? W-why was there an android? Why was that android having sex with my classmates?”

“A-android?” Hamuko looked around the room as she let out an unconvincing laugh, trying her hardest to come up with an excuse. “D-don’t be silly! You’re just imagining things!”

Saori looked at her colleague in disbelief. “Wh-what?”

“That was... that was just a costume!” Hamuko lied, sweat running down her face. “Yeah, that’s what it was, silly! There’s no such thi-“

She was interrupted when Saori suddenly slammed her fist on the table. “I know what I saw!”

“S-Saori-chan...” Hamuko was taken aback by her friend’s outburst, a sharp contrast to her normal, passive demeanor.

“I-I mean, I don’t know how or why, but I know what I saw. I'm certain of it.” Hasegawa continued, rubbing her fist as she sat down on a chair in the corner of the room. “Don’t try to speak for me, Hamuko-chan. Not you too...”

Arisato’s eyes widened as she realized what she was doing. Sure, she might be trying to protect herself and her loves, but she didn’t mean to abuse Saori’s trust and kindness like everyone else had. She had done the one thing she promised herself she’d never do, she hurt her friend’s vulnerable feelings, and she loathed herself for it. “You’re right. I can tell you the truth, if you want.” Hamuko sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of her friend. “But you have to promise me that nothing I say leaves this room.” She grasped her colleague’s hands, her crimson eyes staring at Saori’s trembling greys. “Please. I need you to promise me that.”

The pale girl gulped, feeling the intensity of Hamuko’s eyes and the sincerity in her words. “I... I promise.”

Arisato lowered her head, doing her best to find the right words before she addressed her friend. “Those girls currently making out in your classroom... they’re my lovers. Members of my harem. I am their Mistress.”

Saori’s eyes widened in utter shock, her heart skipping a beat. “W-what!?”

“Please, let me finish. I promise I’ll let you ask anything you want afterwards.” Hamuko said, looking straight into Saori’s eyes. Once Hamuko received a nod from the pale girl, she continued. “That android you saw is named Aigis. You might have seen her in school before, she’s in my class. In truth... she was built to be a weapon designed to kill Shadows, monsters that threaten humanity.”

“You have a harem... and one of your lovers is a monster-slaying android...” Hasegawa stated matter-of-factly, every word coming out of her mouth sounding more and more ludicrous. “And you expect me to believe that?”

“Believe it or not, it’s the truth.” Arisato claimed, taking a deep breath before moving on. “And I know this because I’m part of a team dedicated to the Shadows’ extermination, just like her. Every night at midnight, the world experiences the Dark Hour, a period of time most people don’t even know exists, where they attack mankind. They’re the source of the Apathy Syndrome.”

Saori looked down, trying to process what she had just heard. Androids, monsters, hidden magical hours where androids killed monsters... It made no sense, and yet, she was forced to accept it as the reality she never knew. If there was one thing she learned after discussing literature with Hamuko for so many hours, it was that she was not creative enough to come up with something so outlandish. “Who made Aigis?” She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. “Who on Earth knows how to make a robot that can walk, talk and... kill monsters, apparently?”

“The Kirijo Group.” Hamuko answered without missing a beat, raising a hand immediately afterwards. “And before you ask, yes, Mitsuru Kirijo is a member of the squad... and of my harem.”

“K-Kirijo-senpai...” Saori blushed as she thought of the redheaded bombshell, picturing her in the throes of pleasure before shaking her head. “H-how did you get so many lovers? Including the Student Council President?”

To Saori’s surprise, that was the question that seemed to catch Hamuko off-guard, the brunette quickly averting her gaze. “Would you believe me if I told you I’m just that charismatic?” She asked with an unconvincing smirk.

Hasegawa felt a chill run down her spine. Like every fiber of her being was telling her to stop, to move on and ask something else. And yet, she couldn’t. Against her better judgement, she asked the one question lingering in the front of her mind. “Hamuko-chan... what are you hiding from me?”

Hamuko sighed, looking downward as she closed her eyes. “I charmed them.” She said, clenching her fists as she laid the cards on the table. “As in, I used magic spells to charm them into becoming my lovers.”

Saori had to do a double-take, her mind overwhelmed by the new information. “M-magic? You’re shitting me! First androids, and now magic?” She asked in an infuriated tone as she processed her colleague’s words. “A-and you said you brainwashed them? How could you!?”

“I didn’t brainwash them!” Hamuko snapped her head up, faltering once she met Saori’s incensed gaze. “Just... altered their preferences a little.”

“A LITTLE?!” Saori yelled as she leapt out of her seat. “You turned them into your sex slaves!”

“That’s just roleplay!” Arisato said, overwhelmed by Saori’s uncharacteristic intensity. “They are still the same people at heart!”

“No they’re not!” Hasegawa yelled, pacing around the room. “Just because they’re not mindless puppets doesn’t mean that they’re not changed!”

“They still have the same hopes and dreams, the same personalities that I fell in love with!” Hamuko balled her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palms.

Saori stopped in her tracks, letting out an unenthused chuckle. “Love? You call what you did LOVE?!” She asked, her eyes wide in utter disbelief. “If you truly loved them, you would have let them be themselves! You’re just a control freak!”

“I do love them! They are still themselves, they just reciprocate my love now!” Hamuko’s cried out as her trembling hands clutched her thighs, her nails almost breaking her skin.

Hasegawa looked at her friend on the breaking point and tried to calm herself. If she got any angrier, she might just assault Hamuko, and a criminal record was the last thing she needed right now. “How did you do it? Something tells me there was more to it than just dangling a watch in front of them.”

Hamuko sighed, the grip on her legs weakening as she felt all strength leave her body as she resigned herself to her fate. “I couldn’t do it directly. I had to charm their food and drinks, and over time it opened them up for... suggestions.”

Saori couldn’t bear to see the apathetic state her colleague was in. She walked up to her friend and crouched before her, looking her straight in her dazed eyes. “Why are you telling me this?” She asked, her collected tone a far cry from the ire she exhibited moments prior. “Why are you confessing all these things to me?”

The brunette looked up at her with glassy, tear-stained eyes. “...I told you I would tell the truth. You deserve to know.” She said, the answer causing Saori’s eyes to widen in response as she thought over her friend’s words.

Even now, Hamuko valued her promise. She valued her trust. That wasn’t something a bad person would do, right? But her actions weren’t exactly good either. Even if Hamuko only did as she said, even if she only opened up their sexualities, that wasn’t something she had the right to do. Even if she meant well, she had no right.

...Hamuko needed help. And after today, Saori probably did too.

Saori took Hamuko's hands into her own. “Who knows about what you did to those girls?” She asked, her tone calm, yet stern.

“Just the girls in the Iwatodai dorm, and the ones in the classroom.” The brunette answered without delay, her gaze slowly lifting as her friend stood up and walked away from her. “W-where are you going?”

“I’m going to the Principal. He can contact the Kirijo Group.” Saori said as she headed toward the door. “They’ll do somet-“

“NO!”

Hamuko jumped Saori, pinning the older junior against the wall.

“L-let me go!” Saori tried to break free of Hamuko's grasp, but the frantic brunette overpowered her with ease.

“YOU CAN’T TELL THEM! PLEASE, YOU PROMISED!” Arisato yelled, her tone and expression completely panicked. “YOU PROMISED, SAORI! I TOLD YOU THE TRUTH, I SWEAR! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN’T TELL ANYONE!”

“Hamuko-chan, calm down! You need help!” Hasegawa tried to reason with her friend, putting her hands on the brunette's shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes. “They can make things right!”

“THEY DON’T CARE! THEY WON’T HELP ANYONE!” Hamuko cried out as tears flowed from her fearful eyes. “THEY’LL JUST FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO REPLACE ME ON THE TEAM AND THEN THEY’LL SEND ME BACK TO THE STREETS!”

Saori gasped audibly as her colleague’s words reached her. “T-the streets?” She asked, thinking back to previous conversations. She always thought it weird that Hamuko never mentioned her family, but given her own strained relationship with hers, she figured the two of them were on the same boat in that regard. She never imagined it could have been like this. “Hamuko-chan... you’re an orphan?”

But Hamuko didn’t answer. And judging from the distant look in her eyes, she probably didn’t even hear the pale girl’s question. “I can’t go back...” She muttered, her breathing quickening at an alarming pace as she repeated her words over and over and over, her tone growing more frantic and more anxious as her words gave way to rapid, uncontrolled breaths.

The sight before Saori was almost as unbelievable as the confession she had just heard. Hamuko Arisato, the strong, confident girl she thought she knew was hyperventilating before her very eyes, breaking down in tears at the mere possibility of being separated from her lovers. Just what had she gone through? “Ha-Hamuko!” Saori grabbed her fellow junior, forcing her to look at her grey eyes. “Hamuko, look at me! You need to breathe!” She sped up her breathing to match Hamuko’s, and from there, began to slow down, the brunette accompanying to the best of her abilities. It took a few minutes, and a few tries, but eventually Arisato managed to compose herself, and when she did, Saori pulled her distressed friend in for a tight hug. The librarian was left utterly stunned by what had just happened. To think her friend had such a secret, a past that would cause her such misery... Even so, she kept quiet, allowing Hamuko to rest in her arms for the moment.

But Hamuko couldn’t rest. Not with her mind racing as it was, terrifying thoughts of abandonment, or of her lovers turned into truly brainwashed servants, running a mile a minute inside her head. It wasn’t the first time she had been confronted by her actions, but it was the first time she felt truly powerless to do anything about them, left in a sorry state where all she could do was think. About what she had done, and why she had done it. She tried to close her eyes, to rid herself of such tumultuous concerns, but to no avail. For the first time in a long time, she felt truly alone, and not even Saori’s comforting embrace could assuage such fears.

“Hamuko-chan... there’s one more thing I need to ask, is that okay?” Hasegawa inquired in as gentle a tone as she could muster, receiving a nod and a whimper for an answer. “Why did you charm them?”

“They’ve given me so much... More than I could ever have asked for...” Hamuko answered, her voice small and weak. “I just wanted to give it back to them... I wanted them to accept my love, to feel all the pleasure I could give them. And yeah, I wanted to be the one in charge... for once in my life. But that’s nothing more than a kink! I never wanted to run their lives! I just wanted them to love me like I loved them! I just wanted them to be happier people!”

“Are you sure that’s all you changed about them?” The pale girl asked once more, running a hand over Hamuko’s hair. “Are you sure they won’t throw away their lives just to be with you?”

“I couldn’t live with myself if that happened.” The transfer student replied in a succinct tone. “I’d rather die than do anything to hurt them.”

If Saori was being honest with herself, she could understand the sentiment. That feeling of finding a beacon of affection after a life of loneliness, that feeling of wanting to see that affection grow, to protect it at all costs. It was how she felt about Hamuko, after all. But could she still feel the same way, knowing what she knew? She didn’t doubt that Hamuko truly loved all of those girls, seeing how much pain the thought of being separated from them caused her. But to force them to feel the same? Even if it was a good feeling, Hamuko shouldn’t have done it.

But... would she have done any different? Even now, Saori thought of how she probably would have done the same if she had this power. How she would have used it to change someone's perception of her, or how she would have made someone she loved return the feeling. And with every passing second she held her shivering friend in her arms, she grew to understand her, even if she couldn’t fully make sense of what she had just learned. At the end of the day, they were just two lonely girls, desperate for affection and love. Could she judge Hamuko, knowing she was just a girl in desperate need of feeling loved, like her?

“W-why aren’t you going?” Hamuko asked, slowly getting her sobbing under control. “Weren’t y-you going to call the Kirijo Group?”

“I can’t leave. Not when my friend needs me.” Saori calmly said, a friendly smile appearing on her face.

“F-friend?” Hamuko asked, her tone cautious and her posture small.

“Hamuko-chan... I trust you.” The librarian spoke softly as she wiped away her friend's tears. “I trust that you only had their best interests in mind. And I trust that you’re doing your best to ensure they won’t throw away their futures for your sake.”

Arisato looked at her colleague in an attempt to discern her intentions, still keeping herself guarded. “Why?” She asked, her hands trembling as they clung to Saori’s back.

Hasegawa let out a small sigh. “It’s simple, really.” She said, looking right at her fellow junior’s weary red eyes as she spoke. “You hesitated with me, didn’t you?”

Hamuko’s eyes widened and her face quickly blushed. “I-I...” She stammered, feeling thoroughly deciphered.

“You could have easily invited me out and given me some of your food then. Hell, you could have spiked my water anytime you wanted.” Saori calmly explained. “You didn’t wait to make your move on me because you were waiting for an opportunity. You were worried about me.”

Hamuko looked down, letting out a long sigh before addressing her friend. “Saori-chan... I hope you understand that I mean this as nicely as I can... but you are a bit of a doormat.”

Saori laughed sheepishly. “I guess I am, aren’t I?”

“You are so nice and sweet and you’re always happy to help... but you absolutely can’t stand up for yourself. And you have a terrible habit of letting people abuse of your generosity.” Hamuko said, her voice calm yet blunt. “I wanted to charm you, I truly wanted to make you feel the happiness you deserved, but with your transfer coming I wouldn’t have the time... unless I took some more drastic measures. Something I promised myself I’d never do again, because I was terrified that I might make that side of you even worse. That you’d be unable to say no. Not just to me, but to anyone else. That you’d lose all sense of independence. I came close to destroying someone’s future once before, and I couldn’t do it again. Not to you. Not if there was even the smallest percentage of a chance of me ruining your life.”

“Hamuko-chan, I know that you never meant to hurt her, nor any of your other... lovers.” Saori said as she saw the dejected expression on her fellow junior’s face. “As for me, no one thinks I’m a pushover more than me. Trust me on that one.” She sighed, looking down in shame. “Standing up for myself is difficult sometimes. But whenever I need to be strong... I think of you.”

Hamuko did a double take, blushing as she heard her friend’s kind, unexpected words. “S-Saori-chan...” She was interrupted when Saori placed a finger on her lips.

“I don’t understand you.” Hasegawa said in an uncharacteristically direct tone. “I don’t understand how you can love so many people so much. But you didn’t understand me either, when I opened up to you, and yet you stayed by my side, through thick and thin. So I’m willing to try to understand.”

Arisato could feel the tears threatening to return. “Thank you...” She whispered with a wide smile on her face, one that her grey-haired friend was quick to reciprocate.

“Although, there is one thing I still need to know.” Saori said as she averted her gaze.

“What is it?” Hamuko asked, for once feeling curious rather than anxious.

“You said you wanted to charm me, too.” Hasegawa blushed, brushing some strands of curly hair behind her ears. “Does that mean you... love me?”

Hamuko huffed, like she had just been told the most obvious thing in the world. “Of course I do, Saori-chan. You mean the world to me.” She said as she took her friend’s hands into her own. “I’m not just running around charming anyone I find cute. Otherwise I’d have half the school under my thumb.” She chuckled at her own comment, drawing a giggle out of Saori in turn. “I might fall in love faster than most people, but I assure you that the feeling is just as genuine.”

The librarian’s blush grew fiercer. “I see. T-that’s good then.” She stammered, forcing herself to look her friend in the eyes. “I’d hate to be the only one of us harboring feelings for the other...”

Hamuko’s eyes widened as realization dawned on her. “S-Saori-chan... You’re...” She was once again shushed by Hasegawa.

“I like you, Hamuko-chan. A lot. But I still don’t know if I love you. To be fair, I don’t think I’ve ever felt real, actual love.” Saori said, her words clear and concise. “I don’t know if it’s just my need to cling to someone that’s making me blow a crush way out of proportion...” She placed a hand on the brunette’s cheek. “But I’m willing to find out.”

Arisato returned the motion, a small smile on her face. “You are too forgiving for your own good.”

“Maybe.” Saori stated in a gentle tone. “But it’s my choice to forgive you.”

Hamuko looked at the merciful angel standing before her with tears in her eyes, pulling her in for a tight embrace as she whispered a grateful “Thank you.” to her. Saori responded with an embrace of her own, but otherwise kept quiet, contented with being in her friend’s presence. But she knew it wouldn’t last forever. Sooner or later they’d have to face these feelings, to find out how to move forward, now that things had changed between them. And despite how much she wished to keep things how they were, Saori knew that it would be for the best if they discussed it as soon as possible.

“Well... now what?” Asked the pale girl as she gazed into her colleague’s deep crimson eyes. “Where do we go from here?”

“...I don’t know. Can’t say I’ve ever been is this situation before.” Hamuko answered honestly, averting her gaze as she tightened her grip on Saori’s hand. “What do you want to do?”

Saori closed her eyes, sighing as she tried to put her rampant thoughts in order. Deep down, she knew what she wanted to do, but putting into words was the hardest part, as seemed to be the case with her. “Hamuko-chan...” She took a deep breath, focusing herself for the moment of truth. “I need some time to think about all of this. I told you, I don’t know what I truly feel. But, after that... if I asked you, would you be willing to accept me into your harem?”

Arisato’s eyes widened. “S-Saori-chan...” Before she could interject, the pale girl once more put a finger to her lips.

“Hear me out. Please.” Saori said, her voice firm yet friendly. “I am interested. I really am. Not only in this lifestyle, but in this... these feelings I have for you. I need to know what they truly are, and what they could be, or how far they could go.”

“Saori-chan, what are you saying?” Hamuko asked in a cautious tone.

Saori took another deep breath. Time to bite the bullet. “If, after I put these feelings in order, I asked you... would you charm me?”

“W-what? Why?” Hamuko asked, trying to process her friend’s words.

“I need to know what your lovers feel. This... sense of desire, as well as this sense of being desired, of being part of something greater. Of belonging.” Hasegawa explained, holding onto her colleague’s trembling hands. “Besides, you said it yourself, I’d still be me at heart. Only, you know... more experimental, more open. We both know I could use some of that.”

“Even if you decide you truly love me, why do you feel the need to go through that?” The transfer student asked, looking deep into her friend’s soft gray eyes. “W-we can still be together like this, you know?”

“Can we, though?” Saori asked, even if she was already suspicious of the answer. “I don’t even know your other girls, I doubt I’d feel anything for them that’s even remotely close to how I feel for you, even now. And I don’t want your other girls to see me differently. I’ve been through enough of that. But what really worries me is you. Would you be able to rest, knowing I hadn’t truly submitted to you? Knowing I wasn’t compelled to protect your secret like they are? I know how it feels to not have all the answers, to always have that doubt gnawing at you, even if there is no logical reason for it to exist.”

Hamuko had to do a double take, thinking over her friend’s words again and again to make sure she heard them right, to ensure she understood their true meaning. “Saori-chan... would you really submit yourself to my magic... for my sake? To make me comfortable? To ease my fears?”

“Well, not only that.” The librarian chuckled. “If it truly is as you say, then I have nothing to lose from going through with it. I’m not sure how I feel about a magical spell doing all the legwork for me when it comes to making me more confident in myself... but I guess it could be a good start.”

“Saori-chan, I don’t want to do this to you, not if there’s a possibility of changing you so... drastically.” Hamuko looked straight at her friend’s grey eyes, her own determination in keeping Saori safe shining through her doubts.

“It’s because you’re worried about such a thing that I even considered this choice.” Saori said, a friendly smiled across her lips. “I told you, I want to be needed. And I can tell you need me. Just like you need your lovers. But I know that you won’t do it if I’m not 100% aboard with the plan. I know I won’t.” Hamuko smiled at that, happy to see Saori standing by her own safety. “But I need some time to think. About all of this, not just the relationship stuff. And I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

“I know. I trust you.” Arisato nodded, her smile widening.

“I trust you, too.” The librarian replied, wiping a nascent tear from Hamuko’s eye. “I always did.”

“Sorry to say, but that doesn’t really mean a lot, coming from you.” The brunette said in a mocking tone.

“Oh shut up!” Saori lightly punched her friend in the shoulder, both girls laughing after the fact. Once the laughter died down, the two colleagues wrapped their arms around one another, pulling themselves into a tight, warm hug. A few moments afterwards, they broke their embrace and after sharing a reassuring glance, Saori unlocked the door and left the AV room, leaving Hamuko alone with her thoughts. Thoughts that lingered on her friend’s words, on her promise. What would her answer be? How long would it take Saori to reach it? How would her girls react to this turn of events?

Speaking of her girls, she wondered if Aigis and the newcomers were done introducing themselves yet. Regardless, she pulled out her phone and messaged all of her lovers, asking for them to meet later that afternoon. She had a lot to tell them, after all.

 

* * *

 

**_ Thursday, September 17th, 2009 _ **

 

The moment the bell rang, the students flooded out of class 2-F, hurrying to take part in whatever clubs they signed up for, or to just go home. Not Hamuko, though. Even as Yukari stood and left, giving her lover a silent nod, the transfer student remained in her seat until all her classmates had left. All alone in her classroom, Hamuko did her best to not let her thoughts wander off, pacing around or looking over and over at the message on her cellphone that politely asked for a meeting on her classroom, or at a more recent, reassuring one from Fuuka, in an attempt to keep her thoughts from wandering off.

Then the door opened.

Hamuko jerked her head toward the door, toward the figure of Saori Hasegawa, and smiled. Even in spite of all her apprehension and anxiety, the sight of her bookworm friend eased her nerves.

“You waited for me.” Said the grey-haired girl as she stepped into the classroom, closing the door behind her.

“Of course I did.” Hamuko tried her best to keep her nonchalant tone. “What kind of friend do you take me for?”

Saori didn’t say anything at first, simply walking up to her friend and grabbing her hands. “I... take you for more than a friend, Hamuko-chan.”

Arisato blushed. “Y-you mean...”

“Yes.” Saori nodded, her face bearing a blush of her own. “Ever since we parted ways in the AV room that day, it was all I could think about. It took a lot of effort and a lot of lost sleep to put those thoughts in order, to see if my feelings weren’t getting the better of me, but I can’t deny it.” Now her hands were the ones trembling, though not in fear, but in happiness. “I love you, Hamuko-chan.”

Hamuko smiled, pulling her friend in for a tight embrace. Had this happened on that fateful Tuesday, she would have bombarded her friend with question after question, laying down an entire psychological profile in order to find out whether she was being honest with herself. But she had come to realize that Saori was far more in tune with her emotions, far more intelligent than she had given her credit for. If Saori said she loved her, then who was she to question that?

“And... I want to do it.” Hasegawa added, looking at her colleague with determined eyes. “I want you to charm me.”

“Are you sure?” Arisato trusted that Saori was being honest, but she nonetheless felt compelled to inquire.

“Yes.” Saori answered, her voice as well as her nod exuding uncharacteristic confidence. “I trust you. I know I’ll come out the same way I go in, if a tad more understanding of your... preference in relationships.”

Hamuko ran a hand over Saori’s cheek, her smile growing and her heart fluttering as she heard her colleague’s trusting words. “I won’t disappoint you, Saori-chan.”

“Uhm, another thing...” Hasegawa said, blushing slightly. “Can we drop the honorifics? It feels... weird, now, you know?”

“Of course, _Saori_.” The brunette replied, much to her beloved’s joy. “Much better, don’t you think?”

“Yes. It makes things feel much more... intimate, Hamuko.” Saori nodded, her face warming not in embarrassment, but in joy. “So... how does it work? Do I have to eat some magical muffin like they did?”

“It’s not that easy.” Arisato said as she walked toward her bag, bending over and rummaging through it, very knowingly giving Saori a hell of a view of her panties. “You weren’t the only one who spent all this time thinking about this situation.”

“A-and? What did you come up with?” Saori asked, growing slightly more nervous, as well as confused about Hamuko’s plan when she pulled out a large, rolled-up paper, which turned out to be a map of the city with several buildings circled in red, from warehouses and hotels to even a few public buildings.

“Where is your house?” She asked as she pulled out a marker. “We have a route to trace.”

 

* * *

 

Saori had to deal with a lot of uneasy thoughts in the last few days. Yet somehow, one of the most uncomfortable things about the whole ordeal was the thought of sneaking out of her home in the dead of night. Part of her was dismayed at the prospect of betraying her parents’ trust, but the other part all but shouted ‘Fuck them!’ at her over and over. The latter half of her won out in the end. Besides, she couldn’t back down now. Not for lack of opportunities, given how many times Hamuko had stated that she could back out at any moment. This was something she wanted to do, something she had to do, as far as she was concerned.

Speaking of said girl, Hamuko should be showing up at any moment. She looked at her clock, the bright digital face showing a few minutes short of 11:40, the time her pickup was supposed to arrive. She turned to glance at the mirror, checking her outfit one last time - her usual black turtleneck and pants under her favorite green dress - before walking toward the window, just in time to see Hamuko sneak onto her backyard with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder, alongside some girl in an overcoat she couldn’t quite make out in the darkness.

“Right on schedule.” Saori whispered, having to repeat herself a couple of times until she could find a volume loud enough for Hamuko to hear. “But how do I get down?”

“I don’t suppose you can let down your hair, can you?” Hamuko jested as she retrieved a loop of rope and tossed it up to her friend. “Can you rappel down?”

“What the hell makes you think I can rappel?? Do I look like someone who can do that?” The pale girl asked with wide eyes as she grabbed the rope thrown towards her, her face blushing as she realized that it was specialized bondage rope. Must have been what Hamuko had available, she supposed.

“Fair point.” Hamuko shrugged before catching the rope Saori tossed back. “Then just jump. We’ll catch you.”

“That’s your plan?” Saori sighed before climbing up the window with a smirk. “I weep for humanity if that’s the sort of plan you come up with, miss leader.” She steadied herself on the windowsill, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped out, gritting her teeth in an attempt to make as little noise as she could. She honestly expected to topple whoever she would fall onto, knocking both of them into the ground, only to be surprised when she stopped to a halt as she was caught, stopping so suddenly that the wind was all but knocked out of her. She opened her eyes once she stopped, only for them to widen once she realized who had caught her.

“Good evening.” Said the unnaturally strong blonde who caught her, her voice stilted and monotone. “Are you unharmed?”

“Y-you’re... that android.” Saori’s face flushed as she thought back to the first time she had seen the teenaged robot currently holding her like one would hold a wet cat.

“My name is Aigis.” She said as she gently placed Saori on the ground. “I am an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon created by the Kirijo Group.”

“I-I know, Hamuko told me. I saw you... with some other girls. At school.” Saori stated, trying to steady her shaking legs. “That’s sort of the inciting incident that led us here.”

“Yes, Hamuko has explained the situation to me, as well as her other partners.” The android clarified, her unusual tone not helping in easing the librarian’s nerves. “I have been told that you wish to join us.”

“I- uh... yes, I do.” Hasegawa rubbed her temples, the reality of the whole ordeal hitting her in waves. “Sorry, this is a lot to take in.”

Aigis tilted her head in a mechanical motion. “Are you referring to my existence as a Weapon, the fact that I am a member of Hamuko’s harem, or the fact that I have been altered in order to become as such?”

“...Yes.” Saori answered, hoping that a dumb joke would ease her tension.

“That does not answer my question.” The gynoid replied in the same static tone from before.

Saori hung her head, letting out a sigh as she tried to process everything, right before Hamuko came up to her and placed her hand on the librarian’s back. “You get used to it.” She said with a chuckle. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Maybe. And I think I’ll hold you to that, Hamuko.” Saori replied, smoothing out her dress. “So, what now?”

“Now we go to the rendezvous point.” Hamuko answered, making her way out of the yard.

“A-are you sure it’s safe?” Saori asked, her voice underlined with uncertainty. “It’s really late, after all.”

Hamuko chuckled, waving her hand dismissively. “Don’t worry, Aigis will make sure that anyone who tries anything funny instantly regrets their decision.”

“Indeed.” Aigis added, looking directly at Saori as she spoke. “And since I am not allowed to kill humans, they will feel their regret for a very long time.”

“Okay, that is terrifying!” The grey-haired girl let out a nervous chuckle before turning to her colleague. “C-can we go, now? Please?”

“Of course. Follow me.” Arisato smiled, then turned around as she moved to exit the yard. The trio snuck out of Saori’s home, making their way through the dimly-lit streets, abandoned save for the occasional Lost. The sight of the afflicted filled Saori’s heart with sorrow, but whenever she looked at Hamuko’s expression as they encountered such victims, she only saw the determination, the unwavering willpower to make things right. It was almost funny how the supernatural aspect of her friend’s secret life tended to slip from Saori’s mind amidst her thoughts about the more... personal aspects, but she could not deny that seeing such fire in her fellow junior’s eyes made her feel safer than the presence of the super fighting robot bringing up the rear.

After a few minutes walking down the streets of Port Island, as well as a couple of encounters with some drunks who were quickly dispatched by Aigis, the girls reached a fancy hotel a handful of blocks away from Saori’s home. She had looked up the place after they had decided on their meeting point earlier that day but seeing it up close was something entirely different, the ornate tower, building towering over her, not only in size, but in its grandeur. But just as she made her way toward the door, Hamuko pulled her into an alley across the imposing tower.

“Wait here.” Hamuko said, taking a quick glance at her watch. “Just a few more minutes.”

“Oh, is something wrong?” Saori asked, concern apparent in her voice.

“Not quite. You see, the hotel hides a safehouse for S.E.E.S., up in the penthouse. But I’d rather not let the Kirijo Group know I’m using their hideouts without their approval, especially for such purposes.” Hamuko looked up and down the street, spotting some of her girls hidden just like they were, on alleyways or even among some passersby roaming the busier main street. She reached into her bag and pulled out a matte grey collar with two thick golden lines running across it before unceremoniously showing it to Saori. “Put this on.”

“Ha-Hamuko! Isn’t it a little too early for this?” Saori blushed as she eyed the loop of leather and metal. “And a little too public, too?”

“This will make you capable of experiencing the Dark Hour like one with the potential would.” Aigis explained, her robotic voice giving her words a surprisingly candid quality. “If you do not put this on soon, you will transmogrify for the duration of the Dark Hour and will have to wait until tomorrow night in order to join us.”

Hamuko put a hand on Saori’s shoulder. “Do you want some more time to think?”

Hasegawa looked at the collar for only a few seconds before shaking her head. “No. I’ve made my decision.” She said before taking the accessory from Hamuko’s hands, taking a good look at the surprisingly ornate collar, in particular the bright silver tag reading _‘Saori Hasegawa - lover, pet and property of Hamuko Arisato’_. Her face grew warmer as she imagined herself wearing the collar, kneeling before the woman she loved while surrounded by strangers who felt the same way. “This is-”

“A little heavy, yeah. The others complained too.” Hamuko interjected, shrugging her shoulders. “Blame the pseudopotential enabling mechanism.”

“Pseudowhat?” Saori asked, the jargon flying way over her head. “A-anyway, I was going to say that this feels... fitting, you know?”

Hamuko cocked her head in confusion. “Really? How so?”

“It’s a symbol of submission, of resignation.” She said in a calm and collected tone before offering the collar up to Hamuko. “But it’s one I choose to wear.”

The transfer student smiled as she placed her hands over Saori’s. “So long as you are certain of your choice.”

“I’ve never been more certain of anything.” Hasegawa said without missing a beat, her smile as wide as the one her beloved sported.

Hamuko led Saori’s hands up to her neck, both girls working in tandem to fasten the accessory in place. Together they secured it, and with a resounding _click_ , the collar was secured, and Saori shuddered as the leather came into contact with her skin. The two girls looked at one another with undeniable love and affection in their eyes, before Saori closed hers as a wave of joy and bliss washed over her.

But when she opened her eyes, the world around her had changed.

“Wh-what the hell?” Saori asked in shock as she took in the sight of the verdant sky and the coffins that now littered the streets, yelping as she sidestepped a pool of blood that appeared out of thin air.

“Welcome to the Dark Hour.” Hamuko spoke nonchalantly as she moved toward the hotel. “Come on. I’ll explain on the way.” She led Saori and Aigis into the premises of the fancy hotel, all while explaining some of the intricacies of the Dark Hour to her newest pet, whose curiosity only grew with each question, mainly because Hamuko herself couldn’t answer plenty of them, seeing as S.E.E.S. itself still lacked vital information.

After making their way past the coffins that stood in the foyer, the girls reached the elevator, and once inside, Hamuko pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, hitting some of the buttons in quick succession as if she was entering a code. Which turned out to be the case, as once she was done, a small panel slid open, hiding a large button marked ‘Penthouse’, which Hamuko gladly pressed, bringing the elevator roaring back to life.

“Normally, all electronic devices are inoperant during the Dark Hour.” Aigis explained as the elevator rose to the penthouse. “However, special modifications can be made to allow certain objects to function. This elevator is one such example.”

Saori leaned into Hamuko and whispered to her. “Does she always speak like that?”

“Don’t worry about it. She’s still learning, after all.” Hamuko smiled, placing a hand on her colleague’s shoulder. “She’s more casual with people she’s more familiar with.”

The grey-haired student chuckled at that. “Never thought I’d ever get familiar with a robot.” She said as she looked up at the ceiling. “But then again, I never thought I’d ever get involved in anything even remotely as outlandish as this.”

After a few more moments of silent ponderation, the elevator arrived at the top floor, opening to a small anteroom with no decorations, a stark contrast to the elegant foyer the trio had just left. Its emptiness would have screamed ‘tactical safehouse’, were it not for the fact that the walls were still covered in the same warm wallpaper as the entrance hall. There was a security camera on one of its walls, one whose myriad attachments suggested that it had been modified to work during the Dark Hour, but given how it lifelessly faced down, it appeared to have been deactivated or hacked.

Hamuko turned to Saori, taking hold of her hands and looking her straight in her apprehensive eyes. “Are you ready?” She asked, her voice steady and comforting.

“A-actually, Hamuko...” Hasegawa spoke sheepishly. “Before we go in, is it okay if I talk to Aigis-chan for a bit?” She asked, causing Hamuko to look at her in confusion.

“Umm, fine by me.” The brunette answered before turning to the gynoid. “What about you, Aigis?”

Aigis shook her head in a mechanical motion. “I have nothing against this request.”

“Great! In that case, while you two get to know each other better, I’ll change into something more... appropriate.” Arisato said before making her way toward the door, turning to blow her lovers a kiss once she got there, before opening it and quickly entering the room, leaving the librarian and the gynoid alone.

“What is it you wish to speak about?” Aigis asked. “Please, keep in mind that I am not allowed to divulge any further information about S.E.E.S. or the Kirijo Group without first consulting any responsible superiors.”

“There’s one thing I’ve been curious about ever since Hamuko explained everything to me.” Saori said, taking a few steps closer to the blonde and looking her up and down. “...Why did she take you as her lover?”

“I beg your pardon, but I fail to understand your question.” The gynoid tilted her head to the side, her motions charming despite their stilted nature.

“I can... sort of understand why she did it to her other girls.” Hasegawa explained. “If they were suffering in any way, Hamuko would want to help them. In her own, unique way. But what about you? What made Hamuko think you needed such love?”

Aigis closed her eyes for a split second as she thought on how to best phrase her answer, just long enough for her motion not be mistaken for a blink. “Weapons like me were created to fight Shadows. In order to do so, they had to be capable of summoning a Persona.” She explained, though Saori failed to grasp her terminology, as evidenced by the way she quirked her brow in confusion. “Personas are the manifestations of one’s inner self. A Persona cannot exist without a soul. Therefore, the Kirijo Group strived to created artificial souls comparable to humans, and implant those souls in Weapons modeled after humans, so that their sense of self could be strong enough to create a Persona.”

“Y-you actually have an artificial soul... I’m talking to an actual A.I., holy crap.” Saori put her hands to her head in disbelief, quietly laughing as the absurdity of the situation hit her. “I had no idea... I thought you were just a machine. I’m sorry if I offended you.” She bowed before Aigis, who returned the motion.

“It is of no concern.” Said the android in her usual tone, although this time it was contrasted with a small smile, one that Saori was eager to reciprocate.

“But it still doesn’t really answer my question.” Saori said, placing a hand on her chin. “I get that you’re... humanesque, but is that the only reason why Hamuko decided to change you? Y-you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, by the way. This is probably a touchy subject, all things considered.”

Aigis mimicked Saori’s thoughtful motion, albeit in a more angular fashion. “No, I’d like to answer that question. My partners have many times come to me for council. According to them, it is good to seek help from people uninvolved in the matter at hand. I believe there is merit in discussing such topics with a third party.”

Saori smiled, walking up to Aigis and taking her mechanical hands in hers, the feeling of cold steel apparent even behind her gloves. “I’m all ears.”

The gynoid tilted her head. “But a human’s ears are only approxim-”

“It’s a metaphor.” Saori interrupted her, trying her hardest not to laugh at the blonde’s antics. “Please, finish what you were saying before. I’m listening.”

Aigis closed her eyes once more, looking almost peaceful as her computerized mind tried to come up with the best way to answer. “I was first activated approximately 10 years ago, in order to capture a Shadow that had escaped from the laboratories.” She began, her voice still as monotone as before, however her expression quickly became more somber. “We engaged in combat on the Moonlight Bridge, but civilians were caught in the crossfire. Their car was destroyed, and the family in it was killed. The only survivor... was Hamuko.”

Saori gasped as she stumbled backwards, covering her mouth with her trembling hands. “Holy shit...” She whispered. “Hamuko’s parents died... during your mission.” The shocking news brought the weight of the situation crashing down upon her. All at once, everything clicked for her. She was looking at a killing machine, one who indirectly killed her friend’s family, no less. And yet, the look she saw on those artificial eyes was that of pure sorrow and regret. On trembling legs, Saori walked back to Aigis and looked her in the eyes. “Please, continue.”

“After that, I was sealed away in the laboratories in Yakushima. Until I managed to escape from my pod in July, and I encountered Hamuko and the remainder of the squadron. After that, I was taken to live in the dorms, to fight alongside the team and develop my abilities. That was when Hamuko altered me and claimed me as her partner. She said that I deserved some happiness after spending so much time alone in the laboratory.” Aigis concluded her explanation, her head hanging low in shame and her eyes closed in ponderation. But in doing so, she didn’t see Saori walking up to her and wrapping her arms around her metallic frame. “Why... are you hugging me?” The gynoid asked.

“You poor thing...” Hasegawa spoke softly, trying her best not to cry, which was easier said than done given what she had just learned. “You’ve been alone all this time... locked away for something that wasn’t even your fault. The guilt must have been eating away at you, hasn’t it? I can’t imagine how it must have felt.”

Aigis didn’t know how to respond to such behavior, eventually settling on reciprocating the hug, mechanically mirroring the motions. “Was my explanation to your liking?”

“Well, it was a lot sadder than I pictured.” Saori chuckled. “But now at least I understand why Hamuko chose to charm you.” She said before stepping away from Aigis and bowing before her once again. “Thank you for confiding in me.”

“Thank you for listening.” The blonde bowed in return. “I must admit, I was skeptical at first, but you’ve proven to be a trustworthy confidant.”

“How so?” Hasegawa asked, her head tilted to the side.

Aigis let out a chuckle, the stilted sound somewhat abnormal to the librarian, but far from unwelcome. “You reacted to the news just as Hamuko did.” Aigis said, bearing a small smile. “Your first thought... was of my loneliness, and my feelings.”

Saori’s eyes widened slightly before she let out a charming giggle. “She would do that, wouldn’t she?” She asked to no one in particular.

“If you have no further questions, I believe we should enter.” Aigis stated before motioning to the door Hamuko had gone through. “There are only 51 minutes and 42 seconds left before the Dark Hour ends.”

“Well, I have a lot of questions, if I’m being honest.” Hasegawa replied before making her way toward said door. “But those can wait. My new life can’t.”

Aigis smiled at that before following her would-be sister slave. Saori put her hand to the doorknob and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she pictured the sight awaiting her on the other side while slowly opening the door. But whatever she had imagined paled in comparison to the reality. The shocking, beautiful reality.

Hamuko Arisato stood before her, her hair flowing past her shoulders and her lips covered in bright red lipstick, dressed in a black leather corset with red lacing and details and a silver ‘XXII’ sewn on the front that exposed her average chest and her smooth folds, as well as long opera gloves and leather boots. All the while flanked on both sides by her many pets, each one kneeling on the ground and looking at Saori with a mixture of lust, empathy, and apprehension in their eyes. And while that last aspect did sting, it was understandable. After all, she had come close to tearing apart the relationship they had been brought into. It made sense that they’d still be a little weary of her. But she was determined to change that before the hour was up. Hamuko had worked hard to bring happiness to these girls, and Saori refused to do anything to take that away.

She couldn’t help but notice that all of them wore collars like hers, but only half of them had the same golden lines her accessory possessed, the three girls she saw with Aigis in her classroom that fateful day, as a matter of fact. And that, also like hers, some of them were colored after their hair, from Mitsuru Kirijo’s deep burgundy, to her classmate Rio Iwasaki’s jet black, to one girl she couldn’t recognize, a cyan-haired petite beauty who knelt directly to the right of her Mistress. If Saori had to hazard a guess, she’d wager this blunette was the second-in-command of the harem. Which would explain why she knelt ever so slightly closer to Hamuko, as well as the greater uneasiness in her eyes. But what drew her gaze the most were their lips, each coated in the same vibrant color of their collars. She wondered if she’d leave the room with her skin covered in such a slew of colors, painted like a tribute to their lusts, and the thought made her shudder in pleasure.

The room itself was only a hotel room in the sense that it existed within the confines of a hotel. All the windows were covered by thick metal plates, there were all sorts of equipment tidily labeled and organized in various shelves and tables, from monitoring apparatus - which thankfully showed no presence of Shadows in at least a mile radius - to medical equipment, and even some weapons and combat apparel, the sight of which caused Saori to gulp. Thankfully all that gear was neatly tucked away to one side of the spacious room, far from the empty entryway where Hamuko stood, and from the large, fancy king sized bed on the other side of the penthouse, the only piece of furniture remaining from the room’s original layout, and one Saori was sure would not end the night unused.

“Are you ready to begin your new life, Saori Hasegawa?” Hamuko’s stern voice cut through Saori’s reverie, bringing the pale girl’s attention solely to herself.

“Yes. But before that, there is something I’d like to say.” Saori stated before kneeling on the ground and bowing until her head touched the floor. “I’m sorry. To all of you.”

“Saori...” Hamuko whispered, the pain on her voice apparent to everyone in the room.

“I’m sorry for trying to destroy what Hamuko and you had built. I’m sorry for trying to tear you apart.” Saori said, her voice small and sorrowful. “I know I was trying to do what I thought was right, but it doesn’t excuse my actions. Not when they would have hurt you all so much. I can only hope you can forgive me for what I’ve done.”

Hamuko walked up to Saori and knelt before her, putting her hands on the grey-haired girl’s warm cheeks as she looked at her. “You have nothing to apologize for.” She said in a soft tone.

“We know you were only looking out for us.” The blunette spoke as she walked up to her Mistress. “That doesn’t make you a bad person. If anything, that maturity only makes us respect you even more.” Her words brought a smile to Saori’s lips, even if the librarian could still sense some lingering apprehension coming from the petite girl.

“Fuuka is right. We don’t hold anything against you, Hasegawa.” Mitsuru Kirijo said, her firm, supportive tone contrasting her current appearance.

“You’ve chosen to be one of us. And Hamuko holds you in very high regard.” The mousy brunette with the navy-blue collar spoke up, taking her hand in her dainty grasp. “We have no reason to think any less of you.”

“Y-you trust me?” Saori asked as she was slowly surrounded by the girls before her. “After everything I’ve done?”

“You chose to forgive Hamuko, didn’t you?” The short-haired girl in the pink collar asked, a friendly smile on her face. “Why shouldn’t we offer you the same courtesy?”

“We’re sorry we weren’t there for you when you needed us. But we’d like to make things right.” Her classmate Yuko said, frowning slightly.

“Any friend of Hamuko’s is our friend too.” Rio put a hand on her cheek, wiping away a budding tear. “If you ever need someone to talk to, you can count on us.”

“They are right.” Aigis knelt beside Saori. “You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

Hasegawa sobbed, doing her best not to break down in tears, but also trying her hardest not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. “I never imagined I’d make friends like this. Surrounded by a bunch of beautiful, naked girls in a safehouse hidden on top of a fancy hotel in the middle of a secret hour that’s home to a bunch of monsters. Not that I’m complaining, mind you.” She said with a small giggle before looking at all the girls surrounding her. “Thank you.”

Hamuko pulled Saori in for a tight hug, and she was soon followed by the rest of the girls, who all but piled up on top of the two friends. And all Saori could do, all she wished to do, was to laugh and cry. After a few moments, the young women began to back off, giving the pale librarian some much needed room to breathe.

“But... I think it’s time we became more than friends, isn’t it?” Saori spoke, putting a finger to her lips before they turned into a smirk. “What’s the term again? Sister slaves?”

“That’s one word for it.” Hamuko replied, bearing a smirk of her own as she reached behind her back. “Oh, but just a heads up, this isn’t going to be nearly as graphic as it looks.”

Hasegawa quirked an eyebrow at that. “W-what are you talking abo-”

Before Saori could finish, Hamuko pulled out what appeared to be a gun from behind her back and aimed it at her own head, immediately pulling the trigger before Saori could even react. But instead of... the obvious happening, what happened next was even more mind-boggling, as a figure that could only be described as a Goddess appeared behind Hamuko. It was a pale woman with long, braided black hair wearing a pink dress with white and black stripes running down its sides. The large, golden ornament atop her head and the one on her lower back only added to the powerful, holy aura of the figure.

“Meet Hathor.” Hamuko said as she casually threw her summoning device behind her, onto the duffle bag carrying her clothes. “The source of my charm magic.”

“S-so that’s a Persona…” Saori asked, her eyes glued to the floating apparition. “She’s beautiful.”

“You’re lucky she chose one of the cute ones...” The short-haired brunette whispered, shuddering at the memory of the less appealing among her leader’s multiple Personas.

“Are you ready?” Arisato asked, the finality clear on her voice.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life...” Saori said with a smile before bowing her head. “...Mistress Hamuko.”

Hamuko smiled, before taking a deep breath, closing her eyes as she focused. Without uttering a word, Hathor descended before Saori. The specter hovered before the pale girl and raised a hand to her lips before blowing her a kiss, as well as a pink mist. When the magical fog hit Saori’s face, the girl shuddered, her senses dulling immediately as her eyes gained an equally pink glow, and she began to sway from one side to the other, struggling to keep her eyes open as time slowed down before her. She wondered for a moment if that’s what it felt like to be high, while part of her wondered if Hamuko’s slaves experienced such sensations as well. But she couldn’t wonder for long, for it took only a couple of minutes for her eyes to close, and for her to enter a daze, surrounded by a mist of pleasure, her new friends, and her beloved’s voice.

 

* * *

 

“She’s waking up!”

“Hasegawa, how are you feeling?”

“Can you hear us?”

“Saori-chan, are you okay?”

“Saori, are you alright?”

Saori put a hand to her forehead, screwing her eyes shut as she tried to rid her sight of the dazed blur consuming it. It took a few moments, but she eventually managed to focus her eyes, the first thing she saw being Hamuko’s face looking down at her in worry. Though her expression quickly changed to a bright smile once she saw Saori gazing at her. “Better than ever.” Said the librarian, sporting a smile of her own. Now that her senses were fully returning to her, she could tell that she was laying on a large, comfortable bed, but what confused her the most was the fact that, aside from her collar, she was completely naked. “Where are my clothes?”

“Oh, we took them off of you before laying you on the bed.” Hamuko casually answered before pointing to a chair with her neatly folded clothes. “They’d get absolutely ruined otherwise.”

Hasegawa chuckled. “You know, I should probably be alarmed at the fact that I woke up naked in a room with people I barely know, after being knocked out.” She joked, feeling oddly comfortable despite what her predicament would imply. She turned to see Aigis, now sporting her own yellow collar and matching yellow lipstick, alongside the blunette from before walk up to her with a glass of water, which she gladly took. “Thank you, uh...”

“Fuuka. Fuuka Yamagishi” The petite girl introduced herself before motioning to some of the other girls in the room. “That’s Chihiro Fushimi, that’s Yukari Takeba and that’s Mitsuru Kirijo. Though I think you already knew about her at the very least.”

“I guess it’s a little late to say ‘pleased to meet you’?” Mitsuru said in a jovial tone that kind of clashed with Saori’s previously held image of the stoic Student Council President, but not necessarily in a bad way.

“Well, the pleasure is all mine nonetheless.” Saori replied after taking another gulp of water.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.” Yukari said without missing a beat.

“Are you feeling any different?” Arisato asked before shaking her head. “I mean, I’d imagine so, but how different?”

Saori closed her eyes, humming as she searched her feelings. “Not... as different as I expected, if I’m being honest.” She said, opening her eyes to the sight of Hamuko in front of her, holding her hand. “I mean, when I look at you, I feel what I already felt, but much stronger. Such a wonderful love... and yes, submission too. But not too strong, you know? Even now I don’t really feel like doing anything... too crazy just so you can get off.” She added before silently pondering on the legality of some of her fantasies.

“Not that she’d ever want you to.” Fuuka said from the side, chuckling to herself.

“I know. As for the rest of you... I feel this affection for you. This... ease and warmth that I only ever felt with Hamuko.” Hasegawa explained as she looked around the room, taking in the smiling figures surrounding her. “But I have this feeling that these sensations could become so much more one day. I can see what we could be... but I have to take those steps myself. And... I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to walk down that road.”

Hamuko smiled, relieved to see that her influence had taken its toll just as she wanted. “Then how about you take your first step down that road?” She asked, the implication clear on her voice as she stepped off the bed.

Saori nodded before following, kneeling on the floor in front of her Mistress, under the watchful gaze of all the girls present. She looked up at her beloved with tenderness and lust in her bright grey eyes, smiling as she pledged herself to her new life. “Mistress Hamuko, ever since I’ve met you, you’ve shown me nothing but kindness and support. And now, you’ve shown me mercy and introduced to me new, albeit unexpected friendships. Something I’ve longed for my entire life, and that could become something I’ve never imagined, but can’t wait to discover. If you would allow me, I’d love nothing more than to repay your benevolence with my undying love and servitude.”

Hamuko reached her hand out to Saori and gently urged her up, wide, loving smiles on both of their faces. “And I’d love nothing more than to welcome you, Saori.” She said before leaning in for a long-awaited kiss, with Saori gladly doing the same. Their eyes closed, their lips met, and the room erupted in claps, whistles and cheers.

Saori’s first kiss was like something out of a fairy tale. Slow, gentle, bursting with more love and affection than she could knew how to deal with. But as things tended to happen around Hamuko, the lust got the better of the two girls, and their romantic kiss soon became a frantic make-out session right out of an erotic novel, with Hamuko quickly taking control of the embrace as her hands dominantly groped Saori’s peachy butt and her tongue wormed its way into her mouth. But Saori reveled in the aggression, her Mistress’ rough handling of her only making her feel safer and more loved than she ever felt before.

Hamuko meanwhile, basked in the satisfaction of finally having the opportunity to give her friend the happiness she so deserved, overjoyed that she could at last share the love she felt with all of her dearest friends. For now, she forgot about Shadows and Personas, about morality and consequences, about miserable pasts or even hopeful futures. There was only now, and only the feeling of her beloved Saori’s lips on her own.

“How about we get this party started?” Hamuko asked after breaking the kiss, her composure that which was expected of a Mistress. “As much as it pains me to say it, we don’t exactly have all the time in the world.”

“That’s a shame.” Hasegawa replied, her tone starkly more ragged in contrast. “I’m not sure I want this night to end.”

“Do not worry, Saori.” Aigis said as she walked up to her newest sister slave and kissed her on the cheek. “It is only the beginning of your new life.” She said, bearing a slightly more organic smile than before.

“And besides, if there is one thing I refuse to half-ass, it’s my girls’ pleasure.” Arisato said before gently pushing Saori back onto the bed, the pale girl falling onto the plush mattress with a cute yelp. “You will leave this room feeling things you never imagined, Saori.”

“I have no doubts about that, Hamuko-sama.” Saori stated in a confident tone, one that was feeling more and more natural to her.

The Mistress smirked as she heard those words, raising a gloved hand and snapping her fingers. Instantly her pets climbed onto the bed, surrounding Saori and beginning their pleasant assault. They were frantic in their motions, overwhelming Saori with a myriad sensations, from Fuuka and Aigis taking turns with her lips in their own unique ways, to Rio and Yuko each sucking and fondling one of her perky breasts with uncanny synchronicity, to Yukari peppering her lean stomach with kisses, to Chihiro and Mitsuru caressing her legs. All while their Mistress watched with glee as her beloved colleague was introduced to a whole new world of pleasure. But watching had always been Fuuka's thing, she always preferred a more hands-on approach. Even so, she also wanted to let her girls have their fun together, for now at least, she obviously wouldn't miss her chance to rock Saori's world.

The inexperienced librarian was astonished by the pleasure she was experiencing, feeling a rush she could not describe as her new sister slaves - fuck she loved the sound of that - flocked over her, their hands and mouths caressing her in spots she never knew she could enjoy this much, and some she wasn’t sure she knew existed. It was like her entire body was one massive erogenous zone for the slaves to do with as they pleased. But given how fucking good they were making her feel, especially given that they had only just begun, she didn’t mind being at their mercy. She only hoped she could be coherent enough to learn a few tricks, so she could repay the kindness they had shown her in this new, exciting fashion.

“Alright girls, switch it up.” Hamuko clapped her hands, instantly garnering her slaves' attention. “If I find your treatment is getting stale for even a second, you will be sorry. Understand me, you sluts?”

“Yes, Mistress.” The girls replied in unison, sending a shiver down their owner's spine. Quickly and effectively they moved, effortlessly rotating around the bed as they switched positions, or even found new positions altogether, such as when Yukari discovered that Saori responded quite well to having her earlobes nibbled on.

“F-fuck!” She gasped before Rio claimed her mouth for a passionate kiss. “Y-you’re all so fucking good!”

“You sure look like you're having fun.” Yuko teased, running a finger over the librarian's neat patch of grey hair above her sopping cunt. “Just look at this yummy-looking pussy... if you taste even half as good as you smell, I might just get addicted.”

Saori let out an unmistakably lewd moan as she heard those words. “Y-you mean it?” She asked amid panting breaths, her face growing flush in both arousal and bashfulness.

“Why wouldn't she?” Chihiro asked, her mouth still connected to the paler girl's neck by a string of saliva. “I for one can't wait to find out how you taste. I know it will be delightful.” She said, drawing another pleasured sigh from Hasegawa.

The words of her sister slaves brought nothing but joy to the nude librarian, and yet, Hamuko couldn't help but frown. It would have been one think for Saori to simply have a praise kink, but given how little interaction she had with her fellow students, not to mention her sorry excuse of a family, the brunette couldn't help but see it as a purely emotional need for acceptance, one that merely manifested itself in a sexual manner. She clenched her fists, thinking back to her first night with Mitsuru before closing her eyes and shaking her head. It wouldn't do for her to question herself like this, not when Saori and her other girls needed her to be in charge. She would bring it up with Saori later. For now, she would enjoy what time she had left with her girls.

But the Mistress wasn’t the only one to notice the librarian’s behavior. Fuuka looked at her lover expectantly, and after a silent nod from the dominant brunette, she knew what she had to do. “You’re going to fit in just fine with us, Saori.” She whispered into Saori's ear. “After all, only the most beautiful, most wonderful girls are allowed the honor of wearing Mistress Hamuko's mark.”

Hamuko clapped once more, and the slaves taking care of Saori stood up. The librarian's eyes lingered on Fuuka's lithe form before the blunette smirked and turned around, and Saori's gaze turned to the tattoo over Fuuka's bubble butt. She gasped as she saw the mark of submission, her eyes lingering on it as Fuuka slowly sashayed to a new spot, with Mitsuru taking her place, having already picked up on their superiors' pattern.

“But you are a worthy slave, aren’t you, Saori?” The redhead cooed before flicking the moaning librarian's earlobe with her tongue. “Such a gorgeous, charming, kind girl will surely be a valuable addition to Mistress' harem.”

The rest of the girls quickly followed suit, giving erotic praise to the newcomer in between their ministrations. Hasegawa moaned under the affection brought upon her by her new friends, reveling in the myriad touches, gasping whenever a more daring pet left a hickey on her neck or grasped her with just enough strength to leave a beautiful mark. The multitude of touches and kisses and adoring words were already bringing her to heights of ecstasy she could only dream of, but when Hamuko finally decided to join in on the fun, with her talented mouth instinctively seeking the librarian's ignored pussy, that was when Saori truly hit her peak. She threw her head back, her eyes widening as she let out a guttural moan of ecstasy, her hands clutching the bedsheets almost to the ripping point as her Mistress and her sister slaves elevated their ministrations to eleven.

Saori's moans turned to screams as she reached her climax, her juices squirting into Hamuko’s waiting mouth and all over her face as she came harder than ever before, harder than she knew possible, hard enough to make her tremble from head to toe. Once her orgasm died down, Saori was left a sweaty, panting mess, taking heavy breaths as she tried to keep herself conscious. It wouldn't do for her to pass out after one measly orgasm, even if it was the biggest one of her life, not if she wanted to be a slave worthy of a Mistress of Hamuko's stature. But just as she was about to close her eyes, she felt her head being carefully raised, and a glass of admittedly funny-tasting water being raised to her lips.

“Drink this, sweetie.” Fuuka said in a gentle tone as she slowly tipped the glass, caressing the girl currently laying on her lap with utmost tenderness. “You’ll feel better soon enough.”

After a few moments the glass was emptied, and true to Fuuka's words, Saori soon felt some of her strength returning to her, like she had received a shot of adrenaline, and her skin slowly cleared up of any hickeys and love bites the harem left on her. She stood up, finally aware enough to take in the rest of the room, namely her sister slaves looking at her with either curiosity or arousal in their eyes, as well as her Mistress, standing in front of the bed as she dabbed what appeared to be a red strip of cloth all over her face.

“I'm gonna be honest, I did not take you for a squirter.” Hamuko chuckled as she cleaned herself of Saori's abundant essence, beckoning Mitsuru over once she was done. She opened the redhead's mouth and placed the cum-soaked armband within it, then closed it and dismissed her without so much as a word, much to the submissive redhead's content. “Not that I’m complaining, obviously.”

“D-do your other slaves...squirt, Hamuko-sama?” Saori asked, feeling rejuvenated not only from the drink given to her, but also from the erotic sight before her.

“On a couple of occasions, yes.” Arisato answered nonchalantly as she ran a finger over the pool of Saori's juices on the bed. “But never on their first times, and never this much. A little heads up would have been nice.”

“In my defense, I didn't know I could do... this.” Hasegawa replied, pointing to the pool of cum. “That was a pleasant surprise, to say the least.”

“I could say the same, my dear.” Hamuko said as she climbed onto the bed at the same moment Fuuka left, leaving Saori to lie on the soaked mattress once more. “Now, do you know what slaves do when their owner gives them such a nice gift?”

“A slave must show her gratitude to her Mistress through dutiful service.” Saori answered, a proud smirk on her lips. “But a good slave knows that the privilege to please her Mistress is its own reward.”

Hamuko grinned at that. “Good girl.” She said in a tone that made Saori shiver in delight before crawling over her prone body until she was kneeling over Saori's smiling face, her moist pussy mere inches from the slave's expectant lips. “Here’s your reward.”

The second those words left Arisato's mouth, she lowered her hips onto Saori's face, the librarian immediately gripping her Mistress' thighs as she went to work on pleasing her new owner. Her tongue moved frantically across the folds, drinking in the pleasured sounds she brought out of her beloved, as well as the sweet taste of her essence.

“Y-you’re pretty good!” Hamuko moaned, fondling her breasts as she looked down at her with beaming pride. “Hard to imagine such a prim and proper girl could eat pussy so well!”

“You should know better than anyone that I’m not entirely innocent, Mistress.” Saori replied, blushing slightly once she saw Hamuko, as well as the rest of the girls, looking at her with arousal and intrigue in their eyes. “W-what? You know reading is basically all I do. I was going to dabble into some... erotica eventually.”

“My my, I had no idea you were such a naughty girl.” Hamuko teased, ruffling Saori's hair. “Now, how about you get back to pleasing your Mistress, and if you do a good enough job, I'll give you an experience that will put your lonely nights with your books to shame.”

That was all Saori needed, the Mistress' promise causing her to shudder in anticipation. Without delay she resumed her ministrations, calling upon every trick in the books she hid in the deepest corners of her room to give her red-eyed owner all the pleasure she could muster. The grey-haired slave hummed in delight as the heavenly taste of Hamuko's juices hit her tongue, fueling the lustful fire inside her. Hamuko moaned as she basked in Saori's surprisingly talented ministrations, looking down at her beloved colleague with a sultry look in her eyes. The feeling of such an energetic slave worshipping her was always welcome, even if it was somewhat unexpected in this particular occasion. Seemed like Saori was full of surprises tonight, and Hamuko felt that was worth another reward.

The Mistress motioned toward Aigis and silently beckoned her, the bed creaking the moment the android crawled onto it. She pulled the blonde closer for a passionate kiss before motioning to the librarian's sopping cunt. “Aigis, be a doll and blow your sister slave's mind. But only use the secret weapon on my signal, understood?” She whispered, earning a silent nod from the robotic slave.

Aigis immediately went to work, bending down until she was directly facing Hasegawa's swollen clit, giving it a quick kiss before fully enveloping it with her synthetic lips at the same moment she inserted her metallic fingers into the appealing cunt before her. The gynoid hummed as she explored the inside of Saori's warm tunnel, spreading and curving them in accord to the pale girl's moans, though given her experience it didn't take long for her to find the most sensitive spots. Not that it stopped Aigis' exploration, the blonde refusing to keep her fingers in one place for more than a second as she sought to tease Saori until their Mistress signaled her to give the finishing blow. Until then, she'd slowly bring her companion to the edge of climax, using her mechanized digits to delve into Saori’s pussy while caressing her folds and sucking on her clit with the extraordinary efficiency of a literal robot.

Saori moaned into Hamuko's pussy as Aigis slowly intensified her motions. She tightened her grip on her Mistress' toned thighs as she was subjected to the uncanny sensation of being fingered by an android. In the midst of her lust-addled mind, she compared and contrasted Aigis’ technique to Hamuko’s, which was easier said than done. For one, the two of them worked in very different paces, but also with different methods, and most importantly, very different tools. Not to mention that she didn't exactly have a vast sample size to pick from, having almost passed out mere seconds after her Mistress' tongue touched her cunt.

She tried to take some pages from Aigis' book, focusing her efforts on Arisato's clit just as the blonde was doing to her. The thought of copying cunnilingus techniques from an actual robot was not lost on Saori, but right now, any such thoughts were pushed aside in favor of the most preeminent one, her Mistress' pleasure.

Arisato threw her head back, letting out a loud sigh of ecstasy. She clutched her breasts, pinching and kneading on her rosy nipples while rolling her hips over Saori's face, every act of her slave's vigorous mouth bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Saori wiggled her tongue with the energy of a professional, even if her technique was quite amateurish, but Hasegawa was nothing if not a quick learner, and she was determined to prove herself a valuable asset to her Mistress' harem. Even if deep down, she knew that wasn't necessary.

With Aigis' ever-increasing ministrations and the glorious taste of her beloved's essence coating her tongue, it wouldn't take long for Saori to cum, nor Hamuko either, if her moans were anything to go by. And though Aigis was much quieter, she was approaching a climax of her own, having used the hand that wasn't probing into Saori's pussy to rub her own crotch, her sensitivity notched up to eleven after a handy upgrade Fuuka gave her.

But just as the girls were about to hit their peak, Hamuko gripped the bedpost, her knuckles turning white as she raised herself from Saori's face at the same time as Aigis pulled her fingers out from within her dripping snatch, much to her chagrin. M-Mistress? Is something wrong? Did I not satisfy you?” Saori asked in an increasingly frantic tone. “Please, I-I need to make you cum! I need to taste you, Hamuko-sama!”

The leather-clad brunette smirked as she looked down at Saori. “Did you already forget that I am the Mistress here?” She asked in a domineering tone that made Saori shiver. “That means what I want comes before what you need, understand me, you horny slut?”

“Of course, Mistress. I understand.” Hasegawa replied, trying not to let her own smirk show. “What you want is what I want. I live to serve you! Please, tell me what I must do to please you!”

The Mistress' reply was quick and snappy. “I want you to scream.” She said before licking her lips, drinking in the sight of Saori's confused face turning into an expression of utter rapture as Aigis reinserted her fingers into her slit. But this time, the gynoid put much more energy behind her motions, both from the increased speed, as well as the energy required to make her hand vibrate at such a high frequency.

Saori never stood a chance. The vibrations were bad enough, but when Aigis' fingers began to move around and touch her g-spot, she came instantly, screaming just as she had been commanded as she squirted all over Aigis' metallic arm. The vibrating thumb pressing against her clit was overkill at that point, but Aigis was always one for confirming her kills.

The librarian's ecstatic screams were music to Hamuko's ears, but they wouldn't get her off. Alone, at least. So, as much as she wanted to her Saori yell until her throat became sore, she gave in to her needs and lowered herself once more onto Saori's mouth. The grey-haired girl grabbed onto her thighs like a lifeline as she focused whatever parts of her mind weren't focused on making her cum her brains out on giving her Mistress even a fraction of the pleasure she felt at the moment. Whatever lessons Hasegawa picked up from Aigis' ministrations flew out the window, her own motions nothing short of frenzied as she moved her tongue into and around her owner's honeypot in random directions with random intensities, her own pleasure too intense for her to even think of subtlety or technique. Hasegawa's treatment was crude, but effective nonetheless, as after a few moments of the librarian's frantic worship, Hamuko reached her climax, albeit much more composed than the girl currently losing her mind beneath her. Her cum only seemed to reignite Saori's fervor as she began to lick faster and faster in an attempt to draw out more and more of the ambrosial essence.

After a few more euphoric moments, the girls' climaxes faded, and exhaustion settled in. Hamuko sighed as she moved herself from Saori's drenched face. She pulled in Aigis for a kiss while her hands quickly moved to the robot girl's plated crotch, rubbing alongside her vibrating hands to bring her to an orgasm of her own, albeit one remarkably less messy than Saori's. Once the gynoid came down from her computerized high, Hamuko turned her attention to the fatigued form laying on the cum-drenched bed, a wide, dumb smile plastered onto her face.

“Whew! You can have some serious energy when you want to!” Hamuko said before giving Saori a quick peck on the lips.

“I... guess so...” Saori said in between ragged breaths. “I guess the... vibrating fingers have something to do with it.” She chuckled weakly as she tried to keep herself awake. “Although... I can't possibly imagine what combat purpose they have.”

“None, as a matter of fact.” Aigis responded as she analyzed her hand. “The Kirijo Group had nothing to do with this function. It was designed and created solely by Fuuka.”

“I-It’s not much, to be honest.” The blunette retorted bashfully. “It’s not like I had to build new parts, so much as change around the ones already there. It wasn't that complicated, really!”

“That sounds quite complicated to me, if I'm being honest.” Rio said as she wrapped an arm over Fuuka's shoulder, before giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead. “That’s really impressive, Fuuka.”

Hamuko smiled as she watched a couple of the girls gather around the ever-blushing Fuuka before handing Saori another glass of magically-infused water. “How are you feeling?” She asked. “Got another round in you? Or are you ready to call it a night?”

“No judgement either way.” Yukari added as she slowly helped the librarian to sit on the bed.

But Saori didn't answer, at least not before taking the glass and chugging down its contents as fast as she could, following that up by taking hold of Aigis’ hand and licking it clean of her own cum, giving the gynoid a lurid, seductive look. “I said I didn't want this night to end, remember?” She said as she turned to look at her Mistress with the same sultry expression. “I want to keep going until I can't stand anymore.”

“Oh my dear Saori.” Arisato cupped her pale slave's face with her gloved hands. “If I knew there was such a minx hiding behind that refined façade, I would have made you mine so, so much sooner.”

“Then what do you say we make up for that lost time, Mistress?” Saori asked before being pulled in for a passionate, sloppy kiss. She melted into her beloved's embrace, so much so that she didn't even notice when Hamuko reached away from her, picking up her favorite strap-on from her lieutenant until the brunette broke away from the kiss, showing the slave her trusty toy.

“Ready to feel some real magic at work?” Hamuko asked, bearing a cheeky, salacious smirk on her face.

Hasegawa eyed the sex toy in disbelief before letting out a quiet chuckle. “You would have a magical strap-on, wouldn't you?” She asked rhetorically. “What’s so special about it? Is it going to turn into a real penis once you put it on? Does it shoot actual cum? Are you going to turn your entire harem into breeding stock?”

“Hmm, as appealing as the thought is, no.” Arisato jested as she traced a finger over the toy in her hand. “But it does let me feel every sensation a regular dick would. It's perfect for feeling every detail of my pets' delightful holes.”

“Hmm, that's good. After all...” The grey-haired slave bent down and reached backwards, her hand tightly gripping her ass cheeks as she spread them out, exposing her puckered hole. “...my Mistress deserves to feel her magnificent cock stretching every inch of her slave's ass.”

Hamuko’s eyes widened at her pet’s behavior before ghosting a finger over her most private hole. “Are you sure you don't want your slutty cunt to be pounded some more?” She asked as he finger slid down and over her still-dripping slit, drawing a delightful shudder out of her.

“Oh I do. I need it so bad.” Saori answered with unabashed sincerity. “But tonight's supposed to be about new experiences, isn't it? And yet, despite all the wonderful sensations you all gave me all over, my poor, needy little asshole has been left all alone so far...” She added in a pouty tone, one that contrasted the hungry look in her eyes.

“Be careful with what you wish for, girl.” Hamuko said before slapping her slave’s ass, causing her to let out a charming yelp. “You just might fall in love with it.”

Saori chuckled before looking back to face her Mistress. “As it turns out, I have a lot of love to give.” She said before laying her head down on the bed once again as she spread her ass cheeks farther. “Please, Mistress, use me however you desire. My body is nothing but a tool for your pleasure! I beg of you, claim me to your heart's content!”

Hamuko hummed, as if she was contemplating her options, even though there wasn’t anything to contemplate. She quickly slid the strap-on up her legs and secured in place before silently ordering Fuuka to get something from her bag. Of course, being the competent lieutenant she was, Yamagishi was already on top of things, moving a hand from behind her back to show the bottle of lube her Mistress would undoubtedly ask her to get. She handed the bottle to her dominant lover, shuddering once Hamuko pulled her into a kiss and complimented her on her efficiency, before dropping to her knees as she began to apply copious amounts of the slimy substance on her Mistress’ shaft.

Meanwhile, Saori was still prostrated on the bed, waiting for her Mistress to claim her anal virginity before she threw her head back, biting her lip as she felt something probing into her ass. Not a dildo, but rather, fingers. Cold, metallic fingers coated in lube that made her groan and moan.

“Relax, Saori.” Rio said as she knelt on the bed before her newest sister slave. “If you don’t relax, it will only be more painful.”

“Remember, you can call it quits anytime you want.” Yuko added, running a hand over Saori’s curly hair as she spoke. “If it becomes too much, don’t hesitate to speak up.”

“I-is it good?” Hasegawa asked, blushing lightly. “I’m doing this mostly out of curiosity, if I’m being honest.”

“It’s an acquired taste.” Yukari interjected before motioning to Mitsuru, still on her knees with her own armband shoved into her mouth. “Though some of us can’t get enough of it.”

The librarian licked her lips at the sight of the demure heiress. “Is it true, _Kirijo-senpai_?” She asked, her words dripping with the disrespect the redhead seemed to get off on. “Is the high and might Student Council President nothing more than an anal slut?”

Chihiro looked at their owner before doing anything, earning a silent nod from the older brunette. “She is talking to you, bitch!” The bespectacled girl said harshly as she grabbed Mitsuru’s long red locks and all but dragged her in front of Saori, reaching into her mouth and pulling out the impromptu gag before shoving her onto the bed. “Speak up when someone is talking to you!”

“Y-yes! I love getting fucked in the ass!” Mitsuru admitted in a breathy tone. “Mistress doesn’t let me have anything bigger than a finger in my cunt, so she only fucks me in the ass! And I love it! I love it so much!”

“You sure look like you do, you needy slut.” Saori replied, quickly getting into her senpai’s wavelength as she lightly slapped her a couple of times, even going so far as to spit on the heiress’ mouth, much to her delight.

Meanwhile, Hamuko watched from the other side of the bed as Saori engaged with the other girls, talking in the same nonchalant tone she always did, almost as if there weren’t a couple of fingers spreading lube up her ass. “Look at her.” Hamuko said, her voice beaming with pride and joy as she ran a hand over Fuuka’s hair, the blunette still currently at work lathering up her owner’s cock. “She’s going to fit right in.”

“And so are you, by the way.” Fuuka replied without missing a beat, only to pause once Hamuko looked down at her disapprovingly.

“Did you just ruin this sweet moment by making a dumb sex joke?” She asked in a serious tone, waiting a few seconds to see her beloved fumble and blush beneath her before cracking a smile. “You know that’s supposed to be my thing.” Hamuko chuckled at Fuuka’s pout before bending down and giving her a quick kiss before urging her to climb onto the bed. She then snapped her fingers, garnering the attention of her other pets. “Up on the bed, all of you. The best seat in the house for the show I’m about to give you.”

As they were commanded, the remainder of the slaves got onto the bed, immediately causing it to creak under their combined weight. Knowing what was about to happen, Saori seductively crawled toward her Mistress, exaggerating the motion of her hips. “I’m ready, Mistress.” She said as she reached the edge of the bed, reaching out to take her beloved’s gloved hand and giving it a kiss. “I’m ready for your big cock to take my anal virginity. To make me a true slave to your desires.”

“Oh, my dear.” Hamuko said as she ran a hand over Saori’s hair, before grabbing a handful of it and urging her up. “You were my slave the moment I decided I wanted you. You just didn’t know it then.” Arisato gave Saori a rough, dominant kiss before turning the girl around to face her expectant audience. Saori’s legs quivered, partly from all the eyes hungrily watching her, but mostly from the cool cockhead pressing against her ass.

“I’m ready.” Hasegawa said, though whether she was speaking to Hamuko or to herself, none could tell.

The leather-clad brunette leaned into her ear. “Florentina.” She whispered as her hands caressed Saori’s thighs. “That’s your safe word. If you need to stop for whatever reason, at any moment, say the word and I’ll stop immediately.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Saori said as she turned to look at her Mistress. “Thank you, Hamuko.” The two girls kissed, and amidst the embrace Hamuko gently pushed the head of her member past Saori’s tight ring, causing her to groan in discomfort. She gave Hamuko a silent, reassuring nod as she tried to keep her legs steady, but luckily for her she wouldn’t have to for long, because once the strap-on was secured inside Saori’s rectum, she let out a surprised yelp as she found herself hoisted up off the ground as Hamuko tightened her grip on her legs and lifted her up almost effortlessly. “Wh-whoa! I-I had no idea you were this strong!”

“Fighting monsters every other day has its benefits.” Arisato chuckled as she adjusted her grip on the librarian’s slim legs. “Now, time for me to show you the pleasures of submission.”

“Do it!” Saori exclaimed, looking forward at her sister slaves waiting for the show, waiting to see her get fucked. “Claim what is rightfully yours, Mistress! My body, my soul, all of me belongs to you! Take it!”

Hamuko chuckled. “I already did.” She whispered before slowly lowering Saori further onto her cock, moaning as her lover’s remarkably tight ass gripped her dick every step of the way. She spread her legs farther apart, re-centering herself as she tightened her grip on Saori’s thighs and gently lowered her further and further down her strap-on.

The sensations rocked Saori to her core. Even with the abundance of lube both coating her Mistress’ toy and applied directly inside of her, the process of inserting more and more of the dildo inside Hasegawa’s ass proved to not be an easy task, although it wasn’t necessarily an unpleasant one. Yes, she did groan with every inch pushed into her rectum, but she also shuddered in undeniable pleasure. And if her guess was right, it wouldn’t take long for the ecstasy to overwhelm the pain, until all that remained was the pleasure of being sodomized by her beloved Mistress. Or at least, she hoped so.

“M-more!” Saori screamed. “I need more! Please, Mistress!”

“Easy now, you needy slut.” Hamuko chuckled into Saori’s ear. “You’re not the first bitch I’ve done this to. Or do you believe your Mistress doesn’t know what she’s doing?”

“N-n-no, Mistress! I didn’t mean it that way!” The grey-haired pet quickly exclaimed. “I’m sorry for not knowing my place! Punish me if you must, but I beg you, don’t stop now!”

Arisato didn’t respond, not verbally at least. Instead she simply acquiesced to her slave’s desperate plea and resumed her motions, dragging the older girl lower onto her member and spreading her ass further apart, much to their combined relief.

The discomfort gradually faded from Saori’s voice, aside from the rare ached grunt, which she was quick to dismiss as she begged her owner to continue. Her arms trembled as they hung uselessly by her sides, just as unsure of what to do with them as she was on whether or not she had the strength to do so. She did not dare touch her dripping snatch, not unless her Mistress commanded it. She vowed to herself that she would become the perfect sex slave for her beloved owner, and that meant taking as much pleasure from the anal penetration as she could. Besides, she had always been quite curious to see if she could achieve an anal-only orgasm, and given Mitsuru’s glowing praise of their Mistress’ talents, as well the ecstasy growing within her with every passing moment, that outcome was growing likelier and likelier.

After a few more minutes of torturously slow descent, accompanied by Saori’s throaty moans and Hamuko’s lewd whispers - Saori almost came when her Mistress promised to make her wear a butt plug to school - Saori’s ass was eventually completely stuffed of her owner’s magical member, and she threw her head back and loudly moaned in delight as her asshole was filled to the brim, put under more strain than she could imagine, but also giving her more pleasure than she could conceive. Her legs quivered in her Mistress’ grasp, and she took in ragged breaths as sweat rolled down her fair skin, adding to the pool beneath her.

“Nicely done, Saori!” Hamuko said in a chirpy tone before giving her slave a quick kiss on the neck. “Not everyone can take all of it on their first go. You should be proud of being such a talented butt slut!”

“Y-your butt slut, Mistress.” Saori clarified, proudly looking forward at her sister slaves, all of whom were either playing with themselves or one another as they watched her being made into a spectacle. “My ass belongs to you. Use it! Fuck my ass as much as you want!”

Hamuko chuckled as she lifted Saori with unnatural ease. The librarian’s eyes fluttered and she let out a pleasured groan at the feeling of being slowly emptied, until only the bulbous head remained inside of her ass. But before she could fully process what was happening, she was already being brought down as Hamuko lowered her faster than before, but still not fast enough to bring the pet any pain or discomfort, as evidenced by her lewd moans and the expression of utter euphoria on her face. Slowly but surely, Hamuko sped up her motions, gritting her teeth as the pleasure of Saori’s deliciously tight ass clenching against her sensitive dick. Over and over she dragged Saori’s limp form up and down her length, basking in the guttural sounds of pleasure she drew out of the overwhelmed librarian, until she hit a comfortable pace, her arms moving almost of their own volition as Hamuko focused on giving Saori a hell of a first impression. But given that the pool of juices underneath Saori’s leaking snatch dwarfed hers, Hamuko guessed that she was enjoying herself just fine.

But just fine wasn’t enough for Hamuko, who very well intended to blow Saori’s mind. As such, when next she lifted Saori, she reared back her hips until the tip rested on the grey-haired pet’s enlarged rim, and thrust her hips at the same moment she lowered the slave. The motion may have been somewhat awkward given their current position, but its effect was undeniable, as was Saori’s scream of pleasure. But the sound only fueled Arisato’s resolve, the brunette licking her lips before continuing with her motions, becoming more coordinated and more fluid with each successive thrust, and each following yell.

Saori’s mind was covered in a fog of lust and sexual rapture. Her body twitched and quivered as it rested against her Mistress’ athletic form, her tongue lolled out as the sounds of elation left her body, and her eyes struggled to stay open as she was dragged up and down her Mistress’ cock like a living sex toy, something her new sister slaves seemed to take great pleasure in, given the way her limp body held their attention, particularly Rio’s and Mitsuru’s as she somehow managed to notice amid her lust-addled mind. With what little energy she could muster, she focused her attention on the members of her audience, all of whom began to speak to her, still pleasing themselves to the sight of her in the throes of ecstasy.

“You look so hot bottomed out on Mistress’ cock!”

“You can see the pleasure on her face. Fuck, I wish I looked half as beautiful as she does now.”

“She’s already addicted. She might become an anal whore to rival Mimi at this point!”

“Hmm, she’s gushing so much! I wonder if she’s going to squirt again... all over us this time...”

“I hope so, a girl that cute must taste just as delightful!”

Hasegawa trembled as she heard her sister slaves laying praise after praise upon her. The adulation from the girls filled her heart with joy, gratifying her in a different way than the sexual ecstasy she was quickly growing accustomed to. Whereas her owner’s dominant ministrations warmed her body, the flattering words warmed her very soul, even in spite, or maybe because of their erotic nature. They were admiring her beauty, her sexuality, **her**. Saori Hasegawa, the meek pushover who barely had any friends, let alone any romantic interests, was now the center of attention for a harem of beautiful girls while their Mistress, her Mistress fucked her up the ass.

And she fucking loved it.

Ever since she first began to think about sex, Saori reveled in such thoughts. She wouldn’t have bought so many erotic novels in secret if she didn’t. But with her parents being the overwhelmingly rigorous people they were, not to mention her serious confidence problems, she could never bring herself to act upon it, never indulge on her desires, always left on a pedestal as that mature, refined, out-of-reach girl, when all she ever wanted was to be the opposite. To find someone she could be herself with, someone with whom she could trust with her most base needs, her lewd desires, and who would give her everything she ever needed. Not only sexually, but emotionally. And now she did.

The old, passive Saori was dead and buried, and atop her grave stood the new, independent Saori.

And yet, in an odd twist of fate, her first step in becoming a more liberated person was to submit to another person’s magically-charmed harem. Funny how life worked out sometimes.

But Saori wouldn’t have it any other way. Not when the person to whom she submitted was also the person she loved the most in the world, and who loved her in return, even if she wasn’t the only recipient of her love. But Saori didn’t care, not because she was being fucked too hard to think straight, but because she knew that even though she wasn’t the only one with a key to Hamuko’s heart, that she would never long for love again.

Her sweet thoughts were quickly pushed aside, however, as her raw lust consumed more and more of her mind, the astounding sensations shutting down any coherence left in her mind as she resigned herself to her fate, as she allowed herself to be used by her Mistress for her pleasure, all the while drawing her own pleasure from the depraved submission. She could feel herself nearing another staggering climax, and judging by her Mistress’ heavy breaths, she could tell she wasn’t the only one. But just as she was about to hit her peak, Hamuko’s motions slowed down, just enough to keep Saori on the edge, and just enough to let her recuperate some semblance of awareness. Just enough for her to see Aigis standing up before her, one hand vibrating so fast it almost blurred, and her face bearing the closest approximation of a smirk she could bear.

Saori’s eyes widened as Aigis’ hand ever so slowly approached her dripping honeypot. “D-don’t... p-please...” She stammered out, causing the gynoid to stop.

“Saori?” Hamuko asked, a hint of concern on her voice. “Something wrong?”

“I-it’s not fair.” The grey-haired slave chuckled. “You’re going to ruin me... and this is only our first time...”

“Oh honey, if you think this is the most pleasure I can give you, you are sorely mistaken.” The dominant brunette spoke sultrily as she slowly resumed her motions.

Hasegawa took in a deep breath as she prepared for the inevitable. Her Mistress picked up the pace once more, fucking her onto her cock as they both neared their orgasms, only this time Aigis leaned in closer, position herself as to not obstruct her sister slaves from the show. The blonde put a hand on Saori’s shoulder - one she quickly took in her own grasp - and the other inched ever closer to its dripping destination, her thumb hovering over the librarian’s swollen clit.

“Do it! Prove me wrong, Mistress!” Saori screamed as she threw her head back, only for it to be claimed by both Hamuko and Aigis in a three-way kiss, sloppy and clumsy in a way only they could make work. And in the midst of their embrace, Hamuko gave one last thrust upwards, Aigis pushed her vibrating hand in, and Saori came harder than ever, squirting her juices onto Aigis’ arm once more, a few drops even hitting her enraptured audience. The pale girl spasmed in her Mistress’ arms as her voice died in her throat, unable to voice her immense pleasure, her eyes rolling back in her head as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Hamuko was not too far behind, her slave’s climax bringing about her own not long after. She loudly moaned as her cum dribbled down her legs, her orgasm much less theatrical than Saori’s, but only a little less intense. Her legs trembled and her arms quivered, forcing her to readjust herself lest she drop Saori onto the floor like a discarded sex doll, the imagery not helping matters in the slightest. Even Aigis reached her peak, moaning as her brain processed the very much real ecstasy she was experiencing. She was already being tormented by the other girls on the bed before being summoned by their Mistress, bringing Saori to orgasm was merely the final straw, the final drop of water that caused her metaphorical dam to burst.

After a few more ecstatic moments, the trio of lovers came down from their sexual highs. Aigis aided Hamuko in raising Saori off the brunette’s strap-on, both girls shuddering at the sight of the gaping hole that had been left in its wake, before they laid her on the bed after the remaining slaves made way. The grey-haired slave struggled to stay awake, let alone keep her eyes open, the tired groans coming out of the librarian currently the only signs of life coming out of her. Hamuko knelt by her side, caressing her sweaty, curly hair as she beamed at the sight of Saori’s joyous smile.

“So, did you enjoy your entrance ceremony?” Hamuko asked as she ran her hand over Saori’s exhausted, beautiful face.

“D-do you really... need to ask?” The slave asked in return, chuckling weakly. “I-it’s a shame, though... I wanted t-to see if I could cum... just from having my ass fucked. Damn Aigis and her... fucking perfect fingers...”

“You’ll have plenty more chances to try, sweetie.” Arisato spoke softly as she bent down and kissed her beloved on the forehead. “For now, just rest.”

“I’ll... take you up on your offer...” Saori said as she struggled to open her eyes, looking up at her beloved through hazy eyes. “Thank you, Hamuko... for everything.”

“I’m the one who should be thanking you.” Hamuko cooed, a smile on her face as she looked at the librarian’s peaceful expression. “I love you, Saori.”

“Hamuko... love... you too...” Hasegawa whispered before receiving a kiss from Hamuko, a gentle, tender one that contrasted their lurid affair mere moments prior. A sweet reminder of the girl beneath the leather, a loving gift before she drifted off to sleep on her beloved’s arms, surrounded by people she could grow to love just as much.

It was everything she ever wanted and so, so much more.

 

* * *

 

**_ Friday, September 18th, 2009 _ **

 

Saori Hasegawa awoke in a daze. Even with her alarm blaring in her bedside table, it took her a while to fully wake up. She slammed down on the bothersome contraption until it stopped, and when she finally got some peace and quiet, she managed to gather her thoughts, opening her eyes to find herself in a far more familiar place than she expected.

 _‘M-my room?’_ Saori thought to herself as she looked around. _‘Where’s Hamuko? Where are the girls? Where’s my collar?’_

And sure enough, Saori was all alone in her room, not a single piece of evidence of last night’s events to speak of. Her outfit was draped over her chair, she was dressed in her usual pajamas, and the window was even locked. Somehow. It was her same old room, just like any other day.

With the exception of the soreness in her butt, and the letter on her bedside table.

 _‘What’s this?’_ She asked herself as she reached out to the envelope. _‘This is... the hotel’s name, isn’t it?’_ There were other things scribbled onto the paper, one side simply saying _‘Read me’_ while the other held a few phone numbers, and next to them, the names of her new sister slaves. Except Aigis, oddly enough, though Saori guessed that androids didn’t need cellphones. Maybe that was something they could do naturally. Chuckling to herself at the mental image of Aigis speaking into her hand, Saori hastily opened the envelope, pulling out a card from within. She opened the card and read it with the voracity she’d use to read any old novel. On the edges of the paper were a multitude of lipstick marks, one in each of the girls’ colors, and each with its own unique shape as well, from a pair of cute, puckered pink lips, to an uncannily smooth yellow print, to a bright, seductive scarlet mark right on top. And on the middle of the paper, amidst the rainbow of kisses, was a message for her.

             

              _Dearest Saori;_

 _We are truly sorry we can’t wake up alongside you. We are sure you have several questions regarding what happened yesterday, but rest assured, we will gladly answer them. Feel free to_ _call any of the numbers on the envelope, and not just to answer your questions. If you ever need someone to talk, about anything, call us. We all want to be more than simply lovers._ _We want to be the true friends you deserve to have. To give you more than pleasure, but genuine happiness. All you need to do is take the initiative. But even though only you can t_ _ake the first step, always remember we will be there to cheer you on, and to catch you should you stumble._

_Your loving friends;_

_Chihiro, Yukari, Mitsuru,_

_Rio, Yuko, Fuuka, Aigis,_

_and Hamuko._

Saori smiled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. In the back of her mind, a part of her laughed at the absurdity of the situation. But right now, she couldn’t care less about such things, far too happy to think of such details. She wiped her eyes and added the numbers on the envelope to her phone before calling one, the one number she already had on her memory.

“Good morning, Hamuko.” Saori said in a chipper tone. “Or should I say, _Hamuko-sama_?”

“G-good morning to... you too, Saori.” Hamuko replied, her voice exuding exhaustion. “Did you sl-sleep well?”

“Better than you did, apparently.” The grey-haired girl joked as she stood up, wincing momentarily once she felt the full extent of the last night’s events on her body. “Did I wake you?”

“No, not really.” Arisato said before letting out a loud yawn. “I barely slept at all, as a matter of fact.”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out why. “You were worried about me, weren’t you?” Saori asked, feeling somewhat guilty for causing her friend to worry.

“Whaaat? Noo!” Hamuko said in a mocking tone that melded into another yawn. “I was just... so invested in pounding Fuuka’s cute little ass that I spent all night just absolutely reaming her. Not everything has to be about you, you know?” She asked jokingly. “But speaking of asses and you, how are you feeling?”

“Sore in the best way.” Hasegawa hummed as she looked at herself in the mirror, taking in her nude beauty as she imagined how her asshole must have gaped after her Mistress was done with her.

“Speaking of last night, there’s one thing I’d like to talk to you about.” Hamuko spoke, her inflection much more serious. “You seemed to quite enjoy yourself whenever we... complimented you.”

“Trust me, I noticed it too.” Saori replied with a light-hearted giggle. “I’ve heard of praise kinks before, but I never imagined I had one.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hamuko asked without hesitation.

“You mean if I want to talk about how my sexual preferences stem from my parents never really giving me affection growing up, so my need for approval manifested itself as a kink?” Saori asked back as she nonchalantly pulled her uniform out of her closet.

“...Do you?” Arisato repeated as a bead of sweat ran down her face.

“No thanks, it’s not really that big of a deal, I think. Besides, I think I’d rather see an actual therapist.” Saori answered with a giggle. “If I could ever schedule one without my parents’ knowing, that is...”

“Probably for the best. Talk to Mitsuru, she might have some connections in the Group’s payroll.” Hamuko offered. “But still, if you ever need to talk, just call. We’d be more than happy to give you our amateur, probably highly ineffective opinions.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks for the offer, Hamuko, it means a lot.” Hasegawa said, a wide smile on her face. “I knew I was right to trust you.”

The transfer student smiled back in kind, even if not intentionally. “Thank you. It means a lot knowing that.”

“Yesterday’s events were all the proof I needed.” Saori said as she stretched, groaning as the motions exacerbated the discomfort in her butt. “Fuck, I still can’t believe you just... lifted me like that. Did I even weigh anything to you?”

“Not that much, if I’m being honest. But that’s not something I can normally do.” Hamuko answered, her voice beginning to carry its usual, spunky tone. “Persona users like me become more powerful during the Dark Hour. Not enough for me to throw around cars or anything like that, but enough to give us a fighting chance against the Shadows.”

Saori closed her eyes as she remembered what she had learned over the past few days. “Is it... dangerous?” She asked, hoping beyond hope that the answer would not be what she was already sure it was.

“Yes. But it’s something that has to be done, and something only we can do.” Hamuko didn’t mince words, speaking clearly and concisely.

The curly-haired junior sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “If there’s anything, **anything** I can do to help, please let me know. In the meanwhile, I will pray for your safety.”

“Thank you, sweetie. But knowing I can make this world a better place for the women I love gives me all the motivation I need.” The brunette replied, beaming with joy after hearing those encouraging words.

“Love, huh...” Saori picked up the letter once more, looking at all the names signing it. All the girls with whom she now shared a lover. “I wonder if one day I could be like you. Having so much love in my heart seems like a tall order.”

“You don’t have to immediately fall head over heels for them.” Arisato chuckled. “Even I took some time to put my feelings in order.”

“Yeah, all of ten seconds.” Saori retorted without missing a beat, laughing at her own silly joke. “I... think I can do it, but you’re right. Best not to try and run before I learn to walk. Speaking of which, I guess it’s time for me to take my first steps, isn’t it?”

“Oh, that reminds me, did you read the letter?” Hamuko asked, her voice teeming with hopefulness.

“I did, and it’s beautiful. Thank you. I’ll be sure to thank everyone else as soon as I can. Preferably in person.” Said the librarian as she read the letter one more time, her heart swelling with gratitude once again.

Hamuko laughed, a sound that filled Saori with life. “You would, wouldn’t you? Fucking slut.” She joked, smiling as she heard Saori’s laughter.

“That’s not all I meant, though. About what I have to do.” Hasegawa said, sighing loudly as she sat down on her bed, her tone starkly more serious. “After all, everyone still thinks that stuff about the magazine is true. Not to mention... I’m still under threat of a transfer.”

“We can fix it, you know?” Hamuko offered without a second thought. “Between my charms and Mitsuru’s influence, I’m sure we can change your family’s mind. And we can change your image in an instant. I know some rather popular girls who’d love to help you out, as you’ve seen.”

“I don’t doubt that. But this is something I have to do.” Saori spoke, her voice brimming with uncommon resolve. “I will talk to them. I will make things right. If I need your help, I know I can count on you. But I’d like to stand up for myself for a change.”

She stood up, looking at herself in the mirror again, not to check herself out, but to look at the new her, the determined Saori staring back at her, challenging her to change her life like she always wanted. She smiled, ready to rise up and meet the challenge head on. Until she was distracted by a sound coming from her phone. It sounded like... sniffling?

“A-are you crying?” Saori asked, her eyes wide as she began to blush uncontrollably.

“No, shut up!” Hamuko quickly replied, clearly trying not to sob. “I’m so proud of you, Saori.”

“I wouldn’t be capable of it if it wasn’t for you, Hamuko.” Hasegawa said, her own tears beginning to appear beneath her eyes. “I told you, you’re my inspiration to stay strong. I wouldn’t be here if not for you.”

“Oh, now you’re just trying to make me cry!” Arisato exclaimed, both girls sharing a laugh as they wiped their eyes. “You are so getting punished.” She added in a commanding tone that caused Saori to shiver.

“M-my apologies, Mistress.” Saori replied, switching to her submissive persona with ease. “I will accept whatever punishment you see fit.”

“Hmm, I know you will.” Hamuko said, her voice still dripping with the authority that Saori had come to love. “After all, you’re a good girl, aren’t you? A good, obedient girl for your Mistress.”

“Ha-Hamuko, please stop.” Hasegawa muttered out, catching Hamuko by surprise. “I don’t have time to get myself off before school. I can’t afford to be late.”

“Very well. I will grant you your request. This time.” Arisato said, a smirk on her face as she looked at the time. “Besides, you still have the entire weekend to make up to me.”

“Hmm, and there’s the holiday next week too.” Saori hummed as she imagined the possibilities. “Four full days for you to have me all to yourself, to have your way with me and train me until I am your perfect lit-”

“Weren’t you supposed to be getting ready?” Hamuko asked, her voice cutting through her lover’s lewd daydream.

“R-right. Almost forgot. It is a tantalizing idea, after all.” Saori shook her head before standing up. “So... I’ll see you at school?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for anything.” Hamuko said. “I’ll see you later, Saori. Love you.”

“Love you too, Hamuko.” Hasegawa said softly, staying on the line just a little longer before ending the call, closing her phone as a wave of happiness and gratitude washed over her. She looked down at the letter still in her dainty hand and her smile widened even further, before she raised the paper to her lips and laid a kiss upon the bright red mark her beloved had left. She then, albeit reluctantly, put the card back in its envelope and hid it from prying eyes, amid her many racy novels, before taking her uniform for the day and heading toward the shower, ready to get ready for a new day, the first one in her new life.

 

* * *

 

Hamuko closed her eyes as the tears flowed freely down her face. Words could not describe her happiness at the moment. At long last, she had shared her love with all her closest friends, given them the happiness and fulfilment that they deserved, even if part of her hated herself for having to do so as she had done. The past week had been a wake up call regarding her actions, a much needed reality shock to her system. Her sleepless nights didn’t come about merely from anticipation or from figuring out how she’d respond to Saori’s answer, most of it came from her own reflections, hours upon hours of staring up at the ceiling as she searched her soul for an answer to her moral conundrum. One she had yet to find.

But she would have time to think upon her actions later. Now all that was left was to bring about the end of the Dark Hour, to ensure that her and her lovers could live without fear of the Shadows. The journey would be arduous, but failure was not an option for Hamuko, not when she had so much on the line.

“You really care about her, don’t you?”

The brunette was broken out of her reverie by Fuuka’s voice, unusually small and concerned. Hamuko turned to look at her girlfriend sitting on the bed, only to find a small frown on her face.

Hamuko sighed as she reached out to her lover. “Fuuka, honey, I care for all of you. I love each and every one of you more than I can say. You all mean the world to me.” She said in a soft tone as she took her girlfriend’s dainty hands in her own. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know.” Yamagishi looked away in shame as she tried to make sense of her feelings. “I mean, I know she’s a good person, but I’m still... afraid of her. I know she won’t try to split us apart again, but I can’t shake off that feeling.” She stood up from the bed, raising her hands to her head. “Gah, it doesn’t make sense! I forgave Mitsuru right away, and she stabbed you! She tried to impale you with icicles! Why can’t I forgive Saori-chan?”

“Well, you know Mitsuru much better than you know Saori. We’ve lived with her and fought alongside her for months. Of course you’d be quicker to forgive her.” Hamuko reasoned, slowly getting out of bed and walking up behind Fuuka, putting her hands on the smaller girl’s shoulders.

“I just... it’s not fair to her. And it’s not fair to you, either.” Fuuka closed her eyes, grimacing at her own thoughts.

Arisato turned Fuuka around and cupped her face, looking at her straight in the eyes. “Fuuka, I don’t hold it against you. I know these kinds of things take time to heal.” She said, her voice soft yet stern. “I can’t tell you what to do. I won’t force you to ignore your feelings for my sake, or for Saori’s sake. I know you’ll find the way for yourself.”

Fuuka closed her eyes as she thought on how to approach the situation. “...I’ll talk to her. I need to tell her the truth.” She said after contemplating the matter. “You don’t think she’ll... hate me, do you?”

“Of course not. I mean, she forgave me, didn’t she?” Hamuko asked with a tired chuckle, before pulling her girlfriend in for a hug. “Thank you, Fuuka.”

“W-what for?” The navigator asked, blushing slightly.

“For opening up to me. It means a lot.” Hamuko explained, tightening her grip around Fuuka’s lean body. “Even after what I’ve done, you still trust me.”

Yamagishi closed her eyes, sighing as she heard the uncertainty in her beloved’s voice. “Hamuko, look at me.” She placed her hands on Hamuko’s face, just like her girlfriend had previously done for her. “Don’t ever doubt yourself for what you did. Promise me.”

“Fuuka... it’s not that easy.” Hamuko looked away, grabbing her lover’s arms with her trembling hands. “Every day I fear that I’ll wake up surrounded by soulless puppets, that my spell will rob you of your selves. Or that one day this power will get to my head... and I will make you my slaves. My real slaves. Hell, maybe it’s not the power that corrupts me. Maybe deep down, I-”

Fuuka pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss, mashing her lips against Hamuko’s in a fit of myriad emotions. After a few moments she pulled back, raising a hand before the brunette, clenched into a fist with the exception of a lone, raised pinky finger.

“What are you doing?” Hamuko asked, trying to make sense of the navigator’s motions.

“Hamuko, I swear that if you ever try to abuse your power, I will stop you.” Fuuka stated in as stern a tone as she could muster, one that was undermined by the trembling of her hand. “But you have to promise me that you will stop doubting yourself.”

“F-Fuuka...” Arisato looked at her beloved with sorrow in her eyes.

“We all love you. But we also respect you. We trust you.” The blunette exclaimed as she looked at her lover through pained eyes. “So please, trust yourself! It hurts so much to see you acting like this... to see you undermining yourself for no reason...”

Hamuko took Fuuka’s hands into her own, but she couldn’t bring herself to respond to the pledge asked of her. “I can’t promise that, Fuuka. Not now.” She said, her heart clenching as she saw the look of utter sadness on Fuuka’s face. “But... I promise to try.”

“T-that’s good enough for me.” Fuuka said as she forced herself to put on a smile. “I know that whenever you put your mind to something, you don’t stop until you’re done.”

The two girls embraced, finding comfort in each other’s arms as they pushed aside such troublesome thoughts for the moment.

“Now come on, we should get ready.” Hamuko said after breaking the embrace. “Gekkoukan awaits for no one.”

“Y-you’re going to school? Like that?” Yamagishi asked in utter disbelief. “Hamuko, you haven’t slept in three days! I’m still baffled that Saori didn’t notice your bags last night!”

“You can thank Yukari’s make-up. As for me, I can sleep when I’m dead.” The brunette replied, only to pause once she saw Fuuka all but glaring back at her. “O-or tonight, if you prefer a less drastic turn of phrase.”

“Don’t even joke about that.” Fuuka lightly shoved Hamuko’s shoulder. “I don’t even want to think about that, our lives are dangerous enough as they are.”

“Alright, I won’t say that again.” Hamuko acquiesced. “That I can promise.”

The two lovers chuckled, looking into the other’s hopeful eyes before sharing another kiss, loving and passionate, but also peaceful and serene. Hand in hand they left their room, making their way toward the dormitory’s showers before going about their day. Now that Hamuko had claimed the love of all the women she herself adored, her heart could rest easy, knowing she had given them better, happier lives. Or at least, she would, if her heart wasn’t also plagued with doubt and regret. But that was something only time, and Hamuko herself, could fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, feel free to leave any comments you wish. Any feedback is welcome.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you look forward to the next one!


	6. A World of Possibilities

**_ Monday, February 1st, 2010 _ **

 

The following months were not kind to S.E.E.S.

Between Shinjiro’s death and Ikutsuki’s betrayal, which in turn led to the passing of Mitsuru’s father, the team was pushed to their absolute limits. They managed to bounce back eventually, thanks to their own strengthened resolve and the relationships they nurtured, but the pain had yet to fade. And in the meantime, the girls from Gekkoukan had their own issues to deal with, from Chihiro being accused of stealing funds from the school's treasury, to Saori just barely being able to talk some sense into her parents and convincing them to let her stay in Port Island, albeit not without some serious emotional conflict. Thankfully, they could count on the support of their new friends.

And then, December came. Their new friend, Ryoji Mochizuki, revealed to them his true nature, as well as that of the Fall. In less than two months’ time, Nyx would descend upon the world and destroy humanity, apparently granting its so-called wish for death. The news shook the team, but after some long, arduous deliberation, they decided to stand together one last time and fight for mankind. January then came and went, both excruciatingly slow and unfairly fast for the students who knew these could well be their last days on Earth. But time stopped for no one, and as was promised, January 31st arrived, and with it, Nyx.

The fight was long and harrowing, truly unlike anything they had ever faced before. A fitting battle for the one called ‘The Unbeatable’. It took the combined might of every single member of S.E.E.S. giving it their absolute everything into the fight, but even that wasn’t enough. Only the power of the Universe, the power Hamuko obtained from the strength of her deepest bonds, was capable of sealing Nyx, and granting the team their miraculous victory. With Nyx’s defeat, Tartarus crumbled into nothingness, and the Dark Hour disappeared, not only from the world, but also from the memories of the civilians who watched the event unfold. Only the Persona-users, and those with a strong enough bond to them, could remember the event.

Or they would, if they were awake to witness it. Which, as Chihiro, Yuko, Rio and Saori could attest to, was not the case for them. Though not of their own volition, as they had been dosed with a slow acting sleep spell earlier that day that would ensure that they would be sound asleep by the time the final confrontation arrived. Well, S.E.E.S.’s final confrontation at least, Hamuko still had one left, namely facing her lovers and apologizing for tricking them.

At least she had the courtesy of leaving them voice mails once they returned to the dorm, ensuring they were alive and well, before promptly conking out. For what that was worth.

“I’m truly sorry.” Hamuko Arisato bowed before her noncombatant lovers in the middle of an empty classroom during lunch hour. “I shouldn’t have hit you with that sleep spell. I just wanted you to be at peace. In case we failed.”

The girls looked at one another, a shared look of unease on their faces. Partly because they were still somewhat upset about the actions that led to said apology, but mostly because they knew how it pained Hamuko to break their trust like that. “It’s alright, Hamuko. You don’t have to apologize.” Rio walked up to her tennis partner and wrapped her arms around her. “We can’t get mad at you for something like that.”

“Not to mention, it’s best that you didn’t concern yourself with us while you were fighting the literal embodiment of death.” Saori added as she too wrapped her arms around the lancer, soon to be followed by the other girls.

“Funny you should say that.” Arisato chuckled, blushing slightly amid the warmth of her lovers’ embraces. “I wouldn’t have been able to win if it wasn’t for you.”

“What do you mean?” Yuko asked, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

“The power that I needed to defeat Nyx... it came from my connections.” Hamuko answered, smiling at the thought of the myriad friendships she had nurtured. “The bonds I forged, the relationships I made. They gave me the strength we needed to win.”

The girls shared an incredulous look amongst themselves. “...Hamuko, did you actually defeat a god with the power of love and friendship?” Chihiro asked, her voice brimming with disbelief.

“I... I did, you’re right.” Hamuko said as the realization hit her. “Huh.”

“Our hero.” Nishiwaki giggled as she tightened her grip. “But still, are you sure you’re okay? Sounds like you went through hell yesterday.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure saving the world can get you a couple of days of leave.” Saori joked.

“True, but I really wanted to see you.” Arisato said, feeling unusually bashful. “After almost dying yesterday, I just needed to see your faces again.”

“Aww, you say the sweetest things.” Yuko said as she playfully ran a hand over Hamuko’s hair.

“But what about the rest of the team? We didn’t get a chance to talk to them before coming here, how are they holding up?” Chihiro asked as she slowly stepped away from the group hug.

“They’re doing just fine. The girls will come talk to you soon enough. I just wanted some alone time with you first, to apologize and all.” Hamuko replied, silently thankful for a having little more personal space. “Besides, they have their own friends and family to talk to. Even Aigis, she’s probably calling the Yakushima lab at this very moment.”

“Do their families know about all that stuff?” Asked Rio as she tried to fix Hamuko’s hair, shooting Yuko something akin to a stink-eye.

“Only Mitsuru’s mom, though she isn’t really involved with that stuff nowadays.” Hamuko answered, looking away as she sat down. “Especially after... you know...”

Another wave of unease washed over the room, the passing of Takeharu Kirijo still fresh in their minds, especially given all the distress Mitsuru suffered. “It’s not your fault, Hamuko.” Saori crouched before her beloved, taking one of her trembling hands in hers. “And neither is Shinjiro’s death.”

Hamuko’s eyes widened at that. “H-how did you-”

“Know that’s what you were thinking?” Yuko interjected as she approached the lancer from the other side. “First of all, you’re their leader. And second of all, you’re you. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out what you’re thinking in this kind of situation.”

Arisato let out a small chuckle. “Thank you. All of you. I try to tell myself that it wasn’t my fault, but... it’s hard.”

“We don’t expect it to be easy. And we’re not judging you for struggling.” Rio said, getting beside her partner and rubbing her shoulders. “Just know that we’re here for you. Like you’ve always been for us.”

“I know. I never doubted for a second.” Hamuko said, smiling as she looked at her lovers surrounding her. “Bah, I didn’t mean to spoil the mood. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it, Hamuko.” Chihiro reassured her senpai with a quick kiss. “We know it takes time for these wounds to heal.”

“I know, I know. But still, I don’t like bringing down the mood like this.” Hamuko raised from her seat, pulling each of her girls in for a passionate embrace before making her way toward her bag. “Luckily I have just the thing for it.”

“What would that be, I imagine?” Rio asked, smirking as she saw her lover sashay across the room.

“That would be the other reason I wanted to see you. After all...” Arisato reached into her bag and pulled out four letter envelopes, each marked with a girl’s name. “What good is there in saving the world if you can’t celebrate it with anyone?”

“What are these?” Fushimi inquired as she was handed hers. She pulled out the paper from within, the large, bold words _‘Operation: Celebration’_ written right on top. “Invitations?”

“Directions, actually.” Hamuko clarified after giving the other girls their papers. “After all, we don’t have the cover of the Dark Hour to hide in anymore. We’ll have to do our sneaking around the old-fashioned way.”

“This would be so much easier if we lived together.” Saori sighed, the mere thought of moving out of her parents’ suffocating reach filling her with joy. “Hmm, can you imagine, Mistress? Having all of your pets at your beck and call? Ready to serve you whenever you wish?”

“I’ve pictured it a couple of times, yes.” The transfer student responded, bearing a sultry expression. “Although, if we were to live together, that would mean you’d all have to pull your weight. But then again... I’ve always wanted to see my harem dressed like cute, obedient maids.”

“And we’d love to dress the part for you, _mademoiselle_.” Chihiro spoke, blushing once she saw the other girls staring at her with questioning looks on their faces. “W-what? I’ve been having some French lessons with Mitsuru, is all...”

“Oh I’m sure she’s taught how to French, alright.” Yuko clapped back without missing a beat.

“To think, such inappropriate behavior is happening right in our Student Council... what shame it brings to our school’s reputation!” Saori said in an overly dramatic tone.

“You’re one to talk!” Chihiro retorted, a grin on her face as she pointed at Saori. “Or do you think we haven’t heard the rumors about the... noises coming from the library?”

The girls continued their banter as they analyzed their instructions. After a few moments spent discussing the plans for the party on the coming weekend, the girls said their goodbyes and left, hoping to use what little time they had left in their lunch break to check up on the rest of the girls from S.E.E.S., leaving Hamuko all to her lonesome. Just her and the myriad thoughts racing in her mind.

 _‘You can’t get mad at me, huh?’_ Hamuko thought to herself. _‘Why is that, I wonder...’_

She put her hands to her head and let out a long sigh. Even now, after all that had happened, after all that she had suffered through, the doubts still ate away at Hamuko. Try as she might, she could not rid herself of the guilt of changing the women she loved. Even if they were still mostly themselves, it didn’t change the fact that she had altered them without their consent. Even if they forgave her afterwards, who could say how much of that was their kind natures, and how much of that was the magic fogging their minds?

Hamuko shook her head. No, she couldn’t say she did no good for them either. They all became happier, more confident people, more eager to open up to others, to learn to share their pain. And the affection they held for one another, even though it wasn’t their own, was undeniably invaluable to them. They helped each other up, like good friends would. But even so, she could have done that without changing their orientations, without binding their hearts to hers, couldn’t she? Should she?

And yet, despite the woes her actions had caused her, she couldn't help but think of her one beloved she could not charm, both because she was more than likely immune to her magic, but mostly for the fact that she was now forever out of her reach.

She threw her head back as she looked at the time. Yukari and Aigis would be coming back soon, it wouldn’t do for them to catch her feeling so sorry for herself. For now, she would hide her worries. Whether she should have changed them or not, she had done it. And now it was her responsibility to take care of them, and though she thought many things of herself, Hamuko at least prided herself in her reliability.

 

* * *

 

**_ Saturday, February 6th, 2010 _ **

 

The Iwatodai dormitory was all well and good, but a proper celebration required a proper venue, and that meant, thanks to Mitsuru’s connections, an actual penthouse all for themselves. Up on top of one of the most extravagant buildings in Port Island stood a luxurious room, bigger than even the safehouse where Saori submitted to Hamuko’s charms, the light of the setting sun shining through the windows and sliding glass doors leading to the ample balcony only exacerbating its elegance. The main room was quite ornate, filled with pieces of furniture that probably cost more than a small car each, from a selection of exquisite couches and plush chairs to a couple of grand tables littered with a wide variety of party foods, from fancy and expensive to some more ordinary choices, all the while some upbeat music blared from the high-tech sound system in the room. And that wasn’t even considering the rest of the penthouse, from a small kitchen to the ample, comfortable bedroom with a bed that put Mitsuru’s massive king-size to shame.

And in the center the room, drinks in hands, were Hamuko’s many lovers, all dressed in their casual winter outfits. They considered dressing up for the occasion, especially given the swankiness of the venue, but given that their clothes would not stay on for too long, they decided against it. They still had to go home once the weekend was over, and it would not do for them to roam Port Island in tatters, no matter how alluring the thought was to some of the girls.

“TO THE HEROES!” Yuko raised her glass to the air, soon followed by the rest of the civilians in Hamuko’s court as they celebrated S.E.E.S.’s victory, much to the bashfulness of said girls.

“Knock it off, you guys.” Fuuka said, blushing fiercely. “You don’t need to do that, you know...”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Fuuka.” Mitsuru said as she placed a hand on Fuuka’s shoulder. “What we’ve done was most certainly impressive. I’m even willing to say miraculous. I think it’s fair to say we’ve earned ourselves some respite.”

“My my, Mitsuru, I didn’t think you’d be so willing to indulge yourself in the praises of saving the world.” Yukari joked, elbowing her senpai’s side.

“Why shouldn’t we?” The redhead asked after taking a sip of her non-alcoholic drink. She was still a law-abiding citizen after all. “We’ve done what was supposed to be impossible. There are few things more worthy of such congratulating words.”

“Well said, Mitsuru. In which case...” Chihiro mimicked Yuko’s earlier motion. “TO THE HEROES!”

This time, the girls from S.E.E.S. joined in, raising their glasses up and toasting before downing their drinks. Except for Aigis, who merely held hers in her hand.

“Shame you can’t actually drink that, Aigis.” Said Rio, a small frown on her face. “The scientists could have at least given her taste buds, right?” She asked as she looked at Fuuka, who merely shook her head.

“I suppose it wasn’t a priority for a machine designed as a weapon.” Aigis explained before offering her glass to Yukari, who had already downed hers. “However, now that I am no longer bound by any such duties, maybe the Kirijo Group would accept my requests for modifications like this. There are so many wonderful sensations out there for me to experience, and there are no people I’d rather experience them with than all of you.”

“Well said, sweetheart.” Came a voice from the corner of the room, followed by the sound of a door closing. The girls turned to the source of the sound and saw Hamuko walking out of the suite’s bathroom clad in her dominatrix outfit, adjusting her gloves as she walked up to her lovers.

“That was fast.” Chihiro commented as she looked at the time. “I’ll never understand how you manage to put all that on so quickly.”

“Practice is perfect, as they say.” Hamuko replied with a smirk before being handed a glass by Mitsuru, giving her a quick kiss in return. “Thank you, honey.”

“Well, now that our fearless leader is here...” Yukari said as she raised her glass, quickly followed by the rest of Hamuko’s lovers. “...I think it’s time for a speech!”

The girls began chanting “Speech! Speech! Speech!” again and again as they watched Arisato’s blush deepen, the idea of giving a speech more embarrassing than her current appearance. They went on for a few moments, until with a loud sigh, Hamuko relented.

“Alright, alright! Fine! Time for a speech, I suppose.” Said the leather-clad girl before she closed her eyes, the words quickly coming to her. She raised her glass before speaking, her audience focused solely on her. “We’ve all been through a lot. At times, life felt like an unsurmountable obstacle. Like a mountain that only got taller the closer I got to the summit. And there were many times when I thought of simply letting go, that there would be nothing for me to lose should I fall down that mountain. But whenever I faltered, whenever my resolve weakened, you were there for me, and it warms my heart to know you were also there for each other. Whenever I thought of you, I could feel the summit coming closer and closer, and now here we are. At the top of the mountain, and at the top of the fucking world. We’ve suffered and we toiled, but now it’s time for us to enjoy the view from the top! As long as we stand together, no one will ever bring us down! To us!”

“TO US!” Hamuko’s lovers all but shouted, some trying to hold their giggles, some trying to hold their tears.

And then there was the sound of a toilet flushing.

The girls all turned to the source of the sound, looking at the closed bathroom door in dead silence.

“Does the toilet have some kind of delayed flushing feature?” Yuko asked, breaking the silence to ask the question in all of their minds.

“N-no, it doesn't.” Hamuko answered immediately.

And then the toilet flushed again.

It took a few seconds for the sound to register in their minds, but when it did, the sound that followed was that of yells and shattered glass as several girls dropped their glasses in shock. Hamuko in particular stood frozen in place as her mind raced with possibilities, both of how there could be someone in the bathroom, and what would happen if they truly were found out.

“Someone’s here!” Chihiro yelped, her shaking hands covering her mouth.

“W-were they hiding in the bathroom?” Rio asked, her hand tightly gripping Yuko’s. “Why were they hiding in the bathroom? How did you miss them hiding in the bathroom, Hamuko??”

“What do we do now?” Yukari asked, looking toward her leader for guidance, only to find her standing stock-still, only her eyes moving as they darted frantically around the room. “Hamuko?”

If Hamuko heard Yukari’s questions, she didn’t show any signs of it. She simply stood there, her heart pounding in her ears as panic set in. She knew the bathroom was empty when she went in there to change, yet now someone managed to make their way into the enclosed room, in a penthouse dozens of floors above the ground, only to apparently toy with the toilet.

Mitsuru frowned at the sight of her leader utterly shell-shocked, deciding that it was up to her to come up with a plan, and the first step was apprehending whoever was spying on them. “Aigis, take point!” She exclaimed before racing toward one of the cupboards.

“Understood!” Aigis nodded before moving to the front of the door and assuming a battle stance. Without her weapons she had no ranged potential to speak of, but by no means was she harmless in such a state.

“Hamuko, here!” Mitsuru walked up to the brunette and handed her a sword she had apparently hidden in the room beforehand, holding another saber in her other hand.

The sight of the weapons broke Hamuko out of her daze. “Seriously?” She asked incredulously before shaking her head. “Never mind, just cover the left side.”

Mitsuru nodded before silently walking up to the wall by the bathroom door, with Hamuko quickly following suit as she covered the other side. She wasn’t nearly as well versed with a sword as she was with her naginata, but any weapon would do for now. Meanwhile the rest of the girls stepped back as they left the three to stand up against the intruder, with the exception of Yukari, who had already picked up the heaviest decoration she could accurately hurl at the invader. Hamuko looked back, first at Mitsuru and Aigis, and then at the rest of the girls, before slowly reaching out to the doorknob, only to pause as a voice emanated from within the bathroom.

“How peculiar... As if the fountains were not enough, the humans have seen fit to mock water even in the comfort of their homes! Though it is such a graceful flow... What a magnificent contraption.”

She knew that voice. And as usual, that voice was blabbering philosophical gibberish.

Before anyone could react, Hamuko grabbed the doorknob and threw the bathroom door open, startling the other occupants of the room with the speed of her motion. But what startled them even more was the presence inside of the chamber. Partly because it was a beautiful woman with short white hair and piercing yellow eyes clad in a blue stewardess ensemble, partly because she was bent over the toilet as she flushed it over and over with a wide grin across her luscious lips, but most importantly because she exuded an aura both soothing and extremely unnerving.

“E-Elizabeth?” Hamuko called out as her sword dropped from her shaking hand.

“Oh, my apologies. I seem to have lost my focus with this miniaturized water-displacing machine.” The woman in blue replied, seemingly unfazed that she had been addressed by a half-naked teenager. “Could you tell me the purpose humans would have for creating small vortexes within their homes?”

The girls looked at one another in sheer mind-boggling confusion, which only worsened once Hamuko broke into a fit of laughter. Before they could question their current predicament, Hamuko rushed into the bathroom, all but jumping into the mysterious woman as she tightly wrapped her arms around her. “Elizabeth! It really is you!” The brunette cried out, tears of undeniable joy streaming down her face. “I thought I’d never see you again!”

“It is nice to see you too.” The woman who apparently went by ‘Elizabeth’ replied as she returned the embrace.

“B-but how are you here?” Hamuko asked, her teary eyes wide in bewilderment. “The Dark Hour is over! I can’t enter the Velvet Room anymore! I... I thought you were gone forever.”

“Though your contract with my Master may have been completed, the Velvet Room does not simply disappear. It will continue to exist, so long as there are those in need of its services.” The alluring woman wore a sultry smile as she spoke, which only added to the uncanny vibe of the situation.

“And what about you? I thought you couldn’t come to this side unless I escorted you out.” Arisato touched and poked Elizabeth all over, almost as if she didn’t believe that the woman before her was real.

“While you were our guest, yes.” The white-haired woman responded without so much as batting an eye at Hamuko’s behavior. “Now that your contract is terminated, I am free to roam the world as I wish. The day might come when the Velvet Room's services are needed again, but my siblings can cover for me.”

“So... you’re staying?” Hamuko asked, her eyes shining with hope. “You don’t have to go?”

The mysterious woman nodded. “Indeed. Though I do plan on exploring as much of this world as I can, I... would like to spend some of that time with you.” She answered, taking Hamuko’s hand in hers.

“I’d like that too, Elizabeth.” The brunette smiled warmly, her grip on Elizabeth’s hands tightening as she looked into those ethereal yellow eyes.

But while the two of them exchanged a lovers’ glance, the other girls watched from afar, all of them extremely perplexed about the sudden appearance of a strange woman who seemed to be Hamuko’s close friend. Though if her gaze was anything to go by, she probably fostered more than friendship for the white-haired woman in the stewardess dress. Not that they minded, Hamuko’s friend was quite beautiful in her own way, and they knew Hamuko well enough to know she wouldn’t open herself up to anyone untrustworthy.

Though that still didn’t answer their many, many questions.

“Um, Hamuko?” Fuuka asked, her head peeking from behind the doorframe. “What’s going on?”

Arisato’s eyes snapped open as she suddenly remembered her eight lovers in the other room, all of whom must probably be really confused about the sudden turn of events. “O-oh, right! Everyone, this is Elizabeth.” She said as she led her strange friend into the main room. “She’s a close friend of mine, and uh... how do I explain this...”

“Something about a Velvet Room?” Rio asked, looking at the newcomer with slight apprehension in her eyes. “Something tells me that’s not exactly a karaoke club...”

“Right, let’s start with that!” Hamuko turned to her teammates from S.E.E.S., quirking an eyebrow once she saw Yukari still clutching the ornament. “Do you remember when we’d go into Tartarus and I’d just sort of... space out?” She asked, earning a nod from her colleagues. “Whenever I did that, I was visiting the Velvet Room. It’s a place where I could fuse my Personas.”

“B-but how? You didn’t go anywhere!” Yukari asked. “You just stood there! You kinda looked like you were sleeping on your feet.”

“The Velvet Room exists between dream and reality, mind and matter.” Elizabeth stepped in, speaking in a calm, collected tone. “It is a safe haven outside the reach of humans and Shadows, available only to those who have signed a contract, like Hamuko, where my master, Igor, and I offer to them any services they require on their journey. The Persona Fusion is merely one of them.”

“Yeah, what she said.” Hamuko said, only to be met with the flabbergasted expressions on her lovers’ faces.

“So what you’re saying is... you’re not from around here.” Chihiro rubbed her temples as she tried to make sense of what she had just learned. “Is that a fair assessment?”

“I think what she’s saying is that she’s not from this world.” Aigis said, still a little on edge about the mysterious woman, mostly because of the unusual readings she was getting from her.

“Explains her fascination with toilets.” Yukari jested.

“You should have seen her in the shrine.” Hamuko shrugged “Never heard someone wax philosophical about a slide before.”

“Hamuko, what exactly does she know?” Mitsuru inquired, her tone still somewhat tense. “She already knows about Personas and the Dark Hour, what else does she know about? Does she know about the Kirijo Group, or...” She looked up and down her beloved’s leather garbs. “...us?”

“Are you referring to the charm spells she has cast on you?” Elizabeth asked nonchalantly, though her innocent tone did not stop the other girls from being put back on edge.

“Y-you know?” Hamuko asked, her heart dropping in her chest as the world around her seemed to freeze.

“Of course. Such anomalies are easy for one such as me to discern.” The white-haired woman said.

Hamuko stepped forward, putting herself between Elizabeth and her lovers. “What are you going to do about it?”

“What do you mean?” The attendant inquired, apparently not put off by her former guest’s tone.

“A-are you going to tell Igor?” Arisato asked, trying her hardest to steel her nerves. “Is that why you’re here? To punish me for misusing my powers?”

“Punish you?” Elizabeth giggled. “Oh, no. I am not here to reprimand you for your actions.”

Hamuko blinked in confusion, lowering her guard slowly. “Y-you’re not?”

“Though they are most intriguing, your actions are of no concern to the Velvet Room. Especially now that your contract has ended.” Elizabeth explained, still bearing her usual smile.

“You don’t think what I did was wrong?” Arisato asked, somewhat astonished by the ethereal woman’s words.

Elizabeth giggled once more, either unaware or uncaring of the tension still lingering in the air. “I am in no position to argue about the morality of your actions.”

“Huh, I guess that makes sense. Different upbringing, different values, I suppose.” Saori said, scratching her head.

“More like a different realm of reality altogether.” Fuuka retorted, still rather befuddled about everything.

“However, what I do know is that, despite your unlimited potential, you only used your powers for the sake of love, rather than wealth or power. That is most fascinating.” The woman in blue stated before turning to face Hamuko’s lovers. “Though not unexpected.”

“H-how come?” Asked the leather-clad girl.

Elizabeth slowly walked past Hamuko, toward the rest of the girls, and looked at them inquisitively, almost as if appraising them. “You went through great lengths to ensure that the women you love would not lose themselves to your magic.” She claimed, much to the others’ surprise. “Yes, such intricately woven charms are proof of the care you put into your thoughts and your words. It would have been so much easier to simply make them fall head over heels for you, and yet, you tried your hardest to keep as much of their selves intact.”

“Of course.” Hamuko looked at her lovers, a small smile on her face. “They’re the ones I fell in love with.” She said as she gently took Elizabeth’s hand in her own. “Just like you.”

Elizabeth finally seemed to display a human reaction, her eyes widening and her face growing warm as she heard Hamuko’s confession. “I thought you only saw us as friends.” She said as she turned to look at her liege with perplexed, hopeful eyes.

“Hmm, I don’t think so.” Fuuka interjected, trying not to giggle as she put on her wing woman act. “I’ve seen that look on Hamuko’s face quite a lot of times. And all the people who she looked at with those eyes are in this room right now.”

“Elizabeth...” Hamuko averted her eyes as the words came to her. “I wasn’t honest with you. I do love you. How could I not? You’re so energetic and friendly and cheerful and curious in the best way. And seeing you almost every day, seeing you even in my dreams? Of course I was going to fall in love with you...”

“Then may I ask... why didn’t you tell me back then?” Elizabeth asked, caressing Hamuko’s face with a gloved hand.

“There were so many things happening back in December, so many tragedies that just left me in a daze... And with the end approaching, I thought we would never get the chance to be together. Whether it was because we failed, and we all died... or because we won, and my contract would expire.” Arisato explained, her hands tightening their grip in the white-haired woman’s grasp. “When you said you didn’t want to come to this side anymore, that you wanted to focus on your duties as an attendant, I went along, because I thought it would be for the best. That it would be less painful than living that love and having it taken away...”

The girls lowered their guards once they heard those words. The past couple of months had been truly miserable, but to think their beloved was going through even more turmoil and they didn’t even notice... It shamed them that they could do nothing to help alleviate Hamuko’s sorrow. Though it didn’t help that they had no idea about Elizabeth’s existence, they certainly would be there for Hamuko if they were aware of her plight. But then again, if she had said before that she had fallen in love with a being from another realm of reality, they might have thought she was insane. Even knowing what they knew about Shadows and Personas and what not, that was a smidge too far past the realms of plausibility.

“I didn’t want to go either.” Elizabeth’s expression softened as she spoke. “All this time we’ve spent together made me feel things I could only imagine. It made me feel... human.”

“Hamuko tends to have that effect on the ones she loves.” Aigis said with a light chuckle.

“But now we can be together.” The attendant said, wearing a hopeful smile. “You, me... and your other lovers, yes.”

Hamuko blinked a couple of times, her face beginning to blush. “A-about that...”

“Your charm magic will not work on me, no.” Elizabeth stated, already expecting the question. “But you don’t need to concern yourself with such things. Even though it is most unusual, I am certain that your love for them is genuine. Not to mention that it does seem quite delightful.”

“It’s not a life for everyone, I can tell you that much.” The brunette chuckled.

“I suppose so. But if you can handle it, what’s to say I cannot?” Asked the woman in blue, a hint of smugness on her voice. “I have all the time in the world, after all.”

“So long as you’re happy.” Hamuko said, gently laying a hand on Elizabeth’s cheek.

“I’ve never been happier.” Elizabeth replied to the words just as she did to Hamuko’s motion.

The two closed their eyes as they leaned closer to one another until their lips met, the world around them fading away as they shared a wonderful kiss. For Hamuko, it was an entirely new experience. While the attendant’s lips were just as soft and luscious as she imagined, kissing them felt almost otherworldly, as if there was some ethereal spark coursing through every fiber of her being. Meanwhile, Elizabeth basked in the joys of finally experiencing a kiss with her beloved. She had heard stories throughout the millennia, but nothing came close to the real thing, as she was all too happy to discover.

The leather-clad brunette broke the kiss after a few more dreamy moments, smiling warmly at her beloved attendant before turning to face her other lovers, all of whom looked at them with evident affection in their eyes. “You don’t mind if Elizabeth spends the night with us, do you?” Hamuko asked, glancing at Elizabeth with a flirtatious look. “There’s a lot we have to... catch up on, after all.”

“She’s important to you, isn’t she?” Fuuka asked, even though she didn’t need to wait for an answer. “Then she’s alright in my book.”

“I’m fine with it so long as she sticks around afterwards.” Yuko said as she looked at the newcomer up and down. “We do need to get to know her, if we’re going to share a Mistress.”

“Not to mention that we still have plenty of questions.” Mitsuru added, her serious expression quickly turning into a salacious smirk. “Though they can wait until after her initiation.”

One after another, the rest of the girls voiced their approval, more than eager to accept Hamuko’s lover into their lives. “Thank you, all of you.” She said, feeling utterly overjoyed.

“How peculiar.” Elizabeth looked at Hamuko and her lovers with curiosity in her eyes. “Even though you refused to force them into your servitude, you still exert ownership over them.”

“What?” Arisato asked, sharing a look of confusion with her girls.

“The one with tanned skin called you Mistress, did she not?” The attendant asked as she motioned to Yuko. “Such a title is not granted lightly.”

“Oh, that. I suppose you wouldn't know about that part.” Hamuko chuckled, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding, albeit one that her girls seemed highly aware of. “That's just something we do in the bedroom. A little game we play. You see, I take great pleasure in commanding and dominating them, and they in turn quite enjoy being made to obey my orders. I am their Mistress, and they are my sex slaves.” As Hamuko spoke those words, she snapped her fingers, and immediately her lovers gathered behind her dropped to their knees, all of them subserviently looking down at the ground.

“How may we serve you, Mistress Hamuko? Your wish is our command.” The slaves spoke in practiced unison, their combined voices sending a shiver down their owner’s spine.

“So they take sexual gratification from obedience, and you from dominance.” Elizabeth assessed, an enthusiastic tilt to her voice. “Such an exquisite combination.”

“It’s more than a matter of pleasure.” Fuuka spoke, looking up at her Mistress with a warm smile on her face. “It’s a matter of trust. We obey Hamuko because we trust her, because we know she won’t ask us to do anything we won’t do. And because, no matter how hard she pushes us, or how painful her punishments, she’ll always be there to comfort us afterwards.”

“I see. Yes, I can feel the trust you have for her.” The woman in blue said as she looked at her beloved’s many pets. “What a magnificent relationship you have.”

“Are you in?” Hamuko asked, looking deep into Elizabeth’s yellow eyes.  “You don’t have to call me Mistress if you don’t want to. That won’t stop me from giving you all the loving you deserve.”

Elizabeth giggled. “You were always my Mistress, Hamuko-sama.” She said, taking great joy in the way Hamuko bit her lip. “The word just happens to carry new weight from today on.”

Though her previous words were true, Hamuko would not deny the great pleasure that came from Elizabeth’s submission. She had half a mind to tear off her dress and rip it into tiny little strips and use them to make a makeshift collar for the white-haired woman, but before she could get too lost in her fantasies, she was distracted by a loud gasp coming from behind her.

“Weight!” Fuuka spoke up. “Hamuko, the collars!”

Hamuko facepalmed as the surprise she had prepared came rushing back to the forefront of her mind. “Crap! I completely forgot!”

“What are you talking about?” Rio asked.

“We got the four of you some new collars.” Yukari quickly explained. “Now that the Dark Hour is over, you don’t need the heavy stuff anymore.”

“Really? That’s awesome!” Chihiro beamed at the news. “Don’t get me wrong, I love mine, but my neck does get a bit sore if I wear it for too long.”

“The only problem is that they’re all the way over there.” Hamuko pointed past the kneeling girls to a cupboard on the other side of the room. “Past that minefield of broken glass.”

“It is not a problem.” Aigis said nonchalantly. “I can get them without concern.”

“For you it isn’t, but I’m not risking any dumb injuries later in case we forget. We’re cleaning that up now, before we do anything else.” Arisato rubbed her temples as she let out a loud sigh. “Ugh, it’s gonna take forever to clean that up.”

“Not to mention how expensive they must be...” Chihiro added under her breath.

Elizabeth giggled before making her way toward the shards. “Please, excuse me for a moment.” She said as she stepped past the girls, drawing Hamuko’s curiosity.

“What are yo-” Arisato’s train of thought stopped in its tracks as Elizabeth reached her hand out, gasping alongside her lovers as a massive leather-bound tome materialized in her grasp. “T-The Compendium??”

Before anyone could say anything, the pages on the book moved on their own, flipping faster than they could see until it suddenly stopped. For the briefest of moments, the paper was blank, until it began to glow as a single card floated into the air. “Chronos!” Elizabeth cried out as she snatched the card out of the air and raised it above her head where it promptly shattered, causing a figure to manifest itself behind her. It was a tall, lanky humanoid with a body made of black machinery, with the exception of its torso, clad in golden armor and wings sprouting from its back, and its head, bearing a golden helm in the shape of a falcon. But most peculiar of all was its face, for it was not a human face, or even that of a monster, but rather the face of a clock with three twisted hands.

“A Persona!?” Mitsuru staggered backwards, her mind utterly blown by the sight before her. “How?”

“I thought Personas couldn’t be summoned outside of the Dark Hour!” Yukari exclaimed.

“By humans, yes.” Elizabeth explained, calm to the point of unsettling the other ladies in the room. “But for an attendant such as myself, such restrictions are utterly meaningless.”

“I swear, every second that passes just gives me more questions.” Rio stated, utterly astonished as she looked at the floating apparition.

“I want to say you get used to it, but I’m not really sure myself.” Hamuko claimed, trying and failing to ease the nerves in the room.

The Persona then reached out with both of its mechanical arms, and the hands on its clock face began to rapidly move backwards as the ground before it began to emit an eerie glow. Shortly afterwards, the shards of glass and the liquid that had begun to stain the carpeted floor began to float into the air as they reassembled into their original forms. After a few moments, the glasses hovered in the air fully recreated, as if they had never been broken in the first place, much to the shock and awe of Elizabeth’s audience.

“I-I’ve never seen a Persona that could do that before.” Fuuka looked on, absolutely flabbergasted as her glass began to hover back to her hands.

“The power of Personas expands far, far beyond what you have seen.” Elizabeth said as her familiar vanished into thin air. “Even the ones you have wielded may grow far beyond what you can imagine. There’s more to them than merely setting Shadows ablaze or curing wounds.”

“That would be have been good to know.” Hamuko said, giving Elizabeth the stink-eye. “You know, when we were fighting the actual harbinger of the apocalypse?”

“You won, didn’t you?” The attendant retorted Hamuko’s glare with a wink. “Besides, just because such power exists, doesn’t mean you can handle it yet.”

Arisato sighed before chugging the contents of her glass, even though she knew it was merely a symbolic gesture given its lack of alcohol. “Regardless, thanks for that, Elizabeth. You’re a lifesaver.” She said before giving her newest pet a quick but passionate kiss. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll get you your collars. You girls go to the bedroom and wait for me there. Be nice little slaves and show Elizabeth the ropes, won’t you?” She handed her glass to Aigis before quickly walking to where Mitsuru had hidden the gifts.

Fuuka giggled to herself. “The actual ropes, or...”

“The metaphorical ones!” Hamuko stated without turning back. “Sassy slut.”

The girls shared a laugh before making their way over to the spacious bedroom, where they quickly disrobed themselves, walking around the room in only their color-coded lingerie as they placed their neatly-folded clothes on the wardrobes. Fuuka, Yuko, and Rio wore simple lace sets, whereas Saori and Mitsuru complimented theirs with garter belts and stockings, while Yukari and Chihiro went for more subdued camisoles, though their plunging necklines were anything but. Aigis was the only one of Hamuko’s current lovers wearing nothing under her clothes, standing proudly amid her elegant slave sisters with her robotic body completely uncovered. While she did not feel truly comfortable wearing such garments, she didn’t let it bring her down, more than content in just watching as her sister slaves stripped before her.

“I did not assume you would all be feeling so cold.”

The girls stopped whatever they were doing as they turned to Elizabeth, watching the peculiar attendant with confused looks on their eyes.

“Cold? The room is so well-heated, why would we be cold?” Yukari asked, her clothes neatly folded in her hands.

“Then why do you need to wear an extra layer of padding underneath your clothes?” Elizabeth asked in a quizzical, somewhat innocent tone.

The other girls shared a look of disbelief. “H-have you never heard of underwear?” Mitsuru inquired.

“Underwear...” The white-haired woman repeated the word a couple more times, trying to see how it rolled off her tongue. “Clothes worn underneath clothes. How fascinating. Could you tell me what purpose such garbs serve?”

“W-well, comfort, hygiene, I guess...” Yuko said, more uncomfortable about the situation than she reasonably should be.

“But lingerie like this is also meant to look sexy!” Rio interjected with a slap to her girlfriend’s ass. “You should try it out some time.”

“Is that so?” Elizabeth wore a cheeky smirk as she summoned her magical tome to her hands. “In that case, what sort of outfit would you recommend?”

Meanwhile, Hamuko made her way across the room and opened the cupboard where Mitsuru had hidden the gifts. She pulled out a large silver case, opening it to find her slaves’ collars within, including the new ones she had ordered for the newest among her harem. She closed the case with a sigh, thinking back to Elizabeth’s words. But before she could lose herself to her doubts, she shook her head, pulling the case out from within the furniture and walking toward the bedroom. But as her hand reached toward the doorknob, she paused as she heard muffled sounds coming from the confines of the bedroom. Not the sounds of her girls giving Elizabeth the quick rundown she had asked, but... something else.

“That’s too long! Might as well make it a dress at that point.”

“Any shorter and it will show too much.”

“Yeah, you gotta leave something to the imagination.”

“Still, it looks a little too modest.”

“Oh, can you make it a little lighter?”

“Maybe lower the neckline a little?”

“Hmm, I believe that could work. How about... here?”

The back and forth between her slaves was nothing short of confusing. Why were they discussing clothing when they were supposed to get naked and wait for her? And it wasn’t like they had the time for banter when they could be teaching Elizabeth some of the basics. Come to think of it, why was Elizabeth indulging in their talk? With her curiosity overwhelming her, Hamuko quickly but quietly opened the door, not that she needed such silence given how enraptured her girls seemed to be as they huddled around... something she couldn’t discern. Regardless, they had disobeyed her orders, and that demanded a punishment. At least it would be a good way for Elizabeth to get a feel for that aspect of the lifestyle.

Not that Hamuko could do anything to hurt her, but it was the thought that counted.

Arisato slammed the door shut, immediately getting the attention of her lovers, some of them so distracted that they yelped and jumped at the surprising sound. “Is there a reason you bitches are not on the floor waiting for me as I instructed you?” She asked in that barking tone that her girls had grown to love and fear, not even giving them time to kneel and apologize.

“T-there is, actually...” Fuuka sheepishly said as she slowly stepped aside, soon followed by the rest of her sister slaves. Once they all cleared the way, Hamuko finally got a look for what had them so enraptured. And if her wide eyes were anything to go by, she herself had been captivated by the sight.

It was Elizabeth, though not like she had last seen her. Her gloves and boots were gone, and instead of her long, sleeveless dress, she wore a skimpy, ornate blue nightgown, ending just below the curve of her supple ass, and with a cut just low enough to tease some cleavage. The material was just translucent enough to give the viewer a mostly unobscured view of her ample chest and smooth pussy, though the detailed embroidery kept the most titillating parts just out of sight. The only piece of her original outfit remaining was the little hat atop her head, its vibrant blue color a nice contrast to the faint blush on her face.

“Huh. Didn’t think they had that kind of stuff in the Velvet Room.” Hamuko said, her own face warming up at the sight of her beloved in such alluring garbs.

“They don’t, actually.” Yukari stated. “She had no idea what underwear was, can you believe that?”

“S-seriously? You mean that you were going commando all those times I showed you around the city? The school? The shrine?” Arisato asked, the only response she earned from Elizabeth being a smirk, one that she was quick to reciprocate. “Kinky. I like it.”

“Does this mean you will overlook our infraction, Mistress?” Aigis asked, bowing before her owner.

“Hmm...” The domme hummed loudly as she walked over to her robotic lover, placing a hand on her synthetic hair before gently urging her to meet her gaze. “This time, yes. I am in a rather giving mood, after all.” She said. “But you best not repeat that offense. Otherwise I will have to punish you whores.”

The girls let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, my Mistress.” Yamagishi said as she knelt before her beloved Mistress. “We are not worthy of your generosity.”

Elizabeth placed a hand on her chin as she observed the exchange. “So you not only command them, but you also punish them when they fail to obey said commands.” She surmised. “What sort of punishments do you inflict on them? I assume they too are sexual in nature.”

“It’s nothing we can’t handle.” Saori spoke up in her Mistress’ defense. “Though if they weren’t at least a little unpleasant, they wouldn’t be effective punishments, now would they?”

“True, I have to make sure these sluts remember the pecking order.” Hamuko giggled before raising a hand. “Mitsuru!” She snapped her fingers, and immediately her redheaded slave dropped to her knees.

“Yes, my Goddess?” The heiress asked, looking down at the ground in reverence.

“Tell Elizabeth about your first punishment.” Hamuko said. “Look straight into her eyes and tell her what you did wrong, and what I did to you because of that.”

“Y-Yes, my Goddess. As you command.” Mitsuru gulped loudly as she steeled herself, looking directly at the attendant’s piercing yellow eyes as she unveiled her indecent tale. “It was shortly after Arisato-sama collared me. I was still a novice, unable of doing the simplest of tasks my Mistress required. One such task was to keep my orgasm at bay until I was allowed to cum, until I was given permission by my Mistress. I failed. And I was punished. For my misdeed, as I was ordered to wear a chastity belt for a week. All the while I had a dildo up my ass, vibrating just enough to constantly keep me on edge. And of course, if I came... my punishment would be doubled.”

“My, what wicked torture.” Elizabeth said, a wide smirk across her lips. “It must have been quite the torment to perform your social duties while under such duress."

“Not exactly.” The heiress looked at her dominant lover with an affectionate gaze. “While Hamuko did dictate my punishment, I only went through with it because I agreed to it, and because she agreed to my terms. I had a key to the belt and a controller for the dildo on me at all times, and we made sure one of the others was nearby whenever possible in case I needed a spare. I was free to take it off whenever I wished, whether it was for... biological needs, or even if I simply wanted to. It’s not like I’d wear the thing while going up Tartarus.” She chuckled, her Mistress smiling at that sound as she ran a gloved hand over the pet’s luscious locks. “And I know that if the need proved too much, Hamuko would understand, and she would find another way to punish me. I put up with it for as long as I did because... I enjoyed it. The depravity, the subservience. If Hamuko forced me to wear that without pause, without control, only being able to take it off when she allowed it, I would never have agreed.”

“Wouldn’t such liberties be counterintuitive to what's supposed to be a disciplinary method?” Elizabeth inquired.

“Quite the opposite. It was only because I was as comfortable as I was with my task that I was capable of putting my all into it, and make of my punishment a resounding success.” Kirijo explained, reveling under her beloved’s affectionate care. “I learned my lesson, and I became a better slave for it. I didn’t cum once during that whole week.”

“That you did. You were a good girl, through and through.” Hamuko said, ruffling her pet's hair before bending down and giving her a passionate kiss. “Hmm, I could listen to my girls go on and on about their most obscene memories... But I’d rather make some new ones.”

“I quite agree, Mistress.” Elizabeth said, a wide smirk on her face.

“But before we do that, you girls are missing one vital piece to your... outfits” Arisato raised the case in her hand, drawing the gazes of all her girls. “No prizes for guessing which one.”

She opened the container, revealing its contents to her lovers. Not only the new, lighter ones for her non-Persona-users, but some new ones for the S.E.E.S. girls, a gift to celebrate their victory. The slaves surrounded Hamuko, quickly taking their respective accessories and marveling at their new weight and material before putting them in place, moaning as the soft, exquisite leather wrapped around their necks. All the while Elizabeth looked on inquisitively, running a hand over her own neck as she eyed the symbols of submission adorning her lover’s lovers.

“If I’d known you were coming, I would’ve gotten one for you, Elizabeth.” The domme said as she closed the case and tossed it aside. “I hope you don’t mind waiting just a little longer.”

“Well, I don't necessarily mind...” Elizabeth smiled as the Compendium materialized in her hands. She opened her magical tome and another card rose from its pages. “But I also don't have to. Come, Arachne!” The card was held aloft, breaking as another Persona was summoned, this one being a humanoid monster girl with short, straight black hair dangling from a thin thread of silk, its arms replaced by long, sharp blades. The apparition grabbed Elizabeth's hat with its talons, moving with grace and finesse that seemed unbefitting of such a monstrous creature as it unraveled the fabric of the headpiece. But the material wasn't simply being undone, but somehow remade altogether, as the fabric seemed to meld together as something akin to leather and metal. When it finally stopped, the Persona held in its claw not a silken hat, but a bright blue leather collar, complete with a silver tag inscribed with _‘Elizabeth - lover, pet and property of Hamuko Arisato’_.

“Huh, that’s handy.” Hamuko chuckled as she touched the leather loop being held in front of her. “I assume that’s how you ended up dressed in that?” She asked, motioning to Elizabeth’s lingerie.

“Indeed. I quite like my regular outfit, but it did make me feel somewhat overdressed for the occasion.” Elizabeth replied with a nod as her Persona disappeared without a trace, the collar on her grasp falling straight into the attendant’s hands. “Like I said, Personas are much more versatile than you know.”

“I suppose so. But...” Hamuko stepped closer to Elizabeth, looking down on her now that she was out of her heeled boots and taking the collar from her hands. “There is one thing that I know that you don’t. What happens next.”

“You see, Elizabeth-san...” Fuuka whispered as she walked up behind the otherworldly woman, putting her hands on her shoulders. “Before someone can enjoy the privileges that come with being a member of Mistress Hamuko’s court, they first have to pledge themselves to her. To swear an oath of love and servitude.”

“Please, feel free to call me Elizabeth.” The attendant said, humming as the cyan-haired student caressed her shoulders. “Now, how does one go about swearing such an oath?”

“It’s quite simple. First, kneel before your new owner.” Yamagishi urged Elizabeth down, the attendant quickly doing as she was told and prostrating herself on her knees before her leather-clad lover. “And then, all you have to do is speak your mind. The words will come to you.”

Elizabeth looked at Fuuka as she stepped away before looking at her future sister slaves, all of them bearing overjoyed, sultry smiles on their faces, before looking down as the words came to her. “Hamuko, from the moment we met, you were destined to be my Mistress, just as I was destined to serve you. First within the confines of the Velvet Room, but as time passed, and as I got to know you, and fall in love with you, I realized that I wished to be with you as more than an attendant to a guest, but as your dutiful lover. Though being the slave to such a powerful Mistress is quite agreeable in its own right.” She then raised her head to face Arisato, who was smiling down at her. “Would you grant me the honor of serving you as a member of your esteemed court, of basking in your unending love? I promise, I will become a slave worthy of calling you Mistress.”

Hamuko’s smile widened, and she reached out toward her kneeling lover, pulling her up to her feet. “The honor is mine, Elizabeth.” She said as she leaned in for a kiss with her beloved attendant, all the while her hands reached for her neck and wrapped the collar around it, drawing a hum of satisfaction from her. They pulled away, affection in their eyes as they gazed at one another, before Aigis walked up to them with a small mirror in her hands, holding it toward Elizabeth.

“It is quite beautiful.” Said Elizabeth as she looked at herself in the mirror. “Thank you for this gift, Mistress. I will wear it proudly.”

“Well, it’s not like you have a public image to lose... Not to mention that if anyone tries anything funny, you’re more than capable of defending yourself.” Hamuko chuckled. “Now, what do you say we get this party started?” She took Elizabeth’s hand and led her to the bed, pulling her nightgown up until it rested over her breasts, leaving the attendant clothed only in name as the two of them climbed onto the exquisitely plush mattress before the other girls followed suit, all of them converging on their guest of honor as they kissed and caressed her all over. Their combined efforts were more than Elizabeth knew how to deal with, even the more subdued and tame touches causing her to let out a pleasured moan. But of course, Hamuko’s harem would not limit themselves to subdued and tame, all too eager to begin their ministrations in earnest as soon as their Mistress commanded. But for now, they would follow her pace, going nice and slow until Elizabeth all but begged for more.

The girls took great pride in bringing pleasure to their new sister slave, each of them exploring Elizabeth’s body in their own pace with their own methods. Fuuka and Chihiro each took turns with the attendant’s mouth, kissing her face when the other was claiming her soft lips; Rio caressed her chest, touching only around the very edges of her breasts while she kissed her neck and collarbone; Yukari and Saori kissed their way up and down her arms, only stopping to seductively suck on her fingers; Aigis flicked on her earlobe with her synthetic tongue whenever she wasn’t kissing her neck; Yuko and Mitsuru trailed down her legs, alternating between her legs and her feet, though the latter motion usually drew more giggles than moans. All the while Hamuko knelt between her yellow-eyed lover’s spread legs, caressing her thighs as she laid kiss after kiss after kiss on her belly, shuddering in delight every time she drew a moan from Elizabeth whenever she licked her belly button.

“M-my! Such an overwhelming attack on the senses!” Elizabeth spoke in the brief moment her mouth wasn’t claimed by that of another girl’s. “A slave such as myself surely is not worthy of such adoration!”

“Don’t worry about your duties. You will have plenty of opportunities to perform them later.” Arisato said before leaving a trail of kisses down her guest’s lean stomach. “But since you’re so eager to be an obedient pet for your Mistress, then I command you to enjoy yourself.”

Elizabeth smiled dreamily as she took in the affection in her beloved’s eyes. “Then I shall obey, Mistress.”

“Good girl.” Hamuko cooed before laying a kiss just above her attendant’s exposed clit, drawing a surprised yelp from her. The girls took that as their sign to intensify their ministrations, slowly but surely closing in on her more sensitive spots, advancing with the synchronicity only a harem of well-trained sex slaves could attain. The kisses grew fiercer as the tongues of her sister slaves pushed their way in, her nipples were enveloped by hungry, eager lips, her earlobe was assaulted with mechanized precision, her arms and legs were thoroughly worshipped, and Elizabeth’s moans only growing louder and more frequent as a result.

And all the while, Hamuko teased Elizabeth’s dripping pussy, licking and caressing the very edges as she hummed in appreciation of the unearthly taste of her quim. It was truly out of this world, a taste that, while still delightful in its own right, possessed a certain quality to it that couldn’t easily be described or placed, though that mysterious allure only drove Hamuko’s curiosity, and the fingers toying with her own pussy, further. The Mistress pulled back from otherworldly lover’s snatch, licking her lips as she took in the sight of her face contorted in pleasure before clapping her hands, her slaves immediately pausing their ministrations and moving around the large bed as they silently settled on their new positions, giving Elizabeth barely any time to cool down before resuming their efforts, only this time they surprised the attendant by switching around the intensity of their motions. And that included Hamuko, who figured it was time to stop her teasing and start eating her out in earnest, starting with a long lick from the bottom to the top of her moist slit, capping the motion by wrapping her lips around the attendant’s clit and gently sucking on it, feasting on her cries of ecstasy.

Elizabeth reveled under the harem’s affectionate care, squirming in a way she didn’t know could represent something so delightful as the pleasure she was currently experiencing. The escalated motions brought upon her were already quite pleasant, but the constant changes - both of the intensity of the actions and which girl was delivering said action - only added fuel to the fire within her. The only constant was Hamuko’s assault on her inexperienced pussy, her tongue flailing about in every which way in a calculated chaos that only Hamuko could achieve, while her fingers carefully pumped in and out of her warm tunnel, curling and spreading and twisting in accord to the Velvet Room resident’s moans.

And while said Velvet Room resident was undeniably far from human, even she had her limits. Limits that were approaching ever faster, as evidenced by the way she shuddered and her voice cracked. “M-Mistress? I feel... funny...” She said, her chest heaving as her breaths quickened.

“Funny good, or funny bad?” Hamuko asked, lifting her head just enough to look at Elizabeth’s pleasured expression through the valley of her cleavage.

“Good! So good!” Elizabeth cried out before her mouth was quickly claimed once more. “I feel s-something building... inside of me! I don’t think I can control it!”

“That’s what an orgasm feels like, darling.” Arisato stated with a cocky smirk. “Or rather, what it will feel like once you let it out.”

Elizabeth managed to focus her attention long enough to raise her head and look at her beloved. “S-so you’re saying it gets... even better?”

“Let me put it this way...” Hamuko quickly shoved her fingers into her attendant’s cunt, frantically pumping them in and out as her thumb worked on her sensitive button. “Cum for me, my slave! Your Mistress commands it!”

Elizabeth threw her head back as she howled in pleasure, her trembling body awash in wonderful, indescribable sensations as she came at her Mistress’ command. Once the attendant’s moans hit their peak, Hamuko dove back toward her cunt and began lapping it up feverishly, the exquisite taste of Elizabeth’s cum proving to be the missing ingredient of her own climax. After a few more moments of having her pussy vigorously lapped up, all while under the watchful, lustful gazes of her companions, the white-haired woman slowed came down from her sexual high, her eyes closed in grateful contemplation as her leather-clad lover crawled over her sprawled body, giving her a fierce, dominant kiss that let her taste her own essence, and she hummed at the taste.

“So, how did you like your first orgasm?” Arisato asked after breaking the kiss, holding her hands to the sides so her slaves could taste of hers and Elizabeth’s juices.

“Hmm, that was quite intense...” Elizabeth said, opening her eyes to see her beloved kneeling above her. “I can see why you were so unwavering in sharing such a wonderful feeling with your lovers.”

“Even so, you don’t look like you took it that hard.” Yuko commented from the side. “I mean, you sounded like you were cumming your brains out, but you didn’t even break a sweat.”

“I am not quite human, remember? It will take more than that to exhaust me.” The attendant stated, smirking as she did so.

“Wonderful. Because I’m not done with you yet, not by a long shot.” Hamuko said, only for Elizabeth’s expression to grow more contemplative as she heard those words. “What’s wrong?”

“As much as I want to experience more of those amazing sensations, I’d hate to keep you all to myself when there are so many others you could be with. Others in need of your affection.” Elizabeth said, looking at all the girls surrounding her.

“We don’t mind, really.” Fuuka declared with a friendly smile. “Seeing Mistress claim another woman is a pleasure all on its own.”

“Sure, leave it to the voyeur to comment on watching other people fuck. That’s totally not biased.” Yukari chimed in as she lightly slapped Fuuka’s butt.

“In all seriousness, we don’t mind if Hamuko chooses to focus her attention on you for the time being.” Saori interjected, bearing a friendly smile. “You are the newest addition to our group, after all. It’s usually how we do things. I think.” She looked at her fellow slave sisters for confirmation, who silently nodded toward her. “It’s usually how we do things.”

“She’s right. Not to mention, the night has only just begun.” Hamuko stated. “And I promised these sluts that I’d have my way with all of them before the night was up.”

“Even so, I... Oh!” Elizabeth’s eyes widened, and she beckoned Hamuko closer. The Mistress leaned in and the attendant began to whisper in her ear, causing her own eyes to widen in surprise.

“Oh, I see... What about it?” Arisato asked, not paying attention to her lovers’ curious looks. “Really? Can you do that? Hmm, I think that could work.” She chuckled in tandem with her otherworldly sex slave before helping her up and off the bed, where she promptly knelt before her owner, her nightgown falling back into place.

Elizabeth once again summoned her Compendium, its pages turning on their own until they once again stopped. “Kama!” Elizabeth cried out as the card in her hand shattered, and another Persona appeared before her. This one was a man with long, flowing dark hair, wielding a large bow made of sugarcane and wearing an ornate, semi-translucent garment over his chest, and apparently nothing covering him from the waist down, though with the way he was sitting on his mount, it was impossible to say. Said mount was nothing less than a giant parrot, one with a giant lotus on its back for a saddle. “You are going to love this.” The attendant said, chuckling to herself as her Persona materialized a flower-tipped arrow in its empty hand, readying it in its bow and taking aim at Hamuko, firing before any of her lovers could even take notice. But when it released its hold on the drawstring, the arrow it let loose did not pierce its target, but rather shattered into a myriad petals as hit her skin without breaking it. The only sign that Hamuko had even been hit was the lotus-shaped mark that had appeared right over her heart. And while the girls looked at one another in confusion, the Persona materialized eight more arrows, but this time, aimed at Hamuko’s lovers, and just like the one that had hit their Mistress, they shattered, leaving behind only the mark of a lotus, though theirs were a little smaller than Hamuko’s, as if their flowers were not in full bloom.

“W-what just happened?” Mitsuru asked as she tentatively touched her new brand.

“Time to see if this really works.” Hamuko sat on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs in invitation to the one kneeling before her. “Of course, you know what will happen if you fail to deliver, don’t you, Elizabeth?”

“I understand, Mistress.” Elizabeth replied as her Persona disappeared. She licked her lips before leaning ever closer, looking straight into her dominant lover’s piercing red eyes with her ethereal yellows as she gave Hamuko’s pussy one long, slow lick from one end to the other, ending it with a flick of her tongue on the swollen clit, just as Hamuko had done to her. The sensation of the attendant’s almost magical tongue over her womanhood was an entirely unique brand of pleasure, and when that pleasure hit her, she let out a loud, guttural moan.

And when she did, so did the slaves hit by Kama’s arrows.

“W-what the fuck!?” Yukari asked, only to stop as she let out another moan as she felt that wonderful sensation across her lower lips once more, even though they were completely untouched.

“I-I felt that! I actually felt that!” Chihiro exclaimed as she tried to process the undeniable feeling of a tongue running across her cunt.

“I-Is that... that Persona’s doing?” Fuuka inquired, her eyes wide in shock.

“Would you look at that? Worked like a charm.” Hamuko giggled as she ran a hand over Elizabeth’s white hair. “Well done, Elizabeth. You may proceed with your reward.”

“D-does this mean we are connected to you?” Rio asked, the befuddlement clear on her voice. “Can we really feel what you feel?”

“It’s only temporary. I would say we only have a few minutes.” Elizabeth replied before giving a quick kiss on Hamuko’s clit, shivering in delight at the ensuing moans that surrounded her. “Binding the feelings of so many people is quite taxing, even for myself.”

Hamuko giggled before she tightened her grip on her pet’s white hair, pulling her back and looking straight into her eyes. “Well then, you better get to work, right?”

“As you command, Mistress.” Elizabeth answered without missing a beat, resuming her oral worship the second her beloved owner let go of her hair. As much as she wanted to take things slowly, to truly take her time in giving her lover - as well as her lover’s lovers - the thorough worship she deserved, she didn’t have the time to do so before her spell faded, and her sister slaves were left high and dry, and she had a feeling that if that were to happen, if she were to disappoint those girls so, she would fall victim to one of Hamuko’s much lauded punishments. But as curious as she was to experience such a thing for herself, it would not come at the cost of others’ pleasure. She would be a good girl for her Mistress, and that involved getting in the good graces of the many women she loved.

The attendant’s tongue moved quickly and without pause as she tried to call back to Hamuko’s own motions, even if with nowhere near the level of technique her Mistress possessed, though her devotion and fervor were more than commendable. Elizabeth reveled in the act, the idea of focusing her efforts on bringing pleasure to a loved one being quite appealing in its own right, bringing with it its own sort of pleasure, even if otherwise she was being completely ignored. But she didn’t need to be tended to at the moment, not when she had the taste of her beloved’s essence on her buds and the ecstatic moans surrounding her to fuel her devotion.

Of course, Elizabeth wasn't the only cause of their expressions of pleasure. While her frenetic motions undoubtedly played a part in making them feel as excited as they were, she wasn't the sole culprit. While they were more than contented with watching their owner being dutifully worshipped, the grips on their thighs gave away their growing need for direct contact, even in spite of the pleasure they were experiencing. And of course, being the generous Mistress she was, Hamuko quickly gave them a signal to stand at ease and enjoy themselves, and one another.

Saori dove for Mitsuru, claiming the redhead's lips on her own as they grinded themselves on the other's leg, the feeling of their sensitive pussies against the soft stockings making them shudder in pleasure; Chihiro and Yuko groped and kneaded the other's legs and asses as they feverishly ate the other out, the tanned girl occasionally slipping a spit-coated finger into the bespectacled slave’s puckered asshole, who in turn responded by gently nibbling on her clit; Rio and Yukari laid on top of one another, sharing a passionate kiss as they fingered each other, the archer focusing her efforts on doubling down Elizabeth’s magical touches, whereas the tennis player tried to work around them; Fuuka knelt behind Aigis, running a hand over the gynoid’s plated crotch as she rubbed her puffy lips on her metallic leg, basking in the overjoyed sounds coming out of her robotic lover. All of them melted into the sensations as they tried to process the two distinct waves of pleasure running through them, only to set aside such rational endeavors and simply enjoy the rides.

All the while Hamuko basked in Elizabeth’s oral ministrations, reveling in her eager work. The knowledge that the pleasure she was feeling was directly pushing her lovers closer to the edge only adding to her own gratification. She looked down through half-lidded eyes, drinking in the visage of Elizabeth putting all of her focus on her dutiful worship, her eyes closed and her face awash with bliss as she let herself get lost in the glorious servitude, in the heavenly taste, in the knowledge that she was pleasing her beloved. But even so, Hamuko might just have to punish Elizabeth later. All good slaves knew to look into their Mistress’ eyes as they worshipped her.

The idea of having someone as powerful as Elizabeth under her heel proved to be Hamuko’s undoing, the brunette letting out a loud moan as her body shook in unrestrained ecstasy, one that was soon echoed by her slaves, some of them reaching their climax after feeling that burst of unexpected pleasure rippling through them. “Fuuuuck! That’s it!” She cried out as she tightened her grip on her pet’s white hair. “Faster, you slut! Make me cum and I’ll reward you for sure!”

“Your pleasure is my reward, my Mistress.” Elizabeth retorted without wasting a second, the sensuality in her voice only outdone by her sincerity. She meant what she said in every way, from the pure love in her heart at the thought of making her lover happy, to the very carnal pleasure she was feeling solely from the act of eating out her Mistress. But as much as she wished to lose herself to the haze of pleasure slowly fogging her mind, she had been given an order, and if she wanted to be the best slave she could be, she would have to obey it. Though it did help that she was more than happy to obey such a command, her motions immediately becoming even more frenetic than before, her own juices dripping onto the floor as she tasted her beloved’s essence.

“Y-you learn quick!” Hamuko moaned as she looked at her slave’s subservient visage, basking in the sounds of her pets’ cries of pleasure. “You want your reward that bad, huh? You want the honor of making your Mistress cum!?”

“Yes! Please, Mistress, let me give you all the pleasure you deserve!” Elizabeth all but shouted her pleas before resuming her frantic worship.

Hamuko threw her head back as she came loudly and unabashedly, her orgasm rippling not only through her body, but also her lovers' bodies as it triggered climaxes of their own, separate but somehow intertwined with their own, leaving them incapable of dealing with a climax that was not their own, but that made their juices freely flow all the same. Shortly after they came, the marks on their chests disappeared, and the girls collapsed onto the bed as they were unshackled from their Mistress' sensations.

Arisato closed her eyes, a wide smile on her face as she took her time recuperating herself. Her smile only grew as she felt the bed shifting, her eyes opening to the sight of Elizabeth kneeling before her, licking her lips and fingers clean of her new owner's delicious essence. “Good girl.” The Mistress said before she pulled her pet in for a kiss, their tongues entwining as they tasted the remnants of their own juices.

And while the Mistress and the attendant enjoyed themselves, the rest of the girls slowly gathered themselves, gently caressing one another as they spoke, from whispering sweet nothings to discussing the recent turn of events.

“You seemed to be have enjoyed yourself, sweetie.” Fuuka whispered into the artificial girl’s ear.

“I-it was so good!” Aigis said, surprise clear in her robotic voice. “I have... never felt anything like it!”

“Never?” The navigator asked, her smirk belying her curiosity. “Just what do you mean by that?”

“I-I... I can’t say.” The gynoid’s face grew warmer as she avoided her gaze. “It’s so... different from anything you’ve ever done to me! Everything you’ve done for me is wonderful, but this is all so...”

“Real?” Fuuka surmised, an unusual frown on her face. She tried as best as she could to make Aigis capable of feeling all the pleasure a human could, but even now she was still less than a novice when compared to the people who built the gynoid in the first place. So even if Aigis could feel sexual pleasure, it was still far from what a human could experience. And that was not something Fuuka's pride as a would-be engineer could allow.

“...I believe carnal might be a more appropriate word.” Aigis stated as she looked at her cyan-haired companion with troubled eyes. “What you’ve given me is far from fake.”

Fuuka leaned into Aigis and gave her a deep, affectionate kiss. “That just means I’ll have to up my game.” Said the blunette after breaking the kiss with the gynoid, running a hand over her synthetic face. “I won’t rest until you’re feeling just as good as the rest of us. Until you're feeling all the happiness and pleasure you deserve.”

Aigis smiled, wrapping her metallic arms around the navigator as they shared a sweet embrace amid the debauchery surrounding them. Their embrace soothed them to their very souls, warming them up and filling them with affection, tenderness and... energy?

They weren't the only ones to feel said reinvigoration, as all of Hamuko's lovers found themselves suddenly rejuvenated, feeling like new as any budding fatigue was completely washed away. They looked at themselves and one another as they tried to find the source of their renewal, only for the source to reveal itself as their Mistress cleared her throat, drawing their attention to her, Elizabeth, and the Pixie hovering by the attendant's side.

“I hope you don't mind me asking Elizabeth to get us all recuperated. We do have a whole night ahead of us, after all.” Hamuko said as she ran a hand over Elizabeth's hair. “It’s no substitute for actual sleep, but it will do for now.”

“I think I speak for all of us when I say that we don't plan on sleeping tonight, Mistress.” Fuuka retorted without missing a beat.

“Passing out due to exhaustion, on the other hand?” Chihiro interjected with a sultry chuckle. “I'm more than OK with that.”

“Wonderful. With that said, I think it's about time we introduced Elizabeth to our... collection, don't you think?” Hamuko asked as she got off the bed, walking toward one of the wardrobes as Mitsuru made her way to another drawer, the two girls pulling out a couple of chests and small cases they had hidden beforehand.

“Collection?” Elizabeth asked, her head tilted in charming curiosity.

“Oh, my innocent friend.” Arisato looked at her otherworldly lover with a wide grin on her face as she dumped the contents of the box onto the bed. “There are more ways to bring a woman to a screaming orgasm than with simply our own touches.”

“To be fair, they’re more than capable of that, Mistress.” Mitsuru chuckled as she knelt before her dominant lover, offering her one of the cases she had retrieved. “But variety is the spice of life, so they say.” Hamuko took the small box, ruffling her pet’s red hair before opening it and pulling out her trusty strap-on.

“How intriguing.” Elizabeth gasped as she looked at the phallic object in Hamuko’s grasp. “This object appears to emit a similar aura than that of your weapons and armor.”

“That’s the first thing that caught her attention?” Yukari whispered as she leaned into Yuko's ear.

“Nothing escapes you, huh?” Hamuko smirked as she slid the strap-on up her legs. “Yeah, this was made like our ordinary equipment. Only for much more... intimate purposes.”

“I see... an accessory that allows a woman to mimic a male individual’s capacity for penetration.” Elizabeth surmised as she assessed the object with her usual inquisitiveness. “Like a toy made exclusively for sexual purposes.”

“Do you tell her or do I?” Yuko whispered back to Yukari.

“But why would such a thing require the use of a Persona?” The attendant asked.

“Because if I were to wear a regular one of these, I wouldn't be able to feel every inch of my pet's holes when I'm fucking them.” Arisato asked nonchalantly, running a hand up and down the length of the toy in an equally casual motion. “You... don’t have a problem with me using Personas to spice up our sex life, do you?”

“Like I said, your actions are no longer a concern of the Velvet Room or its inhabitants.” Elizabeth giggled. “Though if I am being honest, I can think of a few more things that can be done to... make things more exciting.” She added with a sultry smirk as she summoned her Compendium.

“What do you have in mind?” Hamuko asked, licking her lips as her mind was filled with the most lascivious possibilities.

“It’s a surprise, Mistress.” The attendant slowly flipped through the pages of her tome, eyeing her beloved with a sultry look as she did so.

Hamuko chuckled. “Alright, I’ll bite. Close your eyes, girls.” She said, following her own order shortly thereafter. Her slaves quickly did as commanded, until all but Elizabeth were left completely in the dark. With one exception. “Aigis...”

“M-my apologies.” Aigis said before suspending her sensors, leaving her just as in the dark as the other girls.

Hamuko giggled alongside her pets before giving Elizabeth the go ahead. In the silence of the room, broken only by the sound of pages rapidly turning and of excited breaths, the brunette was free to let her imagination run wild, a pleasant chill running up her spine as a myriad sexual images ran through her mind. Hell, even if they weren’t quite what Elizabeth had in mind, she could definitely save those ideas for later, whether for her moments alone, or hopefully, for future use.

“You are free to look now.” Elizabeth’s words broke the girls out of their daydreams, their eyes landing on the beautiful apparition beside the attendant, for once, one Hamuko knew well. Sarasvati looked just as she remembered, from its ornate garbs and golden headpiece, to the large string instrument in its grasp. All of the girls watched the Persona as it disappeared, with the exception of Hamuko, who shut her eyes as she tried to concentrate, her mind feeling oddly... unfocused, scattered. Like she couldn’t truly put her mind to one thing only, at least not without some effort.

“Hamuko, is something wrong?” Fuuka asked once she noticed the expression on her girlfriend’s face.

Arisato shook her head. “N-no, I’m f-”

Her voice echoed in the bedroom, almost as if surrounding her, causing her eyes to shoot open in confusion, and as she looked around, the reason was apparent. She was indeed surrounded... by herself. Multiple versions of her stood on the sides of the bed, watching intently with expressions of mild surprise, a sharp contrast to the expressions Hamuko and her lovers held.

“THE FUCK??” Hamuko yelled, shortly followed by her doppelgangers. “Elizabeth! Explain!”

“It’s like I said, as wonderful as everything you’ve done for me is, I can’t help but feel guilty of taking away your focus from the rest of your lovers.” The attendant answered nonchalantly. “But for now, you won’t have to.”

“So you decided to clone me?” Arisato asked.

“They are hardly clones, Mistress.” Elizabeth chuckled. “They are mere mimics, lacking any sort of higher functions, and they will disappear in due time. And you can dispel them at any time, so you don’t need to worry about being replaced. Not even you could replace you.”

“Holy crap! They're almost identical!” Yukari cried out in amazement as she looked at the new Hamukos up and down. They were almost perfect recreations, from her flowing chestnut hair to her leather boots and everything in between. Her body, her garments, hell they all even had a strap-on attached to their waists like Hamuko herself. The only thing that gave away their nature as copies was a black brand above their hearts, similar to the ones the human girls from S.E.E.S. had, but instead of matching _‘XXI’_ marks, they each had their own symbol, _‘II’; ‘III’; ‘VI’; ‘VII’; ‘VIII’; ‘IX’; ‘XI’_ and _‘XX’_.

“Well aren’t you full of surprises?” Rio asked as she poked one of the Hamukos in the cheek, its soft flesh reacting to her touch just as that of a real human.

“This is insane...” Chihiro waved her hand in front of the eyes of the copy in front of her, finding that she didn’t respond in any way. “But then again, isn’t this whole scenario sort of nuts?”

“I believe most people would find our way of life unusual, yes.” Aigis responded as she analyzed another doppelganger, failing to find any substantial irregularities.

“This... goes against every physical principle I can think of.” Fuuka rubbed her temples as she tried to process this sudden turn of events. “H-how does this even work?”

The attendant merely giggled. “The power of Personas go-”

“Far beyond our understanding, we get it. You don’t need to keep rubbing it in.” The navigator interrupted. “But... how do they _work_?”

“They are capable of acting of their own volition, but driven by nothing more than the original’s instinct and subconscious.” Elizabeth explained. “They will fade on their own soon enough, but until then, they will be as real as Hamuko. Physically, at least. Her soul is still very much in her original body, though it does... reach out to them.”

“Wait, you don’t mean...” Mitsuru asked as she pieced the white-haired woman’s words together.

“They are connected to her.” Elizabeth clarified with a smile. “She will feel what they feel, albeit in a much more moderate degree.”

“That’s good.” Hamuko chuckled in disbelief as she ran a hand over her forehead, letting out a loud sigh as she focused herself. She reached out to her copies, feeling herself in multiple places at once, though her mind did begin to suffer under the stress of trying to process nine different points of view simultaneously. “I don’t think I can handle that much pleasure all at once. At least not without losing my mind.” She added once she gathered herself, glad that she could at least stop their irritating repetition. “But would you look at that? We’ve got ourselves a bona fide orgy on our hands! I’d kick myself if we wasted this opportunity.” Slowly but surely, Hamuko’s duplicates moved toward the slaves, eyeing their prey with hungry looks that fit the Mistress to a tee.

“S-so, how are we going to go about this?” Yuko asked, still somewhat unnerved - though undeniably aroused - by the brunette staring her down. “Do we all start in the same position?”

“Didn’t you hear what Elizabeth said? These things act around my subconscious! And you should know by know, I can get you sluts off in my sleep.” Hamuko chuckled. “I know what you need. And like I said... I’m in a giving mood.”

All at once, the submissive girls were pulled by the brunettes in front of them for a kiss. But true to Hamuko’s words, each of them was unique, tailored to their specific tastes, whether that was for something harsh and domineering, or a soft, slow embrace. And Hamuko felt all of it simultaneously, raising a hand to her lips as they tingled under the sensation of eight different pairs of lips on her own.

“They seem to be enjoying themselves.” Elizabeth said in a sultry tone as she leaned onto her lover’s shoulder.

“I wasn’t kidding before. Pleasing them is second nature to me.” Arisato jested as she put a finger on her lover’s chin, turning her face to meet hers. “You’ve outdone yourself, Elizabeth. That deserves a reward.”

“Serving you is its own reward, Mistress.” The attendant replied in a naturally subservient tone.

“I know.” Hamuko chuckled as she leaned in and gave Elizabeth a kiss, before gently pushing her down onto the ground. The white-haired woman was put at eye level with her owner’s sizeable member, gazing at it with great curiosity before wrapping a hand around its girth, causing her Mistress to shudder and moan. Of course, Elizabeth knew she wasn’t the sole source of Hamuko’s pleasure, but that didn’t deter her in the slightest. This was her life now, she knew she would have to share her beloved with other women, and yet, there was nothing she could do - not even anything she wanted to do - to stop it. Her only option was to learn how to please her Mistress and learn to accept her lover’s lovers into her own heart. But if their talented, loving touches were anything to go by, they were more than open to accept her.

Hamuko bit her lip as the sensations washed over her, her legs quivering under the multiple pleasures she was experiencing. Even dulled as they were, the myriad ministrations given to her by her loyal pets were more than she knew how to process, as was the sight of eight other hers being pleased by her slaves. But as bizarre as it all was, the action before her was still a sight to behold, a magical marvel Hamuko could not take her eyes away from, except of course, to look down at the attendant attending to her real self. And sure, she could see the action from her doppelgangers’ points of view, but such an effort would more likely be more trouble than its worth, and Hamuko did not want to lose a second to any potential headaches when she could be focusing on experiencing something much, much better.

The girls, meanwhile, didn’t have to worry nearly as much about their concentration, all of them focusing on the one Hamuko before them, giving it their all when it came to worshipping the copy before them, knowing that their Mistress would be feeling their every touch. Fuuka decided to forgo Hamuko’s shaft and even her pussy, focusing her efforts on her pretty puckered asshole, her motions caring and tender, truly worthy of being called worship; Mitsuru had the same idea as the navigator, though she was unstoppably frantic in her anal ministrations, her tongue pushing as deep as it would go and wriggling around without a care in the world as her designated Mistress sat her ass on her face; Yukari shared in her senpai’s enthusiasm as she face-fucked herself onto Hamuko’s cock, her hands tightly grasping her Mistress’ ass as she looked up at her through teary eyes; Rio lay on the bed as her Hamuko sat on her face, one hand grabbing the leather-clad doppelganger’s leg and the other fingering the girl laying beside her as she passionately ate out the pussy resting on her lips; Chihiro, unlike her senpai, took the cock before her in her mouth slowly and gently, lathering it up with her tongue in long, wide motions; Saori knelt beside the bed as she dove into the duplicate’s cunt, one hand furiously pumping at her owner’s shaft as the other played with her own pussy and asshole; Yuko all but mirrored her partner’s motions, from her frenetic cunnilingus to her fingering her girlfriend’s cunt; and Aigis took the fake cock before her into her synthetic mouth, working on it with perfectly timed and calculated movements as she teased the clone’s dripping pussy with a couple of vibrating fingers.

Arisato - and to a lesser extent, her doppelgangers - trembled under the unfathomable pleasure, her mind trying it hardest to process all the simultaneous and contradicting sensations all at once. But even dulled as the pleasure was, Hamuko would not deny that it was one of the best things she’d ever experienced. Not to mention the most acute feeling of all, that of Elizabeth wrapping her plush lips around her cock and eagerly bobbing her head up and down the length, the attendant dutifully looking up at her new owner as she devoted herself to her sexual satisfaction, the gaze in her yellow eyes brimming with submission and adoration. Her motions were explorative, almost experimental, and yet she gave it all to the oral worship, her inquisitiveness matched only by her fervor. Elizabeth was doing her best to prove her worth as a sex slave, and her Mistress would not let such determination go unrewarded.

Of course, the duplicates did not sit idle as the submissive pets tended to them. Like the good Mistress she was, Hamuko would not let their loving devotion go unrewarded, already having the duplicates go to work on repaying them for their dutiful service with minimal effort to her orders, so accustomed was she to her lovers’ preferences. Hamuko number II reached back and gently ran a hand over Fuuka’s cyan hair, praising her for her devotion in a successful effort to make the navigator shudder in pleasure; number III, on the other hand, spared Mitsuru no such tenderness as she roughly pinched and pulled on her sensitive nipples while screaming derogatory obscenities that made the fencer swoon; number VI put her hands to the sides of Yukari’s head, grinning mischievously down at her before thrusting forward into her experienced mouth, causing her to gag in a delightfully lewd manner; number VII grinded her pussy onto Rio’s lips, placing her hands around the tennis player’s neck with practiced force, just enough to not stop any air intake and make the slave gasp in arousal; number VIII commended Chihiro’s technique while gently urging her onward, pushing her without pushing past her limits, giving the treasurer plenty of room to impose her own pace; number IX grabbed Saori by the wrist, forcing her to work on her pleasure instead of the librarian’s own, denying her climax in a way she had grown to love; number XI gently ran her gloved hands over Yuko’s sides as she humped her face, her touches causing the manager to let out charming giggles amid her oral ministrations; and number XX roughly grabbed Aigis by her synthetic hair as she slapped her face with her silicon length, an act that, while not as painful as the gynoid would have hoped, was still wonderfully degrading.

The Mistress was on cloud nine as she felt her orgasm - orgasms? - approaching, the myriad of sensations being more than enough to push her over the edge. She grabbed Elizabeth by the back of the head and haphazardly thrust forward, throwing her head back and crying out as she came, her climax so overwhelming that even her copies basked in its glory, shuddering and moaning in unison with the original, a symphony of ecstasy that echoed in the luxurious hotel bedroom. The slaves relished in orgasms of their own, brought about not only by the pleasure they got from their obedience or the doppelgangers’ talented ministrations, but by the taste of their essence, which unsurprisingly, tasted exactly like Hamuko’s, which was to say it tasted better than pretty much anything. Even Elizabeth hit her peak, moaning around her Mistress’ shaft as her juices ran down her legs, then moving to taste of her beloved’s cum straight from the source the second the grip on her head waned.

Once she came down from her orgasmic high, Hamuko staggered onto the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress just before her legs gave way. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as she tried to rest, though even now she felt the tingles of her slave’s touch onto her bodies. She reached out to them one at a time, looking through their tired eyes to see her lovers gently caressing and cradling their own Hamukos as if they were the real her, their touches and kisses far more romantic than sexual. For now, at least.

“You seem exhausted, Mistress.” Elizabeth said as she crawled up to the bed. “Was my spell too much for you?”

“It... was more than I expected, yes.” Hamuko chuckled, her voice belying her physical and mental fatigue. “B-but it will take more than that to keep me down.”

“Wonderful. After all, the night has only just begun.” The attendant summoned her Pixie once more, the Persona quickly reinvigorating Hamuko, and by extension, Hamuko’s clones.

Arisato sighed as she rolled her shoulders, already feeling some of her stamina back. “Fuck, I needed that.” She ran a hand over Elizabeth’s face before helping her up and onto the bed, all of the remaining slaves focusing their gaze on them as the white-haired woman was laid on her back before her owner. “And I have a feeling you’re in need of something too, aren’t you?” The leather-clad brunette smirked as she lined up against the attendant’s dripping pussy, rubbing the head of her member up and down the slit.

“Y-yes, Mistress!” Elizabeth cried out, squirming as she looked at her Mistress and her sister slaves, all of them looking back with hunger in their eyes. “I need to know what it feels like! I can’t wait to find out how it feels to have your... cock inside of me!”

Hamuko chuckled, leaning forward until her face was mere inches from her pet’s, her warm breath causing her to shudder. “What kind of Mistress would I be if I kept such a good girl like you waiting for her reward?” She whispered before giving her a quick yet passionate kiss. Arisato straightened herself, putting one hand on her pet’s waist and the other on the base of her member, lining it up with her entrance before slowly pushing forward, both girls groaning in delight as the Mistress claimed the attendant’s virginity for herself. Hamuko’s grip on Elizabeth’s waist tightened, as did Elizabeth’s grip on the sheets. The white-haired slave could just barely make out their words of praise and comfort over her and her Mistress’ combined moans, their sounds of ecstasy continuing until Hamuko fully sheathed herself within Elizabeth’s passage.

“It... feels so good...” The attendant moaned out. “Such an exquisite feeling of fullness.”

“It gets better.” Hamuko groaned as she slowly pulled out of Elizabeth, feeling her walls tightly gripping around her member until only the bulbous tip remained inside before pushing forward once again, slowly building a rhythm. As the pace of the Mistress' thrusts hastened, so did that of Elizabeth's wanton moans as she fully submitted herself to her beloved's increasingly rough, yet increasingly amazing motions. The attendant lost herself to the pleasure, allowing herself to forget anything and everything that wasn’t directly related to the cock currently pounding her pussy into another mind-shattering orgasm, or the wonderful Mistress so effectively wielding it, while also using her expertly talented fingers to bring out more pleasure out of her than she knew how to deal with.

Only once Hamuko had fully established her pace, only once she was thoroughly pumping in and out of Elizabeth’s snatch to the sound of her lascivious moans and the lewd comments from her other pets, only then did she allow herself to reach out to her duplicates and continue giving her good girls the reward they so desperately needed. Suddenly the praises and teases from Elizabeth’s fellow sister slaves ground to a halt as they once more found themselves engaged by their Mistress’ doppelgangers, once again focusing their attention on pleasing their owner through them, like the good servants they were.

They moved quickly and aggressively, a hint that Hamuko was more than eager to leave behind any semblance of tenderness as they roughly pushed the slaves into the positions required of them, something they more than agreed with, all but throwing themselves at the doppelgangers. Luckily for them, their Mistress was more than talented enough to teach them how to obey such commands without any verbal commands, though she definitely did not think such skills would be used for this unorthodox a scenario. But it didn’t matter, Hamuko’s slaves would obey her orders no matter the situation. Once the girls were placed as their owner wanted them - the idea of them being pawns for a sexual game did not escape the slaves, and it aroused them greatly - Hamuko’s clones picked a few toys from the pile on the bed, and began fucking their respective sluts in earnest, much to their delight, as well as that of the Mistress herself.

Chihiro moaned as she bounced on her Hamuko’s dick, her arms wrapped around the construct’s neck as her glasses cutely bobbed up and down atop her nose. She bit her lip when the clone began pulling and twisting on the chain attached to the clamps on her nipples, her back arching as she tried to keep herself from making too much noise. Her eyes rolled back in her head behind her skewed glasses as she neared her orgasm, her metaphorical dam bursting once the duplicate began thrusting upward, and she was unable to keep quiet as she came around that wonderful cock, not once stopping her movement even as she crossed her threshold. She only stopped bouncing on her Hamuko’s lap when her gloved hands grabbed at her by the waist, holding her in place just long enough to tape a few egg vibrators to her nipples and clit, activating them just before silently ordering the bespectacled brunette to resume her motions. Any further motions Chihiro made were pure instinctual, her mind too fogged with lust to think of anything at the moment, the only thought crossing her mind being that she hoped her Mistress felt even a fraction of the pleasure she was feeling.

Rio and Mitsuru had their backs turned to the other as they prostrated themselves on all fours on the bed, both slaves eagerly and dutifully worshipping the cocks of the duplicates kneeling before them, though it would be more accurate to categorize what was happening as them getting face-fucked than them giving blowjobs. But while their attention was mostly focused on their oral service, they’d be remiss to ignore their other source of pleasure, namely the double-ended dildo shove into their assholes, both girls thrusting their hips back in haphazard, uncoordinated motions that only made the awkward manner in which the dildo delved deeper into their rectums more wonderfully messy and chaotic, neither student capable of focusing on timing their motions properly, unless their Mistress - or their Mistress’ avatars in this case - ordered so, of course. But they didn’t, all too happy to fuck their beautiful faces as they fucked their beautiful asses against one another. When Mitsuru and Rio finally managed to get all of the massive toy stuffed inside their anuses, the sound of their plump asses clapping against one another a vulgar symbol of their success, they let out indecent moans around the cocks stuffing their gullets as they came, their completely untouched pussies dripping onto the mattress.

Aigis lay on the bed as her designated Hamuko grinded her silicone shaft against her plated crotch as she dry-humped her. The pleasure of the faux-sexual act was enough to cause Aigis to tightly grasp the bedsheets, but when the clone poked her with their modified violet wand, her robotic hands tore a hole on the fancy fabric as she climaxed on the spot, her computerized mind faltering momentarily as it tried to process the sudden spike in pleasure. Their original wand was capable of painful shocks as it were, but after a certain engineer’s tinkering, it effectively became a taser, dangerous for anyone other than the blonde android, who despite still feeling a substantial amount of pain from the foreign electricity surging through her body, also felt a great deal of pleasure from it, her synthetic eyes rolling back in her head every time the doppelganger jabbed her in one of her many erogenous zones. Aigis looked down, moaning in delight at the sight of her plated torso covered with light singe marks, a sight that would have greatly alarmed her, if the one behind such marks wasn’t one of the few people she trusted to blemish her as such. Even in her current state, Hamuko still handled the dangerous object with the utmost care. As was expected of a Mistress of her caliber.

Yukari was pushed against the wall as her Mistress’ doppelganger roughly fucked her ass from behind, her squished face contorting into a maniacal expression of pleasure as her asshole was utterly railed, every hard thrust causing her to sound less and less coherent as she sang her owner’s praises. Her face was a pathetic display of lewdness, her eyes crossing and her tongue hanging out uncontrollably, and all she wanted in the moment - other than for her Mistress to continue using her anus as a cock socket - was to be seen by the world, to show them that the pathetic display on her face did not compare to her true lecherous nature. But for now, she’d have to settle with the knowledge that her sister slaves were well aware of what a slut she was, though they may have been too preoccupied with their own slutty duties to spare a thought for her at the present moment. Any lingering thoughts were completely dashed when her Hamuko shoved a vibrating dildo up her pussy, causing her to let out a shrill yell as she came, her juices squirting past the toy lodged in her cunt as her legs gave way, Yukari sure to crumble to the ground were it not for the duplicate holding her against the wall.

Yuko and Saori, as opposed to their classmate and their senpai, faced each other was their cunts were pounded doggy-style, the two friends making out in an obscene fashion as their respective Hamukos tightly wound their fingers on their short hair, their tongues partaking in a frenetic, lecherous dance as their faces were pushed against the other by the harsh grip on their scalps. Their embrace was little more than a show, a mere display of eroticism to drive the constructs to fuck them even harder, not that the nigh-mindless copies needed any further incentives other than the real Mistress’ command. Even so, with every passing second and every sensual kiss the students shared, the doppelgangers intensified their motions, first by pumping faster and faster, then by breaking out the riding crops and swatting their asses over and over, each strike drawing a lewd yelp from the two girls. While not nearly as into, or as capable of pain play as their robotic sister slave, they nonetheless found enjoyment in the occasional spanking or swatting, especially when the atmosphere of the entire room was charged with such raw, frenetic sexual energy. There would be a time later for Saori and Yuko to cuddle and caress, but right now that was the last thing on their - and their Mistress’ - minds.

Fuuka groaned, partly in pleasure but also in mild discomfort as she placed in a piledriver position, with her appointed Hamuko pounding down at her pussy. The clone tightly gripped her legs as it thrust at a most unusual angle, though the pleasure it brought both the navigator and the original Mistress was something they both knew very well, and something they could not live without. It took a few moments for the lithe blunette to fully adjust to the unorthodox position, but when she did she was free to bask in the ecstasy of her owner fucking her to her heart’s content, all while she looked up at her Hamuko’s face, the expression wielded by the doppelganger something a little emptier and flatter than that of the real deal, but which exuded no less pleasure at the fact that she was using the petite student like a sex doll. She was sure that her own face bore an equally pleasured expression, one that certainly grew more intense once the construct reached down to the controller taped to her leg, pushing one of its buttons to activate the vibrating function of the anal beads embedded in the navigator’s ass. Fuuka moaned unabashedly as her rectum was assaulted by various speeds and intensities of vibration all at once, tears of pleasure running down - or up? - her face as she used what little coherence remained in her mind to thank her Mistress for this pleasure, as well as her Mistress’ new lover.

Elizabeth watched the unimaginable debauchery from the best seat in the house, namely her beloved Mistress’ grasp. She had been thoroughly put through the paces, put in a different position by her new owner every time she came, and her juices ran down the leather-clad brunette’s magical shaft, pooling beneath her and ruining the expensive sheets. None of the positions were as intense as what her fellow sister slaves were experiencing, but the pleasure coursing through her veins most certainly was, her every climax accompanied by a loud, shameless scream of ecstasy. The attendant barely had enough time to get used to a position before being put in another one she never even thought possible, her notions of the nature of human intercourse being constantly expanded with every touch, every thrust, every screaming orgasm. Now, after more orgasms than she could count and more positions than she could fathom to process, she was on all fours, her Mistress kneeling behind her and plowing away at her tight pussy as both women beheld the lecherous spectacle before them. Elizabeth could only hope she would get the chance to experience what her lovely companions were feeling, but she was aware that if her Mistress had her way, the night would not end before she had a taste of every single one of those captivating devices for herself.

Hamuko failed to contain her moans as she relentlessly fucked her newest bitch’s cunt, her own juices running down her legs and staining the fancy hotel bed, as was sure to be the case for her other slaves as they were railed by her doppelgangers. It was still something she failed to comprehend, to think that not only was she watching clones of her fuck her lovers, but that she could feel the pleasure they were feeling, to feel their warm lips on hers, to feel their tingling skin on her fingers, to feel their mouths, pussies and asses on her cock as it plowed away at the white-haired woman before her. The overlapping yet disparaging pleasure was almost enough to overwhelm her lust-addled brain, were it not for its inherently dulled nature, but even then, it was more than enough to bring her to climax more times than she could count, maybe more than even the attendant whose cunt was currently enveloping her silicon dick. She could feel herself approaching the edge once more, panting and gasping as she tried to keep her composure, but she knew it wouldn’t last. Hamuko was at the end of her rope, exhaustion quickly overpowering her as she tightened her grasp on her lover’s waist, her motions growing all the more erratic.

The Mistress threw her head back, moaning loudly as she thrust forward one last time, shoving her dick up to the hilt in Elizabeth’s pussy as she came. Her mind-shattering orgasm drew one out of her doppelgangers as well, their own motions becoming faster and more frenetic in an attempt to coax one last climax out of her lovely slaves as well. They succeeded in their final mission, all of them managing to bring their delegated slaves to climax one last time before the spell ran its course. As the slaves came down from their highs, all but collapsing on the bed or the floor, the clones staggered back from them, their movements slow and stilted as they lost all color, slowly but surely becoming almost transparent, almost as if they were turning into ice sculptures. And like statues of ice, they cracked and broke, chunks that were once limbs falling to the ground and shattering, before quickly melting and then evaporating altogether, leaving no trace of their existence.

“W-well that killed the mood.” Chihiro commented as she laid on the floor. “Did... did you see that, Ham- Hamuko?”

The archer, and later her fellow sister slaves, looked around for their Mistress, failing to see her anywhere. It was only when Fuuka looked over to the other side of the bed that she saw her lover sprawled on the floor completely covered in sweat, taking deep breaths with a dumb smile on her almost unconscious face.

“Hamuko!” Fuuka, powered by sudden urgency, dragged herself over to her girlfriend, putting her ear to her heaving chest. “Are you alright?”

“Gi-give me... a minute...” The brunette stammered out, either unwilling or unable to open her eyes.

“I... I think she broke.” Saori piped up from the bed.

“Holy shit, I’ve never seen her this tired.” Yukari commented as she looked over her classmate’s prone form.

“What do we do now? Should we let her sleep, or do we hit her with one of those healing spells?” Rio asked, rubbing her sore ass as she gently pulled her end of the dildo out of her ass.

“I said... give me a minute...” Hamuko repeated herself, her serious tone undercut by the exhaustion in her voice.

“I think you’re going to need more than a minute, my dear.” Elizabeth commented with a chuckle.

“Th-that’s no... way to talk... to your M-Mistress...” Arisato tried to frown at her lover’s words, only for her face muscles fail her.

“And what are you going to do about it? Punish me? You can barely raise your arms!” Elizabeth admonished her lover, raising one of her gloved hands only for it to fall limply to the floor.

“Just take it easy for a while. It’s not good to be overdosing on healing magic.” Mitsuru whispered in her ear as Yuko helped her pick up the half-dead dominatrix.

“...Right. You’re right.” Hamuko said as she was place on the bed, the smell of her lover’s arousal slowly but surely reinvigorating her. “Ten minutes.”

“Just rest for now. We can revitalize you later.” Aigis calmly said as she laid a kiss to her forehead.

“That’s probably... for the best.” The Mistress sighed as she slowly opened her eyes, turning her gaze to meet Elizabeth. “But don’t think this gets you off the hook, my pet.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” The attendant asked, raising a hand to her chest.

“Regardless of your intentions, you failed to treat your Mistress with the respect she deserves.” Arisato smirked. “That is grounds for a punishment. Fuuka?”

The blunette fell down to the floor, almost literally. “Y-yes, Mistress?”

“Show this bitch the pecking order.” Hamuko said in a wicked tone as she licked her lips, raising a hand to stop Fuuka before she could interject. “After we take a break, of course. You all need your rest too, you skanks.”

The girls giggled, sharing a resonating “Yes, Mistress!” before going their separate ways. A couple of them made their way to the other room to bring their companions some much needed nourishment, a few tried to locate the aftercare products Mitsuru had stashed in the bedroom, and some just collapsed on the bed. All the while Elizabeth watched, partly astounded and partly captivated by their behavior. Their love for Hamuko was fascinating in its own right, but their camaraderie was just as intriguing. She couldn’t help but feel her curiosity piqued when she saw these girls who, though mere minutes ago shared in the most carnal of pleasures, now basked in the simple joys of teenage friendship and affection, chatting and joking with the woman who was just using them like living sex toys. Such a magnificent relationship was something truly envious, and Elizabeth couldn’t help but feel honored knowing that from now on, she had a place in the lives of these wonderful people.

Not even the threat of imminent punishment was enough to dissuade her choice. If anything, it only strengthened her resolve.

 

* * *

 

**_ Sunday, February 7th, 2009 _ **

 

Even with the sun rising over Tatsumi Port Island, it did little to make up for the cold in the early February air as the citizens of the city, most of whom were completely unaware of the disaster that almost befell them a mere week ago, started their Sunday morning routines. And while they moved on with their lives, Hamuko Arisato watched from above as the city rose from its collective slumber, the fluffy bathrobe covering her body shielding her from the biting winter wind. But right now, her mind was not on the lives of strangers or even her own plans for the day. Rather, she was focused on yesterday’s events, from her beloved’s sudden appearance and the subsequent celebration of said appearance, but most importantly, the words she spoke when she appeared.

“Good morning, Hamuko.”

The brunette was broken out of her contemplation by a sultry voice calling from behind her. It was Elizabeth, already dressed in her usual uniform, only with her dress about an inch or two shorter, the material having been used to fashion the collar around her neck.

“Morning, Elizabeth.” Hamuko greeted her lover with a tired smile. “You look like you slept well. I still can't believe we barely got you to break a sweat while we were on the verge of passing out.”

“I have no need for slumber.” The white-haired woman explained. “While you rested, I took the opportunity to fix up the room a little bit. I understand you’d be in some sort of financial turmoil otherwise. After that, I roamed around the city some more. I can’t believe you never took me to the underground bunker, it is such a fascinating place.” As she began to regale her beloved with tales of her exploration, Hamuko's face grew sourer as she lost herself to her thoughts. “Is something wrong?”

Hamuko looked up, weakly shaking her head. “No, no. Just... thinking about something you said yesterday.”

“What would that be, exactly?” Elizabeth asked as she walked up to her beloved.

“When you... showed up at the bathroom, you said that the Velvet Room will continue to exist so long as it is needed.” Arisato explained in a weary tone. “Why would it be needed? Aren’t the Shadows gone?”

“Oh, if only it were that simple.” Elizabeth let out a disheartened sigh. “So long as humanity exists, so long as it is unable to face its own darkness, the Shadows will continue to threaten them. If not Nyx, then another threat will surely come along. It is only a matter of time.”

Hamuko clenched her fists, letting out a sigh once they uncurled, her hands falling weakly to her sides. “I feared as much.” She said in a deflated tone. “Honestly, it feels like a bad joke. Like someone out there is punishing me for what I’ve done.”

“What do you mean?” The attendant inquired as she walked up to her forlorn lover.

Arisato let out a deep, tired breath. “Elizabeth, be honest with me.” She looked right at her beloved’s yellow eyes. “Was I wrong for charming them? I know you said you can’t judge me, but I need to hear your opinion.”

“I honestly can’t say. I’m not burdened by the same upbringings and teachings that you were.” Elizabeth answered.

“Forget all that.” Hamuko walked up to her white-haired lover, taking her hands in her own as she looked straight into her eyes. “What does your heart tell you?”

“My heart...” Elizabeth looked inquisitively at her beloved before closing her eyes as she pondered over the brunette’s words, the grip on her gloved hands tightening as she did so. “It tells me that you were a lonely girl desperate for love.” She said, an anguished smile on her lips. “That despite what anyone else might think, you love them from the bottom of your heart.”

Hamuko’s hands trembled in Elizabeth’s grasp. “So what? That doesn’t matter.” She said, her heart clenching in her chest. “My feelings don’t change what I’ve done!”

“Is that so?” The attendant asked in her usual, curious tone. “You could have turned them into mindless servants, but your love kept them from losing their identities. Your love stopped them from throwing away their selves to serve your whims.”

“Just because I haven’t done the absolute worst I could have, doesn’t mean what I did wasn’t still wrong!” Hamuko cried out.

Elizabeth tilted her head, looking at her lover inquisitively. “You set out to charm them in the first place because you wished to make them happier, did you not?”

“I did, but that doesn’t excuse the way I’ve gone about doing it.” Hamuko answered, her voice wavering and breaking as she looked down in shame.

“If you regret your actions so much, why do you still act as you do?” The attendant asked. “Why do you still play the role of Mistress if you do not want them to be your slaves?”

“I... I do want them to play that role. But only if they want it too, and only if it is just a role.” Arisato sighed, looking utterly dejected. “But now... now they do want to be my slaves, even if that wish is not truly their own. The least I can do is take responsibility for what I've done, and take care of them and their needs.”

Elizabeth's heart sank in her chest, a feeling of dread and sorrow overwhelming her. For a moment she wondered if it was pity she was feeling, but she couldn't allow herself to let such a terrible sensation cloud her judgement.

The attendant put a hand to the brunette's chin, slowly lifting her gaze to face her own. “What if I told you I could undo your spell?”

Hamuko’s eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat. “W-what?”

“What if your charms were to be dispelled? How would you feel?” Elizabeth asked in a calm, nonchalant tone as she summoned her Compendium, its pages gently turning in the morning breeze.

The world slowed down around Arisato as her mind raced, a million thoughts, fears and hopes running in her head. “What would happen to them?” She asked. “They’ve spent so long under my spell, they’ve done so many things they’d never do otherwise...”

“If I were to undo your spell, they’d remain mostly the same.” Elizabeth calmly explained. “They would still remember everything that happened, but otherwise they would go back to how they were before you cast your charms. The romantic and sexual feelings they developed because of you would disappear.”

Hamuko staggered backwards as she put a hand to her head, flinching as her palm came into contact with her ice cold sweat running down her features. To say she was conflicted would be putting it mildly, the lancer was at an outright mental war with herself; part of her pleaded her to reconsider, to live her new life with the women who she loved, and who, regardless of the reason, loved her back; part of her wished to release them from her thrall, to give back the freedom she had stolen even it she could not give back the time she had stolen alongside it; part of her wanted to scream and jump off the balcony.

“Well? If I were to make that offer, what would be your answer?” Elizabeth asked, her voice soothing and friendly as she put a hand on the brunette's trembling shoulder.

Hamuko looked at her other-worldly lover, meeting her inquisitive gaze with her teary eyes as she knelt before her. “Do it.” She said as she bowed before her attendant. “I’m begging you, make things right. Set them free.”

“So you’re willing to go through with it, even knowing what you know?” The attendant asked as she looked down at her sorrowful lover. “Are you ready to accept the consequences of your actions?”

“Yes.” Arisato's response was swift and definitive. “If it will give them a chance to live free lives, to find real love... I’m willing to do anything.”

“My Master was right. You truly are remarkable.” Elizabeth chuckled before letting out a loud sigh. “Still, part of me does wish to see how events would turn out if I were capable of such a thing...”

Hamuko's eyes shot open. “Wh-what? You mean you can’t?” She asked, her voice brimming with confusion.

“Indeed. Such a task is beyond even my power.” Elizabeth answered, a warm smile on her lips as she dismissed her magical tome.

“Is this a fucking joke to you!?” Hamuko asked, the ire in her voice matched only by the wrathful expression on her face. “I lay my heart out to you, and you lie to me? How could you!?”

“Actually, I never lied.” The attendant quickly defended herself. “I only said those things as hypotheses.”

“Oh woo-fucking-hoo. You knew exactly what you were doing.” Hamuko spat out as she stood up, her hands curled into fists and her fingers almost breaking the skin of her palms.

“Yes, I did.” Elizabeth stated, her tone neutral and steady as she put her hands on her beloved's shoulders. “And even if you don't realize it, so did you.”

Arisato’s eyes widened once more, her fury quickly giving way to confusion. “What?”

Elizabeth looked deep into her liege's eyes, her stunning yellow eyes piercing into Hamuko's wavering red orbs. “Allow me to ask you a question. Do you know what happens when one is afflicted by charm magic? And I mean actual charm magic, not your little snacks.”

“Yeah, I saw it first-hand. I don’t need a reminder.” The brunette sighed as her mind was bombarded with terrible memories of her teammates unwittingly turning against one another.

“Then you know that such magic does not take feelings into consideration. It only causes its victim to obey the caster’s commands, regardless of will or alignment.” The attendant explained. “Knowing that, did you not think it strange that the exact opposite has happened to your lovers? Why were their feelings changed instead of you simply attaining their allegiance?”

“B-because I didn’t use the raw spell. I imbued it onto their food because it would open them up to deeper changes, ones that would last beyond the Dark Hour.” Hamuko explained.

“And how did you know that would work?” Elizabeth calmly spoke. “What could have possibly made you think that your culinary solution would work?”

“T-there was a document...” Hamuko said, her voice was noticeably less certain that that of the attendant's. “Reports made by Kirijo scientists. That’s how I learned how to mix the spells with food.”

“Ah yes. The labors of mundane scientific work.” The white-haired woman rolled her eyes, her tone dripping with uncharacteristic contempt. “The work done by those who failed again and again to comprehend Nyx and the Shadows.”

“Are you saying they were wrong?” Arisato asked, her eyes wide in shock. “That’s not possible, look at what happened to them! Hell, we used some of the other stuff they came up with.”

“I won’t put it past them to get a few things right. I believe there is a saying regarding broken clocks that could be applied in this situation.” Elizabeth smirked, chuckling at her own comment. “However, the human soul is much more complex than one can imagine, and feelings like love prove challenges of their own.”

“I-I don't understand...” Hamuko rubbed her temples. “The research couldn't be wrong, I still charmed them! They still succumbed to my suggestions!”

“Exactly.” The attendant ran a hand over her beloved's face, smiling as she looked straight into her eyes. “You’ve implanted suggestions in their minds, that much is true. But that is all they were.”

Arisato's eyes widened, once again finding herself utterly stunned by Elizabeth's words. “W-what?”

“You opened the door to your heart for them, but they are the ones who chose to step inside.” Elizabeth spoke in a reassuring ton as she wiped the burgeoning tears from the brunette's eyes.

“Th-that doesn’t make sense!” Hamuko cried out as she tried to process the attendant's revelation. “What about Mitsuru and Saori? They were hit with the pure charm spells! Did they receive only suggestions too?”

“Yes, I noticed that as well when I analyzed your charms.” The attendant giggled as she remembered the aura emanating from Hamuko's lovers. “But you do not need to alarm yourself. Whether it was because of your prior suggestions or their natural love for you, they too chose to accept you, and their new lives, of their own volition.”

“Mitsuru stabbed me when I admitted to charming them!” Arisato exclaimed.

“And what does that tell you about her?” Elizabeth asked. “Doesn’t it speak to her independence that, despite your charms and suggestions, she still found it in her to be disappointed and outraged?”

Hamuko tried to formulate an answer, only to let out a deflated sigh as she lowered her head in shame. “So what? It only took one spell to take that away from her...”

“Did it? Or did she finally come to understand you? To accept the unending love inside of you?” The attendant continued her barrage of questions, her tone steady and warm. “Or do you forget that it was your love that saved this world from its demise?”

“We have a saying here... ‘If you love something, set it free’. Does that sound like what I’ve done? Does that sound like what someone with ‘unending love’ would do?” Arisato asked, ire dripping from her voice.

Elizabeth giggled. “That would be true, if you did trap them.”

Hamuko could only let out a meek “Huh?” as she heard Elizabeth’s words.

“You could have trapped them, of that there is no doubt. You could have made them live for your love and your love alone, and a lesser person certainly would have.” The attendant spoke softly. “But it was your love that stopped such a thing from happening, even if you didn’t realize it. It was your love that turned your command to a simple suggestion.”

“B-but I-”

“Let me ask you something else, then.” Elizabeth cut off her beloved, putting a finger to her lips. “I’ve seen what you’ve done to make them fall in love with you. But what suggestions have you made to ensure that they would forgive you? And while we’re at it, how did you make sure that love wouldn’t fade?”

“I-I...” For what felt like the umpteenth time that morning, Hamuko felt herself being caught off guard by Elizabeth’s words.

“And don’t tell me it simply slipped your mind.” Elizabeth smirked. “It might not have been something that you actively thought of during the moment, but your subconscious absolutely would have added that little tidbit to your spells.”

“Th-that was a side effect of the spell.” The brunette explained, her wide eyes darting from side to side as she attempted to come up with an answer. “I failed to account for their natural feelings for me, and in turn I made them more accepting than they normally would be.”

“Did you, though? How do you know that’s what happened?” Elizabeth asked, the smirk on her lips proof that she already knew the answer. “Did that document specify that fact? Or was that an assumption you made?”

Hamuko opened and closed her mouth several times as she tried to find an appropriate answer, only to come up short every single time. She turned her gaze down, looking at the ground in disbelief, in utter shock at what she had just learned. But she couldn’t deny it. Elizabeth’s words made sense, a lot of sense in fact. While she truly never once considered the possibility of her lovers’ feelings fading, or that they wouldn’t be corresponded in the first place, she wouldn’t deny that the mere possibility set her heart oddly at ease. She hated the prospect, obviously, but if that was what they chose... she would accept it. If not gladly, then at least proudly.

“Hamuko, you changed them. That much is undeniable, and so are the extent and the intent of your changes.” Elizabeth put her hands on her lover’s trembling shoulders, looking at her with a soothing gaze. “But change does not have to be a bad thing. And accepting those changes? That responsibility lies on them.”

“I... I can't believe it...” Hamuko sobbed. “You mean to tell me that all of the girls I loved were conveniently willing to be changed so deeply? To have their emotions and affections changed? What are the odds of that happening?”

“Why do you assume luck was at play?” The attendant giggled. “Yes, maybe it was luck, or maybe simply fate. Or perhaps they simply accepted those changes regardless.”

“Wh-what about their orientation?” Hamuko asked, her skepticism obvious in her wavering voice. “I can't just make them like girls, can I? That's not something you choose!”

“Maybe it is. Or maybe not. Perhaps that's who they always were, even if they were not aware of it. Maybe you simply helped them acknowledge and accept that side of them that was always there.” Elizabeth said as she summoned her Compendium once again. “Do you wish to know?”

Arisato looked at the tome as she pondered over her options. She couldn’t deny that the doubt still lingered in her, and yet, with every passing second, that urge faded more and more. “No.” She answered, unmistakable decisiveness in her voice. “No, just... just knowing what you’ve told me is more than enough.” Her tears ran down her face as she hugged Elizabeth as tightly as she could. “Thank you, Elizabeth. Thank you so much! I don’t know how to repay you.”

“Repay me?” Elizabeth replied in an appalled tone as she dismissed her magical book. “Hamuko, you’ve given me more than simply love. You’ve given me humanity. I am still in your debt.”

The two lovers shared a laugh, one that grew into a cry of unmistakably joyous tears as Hamuko laid her head on Elizabeth’s shoulder. Neither one knew for how long the brunette cried, nor for how long the attendant managed to keep her stoic façade before breaking down as well, the feeling of tears running down her face something quite intriguing, but not entirely unwelcome, at least in this moment. All they knew is that after the tears subsided, once the smiles proudly appeared on their faces, they were still embracing each other, still losing themselves to the comfort and safety of the other’s arms.

“So... what do you say we go back inside?” Hamuko asked. “The girls should be waking up any minute. They’ll want to see you.”

“Maybe so. But I think you should spend some time with them now. To fully enjoy your love, and let those doubts wash away for good.” Elizabeth said, a warm smile on her face as she stepped back from her beloved.

“Are you sure? What are you going to do, then?” Arisato asked.

Elizabeth put a finger to her lips as she pondered over her next endeavor. “...I don’t know.” She answered with a chuckle. “It is a liberating feeling, to be honest.”

Hamuko walked up to her otherworldly lover, taking her hands in her own. “You know you can come back any time you want, right?”

“I know.” Elizabeth nodded. “And I will be sure to take you up on your offer.”

“Just be sure to call before you warp into the dorm.” Hamuko smiled as she caressed her lover’s face. “Wouldn’t want you to show up in the bathroom when one of the boys is in there.” She chuckled at the thought, her laughter growing once Elizabeth joined her.

“I love you, Hamuko.” Elizabeth said as she looked at her lover’s eyes, the happiness within them filling her with joy of her own.

“I know.” Hamuko retorted, a proud smile on her face. “And I love you too, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth wore a smile of her own as she leaned in to meet her lover’s kiss, the embrace much softer than the previous night’s events, but no less passionate. Once they broke their kiss, and once Hamuko found it in her to let go of her beloved attendant, she summoned a familiar blue door, and after saying one last goodbye to Hamuko - who made her promise she’d write from wherever she ended up - walked through the door, vanishing into the sea of souls as the door dissipated into thin air behind her. Leaving a lonely Hamuko to fall to her knees as the tears of joy sprung anew, her loud sobs intertwined with broken giggles.

“Hamuko?”

The brunette wiped her eyes before turning to see her partners cautiously approaching her, the sight of her lovely lovers all clad in bathrobes of their own making her heart flutter.

“Oh, hey girls.” Hamuko sobbed, a strained smile on her face as she rose to her unsteady feet. “Well this is embarrassing...”

The girls ran up to their lover once they saw the tears running down her face. “A-are you crying?” Fuuka asked. “What happened?”

The sight of her lovers surrounding her was more than Hamuko could bear, her tears flowing even more as she jumped at them, wrapping her arms around as many of them as she could, with them immediately reciprocating the motion. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry I doubted your love!”

“Hamuko...” Saori said in a sorrowful tone as she looked down. “There was never anything to be doubtful of.”

“That’s not what I meant. I know you love me. It’s just... I thought I had taken that choice away from you all, that I forced you to fall in love with me and with each other despite what you wanted.” Hamuko confessed amid her sobs. “But now I know... this is what you wanted, right?”

“We are here of our own volition, Hamuko.” Mitsuru explained, a small smile on her lips. “I know I speak for all of us when I say that though this relationship, this life wasn’t our first choice, it was our choice all the same.”

“I see...” Hamuko giggled, her heartache still evident in the sound. “That’s good to know.” She wiped her tears, taking a deep breath as she steadied herself before turning to face her beloved girlfriend. She then reached out to her dainty hand and gently closed it, until only her small pinky was standing out, which she was quick to wrap her own finger around.

Fuuka gasped as the meaning behind the act hit her like a ton of bricks, her face growing warmer as she thought back to that September morning. “Ha-Hamuko?”

“No more doubts. No more regrets.” Hamuko’s voice was resolute, and her smile was sincere. “I promise.”

Now it was Fuuka who let loose the waterworks, bawling loudly as she wrapped her arms around her beloved Hamuko, followed by her other lovers. Surrounded by such overwhelming affection, and feeling such an unbelievable harmony within her, it was hard for Hamuko to keep her own emotions at check. At last, Hamuko finally felt at peace, at last the weight of her actions was lifted from her shoulders. Even with the looming threat of the return of the Shadows, she couldn’t spare a single thought to them, not when she finally had her much-sought resolution. She would tell her lovers of the coming evil, of course, but not today. Today was a day to celebrate, both their victory and her newfound inner peace.

“Now come on. We still have a whole day ahead of us to use this swanky place, and I don’t know about you, but I don’t wanna waste a second of it.” Hamuko dry her tears, wiping her hand on her comfy robe. “Mitsuru, can you please order us some room service while I go get changed? Put it on my tab.”

“Are you sure?” Yukari asked, a playful tilt to her voice.

“Of course! It’s my treat.” Arisato reassured her classmate before pulling her in for a kiss.

“That’s exactly why I’m worried.” The archer added, giggling at Hamuko’s expression of confusion, before said expression became a childish pout, and she received a good-natured punch to her shoulder.

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time I go on a shopping spree with my piles of Tartarus money.” The red-eyed girl jested, a grin on her face as she ruffled her lover’s short hair. “Anyways, the rest of you look up the amenities. It would be a shame to keep ourselves locked up in this room all day, don’t you think?”

“You mean, for general leisure, or...?” Yuko asked, the possibilities, both sexual and otherwise, lifting her spirits.

“Why not both?” Hamuko asked, licking her lips at the thought. “If the circumstances allow it, of course.”

“Fair enough.” Chihiro commented, some less than pleasant possibilities running in her mind. “I’m pretty sure not even Mitsuru’s influence could get her cleared from such a scandal, much less us plebes.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it did.” Rio chuckled. “You know very well what they managed to cover up.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to any of you. You have my word.” Hamuko spoke with certainty as she looked at her lovers with a serious, yet hopeful gaze. “Now come on. Time to kick off a new day of celebrations! Real life is on break until tomorrow!”

“Hear, hear!” Hamuko’s lovers cheered before making their way back into the penthouse, with Hamuko in tow distributing adoring kisses to her lovers. Until she stopped in her tracks, distracted by the sight of a blue butterfly who seemed to shimmer under the morning sun, the visage bringing a smile to her face, and a prayer to her mind. A prayer for happiness, safety, and reunion.

“Hamuko?” Aigis asked as she tried to find an answer as to why her lover was looking at nothing in the wide blue sky. “Is something the matter?”

Arisato giggled. “No. Not at all.” She answered in a joyous tone before returning to her companions as they began to resume the festivities, her steps filled with determination, and her heart bursting with hope she seldom felt.

Come hell or high water, she would protect this world. For the sake of humanity, of those she loved, and of her own future.

And she was certain, for the first time in her life, that it was a future to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. Between rewrites, real life obligations and then a much needed break, this chapter took much longer to finish than anticipated.  
> If the end of this part felt like a retcon, it's because... it kind of was. I started this story with the full intent of just writing a full-on mind control smut, but as I went on, it didn't quite sit right with me, not with where I wanted the story to go, or my vision for Hamuko. I guess that's what happens when you want to have your cake and eat it too, or in my case, write a MC smut story and having a protagonist who's even the least bit redeemable.  
> Even so, please leave any comments and criticisms you have. Constructive remarks are more than welcome.  
> Until next time!


	7. For You, the Universe

**_ Friday, June 22nd, 2012 _ **

 

“I could get used to this.”

Hamuko Arisato hummed as she took a sip of the fancy champagne on her hand, the cool drink smoothly going down her parched throat. She set down the glass on the armrest of her seat, the drink gently swaying with the motions of the limousine currently driving her to her destination. She laid back on her seat, smoothing out her floral pattern button-up blouse and her white pants as she let out a contented sigh, thinking back to the events that led her to this moment.

After their celebration atop the penthouse, Hamuko relayed to her lovers - and later to the rest of her teammates - the truth about the Shadows she had learned from Elizabeth. Needless to say, they did not take to the news well, anguish and disbelief quickly setting in. But that sorrow gave way to resolve, and in the years that followed this revelation, S.E.E.S. - or as they were now known to the select few aware of their existence, the _Security Department; Shadow Response Unit,_ or _Shadow Operatives_ for short - set out to continue their mission to protect the world from the threat borne of the collective unconscious. It was an arduous struggle, but it was one that they were all ready to lay their lives on the line for.

Granted, it wasn’t the only thing they did in the past two years. While they did spend considerable time training and working as Shadow Operatives, Hamuko, Fuuka, Yukari, Aigis and Mitsuru all carried on with their lives, whether it be studying, working as civilians, or simply enjoying themselves and the company of their friends.

Hamuko, after much deliberation as to what career she would pursue, settled on a business degree. Not for any economic aspirations of her own, but rather, to help use the Kirijo Group’s wealth and influence for philanthropic endeavors, chief among them to help orphans all around Japan, just as the late Takeharu Kirijo had helped her, and many other kids in her situation. Of course, her responsibilities with the Shadow Operatives strained her studies to an extent, but she was nothing if not dedicated, always sneaking in a quick read or two in between assignments or training regiments. But no matter how many responsibilities Hamuko juggled, she always tried her hardest to make time for the women she loved, and though she wasn’t always successful, it only made the moments when she did get to spend some quality time with them all the sweeter.

Fuuka, though not officially a member, was among the most active of the Shadow Operatives, not only using her ever-growing Persona abilities alongside her engineering and programming skills to assist the team, but also repairing and upgrading Aigis whenever necessary. Unfortunately, such dedication often kept her away from her lovers for long periods of time, and thought she always tried to keep in contact with them, the lack of a human touch would get to her more often than not. Thankfully, her lovers were more than understanding, often sending gift baskets, written and recorded messages, and other treats whenever one of them did manage to get some free time with the blunette in the unit’s secret, underground base. Not to mention that her college course was mostly online, so she always managed to stay on point even from the mild discomfort of her lab.

Yukari, in addition to her college curriculum, also pursued a career in modeling, one which took a surprising turn toward acting, already making a name for herself as the portrayer of Pink Argus in _Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory_. It might have been a simple kids’ show, but it was an important role for Yukari all the same, a chance for her to make a difference outside of her duty as a Shadow Operative, to be a role model for the next generation of heroes, whether they be Persona-users or a more mundane variety of hero. Of course, she was still a hero in her own right. Even if she was only a reserve member of the Operatives, she was still more than ready to jump into the fray whenever it was asked of her.

Aigis, after finishing her third year of high school alongside her friends, devoted herself fully to her duties as a Shadow Operative. But despite the secrecy and importance of her occupation, she was one of the most available of the Persona-users, mostly because even though Shadow hunting was a tough and dangerous job, it was her only job, leaving her with plenty of time to grow and mingle, something she did with the utmost support from her lovers. She had come a long way from the nigh-emotionless machine she was made to be, something that reflected on her speech and mannerisms, if not on her appearance.

Mitsuru, whenever she wasn’t concentrated on her duties as the leader of the Shadow Operatives, was often swamped by her responsibilities as the CEO of the Kirijo Group. Add to that her life as a college student - granted, that was undoubtedly the easiest aspect of her routine - and one would be fair to think that she would be too busy to spend time with her friends or lovers, but she always managed to have someone around, whether it was on a mission or simply on a busy day at the office, ready to encourage her to take a break and not lose herself to her work, something she was truly glad for. The fact that they were willing to indulge her needs whenever they were alone was also a huge benefit.

But it wasn’t only the Persona-users whose lives were severely altered since then. Hamuko’s civilian lovers were also to some part involved in the Shadow Operatives’ affairs, not as combatants, though as supporting staff whenever their regular lives allowed it. At first Hamuko and the other S.E.E.S. girls were opposed to getting their lovers involved in such dangerous tasks, but after much deliberation they eventually relented, allowing the regular young women to aid them whenever possible.

Chihiro, after a remarkably decorated stint as the Student Council President of Gekkoukan High School, complete with a Valedictorian graduation, enrolled into a prestigious college before beginning her internship in the Kirijo zaibatsu. In truth, her job description meant little more than working as Mitsuru’s secretary, but being alongside her as she handled her corporate affairs was better professional experience than any college course could provide. But unlike any ordinary secretary, Chihiro also handled some of her boss’ extra-professional tasks, even if it was mostly in the clerical sense, from working with the existing staff to contact suppliers under several different aliases to properly dividing her redheaded lover’s schedule between her Kirijo Group responsibilities and Shadow Operatives duties. True to the heiress’ promise, it was a relentless ordeal, but it was one she would not give up for anything. Mainly because it gave her _plenty_ of time to spend with her beloved Mitsuru.

Yuko was accepted into her first choice college with flying colors, working her butt off to enroll into a dual physical education and management course, and doing her best to ensure she would make the best of her education. But as good as her theoretical education was, she was much more of a fan of putting her knowledge to practical use, be it to help her girlfriend achieve the best results she could from her practice, with the occasional community work with the children of her neighborhood, or helping her lovers stay in shape and train, both the athletic Shadow slayers and her... not as athletic companions. She would need all the experience she could get if she was to ever become a good enough coach and manager to, in her words, “take care of Rio until she's an Olympian superstar”.

Rio, on the other hand, managed to land a full-ride scholarship on the same university as Yuko thanks to her outstanding tennis skills, skills that only grew in her time in college. She was already making a name for herself as a rising star on the court, helping her college's tennis team achieve victory after victory in a plethora of local and regional tournaments, and while she didn’t manage to take home the national gold, her defeat only served to spur her onward. As long as she had the support of her friends, lovers, and the best manager she could ever ask for, she had nowhere to go but up. Of all the civilians, she was the least involved with the supernatural endeavors of her lovers, though she made up for that by helping them relax and unwind, always there to be the anchor to civilization they needed after a long mission.

Saori, however, decided to skip college altogether. Nevertheless, she devoted herself to studies of her own, reading book after book before she began writing novels of her own. And though she already had a couple of books under her belt, she was still quite inexperienced, her works far from best-sellers yet. That being the case, she still needed money to sustain herself and her new family - something she was sure her parents would be even less supporting of than her choice of career, or her sexuality for that matter - so she applied for a job in the Kirijo Group. But despite the fact that she was often literally in bed with the CEO of the entire zaibatsu, her position was far from cushy, and the pay could only be adequately described as, well, adequate. But it was honest work, and that’s all she needed until she released her magnum opus unto the world. Also, the uniform was cute, so that was a plus.

And then there was Elizabeth. Whenever she wasn’t spending time with her beloved or trying to get to know more about the women she was growing to love, more often than not she was travelling the world, learning about human history and cultures in a way that few had the opportunity to, all thanks to her bottomless purse filled with an infinite, yet somehow legitimate supply of cash. There were some discussions as to the morality of using what was essentially counterfeit money, but in the end, they came to an agreement that it wasn’t too big a deal, mainly because Elizabeth used the vast majority of her magical money to give back to the communities she visited, whether it was by supporting the local commerce or in more direct, charitable ways after picking up a few clues from Hamuko and her humanitarian aspirations. But even so, they made Elizabeth promise to limit her expenses. Regardless of her intentions, it wouldn’t do for her to destabilize entire countries’ economies just for the sake of knickknacks or typical cuisine.

Thinking about how far her lovers have come in only a couple of years brought a proud smile to Hamuko's face, though it didn’t last long once her mind turned to their harsher ordeals. There were the typical quarrels any couple would engage in, only it was rather exacerbated in their case, given the amount of people involved. As much as they loved each other, they still had their fights, from the petty squabbles that were quickly settled, to the more serious arguments that took days to be resolved. Their disputes ranged from how public they should make their relationship or when they should come out (when in fact they all very much wanted to assume their relationship to the world) to the civilians all but begging the Shadow Operatives to disband after a disastrous mission that almost killed the entire team. They barely spoke for days after that one. It wasn’t something that Hamuko enjoyed looking back on, but in the end, she knew that such ordeals were needed for them to grow closer and healthier.

But it wasn’t just their own internal struggles that caused them grief. The college hardships and workplace woes were one thing, but there were many more serious instances that caused them no end of stress. From Saori’s parents kicking her out of their house after she came out as bisexual, to the many attempts to overthrow Mitsuru from her position atop the company, to the several grave injuries they had fostered during their time fighting Shadows. The young women have undeniably been through a lot, but the most significant event for the lovers in the past two years was the recent incident in the sleepy town of Inaba.

After Mitsuru, Yukari, Aigis and Fuuka travelled to the countryside town in order to investigate the theft of classified Kirijo Group equipment - which turned out to be another Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, the spirited and energetic Labrys - the agents were kidnapped, leading the rest of the Shadow Operatives to mount a rescue attempt alongside a group of Persona-users from the small town. Well, except for Hamuko, who didn’t so much devise a rescue plan so much as tore through Inaba like a hurricane, cutting down her enemies without mercy in a mad effort to find her missing lovers. The mere thought that someone would dare to harm them was more than enough to make her blood boil. It was a distressing event, one that caused Hamuko no end of grief. But once all was said and done, once the Operatives had been saved and the threat had been contained, Hamuko ended up with a handful of new friends and potential future allies, and a long reflection on the value of life. Coming so close to losing so many loved ones would do that to a person.

She sighed as she placed a hand over the small box on her pocket, smiling before taking another sip of her glass. She could only hope her beloved would share in her new perspective.

“Just try not to let the high society life get to your head.”

Hamuko looked to her side, her smile growing as she laid eyes on Yukari, who sat with her own glass in her hands - with a non-alcoholic drink of course, she would never hear the end of it if Mitsuru caught her drinking before the legal age - wearing a pink shirt with a tied denim jacket, white shorts and white sandals. “Says the actual actress. Don’t you have some million-yen movie deal to sign?”

“I work in a sentai show. It's a bit far off from all that high-level money-making stuff.” Yukari sighed. “Kids’ shows like that aren't nearly as glamorous as people think, most of the money from toy sales goes straight to the top.”

“But you wouldn't give it up for anything, would you?” Arisato asked, though already aware of the answer.

“Nope.” Yukari chuckled. “It’s fun, it's honest, and it makes kids happy. That's pretty much all I want at the moment.”

“That’s a good outlook to have.” Yuko chirped from her own seat, clad in a black sleeveless shirt, green cargo pants and sneakers. Her hair had been cut shorter sometime in these past two years, now only a little longer than a pixie cut. “Helping the next generation is quite rewarding in its own right.”

Chihiro chuckled from across the limo, dressed in a stylish yet conservative grey business suit that drew out the lilac blouse underneath, her hair done up in a professional-looking bun that drew attention to her stylish glasses. “Right, let's see you keep up the altruistic attitude once your girlfriend starts signing advertising deals. What is your cut anyway? 10%? 20? Or is it based on... performance, if you know what I mean?”

“I’m her manager, not her agent! My responsibilities lie in her training, dieting and equipment.” Yuko retorted before raising a finger to her lips in contemplation. “I think. I haven't taken that class yet. Anyway, I know that business stuff is not for me.”

“So you’d just let some old geezer leech off your girlfriend's winnings?” Hamuko gasped melodramatically. “How irresponsible!”

“Hey, I’m not just gonna roll over and let some sleazebag agent piss away my gold medal money, alright?” Rio - wearing a black shirt with a lime green vest, a frilled white skirt and black trainers - spoke up in a jovial tone as she twirled her flowing black hair around her finger. “Besides, if I need any help with that stuff, I’m sure Mitsuru can help me find someone trustworthy.”

“Maybe Mistress' new idol friend has some contacts in that department.” Chihiro teased.

Yuko threw her head back as she let out a disgruntled groan. “I still can't believe you got to meet Risette of all people and you didn't get her autograph!”

“And I can't believe you're still so heartbroken about that.” Hamuko clapped back with a light chuckle. “I knew you liked your idols, but not to this extent!”

“It’s the principle of the matter!” Yuko exclaimed. “You meet a superstar, you ask for an autograph! It’s procedure!”

“You never asked me for my autograph...” Yukari muttered under her breath before taking a sip of champagne, her barely audible comment causing her tanned lover to blush and fumble.

“We-weren’t you just saying you weren't a star?” Yuko stuttered as her lovers giggled around her.

“I thought this was about the principle of the matter, wasn't it?” Yukari smirked. “Not to worry, we can more than make up for lost time! And I know exactly what, and where to write.”

At that, Yuko's expression quickly dampened. “No! Absolutely not! No. Ink allergy, remember?”

“Wait, really?” Yukari was taken aback by the other girl's tone. “Is it that severe?”

“I thought that was just for the tattoos?” Chihiro inquired.

“Nope. Even markers are enough to give me a rash. Hell even rubbing against Mitsuru one time made me all itchy, and she was the one cosplaying as a whiteboard.” Yuko's head dropped as she sighed, thinking back to a couple of days ago, when her fellow sister slaves got the mark of their Mistress emblazoned onto their bodies, and then to a couple of months before that, when she learned she couldn't join them. “Why couldn't I just get a deadly food allergy like everyone else?”

“Don’t be like that, Yuko.” Hamuko reached out to her tanned lover, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We can find other ways to get you in on the fun of being marked if you want to.” Her words caused Yuko to look over to Rio, who looked back at her with a cheeky smile on her face. “What did you do?” The lancer asked with a smirk, before putting on her dominant face. “Don't make me make you say it.”

“M-may we please keep it a surprise, Mistress?” Yuko bowed, shivering at her dominant lover's sudden change in tone. “I’d like to show it alongside everyone else.”

Hamuko put a finger to her lips in contemplation, humming as she put on a show of mulling over her pet's request. “I’ll allow it. But only on one condition.”

“Thank you, my Mistress.” Yuko bowed once again, this time joined by her accomplice. “Please, tell me what it is you wish from me. Whatever it is you wish, I shall give it to you.”

Hamuko smirked once again. “Oh, I don’t want much. Just stop pestering me about the autograph.”

Yuko threw her head up, pouting as she saw the shit-eating grin on her Mistress' face. “...Can you at least get some discounted tickets?” She asked with a sigh.

The rest of the girls shared a laugh at her antics, until they were interrupted by a short beeping sound coming from a speaker on the roof of the car.

_“Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but we’re approaching our destination.”_ Said the female voice on the speaker. _“ETA is 3 minutes.”_

“We read you, Saori.” Hamuko said after pressing a button on the arm of her chair, activating the microphone embedded above it. “Thanks again for the ride.”

_“Don’t mention it. It is part of my job description, after all.”_ Saori said, the gratification in her voice evident even over the static of the speaker.

“That doesn’t mean I should take you and your work for granted.” Hamuko replied, a proud smile on her face. “Especially when you’ve done such a great job with this thing. I can’t imagine how clunky this can be to drive, and you’ve gotten the hang of it so quickly!”

“Yeah, you’ve definitely gotten better.” Yuko spoke in a sarcastic, jovial tone. “So much so, you didn’t even speed past any bumps this time around!”

Saori sighed, audible even through the wall dividing the passengers from the driver. _“...You’re never going to let me live that one down, will you?”_ She asked, trying not to let her bashfulness show through the speaker.

“Nope.” Yuko grinned. “My ass is still sore from that.”

_“That was four months ago!”_ The driver cried out, slamming her hand on the steering wheel. _“I know you don't do anal, but that was one time, one accidental time!”_

“Accident or not, it still happened!” Nishiwaki clapped back before throwing her head back in a melodramatic fashion. “How will I ever live with the disgrace of such shameless sodomy? I will never marry now!”

_“First of all, the only person you’d ever want to marry is kinkier than you. Somehow.”_ Saori jested, causing Yuko and Rio to look at one another in contemplation. _“And second, I already apologized! Multiple times! Mistress, can’t you order her to drop it? It’s really annoying having that rubbed on my face every other week.”_

“Now now, Saori. You know that wouldn’t stop her. She'd only rub some other thing on your face.” Hamuko chuckled at her own silly joke. “Besides, think of it as motivation. Like fuel for you to improve, both with this and in your future lessons.”

“Future lessons?” Rio asked, momentarily confused before letting out a sound of epiphany as she reached to her own microphone. “You’ve already started the helicopter classes?”

_“Oh, I’m not taking any actual classes yet, so far I’m just doing some preliminary stuff with Kikuno-san.”_ Hasegawa explained. _“I’m still a few months away from even starting the theoretical stuff, let alone touching the simulators.”_

“Well, I’m sure you’re going to do great with her teaching you.” Yukari cheered her lover. “Seriously, you should have seen her in Inaba! It was like she came out of an action movie!”

“I never would have thought you'd be so interested in driving and piloting of all things.” Said Chihiro. “I figured you'd prefer to be back here, chatting or even just writing.”

_“I have enough time to work on my manuscripts at home, and we're talking right now, aren't we?”_ Saori asked with a cheeky tone. _“I’m just happy to be helpful to everyone. Besides, handling these things is sort of relaxing in its own right.”_

“Just try not to get too relaxed, eyes on the road and all that.” Hamuko piped up. “Or else I’ll have Mitsuru dock your pay.”

_“Ha ha.”_ Saori said drily before turning her attention to the GPS. _“Hey, heads up! We're coming up on our destination, on our right!”_

The passengers turned their gazes to their right, rolling down the limo’s tinted windows as they drove past a small thicket, the warm summer air and the soothing scent of the woods caressing their faces, their breaths catching in their throats in an uncontrollable anticipation that had slowly but surely built up after an almost 30-minute drive from the city. Of the women in the limo, only Hamuko had seen their destination beforehand, but even she was amazed by the sight that awaited them past the trees.

Throughout their relationship, one of the most recurring struggles they had to overcome was living apart from one another. It wasn’t such a big deal for the residents of the Iwatodai dorm, who only had to worry about the boys and Koromaru - who was probably the one who came closest to discovering their secret - and Rio and Yuko had been friends for long enough that the occasional sleepover was not seen as anything out of the ordinary, though their parents did tease them mercilessly about what happened in said sleepovers once they came out as a couple. But other than the occasional hotel room, they didn’t have a place all to themselves, a place where they could be themselves, where they could live their love with no need to care for prying eyes. Now? Now, after so much time discussing, searching for a location both private enough and practical enough, they had it. Their sanctuary, their haven, their home.

Once the tree line cleared, the girls gasped as they saw their destination. It was a beautiful two-floor house, only a little smaller than the Kirijo summer home in Yakushima. And as if that wasn’t enough, the estate that surrounded it was equally as impressive, big enough to be more than comfortable and foster every commodity they could want, yet just the right size for them to maintain it mostly on their own. The manor bore a classic European style - French if they had to hazard a guess, given their patron’s penchants - which added to its imposing presence, making it look like a palace fit for an empress. Like a castle fit for a queen and her court.

“Whoa!” Yuko's mouth fell agape as she failed to process the size of the manor.

“It's an actual mansion.” Chihiro was unable to control the smile appearing on her face. “I can’t believe we’re going to have an actual mansion all for ourselves...”

“It’s more than just a mansion.” Hamuko took her younger lover’s trembling hand on her own. “It's our home now.”

“Home, huh...” Yukari chuckled to herself before raising her glass. “To our home!” She cheered, soon followed by her fellow lovers.

The limo approached the enclosed manor before stopping in front of its gates. Saori pulled out a keycard she had been given by Hamuko and placed it in front of a sensor, holding it for a few seconds before it beeped, followed by the heavy gate slowly opening. The driver giggled in childish glee as she pocketed her card and drove inside, taking in the sight of the ornate, well-maintained garden, already looking forward to working on it with her fellow gardening enthusiasts within the harem. After rounding a beautiful fountain at the front of the building, the car stopped in front of the steps leading to the massive oaken doors, and the girls disembarked before their new home. They turned their gazes as Saori stepped out of the driver’s seat, clad in a complete chauffeur ensemble, complete with a navy blue hat with golden trimmings atop her short, curly grey hair that matched her suit and even the gray gloves. She curtsied before her lovers before walking up to them, and immediately pulled in for a kiss by Hamuko.

“Thank you again, sweetie.” Hamuko said with a smile before leaning in and whispering in Saori’s ear. “I’ll be sure to reward you later.”

Hasegawa’s whole body shuddered. “Thank you, Mistress.” She moaned out, trying her hardest not to lose her composure. “I’m truly grateful for your kindness.”

“It still doesn’t feel real.” Rio chuckled while she and her lovers pulled their things out of the trunk of the limousine. “To think such a place was waiting for us just half an hour away from the city!”

“I know, right?” Yuko sounded positively giddy. “To think we’re going to have such a big house all to ourselves!”

“It’s even bigger up close.” Chihiro’s eyes glimmered as she took in the size of the house, before she snapped her head toward Yukari and pointed a finger toward her. “Shut it.” She said in an accusatory tone.

“Come on, you make it so easy! How am I supposed to not say anything to that?” The archer smirked after being prematurely interrupted by the secretary.

“Yeah, coming from you of all people no less.” Hamuko added in a jovial tone. “You’ve got quite the eye for sizes after all...”

Fushimi took a deep breath, trying her hardest to ignore her lovers’ teasing. “Can we just go in?”

The girls giggled as they wrapped their arms around the mousy brunette, giving her a warm hug before walking up the steps, pulling their heavy suitcases and bags with them. Hamuko pulled out a key from her pocket, and after one last glance with her eager lovers, inserted it into the keyhole on the door, opening it to a most luxurious sight. Behind the large doors stood an elegant foyer, similar in structure and style to the Kirijo vacation home in Yakushima, from its marble columns to the exquisite tapestry laid on the floor. And in the middle of said foyer, Mitsuru Kirijo knelt on the ground with a tray of drinks in her hand, clad in a most lascivious parody of a French maid outfit.

“Bonne nuit, mademoiselles.” Mitsuru greeted her lovers while still looking at the floor, speaking in a stereotypically broken French accent, one that only someone as practiced and dedicated to the role as her could make work. “How may zis humble maid help you?”

“Mitsuru!” Yukari exclaimed in joyous surprise. “I thought you weren’t coming until later!”

“And miss ze chance to welcome my amours to zeir new home? Non, non.” Mitsuru stood up, the heels of her shiny black pumps clacking on the marble floor as she walked up to her lovers, her motions so graceful and proficient that the drinks she carried did not tilt in the slightest. “It would bring me great shame to fail my Madame.”

“When did you even get here?” Saori asked as she picked her champagne flute. “There were no other cars outside, and I didn’t see anyone else on the road.”

“Kikuno-san has graciously taken time from her busy schedule to fly moi here from ze base.” Mimi explained as she handed the women their drinks. “I put all of my efforts into my work so that I could come here earlier and give you the welcome you deserve.” Once she had distributed the last of the refreshments, the CEO was pulled in by Yukari for a warm, tight embrace as she shared a loving kiss with her girlfriend.

“I’ll be sure to send my regards to Kikuno when I see her.” Hamuko chuckled, thinking back the purple-haired maid and her many invaluable assistances during their tenure as the Shadow Operatives. “I take it you finished your report, then?”

Mitsuru cleared her throat. “Indeed.” She dropped the accent, as well as the entire maid persona altogether, standing respectable and imposing even in her slutty costume. “I finished compiling the information we obtained from Shirogane, Narukami and Teddie regarding the kidnapping cases in Inaba last year, as well as the Investigation Team’s accounts of the P-1 Grand Prix.” She walked over to a nearby cabinet, pulled out a key hidden in her cleavage and unlocked it to retrieve a thick paper file. “Their assistance was instrumental in understanding the nuances of the TV World, and they have offered their cooperation in the future, should it be necessary. Hanamura and Satonaka especially seemed eager to enlist into the Shadow Operatives, but I managed to convince them to temper their expectations, at least for the time being.”

Hamuko took the file from her submissive beloved, glancing at it for a moment before pulling the redhead in for a fervid kiss. “Thank you, Mitsuru. For your hard work, and for everything else. I’ll be sure to read it thoroughly after the... celebrations.”

“So this is what you were doing...” Chihiro muttered under her breath, partly distracted by her mentor’s well-exposed cleavage. “Why didn’t you have someone else gather up the info for you?”

“This was a matter of utmost importance. I deemed it necessary to give it my undivided attention, to see it done as quickly and efficiently as possible.” Mitsuru explained.

“I would have offered to do it myself, but uh...” Yukari ruminated over her next words. “I know how much of a stickler you are for getting the most accurate intel you can! Yeah, that’s it.”

“Don’t fret over it, Yukari.” Mitsuru chuckled. “We all know clerical work is not your strong suit.”

“Hey! I’m perfectly capable of handling paperwork.” Takeba pouted. “I just find it boring as hell. No offense.”

“None taken.” Chihiro and Mitsuru replied simultaneously, eyeing one another before sharing a giggle.

“Well, we’re still down three people.” Rio looked around the vast room. “Do we start the party right now, or do we wait for them?”

“What are they doing, by the way?” Asked Saori, exasperation evident in her voice. “I mean, Elizabeth is probably off on the moon, for all we know, but what about Fuuka and Aigis?”

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve seen them.” Yuko put a hand to her chin in contemplation. “Fuuka was holed up in the lab for weeks before the whole Inaba mess, and right after that they went right back to the base to work on god-knows-what. I haven’t seen her since the week of the incident.”

“And when she’s not on the lab, she’s dragging Aigis around the world doing research.” Yukari added. “I didn’t think there was anything they couldn’t learn with the Kirijo Group.”

“What do you have them working on that could be so important, Mitsuru?” Hamuko inquired.

“Nothing. Technically speaking, Fuuka is still on vacation.” Mitsuru answered quickly and concisely. “Her current project is of her own initiative. I simply provided the necessary funding.”

“So you do know what it is. You’d never allow any sort of project without knowing every last detail of it, even if it is a pet project.” Arisato stepped up to the CEO, putting all her power as a Mistress into the most dominating glance she could muster. “And you still won’t tell me, won’t you? Not even if I threaten to slap a chastity belt on you and make you swallow the key?”

But Mitsuru didn’t even flinch. “I’m sorry, Hamuko. I promised her I would keep it a secret.” She said as she looked straight into Hamuko’s red eyes. “All I can say is that she will be here today. And that... she told me she misses you. All of you.”

Hamuko sighed, looking down in dejected sorrow. It had been so long since she had some quality time with her beloved Fuuka, not even a rescue mission could bring them closer. Her hands trembled as a dark thought crossed her mind, as she pondered for just a moment that maybe Fuuka was avoiding her. That maybe... she didn’t love her anymore. After all, Hamuko may have shown her that she could love her, but she did nothing to stop that love from fading. She promised herself that if that day was to come, that she would respect their decision, but... she couldn’t deny that there was a part of her, however miniscule, that wondered otherwise.

Mitsuru took Hamuko’s hand in her own. “They’ll be here. She promised.” She spoke softly, a warm smile on her face. “Please, don’t worry. She still loves you, just like we all do.”

“That obvious, huh?” Hamuko gave a weak laugh as her lovers walked up to her. “Now I feel terrible for doubting her. It’s just... it’s been hard not having her around.”

“It hasn’t been easy for her either, trust me. Every time I saw her, the first thing she did was ask about you. The second was to share some story about the two of you, even if it always brought her down by the end.” Mitsuru smiled warmly as she remembered Fuuka’s many tales, and the obvious longing on her face. “But it’s over now. Now we can all be together again, and share in the fruits of her labor.”

Hamuko sighed once again, though this time there were hints of relief in her expression. She still didn’t know why Fuuka thought she had to keep to herself for so long, but now she took solace in the fact that she could ask her that question herself. “Alright. If she promised, then I know she’ll come.” She said before giving each of her lovers a kiss. “While those slowpokes don’t show up, how about we take a look around our new home?” She smirked before reaching out to Kirijo and snapping her fingers, immediately causing her to drop to her knees. “Mitsuru, since you know this place better than any of us, where should we go first?”

“Very well.” Mitsuru cleared her throat as she concentrated on her role. “May we start with ze bedrooms? Zat way you can put away your belongings, and change into something more... appropriate for the evening.”

“Hmm, I guess even stupid little maids like you can come up with a good idea now and then.” Arisato grinned as she lightly slapped the most powerful woman in the country in the face, much to her enjoyment. “Lead the way, Mimi.”

“Comme vous le souhaitez.” Mimi said as she stood up, before leading her lovers toward the stairs. All the while Hamuko beckoned Chihiro over, who then whispered a simple “As you wish.” to her.

The women slowly crossed the foyer with their luggage in tow, taking their time to drink in the architecture and decoration of their new home. Except for Hamuko, who was rather engrossed on the file in her hands. She wasn’t going to read all of it, not when she could do so in the comfort of her room and with a slave’s mouth on her pussy, but she did want to satiate at least a little bit of her burning curiosity. She flipped through the pages, skimming through some of the excerpts and witness reports, but focusing mostly on the pictures, which ranged from artistic recreations of the TV world and its numerous forms, to photos of the kidnapping and murder victims, to profiles on the culprits behind the serial murder case and the P-1 Grand Prix, Tohru Adachi and Sho Minazuki. But as was the case for her, Hamuko’s gaze was inevitably drawn to a picture of the Investigation Team, or more specifically, the energetic Chie Satonaka, the elegant Yukiko Amagi, the charming Rise Kujikawa, and the reserved Naoto Shirogane, as well as a photo of the Shadow Operatives' newest recruit, the spunky Labrys.

“My, those are some cute girls.” Yuko teased as she leaned over to take a glance at the file. “Getting some intel on your future... conquests, Mistress?”

“I just met these people. Don’t you think I should give it some more time before considering such an option?” Hamuko asked with a chuckle, before the room grew silent as her lovers stopped in their tracks, all of them looking at her with skepticism. “What?”

“Remind me, how much time passed between you meeting Fuuka and you charming her pants off?” Yukari asked in an accusatory tone that still had its share of playfulness to it. “A month? Three weeks?”

“No, I believe she fell in love with her faster than that.” Mitsuru added.

“Th-that was different!” Hamuko exclaimed. “I was alone back then, I had been alone for most of my life... I let my power go to my head, and I made a dumb, rash decision. One that thankfully did not backfire. Now... now I have all of you. Now I have more love in my life than I know what to do with. So long as I have you in my life, I don’t need anything else.” She looked away bashfully as she felt her face grow warmer, even more so once her lovers wrapped their arms around her, crushing her in a loving, albeit somewhat embarrassing hug.

“But this won’t do, Hamuko-sama.” Saori chuckled. “After all, how could a Mistress as kind and powerful as yourself leave such poor souls in need of love when you can give them everything they don’t know they need?”

“If, in the future, I find them needing such affection, and we come to a compromise as to whether or not we should be the ones to give them said affection, I will open myself to them.” Hamuko spoke in a serious tone, one that was somewhat undercut by the tiny smirk on her face. “And if they choose to, then I’ll implant the suggestions, and I will wholeheartedly welcome them to our relationship.” She said before her smirk turned into a full-blown smile. “But that’s a matter for later. The only women I need tonight are you.”

“Hear, hear!” Her lovers cheered simultaneously before resuming their journey.

After awkwardly dragging their luggage up the long flight of stairs toward the second floor, the lovers were led down a hallway lavishly decorated with beautiful flowers and exquisite artwork, including a plethora of portraits of Mitsuru and the other women that the heiress had commissioned, in a variety of locations and combinations, though none of them were particularly lewd or sensual. It might be their new, mostly secret home, but they did intend on having guests occasionally, and they certainly didn’t need to see the residents laid bare. They reminisced about their trips before arriving at a long, wide hallway with ten doors, five on each side, as well as one large set of double doors on the end of the corridor.

“Voilà. Zese are your new chambres.” Mitsuru bowed before her lovers. “All bedrooms have ze same size, and possess ze same basic design and furniture, but they lack any other décor, so feel free to choose amongst yourselves and decorate to your liking.” She straightened herself before motioning to one of the rooms. “With ze exception of ze first room on ze left. Zat one has already been assigned, due to its resident’s particular needs.”

“Aigis, I presume.” Rio spoke, saying what was on everyone’s minds.

“Indeed, mademoiselle Iwasaki.” Mitsuru’s words caused Rio to beam with joy, the tennis player not as accustomed to the CEO’s reverence as some of her lovers. “Mademoiselle Aigis’ unique circumstances demand zat her room be built with a different structure. All ze necessary equipment has already been installed.”

“Fair enough. But what about the one on the end of the hall?” Yukari pointed to the mysterious double doors.

“We will come back to it later. S’il vous plait, ignore it for now.” Mitsuru spoke, her tone implying that she would have no further questions, despite the submissiveness in her voice.

The girls shrugged before divvying up the rooms. None of them had any particularly strong feelings toward any particular room, so the division went painlessly enough. The only compromise they came up with was to put Fuuka’s room opposite to Aigis’, and Mitsuru’s by her side, seeing as the two of them had the best knowledge of the gynoid’s inner workings, and could provide the best assistance in case of an emergency. After all the rooms were properly assigned, the girls wrote their names on the tags affixed onto the doors, and once they were done with that, they dropped to their knees as their Mistress snapped her fingers.

“Alright girls, listen up. I will give you forty minutes to unpack your things and put everything away. Once you are done, you will return here and the four of you will present yourselves.” Arisato pointed towards her civilian lovers, who - with the exception of Yuko - shared an excited look. “And you best not be even a second late, otherwise you will spend the rest of the weekend being punished. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Mistress Hamuko!” The slaves replied in natural unison before opening the doors to their new bedrooms.

“Not you, Mimi.” Hamuko walked up to the Francophile fencer, smirking as she leaned into her ear. “You keep the dress.”

“Oui, Madame.” The redhead replied before turning to enter her bedroom, only to stop once she felt a grip on her wrist.

“Oh, and if it’s not asking too much, can you come out five or ten minutes earlier?” Hamuko asked, her voice noticeably more serious.

“Is something wrong?” Mitsuru instantly dropped her façade, her lover's tone putting her on edge.

“I just need your input on something.” Arisato subconsciously moved one hand to the lump in her pants.

But Mitsuru simply chuckled. “If this is about the ring on your pocket, you don’t need my opinion on anything.” She said nonchalantly, catching Hamuko off-guard with her answer.

“W-wh-” Hamuko fumbled with her words as a blush appeared on her face, deepening as her redheaded lover put a hand on her shoulder.

“No matter how much time you spend apart, she still loves you, more than anyone else. She’ll say yes. I bet my life on it.” Kirijo said with a warm, sincere smile. “And if you’re worried about the me and the others, don’t be. We understand how you feel.”

“Y-you do?” Hamuko asked.

“Of course. Even though we all love each other, it’s only natural to have our... preferences, shall we say.” Mitsuru turned her gaze to Yukari's door, smiling at the sight of the archer peeking in on them. “To have that one person we would choose if they were the only one the world could ever see us with. Hopefully that won’t be the case in the future.” She chuckled at her own optimistic thought. “We know that your love for us, or Fuuka’s for that matter, hasn’t weakened. I only hope you know that the same is true in return.”

“I know.” Hamuko smiled as she wrapped her arms around Mitsuru, pulling her in for a tight hug. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Mitsuru leaned down, giving her lover a gentle kiss on the top of her head, both girls still tightly embraced, their caresses much tamer than the redhead’s current outfit would suggest. “I’ll see you later, Madame.” She whispered after breaking the embrace. The two women kissed once again before the older of the two made her way to her designated room. Hamuko let out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding, before the sound of giggles drew her attention to Yukari’s door, which, much like that of her other lovers, was slightly ajar. Hamuko simply cleared her throat and tapped on her wrist, and her lovers immediately got the message, slamming their doors shut behind them as Hamuko opened her own, taking in the sight of her new bedroom.

It was quite the big bedroom, in fact, bigger even than Mitsuru’s old room in the Iwatodai dorm. What little furniture was there - a king-sized bed, a wardrobe, a built-in desk and a couple of shelves - was rather fancy and ornate, but still somewhat neutral in terms of color and material, something that would match nicely with whatever changes the girls had in mind for their private chambers. Alongside the expensive-looking appliances throughout the room - ranging from a large flat-screen TV to a minibar of all things - they certainly made the room feel lively and comforting, every inch exuding that ‘clearly thought out by Mitsuru Kirijo’ vibe. All it needed was some finishing touches. A couple of pictures and posters, a new coat of paint on the walls, maybe a plant here or there. Yeah, Hamuko could see herself living here. The neighbors certainly helped. Arisato shook her head as she focused herself. There would be time to think about redecorating later. Now, she needed to put away her clothes and belongings, and put on a more appropriate attire. The night was only just beginning, after all.

After the stipulated time had passed, the doors to the occupied bedrooms opened, and out stepped the civilians. They were all clad in fluffy bathrobes that matched their collars, and once outside they were greeted to the sight of Hamuko wearing her full dominatrix attire, sitting on Mitsuru’s back with a plethora of leashes of multiple colors coiled in her grasp, while Yukari knelt beside her, wearing nothing other than her collar as she looked down at the ground. Now - though for a much lewder purpose - all of the women currently in the house were gathered once again.

Except for Yuko.

“I really didn’t want to waste my time with punishments so soon...” Hamuko sighed as she stood up from her human seat. She made her way toward Yuko’s room, only to be stopped once Rio stepped up to block the path.

“Hamuko, wait.” Said the black-haired woman. “Let me talk to her. Please.”

Arisato looked at her pet sternly for a few moments before relenting. Whatever was going on between Yuko and Rio went beyond their games. “Alright.” She said with a smile on her lips before she grabbed Rio by the chin, forcing the athlete to look at her. “But you best get results. Otherwise you will be punished for the two of you.”

Iwasaki smiled and nodded, more than aware that Hamuko was only teasing her at the moment. She walked over to Yuko's door and knocked on it. “Sweetie? Everything OK?” She asked in a soft tone, but she didn't get an answer. “You didn’t get wasted off two glasses of champagne, did you?”

That one Yuko responded to, however. “Oh you don’t have the right to call me a lightweight, you lightweight!” She piped up from behind the door, chuckling weakly afterwards. “It’s just... I look silly. This was a dumb idea, is it too late to get the tattoo? I-I can live with a little itching, can’t I?”

“Yuko, you have nothing to be worried about. I’ve already seen it, remember? And I don’t have the words to describe how beautiful you look, honest.” Rio spoke in a soothing, reassuring tone. “They’ll love it, I promise.”

Nishiwaki stood in silence for a few moments. “...Fine.” She spoke curtly. “But if they laugh-”

“They won't.” Rio interrupted her girlfriend.

With a heavy sigh, followed by a few faint grunts, Yuko opened the door, her face blushing hotly as she nervously wobbled outside in her green robe. Rio took her hand and led her toward the two sister slaves waiting for her, all of them standing in a line before their Mistress. As far as they could tell, the only things different about Yuko were her earrings, a golden _‘XI’_ on her left ear and a golden _‘VII’_ dangling from the other, underneath a small, green chariot wheel on the upper side of her ear.

“Is everything alright, Yuko? Do you want to proceed?” Hamuko asked in a friendly tone, earning a somewhat stilted nod from the tanned college student. “Very well then. Love the earrings, by the way.” The Mistress then gave her lover a quick kiss before walking back to Mitsuru and seating herself upon her back once more, drawing from her a pleasured groan. She took one long look at her slaves lined up before her, licking her lips as she committed the sight to her memory. “Present yourselves.” She said in her usual dominating tone as she snapped her fingers.

Rio, Saori and Chihiro dropped their robes instantly, turning around and putting their hands behind their heads to emphasize the _'XXII'_ tattoos emblazoned above their butts, just like what had been done to the slaves before them, though Rio had gone the extra mile and gotten a silhouette of a lion head branded onto her right shoulder. Yuko, on the other hand, blushed even harder as she all but threw her robe to the ground, exposing her new... adornments, to the sounds of her lovers' gasps.

“Y-Yuko!” Hamuko cried out in arousing shock as her eyes shot open, drinking in the beautiful, unexpected sight before her. “You got piercings!?”

Yuko stiffly stood at attention as her companions admired her nubile body, and the metal decorations embellishing her. Her hard nipples were pierced by silver barbells, the outer ends of which were connected by a thin chain to the silver stud bearing a small, shiny green stone embedded right on her clit. Last but certainly not least, there was the piercing above her belly button, a metallic black _‘XXII’_ above her navel, similar to that of her sister slaves. “Y-yeah. Since I couldn’t get inked, I figured I’d get another type of brand.” Yuko said with an unusual lisp to her voice that wasn’t there before.

“Hold up, was that a tongue stud?” Yukari was perplexed as she grasped Yuko’s chin, holding her mouth open as her and her lovers analyzed the small, round silver stud on her wriggling tongue.

“I call dibs!” Chihiro exclaimed, quickly growing wetter by the second at the mere thought of having Yuko’s enhanced tongue on her pussy.

“You want to say that again, pet?” Hamuko asked as she slapped the leashes in her hand against her open palm. “You know exactly who gets dibs in this house.”

“M-my apologies, Mistress.” Chihiro squirmed, bowing her head before her owner.

Yuko sighed as she pushed away Yukari’s hand. “This was stupid, I shouldn’t have put them on...” She muttered before bending down to retrieve her robe, only to stop once she felt Hamuko’s hand on her shoulder, looking up to see her dominant lover kneeling before her.

“Are these what you were worried about, Yuko?” Arisato ran a finger over the tanned student’s piercings. “You didn’t have to concern yourself. You look beautiful.”

“R-really?” Yuko’s face warmed up, partly due to the compliment, and partly due to bashfulness.

“I mean it, they look amazing on you. You really make them work.” Hamuko’s warm smile grew as she saw the relief wash over Yuko’s face, before it turned into a domineering grin as she leaned into her ear. “To undergo such a painful ordeal, and obtaining such sexy results in the end... That deserves a reward of the highest order.”

“For real, I can’t imagine how much that must have hurt.” Yukari commented from the side, squirming at the thought of the procedure.

“Are they already healed?” Saori asked. “When did you get them?”

“A few days before you went in for the tattoos.” Yuko rose to her feet, relief evident in her voice as she answered. “We still had some of the magical cookies left, so these took no time to heal. Though eating them in the first place was a bit of a hassle.”

“Are you sure it’s wise to use such methods to speed up the healing process?” Mitsuru analyzed the metallic ornaments, partly wondering if it would be wise to undergo such a procedure in the future. “Wouldn’t it be better to let the damage recover naturally?”

“Not to worry. We had a talk with a certain specialist in these types of procedures.” Rio explained with a chuckle.

“Specialist? What the hell kinda specialist knows abo-” Hamuko stopped her own train of thought as the answer popped into her head. “Elizabeth? When did you talk with her?”

“Couple of weeks ago.” Yuko answered nonchalantly. “She just sort of showed up at my dorm one day out of nowhere. I just took the opportunity to ask.”

“Ugh, she needs to stop doing that.” Chihiro rubbed her temples as she thought back to that one time her parents almost caught the attendant after she suddenly appeared in her closet.

Hamuko smiled as she watched the women she loved together, the mere sight of them simply chatting like old friends warming her heart more than her words could ever express. “I still can’t believe all of you agreed to all this...”

“You mean the relationship, the submission, or the brands?” Rio asked with a smirk.

“All of that, to be honest.” Hamuko chuckled. “But mostly I was talking about the... adornments.”

“How could we not?” Saori didn’t wait for an answer, turning around and gyrating her hips to emphasize her own emblem. “These are more than mere symbols of servitude. They’re proof of our love. Of course we’d want to share them with you, and with each other.”

“I'm glad you think of them like that.” Arisato grinned as she pulled on the fingers of her right glove. “I was just thinking that it was about time that I got a mark of my own.” She pulled off the opera glove, revealing a small, scarlet-red infinity symbol etched onto the underside of her wrist, with a _‘0’_ and a _‘XXII’_ drawn on the insides of the loops.

“Oh, that’s adorable!” Chihiro cooed once she saw her Mistress' new crest.

“And quite fitting for you, as well.” Mitsuru added with a lighthearted giggle.

“A little artsy if you ask me, but it serves its purpose.” Yuko chuckled.

“Oh, so we get tramp stamps, while you get a teeny little doodle any old bracelet can cover up?” Yukari asked in a facetious tone.

“Of course.” Hamuko retorted, chuckling before grabbing Yukari by the back of the head and looking deep into her eyes. “A Mistress like myself shouldn't debase herself like filthy whores like you, should she?”

“O-of course not, Mistress.” Takeba shuddered under her dominant lover's grasp.

Hamuko’s expression softened, as did her grip. “If you regret getting the tattoo-”

“I don't. Not the mark, nor anything else.” Yukari answered concisely, soon followed by nods of agreement from her fellow sister slaves.

“Good. That's good to know. With that out of the way...” Hamuko put her glove back on before uncurling the leashes in her grasp. “Let’s get this tour started for real.”

“Yes, Mistress.” The submissive women answered in unison, their combined subservience causing Hamuko to shudder in delight.

The clicking sound of Hamuko’s heels on the floor echoed in the hallway as she walked up to each and every one of her slaves, pulling them in for a deep, dominant kiss while connecting the leashes to their collars. “Be good little pets and crawl after your owner.” She ordered once all her girls were properly tethered to her, wrapping the three unused leashes around her arm. “We have a lot of ground to cover, so I won’t slow down. Pick up the pace, or suffer the consequences.” Immediately the slaves lowered themselves, the feeling of the cool, hard marble floor on their knees making for a wonderful reminder of their position below their magnificent Mistress. Not that they needed it, of course, but any such reminder of their wonderful submission was more than welcome.

Under Mimi’s guidance the house tour began in earnest, and true to her word, Hamuko did not slow herself for her pets’ sake, though she didn’t sprint down the fancy corridors either. She simply led them around like one would walk an actual dog, more than aware of the effect her treatment of them was doing to them, as if their constant pants and moans weren’t enough clues. But even in their current predicament, the slaves managed to keep up with their Mistress for the most part, using their extensive training to satisfy their owner’s command, and the submissive itch within them. From the guest rooms to the common areas, from the tidy offices and studies to the massive library, from the beautiful gardens to the ample swimming pool, from the stacked gym - complete with one of those stripper poles Yukari and Chihiro had grown so fond of - to the underground training room complete with a fully-functioning Dark Hour generator, the harem explored their new home from end to end, their amazement at the vastness and opulence of the manor only matched by their excitement, both in the possibilities of what alternate uses they could come up with for the many rooms, and in looking forward to sharing all of it with each other.

The only place left in the tour, aside from the mysterious doors by the bedrooms, was the tennis court, a fact that made Rio uncontrollably giddy. But as they approached the court, they began to hear unexpected sounds coming from within, namely the sound of the ball-shooting machine working at maximum velocity, as well as a series of cries of “Hiyah!” and “Wooo!”. Such sounds might have alarmed anyone else, but with the experiences they had garnered in the past two years, it was easy for the lovers to discern the answer, and while the individual in question was certainly strange, it was no stranger.  

They made their way inside the court, and just as they had suspected, Elizabeth was behind the commotion. Though they didn’t expect her to have summoned Yoshitsune and use it to slice the balls shot at her clean in half.

“Elizabeth, stop!” Hamuko cried out as she ran up to her ethereal beloved. “That’s not what those are for!”

The leashed women stood in place, either laughing, or in Rio’s case, dismayed at the sight before them. The Mistress talked to her former attendant, and after a little chat, Elizabeth summoned Chronos and put the bisected tennis balls back together like new.

“You know, I kinda think that’s on us.” Yuko said after a few moments of contemplation.

“How so?” Mitsuru asked.

“We’ve known her for over two years, but we never actually taught her how tennis works.” Yuko’s realization drew expressions of shock out of the other women, partly as they thought of their own hobbies and interests they never got to share with the elusive attendant.

“Huh. I don’t think we did.” Rio grinned. “I’ll have to fix that later.”

“Are you sure you want to go head to head with Elizabeth of all people?” Saori smirked at the thought.

“...Maybe we start with some drills.” Iwasaki muttered. “Or just watch some matches.”

While the collared women chatted amongst themselves, Hamuko and Elizabeth walked back to them. “Good evening, everyone. “The white-haired woman grimaced as she bowed before her lovers. “I apologize for destroying your equipment. I could have sworn that machine was meant for target practice...”

“In a way it is. But definitely not for swords.” Yuko chuckled, silently thankful that they found Elizabeth before she moved on from tennis balls. “How have you been?”

“I am doing well. Cairo was quite the relaxing destination.” Elizabeth smiled as she thought back to her most recent trip. “Though the local population did not seem to appreciate my dances.”

“Told you she’d try that.” Yukari whispered to Saori, who simply groaned in resignation. “You can pay me later, don't worry.”

“Have you already seen ze rest of ze house?” Mitsuru bowed before her white-haired companion, knowing better than to break character unless the circumstances called for it.

“Not yet, I have only just arrived.” The attendant knelt before her fellow sister slaves, pulling each of them in for a quick kiss. “I was examining the arena before I found myself... distracted by the ball-launching machine.”

“Then what do you say you join us?” Hamuko uncurled the blue leash around her arm. “We were just about to head back to the... bedrooms. We can take the long way around, if you beg nicely enough.”

“Hmm... no thanks. I can take a tour around some other time.” Elizabeth's answer drew a look of confusion out of Hamuko. “Besides, you all look like you're more than ready to get the real party started.”

“What a considerate little bitch.” Hamuko ruffled her slave's well-kept bob cut, before crouching down and connecting the leash to her collar. “In that case, come along. Of course, you'll have to crawl like the rest of the pets. And of course...” With a wave of Arisato's hand, the slaves grasped Elizabeth's dress and pulled at it, tearing it to shreds as the other-worldly submissive gasped and moaned. “Bitches don't wear clothes.”

“Of course, Mistress.” Elizabeth answered, looking down at the tattered remains of the dress she had worn for that specific reason. “Please, lead the way. I live to follow.”

Arisato gave her beloved attendant a passionate kiss before standing up, looking down at her branded harem with a smile. Even Elizabeth had a stamp of her own. Of course, being Elizabeth, they had to seek an... alternative method. After all, as they had learned, cognition constructs and tattoo instruments did not mix very well, to put it very mildly. Thankfully, as they had discovered it to be the case many times, there just so happened to be a Persona that could help her with that.

With a wide smile on her face, Hamuko led her leashed pets back toward the manor. But though Elizabeth claimed she had no immediate interest in exploring the manor, her curiosity was not quite sated, which led them to taking an abridged jaunt around their new home. After the impromptu highlight tour, the women took a quick break on the spacious, packed kitchen before continuing on their way toward the bedrooms. But as they approached the upper corridor, they stopped where they stood as they saw a moat unexpected figure; Fuuka Yamagishi, standing in the middle of the hall in the outfit she had been gifted for her role as the harem's second-in-command. It was a corset similar to her Mistress', but colored white with cyan lining instead of Hamuko’s black and red, and with a golden _'II'_ sewn below the cups, instead of her Mistress' silver _'XXII'_ , and it only reached a little lower past her navel, leaving the brand of submission over her ass clearly exposed _._ Her opera gloves were white and fingerless, and a pair of white heels with straps crisscrossing up her calves in place of the boots her owner often placed upon her back. Of course, she still wore her trusty collar snugly around her neck. She might be the head of the harem, but she was still part of its ranks.

“Good evening, Mistress.” The navigator knelt, bowing until her braided cyan hair touched the floor. “How may I be of se-” She was interrupted by the sound of frantic steps, turning her head up just in time to see Hamuko all but diving at her. The blunette barely had time to register what was happening before her girlfriend tightly wrapped her arms around her, though once she felt Hamuko's warm embrace, she was quick to return the comforting hug. The two lovers lost themselves to the long-awaited embrace, setting aside role and rank as they simply relished in the company they had longer for so long, the touches of their other lovers only adding to the warmth and safety they felt at that wonderful moment.

“S-sorry, honey.” Hamuko chuckled weakly, ashamed yet relieved to have her dominant façade crumble so effortlessly. “I-It’s just... It's been so long...”

“It’s okay, Hamuko. I'm the one who has to apologize.” Fuuka ran a hand over her beloved's chestnut locks, taking in the scent she had craved for so long. “I'm sorry, everyone. I’m sorry I made you worry so much.”

“Well, we weren't really worried. Whatever it was you were working on, we knew you were safe.” Yukari pulled her fellow Operative in for a tight hug. “But we did miss you a great deal.”

“Yeah, it was really lonely without our favorite engineer around.” Chihiro peppered Fuuka’s cheeks with adoring kisses.

“I missed you all too.” Fuuka teared up under all the affectionate attention of her lovers. “And it looks like I missed a lot of other things, too. You've all gotten your marks, and did you get piercings, Yuko?”

“Yep, just a few days ago.” The tanned student rubbed the back of her head. “It’s a bit of a long story.”

“Well, I'll have plenty of time for it. And everyone else's stories too.” Yamagishi giggled. “No more projects, no more work. Now I can enjoy my vacation to its fullest, or what's left of it at least. I was technically working during my break.”

“I’m certain I can extend your vacation, if you so wish.” Mitsuru chuckled. “You certainly deserve some actual time off.”

“What were you working on, anyway?” Hamuko asked what was on everyone's minds.

“The answer to that...” Fuuka pointed to the doors behind her. “Is in there.”

“Is it safe to assume Aigis is in there too?” Elizabeth inquired, beaming with joy once Fuuka replied with an eager nod.

“What is that room, anyways?” Rio put on a cheeky smirk. “I mean, I have my suspicions, given that it is just by our bedrooms, but still.”

“Right. I think it's time we ended this tour, and started this celebration.” Arisato uncurled the cyan-colored leash, holding it in her gloved hands as she looked at it with a forlorn expression on her face.

“Hamuko?” Fuuka looked inquisitively at her beloved.

“S-sorry, I... I'm not moving too fast, am I? I don't want to be too clingy...” Arisato looked away, her face warming in embarrassment. “You just arrived, do you want to take a look arou-”

Fuuka put a finger to her girlfriend's lips. “Hamuko, we haven't spent any decent time together in months. If anything, you're taking things a little too slow. I'm a little insulted you didn't just pick me up and threw me on the nearest bed.” She chuckled at her own joke, her endearing laughter putting a smile on the brunette's face. “There will be a time for me to take a look around our new home.” She put one hand over Hamuko's, guiding it toward the ring in her collar, and clipping the leash to it. “Right now, all I need is to be claimed by my Mistress, and to give her the gift I spent so much time and effort making just for her.”

Hamuko smiled, more than glad to have her girlfriend back. “Oh, so your secret project is a gift?” She smirked, looking down at her beloved with a hungry gaze. “You should know by now that such tributes will not be enough to get you out of your punishment.”

“I know that, Mistress. Just as I know you’ll love it all the same.” Yamagishi returned her dominant lover's smirk. “I swear on my honor as your slave.”

Hamuko gave Fuuka another kiss, soon to be followed by her other pets. But before they could lose themselves to their touches and simply fuck each other silly on the middle of the floor, Hamuko rose to her feet and led her slaves to the double doors. She pushed open the sturdy doors, and when she did, all the women, for one reason or another, let out a surprised gasp.

The room could only be described as a sex dungeon. From the massive, plush bed and the many pillows and cushions strewn around the floor, to the many racks and shelves on its red walls littered with sex toys and other related ordinances like lotions, tapes and ropes, to the chains and manacles hanging from the ceiling and walls and even the St. Andrew's cross tucked away in the corner, the soundproofed room exuded such concentrated carnality that even the most lascivious among the harem would shudder in unparalleled delight. It was obvious even to the most naïve person that the room had one purpose, and one purpose only; to serve as the sanctuary where Mistress Hamuko would be worshipped by her loyal, grateful slaves.

But right now, no one paid any attention to the lavish chamber. Not when Aigis stood in the middle of the room, and they quickly realized that Aigis wasn't holding Fuuka's gift.

Aigis WAS Fuuka's gift. Or at least, her beautiful new body was.

“A-Aigis!?” Hamuko, just like her lovers, stood slack-jawed at the sight before her. Well, except for Mitsuru, who simply gave her trademark smirk, and Fuuka, who smiled from ear to ear. “I-I-Is that really... you?”

Arisato's disbelief was more than justified. Aigis no longer bore her mechanical frame, now, as she stood before her lovers, she possessed the physique of a woman. At a glance, she appeared to be just like a regular woman, her new body a textbook example of female anatomy, from the tips of her toes, up her toned legs, past her exquisite womanhood, her lean torso, her modest chest and sinewy arms, all the way up to her smiling face, Aigis as she stood at the moment could only be described as... human.

“Good evening, Mistress. Sisters.” Aigis bowed before doing a quick twirl, drawing her lovers' eyes toward the stamp just above her now very much real ass. “I take it you like my new form?”

Yukari rubbed her eyes, still skeptical of the sight before her. “Aigis... you look...”

“Human?” Aigis turned her head up, revealing a razor-thin slit between her head and her neck. “Not quite, unfortunately. My body is still artificial. It is simply a more advanced, though less combat-oriented model.”

Hamuko approached her synthetic beloved with wary steps, still unable to fully grasp the reality of the situation. Now that she got a closer look at Aigis, Hamuko could see that she spoke true. Aside from the slit on her neck, there were similar incisions running from her neck to her shoulders, and more between her torso and arms. It was as if her head and arms had been slotted in place, like they were wedged into an opening like the limbs of a doll. Come to think of it, doll was quite the appropriate word to describe Aigis. Not only because of the manufactured, somewhat uncanny nature of her body, but because of her unblemished, calculated, yet somehow natural beauty.

“Please, allow me to explain.” Aigis giggled at her lovers’ expressions of befuddlement. “During our celebration after defeating Nyx, when I got to experience human pleasure in its truest form, I... began to wonder if I could grow more human than I was meant to. I know I have already progressed far when it comes to my psyche, but after spending so much time alongside all of you, I... began to feel inadequate around you.”

Yukari took Aigis’ new hands on her own, feeling the touch of the realistic material in her grasp. “Aigis... you know we love you. Robotic body and all.”

“I know. And I am grateful for your love.” The gynoid smiled as she found herself surrounded by her lovers. “But it was a matter of personal satisfaction. Or dissatisfaction, in this instance.”

“Were you not satisfied with your original body?” Elizabeth asked as she examined the blonde's new body.

“I have no issues with my initial frame.” Aigis spoke calmly. “It is more than serviceable when it comes to its original purpose. I will continue to use it for any upcoming missions.”

“But it’s not suitable enough for your more private needs, is it?” Chihiro surmised.

Aigis looked away for a moment, as if pondering over her words. “I wouldn’t say it wasn’t suitable. I have no words to describe the pleasure you’ve given me in these past three years was nothing short of real, nor the happiness and love I found in your company.” She smiled warmly as her cybernetic mind was flooded with memories of her lovers. “But... from my inception, I was meant to emulate humans. To have just enough humanity to be able to summon a Persona, but to be enough of a machine to obey the Kirijo Group’s orders unquestioningly. I... I do not want that life for me. I want to protect this world, but I also want to be as close to a human as I can be, but on my own terms, for my own desires.”

“Aigis...” Hamuko walked up to the gynoid, pulling her in for a comforting hug, soon to be followed by the other women.

“I simply wanted to feel what you feel. So I pleaded for Fuuka to make me a body that could experience the sort of pleasure that humans could.” Aigis laid her head on the crook of her dominant lover’s neck. “And after years of research and development... here I am.”

“I just need to know one thing.” Arisato looked straight at her robotic lover’s clear blue eyes. “Are you happy with your new body?”

The blonde looked back at her lover with determination in her eyes. “Yes.”

Hamuko smiled warmly. “Then that’s all there is to it.” Her words brought a smile of her own to Aigis’ synthetic lips.

“Well, there is one other thing I think we all want to ask.” Saori interjected. “Why did you want to keep it a secret for so long?”

Aigis giggled. “Isn't that just something people do? Give their lovers pleasant surprises?”

“True, but... I’m just worried about all the time you spent bottling up those emotions.” The writer looked at her artificial lover with a solemn expression. “That you kept those worries to yourself for our sake.”

“Please, don’t be. Not once did I ever doubt that you would accept my decision. As I said, this was a matter of my own personal feelings.” The gynoid caressed the chauffeur's face, feeling her warm and soft skin with her new and improved fingers. “Besides, I did have Fuuka and Mitsuru to confide in during our research sessions.”

“Is that so?” Hamuko gave the women in question a sultry look that made them shiver. “In that case, I'll be sure to reward them later for being such good little girls.” Her saucy smirk turned to a warm smile, and she gave the two of them a quick kiss on the forehead before turning to look at Aigis once again. “You know, if I didn’t know you before, I might just have confused you for an actual human being. I don’t know how you did it, Fuuka, but this is... wow!”

“Years of research and development, Hamuko.” Fuuka let out a long, exhausted sigh. “And a lot of sleepless nights. Especially in the final crunch period these past few months.”

“It’s still so surreal.” Rio studied Aigis' new form with utmost scrutiny, committing every inch of her beautiful body to her memory. “I didn’t even think it was possible.”

“That’s the power of science for you.” Yamagishi rubbed the back of her head, blushing at all the sudden praise.

“It would be one thing if it only looked realistic, but it feels just like the real thing too!” Chihiro poked Aigis’ all over, her new body reacting almost exactly like a real human’s would. “How did you do it?”

“For starters, I built a lightweight version of her original frame. Well, I say lightweight, but only in comparison. Still managed to reduced her mass in almost half, though.” Fuuka squeezed Aigis’ side, drawing a giggle out of her. Hamuko made a mental note of her ticklish tendencies. “Then, I installed bundles of carbon fiber microtubes onto the frame to simulate muscle structure, with a thin layer of gel on top to play the part of fat tissue. After that came her upgraded nerve frame, and only then, the skin. I had to give her some metaphorical meat on her bones, otherwise she’d just be a skin-covered skeleton.”

“That does not sound like an appealing sight. Somewhat amusing, though.” Elizabeth chuckled at her morbid imagery. “Even so, to be able to recreate the human form so completely is quite the impressive feat. Many have tried over millennia, but I’d wager you are the one who has come closest.”

“It’s not a 1-to-1 recreation, though.” Fuuka rubbed the bridge of her nose. “There are things I simply couldn’t make work, no matter how hard I tried.”

“Like what?” Chihiro asked.

“Well, there are some I didn’t need to create, like the respiratory system. But there were some systems I simply didn’t have the technology to replicate.” The blunette put a hand on Aigis' stomach. “Like the digestive system, for instance. It’s simply impossible to recreate a human being’s digestive tract on a cellular level, so she can’t digest food the old-fashioned way. However, I did upgrade her tongue. Now it’s covered in synthetic taste buds, so she can at least eat and drink.”

“Didn’t stop you from giving her an asshole, though.” Hamuko chuckled as she looked at her blushing girlfriend.

“Actually, that was my idea.” Aigis looked down, her face growing a cute blush. “Though I only went through with it because Fuuka made some... persuasive arguments.”

Yuko let out a quick snort. “Of course she did.” She slapped Fuuka's ass, who moaned before giving a quick flick on her pierced clit, both girls moaning at the other's jabs.

Elizabeth was not quite interested in her lovers' antics, far more invested in the specifics of Aigis' new form. “But if she can’t digest... what happens to the food she eats?”

“I’m glad you asked!” Fuuka clapped her hands in glee before putting her hand over Aigis' belly once more. “You see, there’s a prototype mass converter in her stomach that turns organic matter into energy for her body. It’s still far from energy efficient, so she still needs to be recharged in her pod every couple of days, but it does give her a little pick-me-up. Not to mention that it is rather large, so a lot of other components had to be removed to make space, like her weapons systems and extra capacitors, which makes this body pretty much incapable of combat.”

“Converting food into power?” Yukari put a hand over her mouth, completely stunned. “That sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie! You’re amazing, Fuuka!”

“O-oh no, I can’t take all the credit for that part.” Yamagishi blushed under the partly-warranted praise. “That kind of technology is **way** out of my expertise. It took the combined efforts of the entire R&D division to make it a reality, and even then, it’s only an extremely early version.”

“I thought only you and Mitsuru knew about Aigis’ new body.” Chihiro scratched her head. “And won’t they miss such a valuable prototype?”

“The converter was intended for other purposes. As far as they know, Fuuka is taking it on field trials, or simply using it to get rid of garbage at home.” Mitsuru chuckled at the image. “And there are other prototypes being worked on even as we speak, so they had no qualms with this one being taken outside of the laboratory.”

“Even so, you’d think they’d be a little more protective of such sensitive material.” Yuko scratched her head as she tried to picture just how such a machine would work. “This isn’t your run of the mill machine we’re talking about. What if it fell on the hands of a competitor? Or someone with actually harmful intentions?”

“Well, they did install a self-destruct mechanism in case it was stolen.” Mitsuru casually explained, raising a hand before anyone could speak up. “Which has already been removed, obviously.”

“T-that’s all well and good, but...” Saori turned her gaze to Aigis' new, alluring womanhood. “Can we skip the technobabble and... explosives and get to the part we all clearly want to talk about?”

Fuuka’s lips curled into a saucy smile. “Ah yes, my _pièce de résistance_.” She traced her hand from Aigis' stomach to her crotch, giggling at the sight of Mitsuru’s eye twitching at her less than adequate pronunciation. “This one, well, these two actually,” She turned the gynoid around and spread her ass cheeks. “took the lion’s share of the research efforts. I’ve never worked on anything like it before, not even her original skin could come close to something like it. And of course, I couldn’t exactly go around the Kirijo Group labs asking if anyone could help me in making a synthetic vagina.”

“So you worked on it all by yourself?” Rio crouched down, licking her lips at the sight of her robotic lover’s new equipment. “I can see why it would take so long, then.”

“Well, not entirely by myself. Like I said, I had no idea how to work with this kind of material, and the rest of the R&D department wasn’t too experienced on such things either, outside of Aigis’ skin.” Fuuka rubbed the bridge of her nose, the memories of many frustrating experiments coming back to her in droves. “It just wasn’t really something I could learn about in the labs.”

“Which means you had to look for assistance somewhere else.” Elizabeth surmised.

“Oooh, so that’s why you two went on so many trips.” Yuko turned to the engineer, a grin on her lips. “All that travelling around the world, all for the sake of purely academic endeavors that definitely won’t be used for lecherous intentions.”

“To be honest, I believe this research has some actual potential further down the line.” Mitsuru wore a proud smile as she spoke. “It’s very likely that this material, or a more advanced, affordable version of it at least, could be used for reconstructive surgery in the future. I certainly look forward to its development.”

“Even so, what Fuuka achieved is... well, it's lifelike!” Chihiro idly ram her fingers over her slit as she hungrily eyed Aigis'. “It looks almost real. I can only wonder if it feels the same... or tastes the same.”

Fuuka put a hand on Aigis' shoulder. “It took a lot of time and a lot of failed attempts to get the material and the texture just right, but...” She gently pushed Aigis onto the bed, who instinctively spread her legs before her sister slaves, and her Mistress. “I think you will find the results quite... serviceable to your high standards. Only the best for my Mistress, after all.”

“Please, Hamuko-sama.” Aigis' voice was hoarse and dripping with need. “This body was made only to service you, to be a tool for your pleasure. I beg of you, use me to your heart's content! Give me the honor of bringing you pleasure, and allow me to fulfill my true destiny!”

Hamuko climbed onto the bed, crawling over the prone gynoid in a tortuously slow pace, until she was face to face with her blond beloved, gazing into those artificial blue eyes that she could so easily lose herself in. “You're more than a tool.” She whispered, her sultry voice making the synthetic hairs on Aigis’ new skin crawl. “You are my pet. My slave. My lover. And my world. Never forget that, my dear.”

Aigis swooned under her dominant lover's declaration. “How could I ever forget?” She reached her head up, her lips mere inches from Hamuko's. “I love you, Hamuko.”

“I love you too, Aigis.” Hamuko kissed Aigis, humming as her robotic lover's new and improved tongue danced with hers. The bed soon shifted the rest of the harem joined them, ready to begin their weekend of celebrations in earnest. They slowly approached the blonde, eyeing her gorgeous new body like a pack of predators stalking their prey. They moved in practiced unison, peppering every inch of her artificial skin in kisses as their Mistress claimed her lips. With the exception of her new holes, of course. Like them, they belonged to Mistress Hamuko.

Mitsuru focused on Aigis' neck, kissing and sucking on the synthetic skin like it was real, even now it certainly felt like it. Saori and Yukari covered her heaving breasts with kisses before wrapping their mouths around her protruding nipples, standing tall and hard under their ministrations. If their minds weren't so consumed with lust, they might have been stunned by the fact that the robot's nipples reacted exactly like real ones. Elizabeth, as she often did, took a different approach from her sister slaves, moving up to lick and nibble her surprisingly sensitive earlobes while running her soft hands through her blond mane. Chihiro and Rio took turns switching between her stomach and thighs, moving tantalizingly close to her new pussy, just enough as to not incur their owner's punishment. And while the girls thoroughly doted on their cybernetic lover, Fuuka taught Yuko all the best and most sensitive places to touch, the tanned slave doing her best to follow on her superior's guidance, using her talented fingers to metaphorically push Aigis' buttons in the unorthodox erogenous zones that Fuuka had secretly implanted all over her new body. After all, Yuko' newly-pierced tongue belonged to Hamuko-sama first and foremost.

Aigis reveled in the sensation, moaning into her Mistress' mouth as her sister slaves overwhelmed her with adoring pleasure, even in some places that she didn't even know she could derive such intense pleasure from. She'd have to thank Fuuka later for refining her erogenous zones so thoroughly. She had been through plenty of - for lack of a better term - stress tests with Fuuka and occasionally Mitsuru, but nothing compared to the ecstasy currently making her cybernetic mind run amok, the touches of all her many lovers far more precise and intense than anything her original body could fathom. That ecstasy soon grew as the Mistress intensified her motions, soon to be followed by her obedient pets. She kissed her way down the submissive robot's body, past the valley of her breasts and her ticklish belly button until she arrived at her destination, licking her lips as she hungrily eyed Aigis' snatch. She looked up as her lover's clear blue eyes, and after sharing with her a warm smile, gave the appealing slit a long, slow lick.

As seemed to be the case with Aigis, uncanny valley was a most suitable way to describe her pussy. At first, it felt just like the real thing, a testament to Fuuka's tenacity. But the longer Hamuko explored the soft lips, the more she came to realize that something was just a little bit... different. Not necessarily in a bad way, but definitely enough to stand out from the crowd. That unique feeling only grew once her tongue delved inside the warm tunnel - growing even more motivated by Aigis’ lustful moans - and after a few moments, she came to a solution to the question nagging her. Aigis was... not really wet, at least not in the usual sense. Not to say she was dry, but rather, whatever moistness was present was embedded within the walls of her pussy rather than coating it. Her walls were still warm and soft, and plenty moist in her own right, but unlike her lovers, she had no essence to let flow as evidence of her arousal.

“What do you think, Mistress?” Fuuka inquired with a hopeful tone to her voice. “I hope you will be pleased with my workaround to the... lubrification issue.”

Hamuko hummed in contemplation, the sound reverberating on Aigis’ sensitive walls. “It’s definitely... unique. But it’s still quite wonderful.” She punctuated her sentence with a kiss to the gynoid’s clit, a bundle of artificial nerves that reacted to the Mistress’ touch just like that of a regular slave’s. “And what about you, Aigis? Are you enjoying your new pussy? Is you Mistress’ tongue enough to satisfy your... curiosity?”

“Yes! I-It’s so good!” Aigis squirmed under the caring touches of her dominant lover, as well as that of her many sister slaves. “Thank you so much for indulging in my needs! I swear I will repay your generosity, M-Mistress!”

With a satisfied smirk on her lips, Hamuko dove back into Aigis’ lower lips, while Fuuka took her place in claiming her actual ones, her tongue dancing feverishly with the blonde’s artificial one. The rest of the slaves intensified their motions, lavishing the cybernetic slave with their adoring kisses and touches as they slowly but surely grew accustomed to her beautiful new form, focused solely on her pleasure, at least for the moment. There would be a time for them to get off, but now? Now was the time for them to get acquainted with the new and improved Aigis, to wash away any concerns she might have about her new body, to welcome her back into their fray. Of course, they’d be remiss not to welcome Fuuka back as well. But they knew that their Mistress had something more than special planned for her.

Aigis moaned into the engineer’s mouth, feeling the ecstasy within her spiking, her sensors close to overloading as she reached a climax more intense than anything she ever felt. “I-I’m close, Mistress!” She yelled as she broke the frantic kiss with Fuuka. “I can f-feel my... climax approaching!”

“Do it!” Hamuko shoved three fingers into Aigis’ synthetic pussy, pumping rapidly while she spoke. “Cum for your Mistress! That’s an order!”

Aigis’ mouth was claimed and passed around by her sister slaves while their owner brought her to a screaming orgasm, her computerized mind unable to process the surge of pleasure. Her body trembled and squirmed as her dominant lover pushed her past the edge, all the while still maintaining her motions, sucking on her sensitive clit while furiously pumping her fingers in and out of her cunt, curving them in search of the maximum effect only her most receptive spot could bring. Guided by the sound of her muffled cries of ecstasy, she searched for the metaphorical buttons to push, and after a little while she found a small area on her wall that seemed extra sensitive to her touch, but that also seemed a little tougher, as if it required some more pressure.

_‘Wouldn’t you know it? Her buttons aren’t so metaphorical after all.’_ Hamuko’s lips curled into a smirk around Aigis’ clit as she gently pushed against the highly responsive zone, drawing even louder, rawer screams from the spasming gynoid. Hamuko’s assault slowly dwindled as Aigis came down from her orgasmic high, capping her efforts with a gentle nibble on her clit that caused the blonde to let out one last yelp of pleasure before she pulled back, a fulfilled smile on her lips as she looked up at her robotic lover’s prone, satisfied form.

To an outsider, it looked like Aigis was simply dead, lying on her back without moving a muscle or taking a single breath. Of course, that was not the case. She was simply going through a soft reboot as her non-vital systems and sensors slowly came back to life, leaving her hyper-aware of her lovers’ gentle caresses. “Wh-what... was that? I ne-never felt anything like it...”

“That was your G-spot, sweetie.” Fuuka whispered saucily into the gynoid’s ear.

Aigis let out a soft moan. She had heard the term many times from her lovers, both in their recollections and during her training to bring out from them all the pleasure she could. “S-so that’s what it feels like...” As her sight coalesced, she turned to look at the woman responsible for giving her such unimaginable pleasure. “Thank you.”

Fuuka’s cheeky expression mellowed, and she wrapped her arms around Aigis’ laying body, followed by the rest of the lovers all but dogpiling them, showering her in more affection than she could handle as she began to cry, the tears of joy wetting her face. After a few moments, the women pulled back, giving Aigis some space but most importantly giving Fuuka room to breathe, and Hamuko took the opportunity to crawl up to the embraced slaves, giving both of them a soft kiss on the cheek.

“You were wonderful, sweetie.” She gave Aigis another, gentler kiss before turning to Fuuka, caressing her warm face. “And you too, dear. You really outdid yourself.”

“Thank you, Hamuko.” Aigis too Hamuko’s gloved hand in her grasp, feeling the material with her new, more sensitive fingers. “Still, I’m sorry I couldn’t give you the genuine first taste of my new body.”

“We would have loved to give her to you as... unsullied as possible, but we needed to run thorough tests to make sure her new parts and systems were in order.” Mitsuru chimed in as she knelt beside Aigis, running a hand over her blond mane.

Hamuko chuckled. “Hmm... even so, claiming a Mistress’ slave before she had the chance is quite the offense. I will deliberate on your... punishment at a later time.” She winked at her redheaded servant, who shuddered as she thought ahead to the unwarranted, but definitely not unwelcome punishment.

Aigis knelt on the bed, looking at her dominant lover with an expectant gaze. “Is my body up to your standards, Mistress?”

“Absolutely. You’ll make a magnificent addition to my harem.” Hamuko’s smile was matched by Aigis as she leant in for a passionate kiss. “I only wished you had some cum for me to drink. I bet it would be delicious.”

“I tried to come up with a liquid that could replace her... juices, but I came up short every time. Not to mention that the fluid distribution system wasn’t really compatible with the material, so I had to settle on a method to lubricate her walls from within.” Fuuka sighed, looking at the gynoid with a sorrowful expression. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do a better job, Aigis.”

The android wrapped her arms around the engineer. “Please, don’t be. You did all you could with the technology you had.” She said in a soothing tone. “You already made me more than I could have possibly imagined.”

“You know I won’t stop until you’re indistinguishable from a human.” Yamagishi ran a hand over her robotic lover’s face. “U-unless you don’t want to, of course. You have the final say when it comes to your body, after all.”

“We can discuss such things at another time, don’t you think?” Aigis giggled, before her voice took a far more sensual tone. “Right now, we have more pressing matters at hand.”

Fuuka reassumed her seductive countenance, licking her lips in a manner that send shivers down Aigis’ metallic spine. “Right. Like repaying your Mistress for her unending generosity.”

Hamuko laughed at the exchange before getting off the bed. “And I know just how you can do it.” She walked around the large mattress, the clacking of her heels on the checkboard marble floor reverberating within her submissive lovers. She sat down on the edge of the plush bed, looking at Aigis as she pointed at the floor before her.

Aigis made her way off the bed, crawling alongside it toward her Mistress. Once she found herself before her owner, the leather-clad brunette spread her legs, revealing her wet, inviting pussy to her slave, who licked her lips at the sight, moved by the instincts she had developed over her tenure as Hamuko’s lover. “Mistress, while we are on that subject...” She blushed as she turned to another one of her lovers. “Would it be acceptable if Yuko joined me? After all, I’m not the only one who’s been... upgraded with the purpose of serving you.”

Arisato looked down at the kneeling pet with a look of mild confusion. “Are you sure, Aigis?”

“Yes, Hamuko-sama.” Aigis nodded earnestly as she tapped the floor beside her, urging Yuko to join her. “I do not wish to be the sole recipient of your honor. I only need to be by the side of the women I love.”

“That’s a wonderful sentiment, Aigis.” Hamuko’s friendly smile turned into a seductive grin as she looked at the approaching slave. “And what do you say, Yuko? Do you want to make your debut a double feature?”

“I don’t have a problem with it, Mistress.” Yuko knelt beside Aigis, the chains connecting her piercings jingling softly as she did. “I am a proud member of your harem, after all. Serving you alongside my sister slaves is not only an honor, it’s my destiny.”

“Such big words for such a measly slave.” The Mistress ran a gloved hand over her pet’s face before spreading her legs wider apart. “Go ahead then. Fulfill your destiny.”

The two prostrating slaves shared a saucy look, winking to one another as they showed off their improved tongues, the instruments they’d use for the sake of their Mistress’ pleasure. At once they moved, Yuko wrapping her lips around her Mistress’ protruding clit and swirling her pierced tongue around the sensitive nub, Aigis running her tongue over the domme’s dripping slit and occasionally pushing in, getting her first ever taste of her beloved Hamuko’s essence, humming in delight at the taste she had craved for years.

“Oh, f-fuck! What good girls you are!” Hamuko put her trembling hands on her girls' head, urging them on. She let out a loud moan as she looked around the room, at the slaves watching the actions intently and expectantly. “Don’t wait on my account, sluts! Enjoy yourselves! The party won’t stop until everyone drops!” Without delay, the rest of the harem immediately pounced at each other, lips clashing fervently as their hands moved to and fro. With the exception of Mitsuru, who once again was pulled aside by her owner. “Not you, Mimi.”

“M-Mistress?” The redhead trembled under her dominant lover's grasp on her wrist. “Have I done something wrong?”

“Not only have you claimed your owner’s prize before offering it to her, but you kept your offense a secret from her.” The imposing, dominant tone of Hamuko's voice was undercut by the smirk on her lips. “For that, you must be punished.”

Kirijo fell to her knees, moaning loudly as the promise of wondrous torment aroused her to no end. “Y-yes, my Madame. S’il vous plait, punish me as you see fit, beat ze bad behavior out of me so that I may be ze best servant I can be.”

“Elizabeth! Chihiro!” Hamuko snapped her fingers, her beckoned slaves immediately prostrating themselves by the side of the redheaded maid. “Put Mimi on the cross, and feel free to torture her as you wish. So long as she doesn’t get to cum.”

“Yes, Mistress! As you command!” The attendant and the secretary replied in unison before standing up and dragging the submissive fencer to the cross, securing her on the arms before pulling down on her dress, tearing it off her voluptuous body in one single, definitive motion that made Mitsuru swoon. Once the masochistic CEO had been fully restrained and exposed, they began their torment, with Chihiro harshly slapping her in the face and twisting her nipples while hurling insult after insult at the restrained slave, while Elizabeth procured the most appropriate tools from the job, garnering an armful of toys with an almost-childish smile on her face.

“You think you have the right of getting a taste of Mistress’ slave before her?” Chihiro’s tone was as harsh as her strikes, just the way she knew Mitsuru liked it best. “After all she’s given you, you return her kindness with such ingratitude? How dare you, Mimi?”

“P-pardon, Mademoiselle Chihiro!” Mitsuru reveled in the rough treatment, thankful for the restraints hold her up and spreading her out for her and her tormentors’ enjoyment. “I promise I won’t do it again! I’ll be a good girl, I swear!”

“Oh, you will. Because we’re going to make sure you never get such a traitorous thought on your empty head ever again. Because unlike you, we do our fucking jobs right.” Fushimi’s voice emanated confidence and power. The young woman now standing proudly before her former senpai was a far cry from the shy, passive treasurer she once was all those years ago. Now, whereas Mitsuru was the one who took Chihiro under her wing, Fushimi was the one to stand tall and watch over Kirijo, hiding behind her fierce gaze the resolve to keep her beloved happy and safe.

That realization did not escape Mitsuru, who put on an uncharacteristic smile, particularly so given the circumstances. “You’ve come so far...” Her blush was hidden by the redness of her skin, courtesy of her secretary’s wondrous torment. “I’m so proud of you, Chihiro...”

Chihiro couldn’t help but break character too, blushing fiercely as she leaned in for a gentle, sweet kiss with her beloved boss, whispering to her a quiet “I love you.” before clearing her throat and putting on her façade once again. “You think you can weasel your way out of your punishment with some measly compliments?” She reached out her hand toward Elizabeth, who handed her a vicious-looking cat-o’-nine-tails. “Clearly we have our work cut out for us. In order to thoroughly eliminate such resistance, we will have to double your punishment.”

The attendant then attached clamps to the redhead’s nipples and clit, clamps that in turn were connected to small batteries, just enough to give her a delightful jolt of excitement. “And of course, if you do reach an orgasm, you will have to do it all. Over. Again. And more.”

“I-I won’t fail. I’ll see my pu-punishment through.” Mitsuru trembled in anticipation of her wondrous torture, taking a deep breath as she spoke quietly to herself. “I’m a good girl. I’m Hamuko-sama’s good girl. I’m a good girl.”

Chihiro simply let out a malicious chuckle before putting a hand on her boss’ cheek. “We’ll see about that, Mimi.” She looked at Elizabeth, who nodded as she put a finger over the button controlling the shocking toys, pressing it the second Chihiro swung her flog against Mitsuru’s stomach. The combined assault send ripples of pained pleasure through Mitsuru’s body, and she had to bite her lip in order to keep from screaming in ached delight. As much as she wanted to shout her pleasure to the heavens, she also didn’t want to incur more of her Mistress’ punishments. Well that was a lie, she totally wanted that, but she was a good girl, and good girls didn’t act badly on purpose just so they could be punished by their superiors. All that meant was that she’d have to enjoy this torment while it lasted.

Meanwhile, Yukari, Saori and Rio got reacquainted with Fuuka, showering their superior in praises and kisses. Yamagishi moaned loudly under their talented ministrations, the feeling of their warm bodies against hers something she had greatly missed in her self-imposed exile. “I see Mistress kept up your training while I was away!” Fuuka trembled under her lovers’ caring touches, her juices leaking past Yukari’s talented fingers as she claimed Rio’s lips with her own. “Oh f-fuck! I missed you girls so much!”

“We missed you too, Fuuka-san.” Saori giggled, emphasizing the honorific in a way she knew the navigator loved. “Especially this beautiful, tasty ass of yours.” She grabbed handfuls of the blunette’s soft derriere, giving each side a deep kiss before shoving her tongue as deep as it could go into her asshole.

“I guarantee that it missed your wonderful tongue just as much, Saori.” Fuuka gently placed a hand on the back of Saori’s head. “So make up for lost time and get back in there, slut!” The grey-haired writer gleefully obeyed the senior slave’s command, wriggling her tongue around to the best of her abilities, reveling in the rough yet caring treatment Yamagishi submitted her to.

“We’re not letting you go so easily this time!” Yukari smirked as she pumped her fingers in and out of her colleague’s pussy. “We have a lot to catch up on!”

“We can catch up later!” Fuuka pulled Yukari in for a fierce kiss before shoving her down. “Now shut up and put your mouth to a better use!”

The harsh treatment made the archer swoon, basking in Fuuka’s unique aura of domination, her allure and energy different from that of their Mistress, but nonetheless that she had come to accept as a member of the harem and cherish as a part of the sweet Fuuka she knew and loved. “Y-yes, Fuuka-san!” She immediately took to her superior’s orders, frantically eating her out as the engineer held her head in place with a tight grip, moaning into Rio’s mouth as her tongue wormed its way inside.

After a few, pleasant minutes, Rio and Yukari switched places as the tennis player dove for the engineer’s dripping pussy, while the actress fed her colleague her own essence through a deep, tongue-filled kiss. Under the affectionate touches of her lovers, Fuuka felt more alive than she had in months, and though she knew her solitude had important reasons behind it, she was still more than glad that she was back. The only thing that could make her return all the more gratifying was her Mistress’ touch. But that would come in due time. She knew that Hamuko had another slave to tend to at the immediate moment, or rather, that she was being tended to by said slave.

“O-oh fuck!” Hamuko threw her head back, her grip on her pets’ heads tightening as Aigis’ tongue pushed in deeper into her tunnel, deeper than she had ever had a tongue in there before, deeper than she knew was possible, even. “That’s a l-long tongue!”

“I probably should have mentioned that I didn’t only fix her taste buds, Mistress.” Fuuka chimed in after hearing her owner’s proclamation, a wide grin on her lips. “In fact, there is one more upgrade you should know about, aside from the length.”

Arisato turned to her lieutenant, a look of apprehensive confusion on her face. “And what would that beeeeeeeee?!” Her voice cracked as on cue, Aigis’ tongue began vibrating inside her Mistress’ pussy, touching the sensitive walls at an incredibly high frequency.

“Holy crap! It vibrates!” Yuko cried out in disbelief as she watched her cybernetic sister slave go to work. “How am I supposed to compare to th-”

Before she could finish her train of thought, Hamuko grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her toward her needy clit. “D-don’t stop, Yuko!” The Mistress moaned loudly, too lost in the throes of ecstasy to care about her composure. “You’re doing great! You’re doing such a good job servicing your Mistress!”

That was all the motivation Yuko needed. So what if she didn’t have a vibrating, half-a-foot long tongue? She had her brand-spanking new stud, and more importantly, she had the drive to give her beloved Mistress all the pleasure she could. For a slave like her, that was all she needed.

The two-pronged assault on her dripping pussy was more than Hamuko could handle, and after a few more moments of Yuko and Aigis’ combined efforts, the Mistress came, coating her synthetic servant’s tongue in her essence, a taste quite literally unimaginable for the gynoid, but no less delicious because of it. Even with her unexperienced palette, Aigis knew her Mistress’ essence would be one of the best, if not possibly the best thing she would ever taste. She only wondered her sister slaves would match up, and she couldn’t wait to discover. Once Hamuko’s climax subsided, Aigis pulled out her upgraded tongue from within her tunnel, pulling Yuko for a desperate kiss in which she generously offered the young manager a chance to taste Hamuko’s juices for herself. Though if she was entirely honest, Yuko was more interested in having Aigis’ tongue dancing in her mouth, the unusually long organ making for a unique, but far from undesirable experience. The familiar taste of Hamuko’s cum was but a wonderful bonus, a delicious cherry on top of this magnificent experience.

Hamuko’s climax washed over her, leaving her in a state of pure bliss as she ran her gloved hands over her lover’s hair. “You two did a wonderful job, girls.” She urged them up to the bed, pulling each of them in for a kiss, getting a faint taste of her own essence as she toyed with their new equipment. “I’m honored to have such talented slaves under my command.”

“And we are honored to have the privilege of serving you, Hamuko-sama.” Yuko retorted amid panting breaths as she took hold of Aigis’ wrist, gently pulling her onto Hamuko’s lap before standing up from the bed. “Now, if I may be so bold, would you say it’s time to give one of your talented slaves a reward for her efforts?”

“Hmm, you are quite right, Yuko.” The Mistress licked her lips as she ran a finger over the gynoid’s new slit, eyeing her tanned slave hungrily as she did so. “And I’ll be sure to test out the rest of your new... accessories later, my pet.”

“I know you will, my Mistress.” Nishiwaki laid a reverent kiss upon the back of her owner’s hand. “But there’s someone who’s been waiting for much longer than I have.”

Aigis turned to look at her sister slave with a warmhearted gaze. “Thank you, Yuko.”

“Don’t mention it.” Yuko gave her robotic lover a quick kiss on the forehead before turning to her Mistress, chirpily saying “Enjoy your bitch’s new pussy!” as she hopped over to Fuuka, claiming the navigator’s mouth before she was even aware of the new arrival.

Hamuko chuckled at the sight before turning her attention to Aigis. “So, how about it?” She ran a hand over her expectant lover’s face. “Ready to offer yourself to your Mistress?”

Aigis didn’t say a word as she rose from Hamuko’s lap, quickly walking over to a drawer and pulling out her Mistress’ trusty strap-on. After bringing the toy back to her Mistress, the blonde knelt before her owner, looking down subserviently as she spoke. “My body belongs to you. Claim what is rightfully yours, Hamuko-sama.”

Hamuko grinned from ear to ear as she witnessed the display of submission before her. She pulled Aigis up to her, giving her a deep, passionate kiss while she took the sex toy from her hand. After breaking the embrace, she pushed Aigis onto the bed, who landed on her back as she looked up at her owner with a hungry gaze as she slid the strap-on up her legs with ease. The remaining sister slaves watched intently as their Mistress climbed onto the bed, kneeling before Aigis’ spread legs as she lined herself up with the gynoid’s synthetic pussy, and after a single nod of consent from the prone blonde, pushed forward until the head of her magical member forced its way past her lips, both girls moaning at the pleasured penetration.

The leather-clad brunette gently pushed forward, eyes locked with Aigis’ all the while. Aigis’ pussy was nothing short of incredible, the snug, velvet grip it applied on Hamuko’s enhanced toy almost indistinguishable from the real thing, with the exception of the lack of lubrication, though the growing moistness within the walls was more than enough to ensure a slick, smooth penetration. Once Hamuko had pushed all the way inside, once her hips touched Aigis’ butt, she leaned forward and gave her artificial lover a passionate kiss, gasping in surprise once Aigis wrapped her legs around her waist.

Aigis looked up at her Mistress with a sultry, sensual gaze. “Take me. Please.” Her tone could best be described as breathy, quite the feat considering she didn’t breathe. “I am your devoted servant. I can take it.”

Arisato smirked as she saw her lover so desperately offering herself. If Aigis was confident in skipping the slow and gentle part of her deflowering, Hamuko was more than willing to go straight to the fun part. “I’m sure you can, you needy slut.” She pulled back until only the head of her member was nested within Aigis’ walls, looking for confirmation from her lover once more before roughly thrusting forward, drawing from her a raw moan of pleasure. With each following thrust Hamuko sped up her motions, tightly gripping Aigis’ lean thighs for support as she pounded the artificial pussy like her life depended on it, much to the gynoid’s exhilaration.

The harem watched the lascivious scene before them with fixated gazes, though that did not stop them from keeping up their own ministrations. Fuuka kept being assaulted by the girls surrounding her just as Mitsuru kept on being whipped and shocked, her pained grunts making for a wonderful contrast to the pleasured moans emanating from the rest of the room. The ease and familiarity of their motions was a testament to the skill their Mistress had drawn out of them, proof of how far they had come. When they were first collared, Hamuko’s lovers had no idea how to even eat a pussy, flying by the seat of their pants as they were moved by little more than determination. Now? Now they could accurately and expertly touch and torment one another without even looking, all thanks to their Mistress’ teachings.

With a lurid grin on her lips, Fuuka pulled herself away from her lovers and crawled on the bed until she was face-to-upside-down face with Aigis, giving her a quick peck on the nose. “How does Mistress’ dick feel, Aigis?” Her question was mostly rhetoric, her robotic lover’s cries of ecstasy were enough evidence of her abundant satisfaction. “Is it as good as you hoped?”

“BETTER!! I-It’s so much better th-than I could... have imagined!” Aigis’ computerized mind was running a mile a minute as it tried to process the overwhelming pleasure her owner’s thrusts were giving her. “Thank you for giving me the op-opportunity to experience such a thing, Fuuka!”

The navigator’s steamy smirk turned to a warm smile. “You have nothing to thank me for.” She leaned in for an upside-down kiss with the blonde, feeling her second favorite invention slithering into her mouth. Not to be outdone, Fuuka placed two fingers on each side of Aigis’ neck, pressing down gently in a manner that caused the gynoid to scream into her mouth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her colleague’s touch pushed her over the edge.

But even though Aigis squirmed under her climax, Hamuko did not stop her thrusts, much to the orgasming android’s glee. If anything, feeling Aigis’ walls tightening around her member only spurred her on, her grip on her artificial legs tightening as she sped up her motions even further. She could feel her own climax approaching, her juices staining the sheet beneath her as she fucked Aigis to another orgasm, and another following that. The gynoid was in danger of suffering an emergency shutdown, her systems incapable of processing the mind-blowing pleasure she was experiencing under her Mistress’ hard fucking and the head of the harem’s tender touches. It was one of the most difficult changes to her system that Fuuka made, a system that could shut down under extreme pleasure and nothing else, a mind that could withstand the most excruciating pain and damage, but not nearly as much pleasure, so that she could finally experience for herself the wonder of what her sister slaves called being ‘fuck-drunk’. And given that she was already on her sixth orgasm in almost as many minutes, she felt she wouldn’t have to wait long for it.

But just as she was about to hit her next peak, Hamuko pulled her dick out of her cunt. But before Aigis could ask or even comprehend what happened, the Mistress put the head of her member to her virginal asshole and thrust forward, claiming it in one single go. Much like her state-of-the-art pussy, her new asshole was far too similar to the real thing to be believed, were it not for the fact that it was indeed being fucked. Aigis threw her head back and howled in pain, the strain spreading through every fiber and every nodule of her body, and it was fucking magnificent. The pained pleasure was more than the masochistic slave could handle and she came once again, her motor systems shutting down entirely and leaving her prone for her Mistress to use her like a sex doll, her elongated tongue hanging out of her mouth as with every thrust on her anus, she let out a strained, static moan.

It didn’t take long for Hamuko to cum after that, the vice-grip feeling of Aigis’ butt on her cock pushing her over the edge, her cum flowing out of her as she bottomed out on her artificial lover’s ass, drawing from her one last climax before she succumbed to her exhaustion, shutting down entirely with a dumb smile plastered onto her face. Arisato pulled out slowly, gently lowering Aigis’ legs onto the bed as she watched the seemingly dead form laying before her.

Hamuko cautiously eyed the prone Aigis. “I-Is she okay? I wasn’t too hard on her, was I?”

“She just needs a few minutes to reboot, that’s all.” Fuuka smiled tenderly as she placed Aigis’ head on her lap, caressing her ‘sleeping’ face. “Her systems aren’t used to this much pleasure yet. Of course, a few straight weeks of hard fucking will fix that little bug.”

The brunette felt a joyous warmth wash over her as she saw Fuuka gently caring for Aigis. “You really went all out on her, huh? Such dedication must be rewarded.” She pulled in Fuuka for a deep, passionate kiss, before interrupting it by wrapping a hand around her cyan braid, pulling her back with just the right amount of strength, looking at her with a domineering gaze. “But then again... you did neglect your duties as head of the harem for far longer than is acceptable. That will not be allowed to pass. What do I do with you...?”

Fuuka moaned and trembled under her lover’s fierce grasp that she had missed for so long. “I will accept whatever you decide for me, Hamuko-sama.” She looked directly at her owner’s eyes as she spoke, her subservient gaze louder than her words could ever be. “The Mistress’ orders are absolute.”

“Wait here.” Hamuko got off the bed, snapping her fingers in Mitsuru’s direction as she walked over to a cabinet by the wall. Chihiro and Elizabeth quickly undid the clasps on the cross and let a trembling Mitsuru down, whispering compliments and praises to her as their hands gracefully caressed her body, a far cry from the harsh treatment they gave her mere moments prior. The Mistress returned with a tiny box on her hands, one that looked almost like a box of mints, much to some of the girls’ confusion, though Mitsuru’s and Elizabeth’s smiles did not go unnoticed. After checking up on her favorite heiress and giving her a comforting kiss, she poured a tiny pill out from the box and held it out to Fuuka. “Open up.”

“What’s that?” Yamagishi asked, both uncontrollably ecstatic and deathly cautious. It wasn’t the first time she had been offered a - probably - magical treat, but then again... not all of their culinary experiments were exactly successful.

“A surprise. Made especially for this occasion.” Hamuko’s smile softened as she saw the conflicted expression on Fuuka’s face. “Do you trust me?”

Fuuka’s head snapped up at that, eyeing her girlfriend with a disbelieving frown. “Of course I trust you, Hamuko!” She cried out, faltering once she saw the soft smile on her face. “I-I mean, I have no right to question your judgement, Mistress.”

Arisato held out the tiny mint between her fingers. “Put it in your tongue and let it fully dissolve, it should only take around ten to fifteen seconds. Do. NOT. Swallow. Am I understood?”

“Y-yes, Mistress.” Fuuka gulped loudly before taking the small pill and doing as she commanded, placing it on her tongue and feeling it quickly dissolve, almost like an effervescent tablet. After the estimated time, the magical mint was gone, and Fuuka showed her empty tongue to her Mistress, who smiled at her like she was an obedient child made to swallow bitter medicine.

“Good girl.” Hamuko ruffled Fuuka’s hair and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, causing her to let out a charming giggle.

“Thank you Mish-” Yamagishi’s words were interrupted by a sudden moan, her eyes widening in shock as the spike of pleasure receded. “Miisht-” But it returned soon enough as once again she let out a loud coo of pleasure. The most confusing thing to the engineer wasn’t the pleasure itself, but rather the fact that it emanated not from her pussy or asshole, or any of her other erogenous zones, but rather... her tongue.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Hamuko looked positively smug as she looked down intensely at her squirming girlfriend.

“Wha-aaahn!” Another attempt to speak was foiled as Fuuka moaned once more, her tongue growing more and more sensitive as time passed. Even breathing was a little difficult, as her rapid, panting breaths did no good in containing the sensitive organ. With what focus she could muster, she began breathing through her nose, easing some of the burden from her mouth.

“Tell me, if you can, that is.” Hamuko chuckled at her own joke before grabbing Fuuka by the hair, looking straight into her teal eyes with a predatory gaze. “How does it feel to have a tongue even more sensitive than your clit?”

Though she was already suspicious having felt the effects, Fuuka’s eyes nonetheless widened at the revelation. Her sister slaves followed suit, taking in this new information with great excitement as their curiosity skyrocketed, with the exception of the two that had helped create the pill in question, who merely looked at the exchange with satisfied smirks on their lips.

“Hmm, it is quite the sensation isn’t it?” Hamuko ran a gloved finger over her servant’s lips, pushing in tantalizingly close to her tongue before pulling away. “Every motion of your tongue rubbing against your teeth, clicking on your palate, or merely swaying as you try to speak... For all of that to feel like a score of brushes against your most sensitive button...” She chuckled before grabbing Fuuka by the jaw, making her whimper and moan. “You weren’t the only one doing research all these months, my dear pet.”

Fuuka trembled under her Mistress’ grasp, growing wetter by the second as she tried and failed to still her tongue. Her only choice was to let her tongue hang out, drooling like a panting bitch in heat, and certainly feeling like one. She wouldn’t stand much longer without something to put her mouth to use, preferably with her other holes also being used. A fact her Mistress was well aware of.

“Here’s how it’s going to work, slave.” Hamuko turned Fuuka around and pushed her down until she was on all fours, then lined up her cock with her girlfriend’s dripping pussy. “I am going to fuck you. Hard. Harder than I ever fucked you before. You denied me these holes I own for far too long, after all. But while I am doing so, you will eat out each and every one of your sister slaves until they cum, and only when you’ve brought them all to orgasm will I give you respite. Am I understood?”

Fuuka could only nod, but she did so vigorously. The punishment, if it could even be called that, was exactly what she needed to quell the fire burning within her. Eating out her sister slaves was already one of her favorite things, the feeling of their lips on her tongue and the sound of their pleasured moans in her ears a lascivious act that gave her more than enough pleasure in its own right, but the chance to draw actual, physical pleasure from the act was something that had her quivering in anticipation. And as if her Mistress hadn’t been generous enough already, she was going to pound her undeserving holes to next week all the while. All that combined, submissive pleasure might just be too much for her to bear, might just be physically draining and mentally exhausting, might just make her go crazy from the pleasure, and Fuuka couldn’t fucking wait.

Mitsuru was the first one up, slowly getting in position with Yukari’s help as she braced herself on the headboard of the bed, spreading her whipped legs invitingly to her enthusiastic superior. The sight of her dripping, slightly swollen pussy proved a special challenge to Fuuka, who had to put all her concentration into stopping herself from licking her lips.

“Be sure to take extra special care of her, got it Fuuka-san?” Yukari’s voice was as soft as the kisses she laid upon Mitsuru’s face and neck. “This sweet little slut still hasn’t come yet, because she’s a really, really good girl who obeyed her Mistress’ orders to the end, and she deserves a very special reward for that.” Kirijo trembled under her girlfriend’s touches, the promise of her ensuing reward at the hands - or rather, mouth - of the head of the harem the only thing keeping her from drifting off in her lover’s warm, safe embrace.

While Fuuka was distracted by Yukari, Hamuko leaned over her and whispered in her ear. “Tap their legs if you want me to stop. Or the bed, whichever one is easier for you.” She took her girlfriend’s hand, and placed within it a small phial of a strange, orange-y liquid. “The antidote. Gargle it around for a few seconds and it will wash away the effects of the pill. It’s a little bitter though, so sorry in advance. Understand, sweetie?” Fuuka nodded, the composed determination in her eyes a stark contrast to the rest of her lust-frenzied expression. “Such a smart girl.” Hamuko gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the forehead before straightening herself back, wrapping Fuuka’s braid on one hand and roughly shoving her head forward until her hyper-sensitive tongue was mere inches away from its sopping target. “Time to fuck you stupid then.”

Before anyone could register the Mistress’ corny words, she thrust forward, burying herself up to the hilt in Fuuka’s cunt, making her howl in pleasure as she immediately came. The ecstasy washed through her body, the feeling she had longed for so many lonely weeks was finally hers again. But as much as she wanted to lay down and let her Mistress have her way with her body, she would do no such thing. She had been given a task, and being the good, obedient sex slave she was, she would see it through. And so, she gave one quick lick up the redhead’s folds, both girls shuddering at the pleasant sensation, and after a few more tentative lick, Yamagishi buried her face in Mitsuru’s cunt in earnest, eating her out with frantic, mindless motions as the two-pronged strike of pleasure overwhelmed her senses, leading her to let out raw, unfettered grunts of pure euphoria.

“T-très ma-magnifique!” Mitsuru cried out in ecstasy as Fuuka’s talented mouth worked her magic. Literally in this case, as the pill’s sensitivity-intensifying effects spread from the navigator’s tongue to the fencer’s needy pussy. It had taken a long time and more failed attempts than she cared to admit, but now the redheaded slave could enjoy the fruits of her, Elizabeth’s and Hamuko’s labor. Her trembling hand tightly grabbed Yamagishi by the back of the head, taking over for her Mistress as she placed both gloved palms on her lieutenant’s hips, leveraging herself as she worked to make good on her promise to give Fuuka the hardest fucking of her young life, and if her unbridled sounds of ecstasy were anything to go by, she was well on her way to accomplishing it.

Hamuko grit her teeth as she focused all of her energy into fucking her girlfriend as hard as she possibly could, grunting with every thrust into her long-neglected pussy. She wouldn't go so far as to say she had forgotten the feeling of her warm, tight cunt, but damn if she didn't miss it. Her other lovers were wonderful, but reconnecting with her most beloved Fuuka added something else to the mix, a peace of mind that fueled her far from peaceful motions and strengthened her grip on her slave's waist, all so she could give her cyan-haired lover the euphoria she had so longed for.

It didn’t take long for Mitsuru to cum. Between the amazing sexual torment she was subjected to without permission to climax and the effects of her magical mint, she quickly reached her peak, the pleasure so intense that she could not even vocalize it, letting out mere grunts and short breaths as her entire body shuddered, her eyes rolled back in her head and her juices squirted into Fuuka’s eager mouth, bringing her to an orgasm of her own, soon to be followed by another and another in quick succession. The blunette could barely process her climax before her head was sharply pulled back by the braid, her Mistress tightly grasping it while still pounding away at her with no sign of slowing down.

“One down, seven to go! I wouldn’t rest easy just yet if I were you, the first one was just a gimme!” Hamuko laughed before slapping her panting bitch’s ass. “Hopefully your exile hasn’t left you rusty. Although I do like the sound of putting you through the wringer all over again.” She leaned down, still fucking Fuuka to the best of her abilities, and whispered in her ear. “I wonder... do you have a muscle memory for these sorts of things? Or would it take three whole years to make you a slave up to your Mistress’ standards again? You definitely wouldn’t be worthy of being head of my harem if that were the case.”

The thought of having to go through all of her owner’s training again sent mixed shudders down Fuuka’s spine. On one hand, the idea that her skills would no longer prove satisfactory to her dominant lover filled her with dread, on the other, the possibility of being pushed down to the bottom of the totem pole filled her with an unexpected amount of excitement. She wasn’t one for the over-the-top degradation like Mitsuru was, but at that moment, with pleasure that she hadn’t felt in months - possibly ever - coursing through her veins, even such an idea seemed like the most wondrous thing in the world. Meanwhile Kirijo, who had almost passed out, was gently pulled out of the way by her girlfriend and her secretary/handler, the two girls softly caressing and whispering comforting praises to her. She had half a mind to doze off in their arms, but she would not miss the night’s events for anything in the world. After a simple request, she was handed a glass of rejuvenating water, sighing as her skin began to clear, and her energy slowly came back to her, just in time to see Elizabeth take her place as the target of Fuuka’s rabid passion.

Were her mind even the slightest bit clearer, Fuuka would have paused at the idea of such a difficulty spike. Going from Mitsuru already tipping on the edge to Elizabeth, who even two and a half years into their relationship had yet to so much as lose her breath under their fiercest ministrations was rather unfair. But Fuuka was in no condition to think of such things. All she saw, all she thought of was the next target, the next cunt to grace her awaiting tongue, the next step in her mission to prove to her Mistress that she was a worthy lieutenant. Elizabeth barely had time to spread her legs before Fuuka dove in, feverishly licking and lapping at her pussy as if her juices were like an oasis to a weary traveler, though given Fuuka’s determined motions, even that comparison failed to do justice to her single-minded focus.

Elizabeth was soon moaning and squirming under Fuuka's frenetic ministrations. Even though she was incapable of feeling the effects of the sensitivity-enhancing magic, the cyan-haired slave's motions were more than enough to bring her to the heights of pleasure. The attendant tightly gripped her superior’s head, keeping her in place while she lustily eyed her Mistress, who reciprocated the look while she thrust away at her girlfriend’s cunt. That look of raw lust on Arisato’s eyes, that promise of the pleasure that was to come, was the final push Elizabeth needed to reach her first climax of the night. But Fuuka didn’t stop there, bringing her ethereal lover to a couple more climaxes, either because she wanted to make up for lost time and bring as many orgasms to her lovers as her Mistress would allow, or because her mind was simply so clouded by lust that she didn’t even care.

Once Elizabeth hit her peaks, as composed and collected as ever, Rio took her place, barely having time to sit down before Fuuka began her assault. She wrapped her toned legs around Fuuka’s head, ensuring that she would stay in place and focus on the mission imposed on her by her Mistress. Not that Fuuka would go anywhere, of course. Not only was she a good, obedient girl, but the task proved more than pleasurable in its own right, the feeling of her highly-sensitive tongue brushing and lapping against her sister slaves’ cunts almost on par as her owner’s dick savagely pounding away at her own dripping snatch. She tried to move her tongue in tandem with her Mistress’ thrusts, but given how overwhelming the lust clouding her mind was, such an idea ultimately proved impossible, requiring far too much brainpower from the slave currently high on the best kind of ecstasy, and she settled for her usual, mindless motions, something Rio seemed to find quite agreeable, given her full-body spasms and cries of pleasure.

After Iwasaki was dragged away, came Saori. But unlike her previous, frantic motions, Fuuka didn’t immediately dive into her subordinate’s pussy. Instead she turned to her Mistress, looking at her with a pleading gaze as she was unable to speak her mind, left a panting, drooling mess of a sex slave. But Hamuko knew her girlfriend far too well, and after giving her a quick nod, Fuuka smiled wickedly. Moved by her raw need, she grabbed Saori by the thighs and pulled her toward her, focusing her efforts on the writer’s asshole. The writer shuddered at the surprise attack on her vulnerable butt, growing more sensitive and pleasurable by the second. She ran a hand over the lieutenant’s sweat-drenched hair, murmuring and whispering praises to her to the best of her abilities, though given the effect Fuuka’s vigorous rimming was having on her, that didn’t exactly amount to much.

After Hasegawa’s anal-only orgasms led to her squirting her juices all over Fuuka’s face, Yukari took to the spotlight. Fuuka instantly dove for her cunt, drawing loud, high-pitched moans from the actress as her tongue explored her folds and pushed past them, coating every inch of her womanhood with the sensitivity-enhancing magic her tongue was subjected to. Yukari moaned loudly and unabashedly, screaming her praises to the heavens as her companion ate her out with frenetic motions. Motions that took a slight pause once Hamuko pulled her slick cock out of the lieutenant’s cunt and shoved it into her waiting asshole in one single, harsh thrust. Fuuka threw her head back as she came for the umpteenth time that night, her eyes rolling back in her head as she cried out like a fucked-drunk whore. But even in her barely-conscious state, it wasn’t long before Fuuka resumed her task, moved by her owner’s relentless, euphoric thrusts into her bowels.

Yuko all but barged in after Takeba was done. Like a curious cat, Fuuka moved on instinct, drawn to the shiny gem that pierced the coach’s clit. She wrapped her lips around the nub and rapidly flicked it with her tongue, the finesse of her second-nature motions a testament to the talents coaxed out of her by her Mistress. With her sensitive clit growing more responsive with each passing moment, and with every push and pull of the stud pierced onto it Yuko came almost instantly, biting down on her hand as Fuuka drew out orgasm after orgasm out of her shaking body, lest she cry out louder than even Yukari as a result of the skillful ministrations. Yuko lost track of time and space as she was brought to the verge of passing out by Fuuka’s magical tongue on her clit, the mere feeling of the metal in her throbbing clit almost enough to bring her to climax on its own.

Chihiro’s approach was far slower than Nishiwaki’s, but no less enthusiastic. A mindset she carried into the act itself as she positioned herself in such a manner that her asshole was completely exposed and vulnerable, drawing the blunette’s attention like a piece of meat would to a dog, a simile made all the more apt by how quickly she dove in, shoving her tongue as deep as she could into Chihiro’s anus. She wasn’t as obsessed with anal as some of her fellow sister slaves, nor the one currently rimming her brains out, but given that she wanted to feel the long-lost Fuuka’s tongue for as long as she could, that was the most logical choice at the moment. But seeing as how sensitive her asshole was becoming under the anal aficionado’s touches, any logic remaining in Chihiro’s mind quickly flew out the window, leaving behind only the growing, overwhelming pleasure.

And last, but certainly not least, was Aigis, who had to pull Fushimi out of the way once she passed out due to the unexpected pleasures Fuuka’s rimming brought her. The navigator had a brief flash of coherence, smiling warmly at her robotic lover, a gesture undercut by the girl cum and drool covering her tired, panting face. But it was only a flash, and before Aigis could even return the smile, the engineer was already moving toward her synthetic pussy, but one that nonetheless was affected by the magical essence coating the blunette’s tongue, though whether that was a testament to Fuuka’s engineering talents or the humanity of Aigis’ artificial soul, neither one of them had the mental capacity to discern. The gynoid trembled under her superior’s ministrations, her frame of metal and carbon failing to contain the pleasure coursing through her body.

And while her slaves were brought to climax after climax, Hamuko pounded away at Yamagishi’ holes, gripping at her waist tightly enough to leave a bruise, though given the way that Fuuka moaned every time she squeezed on her waist, she certainly wasn’t complaining. She certainly had no shortage of slaves to please her while Fuuka was away, but there was something special about her favorite blunette’s holes. Between her sopping wet cunt and her tight asshole, Fuuka brought her Mistress to plenty of orgasms of her own, though the amount certainly paled in comparison to the navigator’s, at least if the positively huge puddle of cum beneath her was anything to go by.

First day in the new home and they were already ruining the sheets. But Hamuko wouldn’t have it any other way.

Once Aigis had her fair share of orgasms, Hamuko yanked Fuuka’s head back by the braid, pulling her back until her sweat-drenched back was leaning against her chest. In one last dash to the finish line, Hamuko sped up her motions, smirking at the sight of her girlfriend’s eyes rolling back as she came once, maybe twice more, the beautiful visage being the one last push she needed to reach an orgasm of her own as she buried herself deep into Fuuka’s anus, drawing a gargled, guttural mess of a noise out of the exhausted navigator, evidence of one final climax. Hamuko leaned in, her hot, heavy breaths on Fuuka’s twitching ear before she kissed her filthy, beautiful face over and over.

“Good girl. Good, good girl. You handled it all so well, I’m so proud of you. You did such a wonderful job, sweetie.” She whispered softly into her girlfriend’s ear while she reached to her hand, taking from her the antidote phial, which she still had despite the weakness in her grip. “Here. Let it sit on your mouth.” Hamuko opened the phial and poured its contents into Fuuka’s mouth, who groaned as she pulled her sensitive tongue back inside her mouth, then at the highly acrid taste. Her face puckered as the foreign liquid began to work its anti-magic, and after a few moments and a few strained breaths, she gargled the liquid around for a little bit before coughing and spitting it out into a cup Hamuko handed her.

“How are you feeling?” Mitsuru handed Fuuka a glass of their rejuvenating water, the fencer herself still feeling its effects.

After downing the water and requesting for another cup to the best of her barely-coherent abilities, Fuuka ran her tongue over her lips and inside her mouth, finding that it had indeed returned to normal. Mostly. “...T-tingly.” She answered in a hoarse voice, rubbing her throat. “It... really is bitter.”

Elizabeth bowed slightly before the engineer. “We apologize for that. We tried to mask the acerbic taste, but anything we tried interfered with the antidote’s effects.”

Yamagishi tried to get up from the bed, only to be stopped by Yuko’s hands on her shoulders. “Easy, easy Fuuka.” The pierced slave cooed gently as she ushered her companion to lie back on the bed. “You went really hard, especially after such a long time with almost no contact.”

“Take a little break, okay? You earned it.” Saori pulled Fuuka’s hair off her dirty face and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. “You gave it your all and more, all for our sakes. You deserve to rest.”

“Y-yeah... You’re right.” The navigator let out a loud, fatigued sigh. “I won’t... turn down a quick nap. Th-though I think I should clarify that I had plenty of... contact while I was in the lab.”

“Masturbation doesn’t count and you know it.” Rio giggled as she ruffled Fuuka’s sweaty hair. “Though I guess Aigis and Mitsuru made sure you weren’t completely rusty.”

“I’m going to take you to your room, okay?” Hamuko spoke softly as she caressed her lover’s face. “Just rest for a little while. The healing water should put you back in fighting form in around half an hour.”

Fuuka’s eyes widened at that. “Th-that long? Why?” She asked in an exasperated tone before turning to her redheaded lover. “Mitsuru looks like she’s almost back at 100%, and she was whipped like a real slave!”

“True, she did get more physical injuries than you.” Chihiro interjected. “But your exhaustion is, shall we say... palpable.”

“Just rest, okay?” Aigis took Fuuka’s gloved hand, holding it tightly as she looked down at her with a warm expression on her features. “We won’t be going anywhere.”

“Alright, alright. You win.” Fuuka sighed in an exacerbated fashion, before letting out a yelp as Hamuko effortlessly picked her up bridal style. “W-whoa! Just like that? Do I even weigh anything to you?”

“Nah. It’s like holding a couple of blueberries.” Hamuko grinned before walking toward the door with her beloved in her arms.

Fuuka turned to face her lovers, waving at them as she was being carried out. “You sluts have fun!”

“Oh, we will.” Yukari waved back with a mischievous grin on her face. “And we’ll be here when you come back so you can have some fun with us.”

It took only a few steps down the hall until the two lovers reached Fuuka’s room, though by the time they did, Fuuka’s exhaustion got the better of her, and she closed her eyes as she rested in Hamuko’s warm embrace, a contented smile on her face. Though it did make it a little awkward for Hamuko to open the door. After making her way inside, Hamuko placed Fuuka on her bed, then took the engineer’s phone from the bedside table and set up an alarm to ring in half an hour. Once that was done, she sat down on the edge of the mattress, turned to her smiling beloved and gave her a gentle, loving kiss on the forehead.

“Love you, Fuuka.” She whispered as she tucked a few loose strands of cyan hair behind her ears. “Welcome back.” She stood up from the bed and began to make her way to the door as silently as possible, only to stop once a soft-spoken voice called out to her.

“Love you too, Hamuko.” Fuuka took her girlfriend’s hand on her own. “It’s good to be back.” She looked up at Hamuko with an affectionate gaze, one that the brunette was quick to reciprocate. She ran a hand over Fuuka’s hair before getting off the bed and making for the door, but not before turning to her girlfriend one last time and blowing her a kiss.

Once Hamuko had left, Fuuka’s head dropped on her pillow, and she let out a heavy sigh. She was dead in every sense of the word but the literal one, unable to even care about the fact that she was lying on her bed while clad in leather and coated in sweat, drool and the cum of her sister slaves. She’d worry about the stains she was leaving on the sheets when she had the mental capacity to do so, right now there was only one thing she needed to do. Well, two actually, as she lazily reached to her phone and changed the time of the upcoming alarm from thirty minutes to twenty, before falling back on the bed and conking out. She was exhausted, sure, but her longing for her lovers surpassed any fatigue she might be feeling.

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Sunday, June 24th, 2012 _ **

 

“So first there was a castle, then a sauna, and now a strip club, huh?” Hamuko spoke to herself as she read the papers in her hand, the other holding a half-eaten sandwich. “Damn, these kids had it rough.”

It was early in the morning as Hamuko sat in the kitchen, clad in a fluffy red and black bathrobe, lazily eating breakfast as she looked over the files Mitsuru had gathered. A rare moment of respite after a day and a half of straight, non-stop sex as Hamuko and her harem explored every room of their new home and fucked on every possible surface, horizontal or vertical. Even some of the equipment had been drenched in their juices.

Not all survived.

But even now, she knew it was only a momentary hiatus before her lovers woke up and they resumed their weekend of debauchery. And judging by the steps coming into the kitchen, it wouldn’t take too long.

“What’s this about strip clubs?” Fuuka walked into the kitchen clad in a bathrobe of her own, her charming giggles turning into a yawn as she stretched herself, running the one hand she wasn’t holding behind her back through her wet, unbraided hair. “Making arrangements for Yukari’s birthday?”

“Who’s to say they’re not for you? You’re the one who gets off on watching, my little voyeur.” Hamuko clapped back with a trademark smirk before getting up from the stool and pulling her girlfriend in for a hug. “Good morning, honey.”

“Good morning to you too, sweetie.” Fuuka tightened the embrace, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath of her beloved’s hair. She looked over her lover’s shoulder to a gift-wrapped rectangular package on the counter, smiling to herself before breaking the hug with Hamuko and showing her the gift she was hiding behind her back, just as Hamuko was reaching to her own gift.

“Happy three-year anniversary!” The two lovers said at the same time, laughing at the unexpected unison. After a short back-and-forth, Fuuka opened her gift first, daintily unwrapping the box to reveal an old, yet well-preserved book.

Fuuka’s eyes gleamed with joy once they landed on the tome. “A signed copy of _’I, Android'_ , first-edition! In the original language! Oh Hamuko, thank you so much! How did you even find this?”

“You always said this book meant a lot to you, and you always had this big bright smile whenever you talked about it. So I poked around online to see if I could find a special version, found one in an American bookstore and the rest is history.” Hamuko’s face beamed with pride, though her expression soured once she noticed the frown on Fuuka’s face. “S-something wrong? I got the right book, didn’t I?”

“I can't even imagine what you had to go through to get your hands on this... Hamuko, you shouldn’t have.” Yamagishi sighed, unable to contain her guilt.

Hamuko put a hand on Fuuka’s warm cheek, looking at her with a consoling gaze. “There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do to make my favorite girl happy.” She said in a reassuring tone before her lips curved into a wide grin. “Besides, I managed to get a pretty hefty discount.”

Fuuka blinked a couple of times before staring at her girlfriend, partly incredulous and partly curious. “What did you do this time?”

“It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, really.” Arisato scratched the back of her head nonchalantly. “Just helped the guy from the bookstore fix his failing marriage, then I helped my contact in the import company find her missing bird a time or three. You know, the usual stuff.”

Fuuka giggled as she pictured her beloved in another one of her social adventures. “I don’t know what’s more impressive, your ability to get women in your bed or your ability to butt in the most random places and end up making friends.” She pulled Hamuko for a tight hug and gave her a loving kiss before gently putting the book on the counter and handing the brunette her gift. “Now open mine! Open it, open it!”

“Alright, alright! Someone's excited.” Hamuko took the small box from Fuuka, carefully opening it to reveal a small plush doll of a small, light orange bunny with Hamuko's hair - complete with silver yarn barrettes - in her Shadow Operative attire, a black, tactical bodysuit and red-lensed goggles. “Aww Fuuka, it's adorable! Thank you so much, I love it!” Hamuko grinned like a little kid as she tightly hugged her plushie.

“I’m so glad you liked it! It took a long time to figure out a good gift for you.” Fuuka let out a relieved sigh. “Luckily while we were in Inaba I got the idea to talk with Kanji-kun and see if he could help me with a present.”

“Kanji-kun? From Inaba?” Hamuko raised an arm up high. “The tall, punk-looking blonde?”

“He's actually a pretty sweet guy underneath the punk guise.” Yamagishi chuckled as she thought back to her meeting with the brutish artisan. “He had a lot of great ideas for the doll.”

“Oh yeah, I remember now. He helps his mom with the family's textile shop.” The brunette scratched her chin, repeating the motion with the doll in her hands as she glanced at the files on the counter. “I’ll be sure to thank him later.”

Fuuka smiled brightly. “Oh, I will too. I would never have completed it in time without his help.”

“Completed it? I thought this was a custom order you put in for the shop...” Hamuko looked at the doll in her hands before raising her gaze toward her beloved. “Fuuka... did you make this?”

Fuuka looked away bashfully. “W-well, I didn't really have time to wait around until it was done, and I don't trust the mail to handle that sort of thing, so...” A blush crept onto her features as she spoke. “I asked if he could teach me how to knit. I didn't get any in-depth lessons, but between his advice and some internet videos, I think it came out pretty nicely.”

Hamuko’s wide eyes gazed upon the plushie once again. Now that she took a long, analytical look at it, she could see a few errors and peculiarities that were evidence of its amateur origins. A couple of asymmetrical details here, a loose strand of yarn there. There was no denying that the doll in her hands was not the creation of a professional - or at least an enthusiast - as Hamuko had previously surmised, but rather, by her beloved Fuuka’s deft, yet clearly inexperienced hands. And once the realization hit her, Hamuko’s eyes began to tear up as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “I'm starting to think I got the better end of this exchange by a pretty big margin.”

“Hamuko, you bought me a super rare edition of my favorite book! Scratch that, a one-of-a-kind edition!” Fuuka’s eyes shot open in disbelief, not expecting this much of a reaction from her gift. “That’s the kind of stuff that goes on auctions for millions of yen!”

“And you gave me an adorable plushie you made yourself.” Arisato replied quickly and giddily. “My point still stands.”

“Let's agree to disagree, then.” Fuuka chuckled, closing her eyes as she allowed herself to be carried away by the warmth of her lover’s embrace. After a few moments of wonderful silence, Hamuko pulled away, offering to her girlfriend the other half of her breakfast. “Thanks. What are you reading?”

“The case reports from the Inaba incidents.” Hamuko pushed the file aside, looking at her beloved with a sympathetic gaze. “I... can take this somewhere else if you don’t want to look at it.”

Fuuka smiled warmly before pulling back the documents. “Thank you for your concern, but that won’t be necessary. I’m fine, I mean it.”

The brunette wrapped her arms around her girlfriend once more, gently kissing the top of her head. “You’re really strong, you know that?” She spoke in a soft, caring tone. “Not everyone could have bounced back from a kidnapping like you and the others did. I’m proud of you.”

“Well, when you've gone head-to-head with a harbinger of death, not a lot can really faze you.” Fuuka's chuckle gave way to a delighted sigh as she allowed herself to be engulfed by the sense of security of her lover's embrace. “Besides, I wasn’t scared. I knew you’d come for us.”

“I’m honored you think so highly of me.” Hamuko caressed her lover's face, smiling back at her.

“How could I not? You’re sweet, kind, you’re the single most reliable person I know, you... try to be funny, but you always find other ways to cheer people up.” Fuuka laughed at her lover's childish pout. “You’re the one I missed the most all this time.”

At that, Hamuko' expression quickly grew more serious. “About that... There’s one thing I’ve been meaning to ask.” She sat back down on her kitchen stool, motioning for Fuuka to take a seat of her own. “I understand why Aigis wanted to keep her new body a secret. But why did you have to isolate yourself because of it? It would have been one thing if you just didn’t want to talk about your work, but you didn’t come home at all. Did you really have to stay holed up in the lab all this time?”

Fuuka looked away, lazily taking a bite of her sandwich before giving her answer. “It wasn’t just because of Aigis. I... needed some time for myself. To figure some things out.”

Hamuko gulped. Much as she loathed it, the dread was creeping up her spine once again, and illogical fear clouded her mind. “What... things?”

“The future, mostly. My studies, my work... us. All of us.” Fuuka took Hamuko's shuddering hands on her own. “Don’t get me wrong. I love you, Hamuko. And I love the rest of the girls too. But you have to admit that our relationship is less than conventional. People might never understand it. If word of it got out, who knows what could happen to us or our careers. I... I’ve been wondering how this... how we will work in the future.” She let out a deep breath, trying to keep the sorrow in her heart from appearing on her features. “But I needed to be alone while I came up with those answers. If I was surrounded by all your love and affection, I fear I wouldn’t be capable of reaching a definitive, unbiased answer. I... tend not to think straight when you’re all around.”

“D-do you, though?” Hamuko looked apprehensively at her beloved. “You’re more than capable of separating your work from your love life. You’ve done it many times before.”

Fuuka sighed deeply. “Well, yes. But this isn’t a matter of my love life versus my professional life. It’s a matter of my life now versus my life in the future. Personal and professional.”

“I-I see.” Hamuko closed her eyes in contemplation, pulling her hands away from Fuuka's grasp. “I’ve been thinking about the future too.”

“I don’t doubt it. You alw-” Fuuka stopped dead in her tracks once she saw Hamuko's face, which had gone from calm meditation to an undecipherable expression, her features beet-red as she looked straight ahead at her lover, her lips sealed shut into a straight line, almost as if she was trying to keep herself from blurting out something stupid and likely irresponsible. “Hamuko?”

The brunette kept staring for a few more seconds before hastily jumping off her stool, the chair falling to the floor alongside its former occupant, who prostrated herself on one knee before Fuuka as she fumbled around the pocket on her robe. She retrieved a small, square box, opening it to reveal an ornate golden ring with a diamond flanked by two rubies.

“FUUKA YAMAGISHI WILL YOU MARRY ME?”

The two women stared at one another for a few seconds, until Fuuka’s face grew as red as Hamuko’s once she finally registered what had happened. “W-w-wh-what?”

Hamuko took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself. “Fuuka... I don’t have the words to describe what I feel for you. Love, adoration, none of that comes even close to describing the raw... happiness I feel when you’re around, or even when I think about you. A-and when you and the girls were kidnapped, I-I couldn’t live with myself. The thought of losing you all was terrifying. And losing you in particular was almost more than I could bear.” Arisato’s hands trembled, and she tried her hardest not to break down in tears just yet. “I love all of you, but I can’t live without you, Fuuka. I need you all by my side, but without you, I can’t go on. I love you Fuuka, more than anything in the world. And nothing would make me happier than having the honor of sharing this love with you for the rest of our lives.”

Yamagishi put her hands over her mouth as she tried to process what was happening before her. The woman she loved the most in the whole world had just proposed to her. In marriage. On the three-year anniversary of their relationship. After months apart, only brought together by a kidnapping. And now, on the same weekend they had reunited, Hamuko dropped to one knee and held out a ring. Hell, Hamuko was barely old enough to legally drink, and Fuuka was still a few months away! They had just entered college, and yet, here Hamuko was, offering to her the promise of a lifelong bond. Every aspect of the proposal was unconventional to say the least, but then again, that seemed to be Hamuko's approach to life in general.

Arisato looked down, partly in embarrassment and partly so as to not show her tears. “S-sorry, I know you’ve been through a lot, and you put a lot of thought into your future and everything, a-and I don’t want to pressure you into saying yes. I just... needed to get this out of my chest. You don't have to answer it now if you don't want to.”

The kitchen was dead silent for the following moments. The only sounds breaking through the quietude were the occasional tears falling to the floor, or a shaky breath.

“Heh... Hehe...”

Until the silence was broken in earnest by a snicker, one that led to many more as Fuuka began laughing, loudly yet softly.

Hamuko blushed at the adorable yet rather inappropriate sound. “W-why are you laughing?”

“I-I’m so sorry, Hamuko, it’s just...” Fuuka wiped a tear from her eye as she caught her breath. “That was actually one of the things I was thinking about too.”

The brunette loudly gulped once again. “Really?” Her voice quivered as she asked, trying to keep her mind from being overwhelmed by the worst-case scenario.

“Of course. I spent a lot of time thinking about us. Our future. Our... marriage, if it came to that. I lost count of how much time I spent thinking about all the aspects of it, and not just when it comes to us or the girls.” Fuuka looked away, the smile on her lips as warm as the blush on her features. “How my family would react to it, or our friends, or society as a whole. How it would affect our careers, and our lives outside of our relationship. I put all of that and more into consideration when I tried to come up with an answer to my worries.”

Seeing her lover’s determination in regard to the matter put Hamuko’s heart at ease, at least somewhat. “A-and? Did you... find an answer?”

“Yes.” Fuuka looked at her kneeling lover, struggling to contain her tears as she mimicked her motions, getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring box of her own, hers containing a golden band bearing a diamond with one turquoise on each side. “And yes.”

Now Arisato was the one stunned into silence, taking a few moments with her mouth opening and closing in rapid succession before she could say anything remotely coherent. “W-w-wh-what?”

“You wanted to know my answer, right? Well, here it is.” Fuuka beamed with joy, her tears of happiness running down her smiling face. “I know the risks, when it comes to all of us or even just the two of us. But I don't care. I don't care about the risks, and I don't care about what anyone else thinks. If they can't see that we love each other then that's on them. But I do care about us. And most of all, I care about you. If it really is not meant to be, if the world will only ever know about us as couples, then I choose you. I love you, Hamuko Arisato, and yes... I will marry you.”

Hamuko smiled brightly, letting out disbelieving chuckles that quickly turned into all-out laughter as her worries washed away. She dove at her girlfriend, both lovers laughing and crying the happiest tears of their lives as they fell to the floor, and remaining that way for a length of time neither of them could discern as they lost themselves to their loving embrace. When they finally did let go, after sharing many a passionate kiss, they scurried around the kitchen, looking for the rings they had dropped when Hamuko wrapped her arms around her beloved and took her to the ground. Thankfully they were undamaged, and the two young women quickly exchanged the golden bands, their tears flowing anew as they gently ran their fingers over the symbolic jewels bearing the other’s gem.

After a few minutes of silent contemplation, Yamagishi spoke up. “I wonder... how would we look with nine rings on our fingers?”

“Sounds like a little much, doesn't it?” Hamuko chuckled at the image. “Might as well get a pair of jewel-crusted brass knuckles at that point.”

“I don't know, I think you could make it work.” Fuuka quirked an eyebrow, giggling to herself before her demeanor became visibly more composed. “Do you think we'll ever get the chance to show off those rings? Do you think we'll ever get to show the world our real relationship?”

Hamuko sighed. “Maybe, maybe not. And honestly... I’m not sure it matters. For now, at the very least.” She lifted her hand, making the pinky swear gesture that had become something of a symbol between the ten of them, something to represent feelings deeper than the love they shared. “Even if the world doesn’t know that we love each other, we do. And that’s all that matters. Whatever happens, we're in this together. Always.”

“So we’d be a big gaggle of lovers, but the world would know us as a handful of couples who just so happen to live in the same mansion and spend an inordinate amount of time together.” Fuuka smirked at the notion as she reached out to wrap her own finger around her lover’s. “I guess that’s good enough for the time being.”

Hamuko leaned in for a kiss with Fuuka, a motion she was quick to reciprocate. “One step at a time, honey. We’ve got a few battles ahead of us before we can get to that stage. For now...” The brunette put her arms underneath her beloved and lifted her bridal style for the second time that weekend, though this time the gesture had a much more overt meaning. “I think the next step should be sharing the good news with the rest of our gaggle of lovers.”

Fuuka giggled, letting out a contented breath as she rested her head on Hamuko’s shoulder. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea... my fiancée.” Hearing the word coming out of her beloved’s lips felt like a dream come true to Hamuko, who steeled her grip on her lover as she made her way out of the kitchen and back to their playroom, where their lovers awaited for them. “Oh, wait!” The brunette paused upon hearing those words, only for Fuuka to reach out to the anniversary gifts they had left on the counter.

“Can’t forget those.” Hamuko chuckled as Fuuka clumsily reached out to the presents, picking them up after some awkward effort. “Though I think you’ll have to wait a while before you can start reading it.”

“I don’t mind.” The engineer held the gifts tightly to her chest, the feeling of the soft plush causing her to consider making some more for herself and the rest of the girls. “So long as I get to spend that time with the women I love, and my wonderful Mistress.”

Hamuko smiled warmly at the beautiful blunette in her arms, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before resuming her journey toward their lovers. With her sweet Fuuka in her arms, in the safety of her new home, and a bright, loving future ahead of her, Hamuko felt simply unstoppable. Right now, she was more than the queen of S.E.E.S. or Gekkoukan, or even Japan. Right now, she was the queen of the whole fucking world. And as long as she lived, she’d make sure that her women all felt the same happiness. She’d be a queen both among and atop queens, and there was no other way she’d rather live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! One more story complete! This was a trip and a half to write, between delays, rewrites and pseudo-retcons, it took much longer than I anticipated. Nonetheless, it was a blast to write.  
> But this is not the end for this story. I have a bunch of short (actually short this time) one-shots planned for the admittedly far future. Between college picking up steam and other stories I'm currently working on, I won't come back to this one for a while. Though when I do, I will most likely be sticking with the P3 girls. The P4 cast *might* be added in the future, but the chances are honestly very slim, and P5 will have its own story, if I ever decide to write about them.  
> Regardless, thank you so much for your patience, and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and the story as a whole. Please, feel free to leave any comments you wish, and until next time!  
> Have a great morning/afternoon/evening, and take care!


End file.
